Within Attraction
by selh
Summary: When you fall for your best friend, things not always end up being as you desire...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic for this site, I have been a member for a while but I decided it was time for me to write my own story about Pokémon.

Read, review, and of course, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon at all

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 1**

The day was rainy, the only sound filling the air was that made by the raindrops falling onto the ground, not even wild Pokémon could be heard, this made a beautiful portrait since the sun was still shining, not being afraid of the rain.

The beautiful picture didn't pass unadvertised for a group of travelers caught by the rain, hiding desperately under the trees. A young raven-haired boy was boring, since he liked to keep moving and nonstop, complaining about the rain not finishing soon, of course, not everyone shared the same idea; a young brunette girl was awed by the beautiful scenario in front of her eyes, the effect of the weak sunrays passing through the raindrops created the most impressive display of colors, which was even enough to make the toughest man smile.

The other two members of the "team" were admiring the spectacle too. A boy around his twenties and a kid were enjoying the rain. The three of them were so busy trying to see everything in front of their eyes that they just completely ignored the complaints from certain trainer.

The fact of HIM being ignored by his friends made the trainer feel frustrated, but there was nothing he could do other than waiting for the rain to stop, for his fortune and others' misfortune, the rain was slowly fading and the beautiful colors were leaving with it.

While the young Pokémon lover called Ash was busy with his inner struggle about losing time because of a "stupid" colored rain, a certain coordinator that responded by the name of May was in her own business, with her mind full of ideas that popped-up every instant. Many things were circling her mind at the time, things like her clothing not being fashionable enough, her next contest, the perfect recipe for poké-blocks and even about this night's dinner, but there was one thing that appeared constantly, distracting her from her other ideas, ASH.

-Wow, it would be so nice to be alone with him in moments like this, forget about my brother or Brock, I just want to spend some more time with Ash, talk to him, laugh with him and enjoy our time together but, it's not only a selfish desire, I need that time to really know what is this thing I've been feeling lately, to discover why his face appears so constantly in my dreams, in my thoughts. –The girl said to herself

That was the real problem for the girl, the contests didn't seem so important for her right now, confusion, curiosity and a little of fear were like needles hurting her heart each second passed.

But the funny thing was that the cause for all her troubles and doubts was completely unaware of the girl's dilemma he was oblivious of the situation and was only worried for his next destination on his apparently never-ending travel to become a master of Pokémon.

-At last, this rain is over, we can finally continue or travel, the Pokémon master wannabe said.

-You are impossible right? –The coordinator said- cant´ you just rest a little and enjoy the sight with us? You just witnessed a very rare spectacle and did nothing but complain like a little kid.

A very serious look was firing from the girl's eyes; this made our favorite trainer flinch a little, but opted to defend his point in his usual nonchalant way.

-What? I'm not saying that was not beautiful or rare but you lady are missing the point here, we are not traveling for fun or for the joy of meeting new places, we are here because we have dreams to accomplish, and the faster we get to gyms and contest halls the faster we get them.

-Yes we have dreams and those dreams are the reason for us to travel bu,t you can't just act like a kid wanting to go to the toy store, patience is very important sir without it you are not getting anything and more important we lost only like an hour and what did you want? To get soaking wet by the rain and then catch a cold? You are like a little kid like Max!

She was furious, for some reason she was getting this kind of "anger attacks" very often and the victim was commonly Ash.

-Calm down a little May you are making a situation of this, it's not that important you know –Ash stated.

-What in the world did you just say?, you said we were wasting your precious time a moment ago and now you say it's not very important? I had enough of you and your dumb nonchalant attitude!

Yes, our hero just committed a mistake like making May angry…again.

-May! -Her little brother yelled- yes you are right Ash is a bit pushy sometimes but you are just -acting like crazy, calm.

-Yes May relax a little, there is no real reason to be mad at Ash he is just impatient that's all, he was not trying to be rude or anything –at last, the older and wisest member of the team spoke, bringing the so wanted peace they were craving for.

-Sorry May I didn't mean to upset you I know I can be like this sometimes but it's not on purpose, c'mon May.

The naïve trainer didn't know exactly what to say but it seemed to work pretty well, at least for the moment, they knew a return of angry May in a close future was very possible.

Hours passed since the incident, they set up their camp around a little fire and were waiting for Brock to cook his delicious after-rain soup, yes, he had a special soup for rainy days like this one. Max was just drawing on the soil with a branch he found but the couple we are interested in was having a little I'm-sorry-for-being-like-this talk.

-Wow I can be very annoying at times right? –the brunette coordinator said with a little sadness in her tone.

-Don't worry May, we all have times when we just want everyone to leave us alone, it's normal – The boy said with his now comforting voice.

-But I was so rude and and…

-C'mon May, we are friends, even the best friends have moments like this, there is nothing to be worried about, look I'm not mad at you or anything.

-But I just yelled at you like crazy, even called you little kid, I feel so bad will you forgive me?

-How many times I have to tell you, there is nothing to be sorry or worried about, is very normal to have an argue with your friends, and don't feel guilty, I was the one who started it all in first place.

-Really? Is it ok now?

-Completely! Friends again?

-Totally!

That way the problem was gone as fast as it came, but that didn't mean the girl's inner turbulence was over, every time the trainer talked to her in his comforting manner and offered his trademark smile, she felt like… well she didn't know it for sure but she surely wanted to know what it was.

-Come on guys, let's eat my delicious soup for rainy days it will make us great since it's kind of cold out here –the almost a professional chef said.

-Yay! –everyone yelled in unison

After a delicious meal they decided to go to sleep, there was not much to do in the middle of the forest at night so, that seemed like the best option. But our young coordinator didn't feel like sleeping right now.

-What can I do? Every time I see him in the yes, every time he talks to me, every time he comforts me and supports me I feel this weird feeling inside my chest I hurts but feels good at the same time, am I going insane? Am I just sick? Or is it…..

The idea struck her like a bullet, she just decided to stop thinking about the boy and tried to go to sleep, thing that would be easier to say than actually do.

But she was not the only one having a little of insomnia, the Pokémon trainer was having an inner talk with himself about certain brunette girl.

-What's wrong with her? She's been so sensitive these days but she won't tell me, maybe it is very personal or embarrassing for her to say, would it be that thing, how was it called? PSM, MSP, SPM mmm, or maybe she is in trouble, TROUBLE?, what if she's being threatened by some bully? Mmm, what if Drew said something that really hurt her? That little arrogant lizard when I see him he is going to know… but what if is something bigger? What if she is being chased by this international gang of delinquents for a secret she has to keep? I have to do something, maybe that secret…what could it be? The ultimate guide to train Pokémon?, A secret to be the best coordinator ever?, Or even greater, what if she holds the secret for human race survival or world's fate? Damn it could be everything.

It seems like our hero just lost sense and started a storm from a glass of water.

After an insomnia night, May and Ash just were like zombies, the only thing missing was that hunger for human flesh or the urge for brains, but nothing fresh water and a toothbrush couldn't fix.

-Hehe, bad night? –the trainer asked

-Horrible, -the girl answered- I couldn't sleep at all, my mind was so busy thinking about this thing that, when I realized, the sun was starting to rise.

-Tell me, I had a very similar situation here, those ideas came like storm in my mind, I didn't sleep at all.

The two friends laughed since they found funny the fact they stayed the night awake thinking, what they didn't know is that they were thinking of each other, yet.

-So May, anything important came at night?

-Maybe, I'm not sure but it was very helpful, my head has been a mess these days; I just don't know what else to do.

-Hey, same here, I've been thinking of this problem of a friend of mine, I just don't know what to do about it.

A friend of his? Is he worried about me? Wow, but wait, I'm not his only friend, but he has seen me acting different lately… - a million ideas came from the girl's mind but fur her fortune, her guesses were right.

Since it was very early in the morning they kept on talking for a couple of hours, until they fell asleep together, it was a pretty picture of both and made their traveling companions smile at the sight.

Hope you liked it, next part coming as soon as possible, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, chapter 2 is ready, the story is moving slow but the good parts ar coming very very soon, expect twists, surprises and more

* * *

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 2**

After a sleepless night and a morning of rest both, May and Ash were ready to continue their journey, the coordinator couldn't believe she and Ash slept "together" and her mind was busy remembering the fact.

Meanwhile Ash was busy arguing with Max, they, again, got lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

-MAX! You are the one with the pokénav why on earth did we get lost again? Pfff- Ash said

-Sorry, hehe, I was too busy watching wild Pokémon but don't worry Brock and I will get us on the way, right Brock?

-Of course a wrong turn won't defeat us!

The trainer sighed at those words; however, he wasn't mad at Max and Brock, why? A few reasons, no Pokémon league and no Battle frontier and of course no Grand Festival, they were just wandering in Kanto hoping to get to the nearest town so May and Max could return home, that meant the group will say goodbye.

-I'll tell him about this, yes, it's decided. Ash and I going out for a date it's just what in need, yes, it can't fail –May was creating a complicated plan, if it succeeded she and the trainer would live happy forever, or at least that was the goal for the girl.

After hours of being trapped in the woods the group finally found its way out.

-Wow, for a moment I started to think we were going to stay there forever –Ash stated

-Yes, but, I think it wouldn't have been so bad –May said with a very low voice, like talking to herself and giggling a little

-What? Not so bad? Please May, living in the woods, seriously?

-You are so dense Ash –May sighed in defeat

-Dense? But why, c'mon nobody wants to live in the woods, not me.

-You don't get it, right? However, I can't waste more time arguing with you

-Waste your time? Ho, sorry lady I didn't know your time was so precious, so precious you wanted to expend it living in the forest

-At least I do something useful with it, you know, I got second place in the Grand festival, on my second try, and you? I don't see your name in the top trainers for any league you competed in.

That last comment was vile, and of course hit Ash where it really hurts.

-You… that goes beyond the limits May, I have never criticized your coordination skills and have always supported you no matter what. What the hell is happening to you? These last days you act so strange, you get upset very easily and very often but you won't say a word about the reasons, I don't get you May and to be honest I don't want to, not with you like this.

The trainer was as furious as the girl; every word he said was true and even when some of those were tough he wouldn't regret, not even a little.

-…you, you… -May was speechless, she never expected something like this from Ash, she wanted to cry but resisted

-You don't understand me at all, I hate you Ketchum! –As soon as she finished the sentence she ran as fast as her legs allowed. In the bottom, she was waiting for Ash to come after her, and say some comforting words, but not this time. She continued running but of course, she couldn't go too far, not without Max. – Damn, I can't even run away properly, I'm pathetic…

-Ash –Brock yelled- why on earth did you do that to her

-Why I did that to her you say? She started it all, I just answered back

-Yes, but you don't treat a girl like this, yes, she has been acting differently these days but that's no reason to yell

-Pfff, now you make me feel like I'm the bad guy here

-You are, you should go after her and apologize, maybe all she needs is talking with someone, and who is better for that than her best friend.

-But I've tried that and didn't work, she is worried about something but I just don't know what, I have no idea, I feel like I can't do anything for her right now.. –The boy's face was filled with sadness; he was disappointed with himself for not being able to help his dear friend

May ran until she arrived to a Pokémon Center in the middle of the road, she decided to wait there for the rest of the group, she was confused, sad and regretting for everything she said to the boy.

-I am so stupid, yelling at him only for a comment –she sighed deeply- I, I want to see you Ash…

-Well, here I am May

-Ash!, what are you doing here?

There he was, the boy of his thoughts, standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it, a moment ago they were yelling at each other and know he is here, like wanting to say something

-Brock can be very convincing when he wants hehe, so May, I really need to know what is happening, and you are not acting like yourself I want to help you, please May…

The trainer offered his so known smile to the girl, she just melted at the sight, the words he just said, as simple as they were, really meant something for the brunette and she decided to let everything out.

-Ash, I wish I could tell you but I don't know what is happening to me, why I'm acting like this, the only thing I know is… every time I see you, every time you smile I feel something in my chest, something warm and nice…

-Wow, b..but don't worry May, we will find out, that's what friends are for –the trainer said with a blush covering his face.

The girl just giggled a bit and stared at him, she slowly stood and hugged our hero, the boy froze, he never expected something like this, even less expected for it to come from May.

-Look at them, just like the last time, in one moment they try to kill each other and in the next one they act…"weird". –the little four-eyed boy said with a serious attitude.

-Guys! -May yelled surprised to see his brother and friend staring at them.

-Wow Ash who would think you would be so good with the girls, I was wrong –the oldest of the group said, teasing not only the boy, but the girl in the process.

-Wait we are just eh… comforting yes I am comforting May you know, she's been having some problems lately and, as his friend, is my responsibility to help, yes, that is it.

-Yes Brock Ash is just being nice to me, that's all.

-I never said other thing guys, and… what is being nice after all? –Brock was having fun, surely he was.

The "couple" was bright red, May hid her face in Ash's chest and the boy tried to cover his own with his cap, none of these thing worked. After all the chaos finished, the center was alone, the only people in the main room were Ash and May, even nurse Joy and Chansey were having a little rest.

-You know Ash, I've been thinking of you a lot these days, I don't know why but your face always appears in my thoughts, I wonder why… -She said with a shyly voice and a slight blush on her cheeks.

-Hehe, when I was a child, I thought I could live without pain or sorrow, but as I grew, I realized it's impossible to do that…

-What?... I don't get what you are saying

-It's impossible not to have bad moments, moments when you feel everything is against you, moments of sadness, moments of pain, but I learned all of that is a very important part of one's life and now I see you struggling with yourself I'm sure that's true.

-Yes, I guess you are right but happy moments are also a part of your life, you just try to get as many of these as you can hehe.

-That's true, but sometimes you need a little help and that's where I appear –the trainer started laughing at himself- wow I sounded very deep and smart there

May of course laughed too, but she found Ash's words true and sincere.

-It's true Ash I… want you to help me, I want you to help me to realize what's happening right now, no, you are the only one who can help me, would you?

-Of course May I want to; I wanna see that smile of yours again

They stared at each other, the night seemed eternal for both, Ash was sinking in her beautiful sapphire eyes and she found Ash's look so comforting and sweet, she couldn't help but get closer and rest her head on his shoulders, that way, they spend another night together… Tomorrow will be another day, one that May had been waiting for so long…

* * *

**Read, review and enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**Our favorite group of travelers was heading to the closest town, after a bit of commotion the last night, our friends were happy and content again. This had been the weird routine they have been following for some weeks, one day May and Ash try to kill each other and the next morning, they were the best friends on earth, but for some reason, the only person shocked by this fact was Max, mainly because he didn't have any idea of what was happening and, if he asked Brock, he would only say… "In a couple of years, you'll totally understand them". This bugged the boy, but there was not much he could do.

Meanwhile, a boy and a girl in their teens were busy having a talk, not the kind of talk two people have to kill boredom, but the kind of talk you have with someone you like, but of course, it seemed like the only person aware of that was Brock, for the "couple" it was another simple talk, they were sharing memories, opinions, jokes, etc. for them, it was the most natural thing in the world.

-Hey May, something has been circling in my mind these days… a certain trainer said

-Ash, I told you I don't really know what this awkward feeling I have is…- the girl exclaimed

-No no no, I'm not talking about that, there is something else… May, what are you going to do from now on? I mean, I know you'll continue with your journey to become a top coordinator but, what exactly?, are you going home for a break or something?...

-That's the other thing I'm concerned about; you don't know how much time I've spent on that, I was wandering if I could…

- Whoaaa! A parade!, grrrreeeeaaaat! – A blue haired boy yelled out of his lungs.

-What! –May exclaimed- a parade, right know?

-It seems there is some kind of festival going on, we are lucky… -the oldest of the group said, looking at his so useful travel guide.

-Have you noticed that we happen to coincide with many festivals being celebrated in random towns? –Ash said.

-Now you mention it, it's true… but who's complaining, a good fest always comes in handy don't you think so Ash? –the coordinator said with a cute tone and provocative eyes, the trainer couldn't help but nod in agreement and blush like hell, words were not coming out, not this time.

While May was having fun at Ash, her little brother was busy jumping from stand to stand, hypnotized by the candies, games and attractions, he has having the time of his life… again.

-Max! Calm down a little, they are not going anywhere soon, let's head for the Pokémon Center and then we can enjoy the festival. –The older sister yelled to his little sibling.

-Ok ok, but you gotta promise we will spend the rest of the day here, promise! –the kid wearing glasses demanded.

-Ok Max you win, let's head to the Center, the sooner we get there the sooner we can enjoy the festival –Max's older sister said.

They arrived to the Center an hour later, yes an hour later, the town wasn't that big but it was so crowded they couldn't make their way any faster. Once there, the group got ready to enjoy the town, there was so much to see and do, but one certain brunette was not very interested in the attractions, at least not as interested as she was about his closest friend.

-Brock, can I ask you for a little favor?

-A favor? Sure May, what is it?

-Emm how can I explain this… I'll put it easy, could you spend the day with Max?

-With Max? If Max is around, I'm not going to be able to meet some ladies… -the breeder thought.

-So… yes?

There was not much he could do, May was his friend and she was asking for a favor, he was having a hard time deciding whether to accept or not, but suddenly everything made sense to him; May and Ash alone enjoying the festival was the perfect combination, after realizing that he agreed immediately.

-Yes May of course I'll take care of Max

-THANK YOU SO MUCH! –The girl yelled so loud, everyone in the room turned around to see her; of course she was embarrassed but didn't matter that much, she would be spending some time with the source of her predicaments so what people were thinking of her was not important at the time. Ash, being as oblivious as he is, didn't give much importance to the situation.

I'll see after Max but you must tell me girl, what are your intentions for tonight? I don't think you just want to spend some time with Ash for no special reason…

- Well you see… -May was stuttering and blushing, she realized Brock was totally aware of her situation and intentions for this day. – There is no case trying to hide it from you, right?

-That is it lady, I've noticed your behavior has changed, and Ash seems to be the main reason.

-You are right, I mean, I'm still trying to find out what I really feel, that's why I need this time alone with him.

-Everything for the sake of love!

-Love? I Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love. At least not yet

An evil grin appeared in Brock's face; yes even he could be possessed by evil sometimes.

-So, no love at all right?

-Don't you hear me? I don't know, I don't even know what love is, how do you want me to be in love if I don't know the true feeling of it?

-Don't deny it nor confirm it young lady, the answer lies within your heart and will reveal itself to the ones worthy of it.

-You are having fun at me right?

-No not at all, listen to my wise words full of experience and understanding.

-Stop it! What experience? Just take care of Max, that's all I am asking for.

After teasing the girl, Brock decided it was enough fun for one day.

-Ok, deal, I'll take care of Max… - the breeder called out Max but before they left the Pokémon Center the breeder give May one last advice.

-Don't try to get everything in one date, step by step. You know how Ash is; he is dense like a rock and very oblivious when it comes to this kind of stuff. He may get scared if you are too… pushy. Take things easy and let them flow naturally, don't force it into something that may affect your actual relationship with him

May listened very careful to Brock's words, he was totally right, a simple mistake could ruin it all. Well maybe not ruin it but affect it somehow. Now she was worried, all she had been thinking about was getting a straight approach and get the answers quickly but she now that plan could be catastrophic, what was she going to do know?

-Thanks Brock, have a good time Max – As they waved goodbye, May's mind was busy again, what to do, how to do, when to do… all this was happening in the girl's head but suddenly…

-May! What's happening, where are the others?

-ASH! Wow, don't scare me like that

-Sorry, you seemed very deep in thought, didn't you?

-Well, there are some things in my mind right now, but nothing important

-Really? Ok, so, Brock and Max are… - Ash didn't believe her at all, but decided to skipt it this time.

-They left before, Max was very eager to get there so Brock went with him.

-So, it's just you and me

-Yep, just the two of us –The girl couldn't help but smile at the fact.

-Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have a great time May.

-Of course Ash.

-And maybe we can do something about that thing bothering you

-Yes, that thing bothering me Ash –May, for some reason, started mumbling and blushing

-And, May, were you going to tell me something?, you know, before Max yelled for the parade

-Emm, I don't remember, let's go Ash –Of course she remembered but needed more courage to tell him, maybe later, maybe later…

…

…

The night had fallen and May and Ash were just walking around, seeking for some place to start their date, yes, without knowing, they were having a date, you know, a boy, a girl, a fair and a parade. The air felt perfect for going out with your girlfriend or boyfriend and have a great time.

-So May, what would you like to do first? – Ash asked. He didn't know where to start, there were so many things to do, so he decided May would make a better decision.

-What about some games? I love playing those shooting games –May answered

-Really? You don't look like someone who likes to shoot at things.

-I don't like to shoot at things; I love the prizes you get for shooting at them.

Ash faked a laugh, he found funny the fact but for some reason a real laugh wasn't possible this time, maybe for the fact of May having a gun and being mad at him, well she wasn't mad at him right now but the possibility existed.

-One game please! And make it quick –May was impatient; she wanted a stuffed Pichu she just saw, no matter how many tries it would take, she was determined.

-One game coming for the pretty lady –The attendant yelled, setting the tone for the challenge about to start.

-Relax May, take your time, aim and shoot when you feel ready –The trainer was cheering for his best friend, why don't you shoot instead of her sir! Sometimes I don't get Ash's character, however…

-Boooo, sorry lady but you failed your 3 attempts, 3 more for 20 Pokédollars.

-Give me three more games! – May yelled, she wasn't stopping, not now.

After 12 failed attempts May could feel frustration and anger running thru her veins, she couldn't believe it; she could win a Pokémon contest but not hit a stuffed Pokémon with an air rifle. By the time, a lot of people gathered around the place, they were waiting for the final results; it became a spectacle, calling the attention of every person walking by the spot.

-One last game sir!

-One game coming!

-This is the last one, I'm getting that Pichu no matter what, I can feel it, this shoot will work, I can see it, I can feel that Pichu in my arms, shoooooooooot!

But something happened, when she fired, for some reason her feet slipped and the girl fell backwards. What happened next was a bunch of sparks coming out of the electric installations, and then, dark. May just shot the lamps when falling. The people were scared so they started to walk away from the place. For our friends there was only one thing to do, run.

Ash took May by the hand helping her to get on her feet again and then escaped, running as fast as that time when Ash was being chased by those Spearows.

After the commotion was gone and air filled our heroes' lungs they finally had the opportunity to rest a little.

-Wow May, what a show you gave us there- The trainer said with a grin decorating his face

-Don't laugh; it wasn't funny, not for me.

-You just said it, it wasn't funny for you, but for me, it was a blast- Ash started laughing his lungs out.

First May didn't feel very pleased for that, but then she realized it was indeed funny, maybe not for the attendant of the shooting gallery but for them and the people watching, I was very very funny. So she started laughing as well.

-Stop it, I can't breathe, no more please –May mumbled, she was laughing so hard she was running out of air

-Can't help it

After a few minutes they finally calmed down

-So Ash, what now, it's not late and we have a lot to do, so, it's your turn to decide.

-Mmm, what about some food, I mean like a candy or snack

-That would be great, let's go Ash. – May took Ash's hand and led the way, they both blushed but didn't give much importance to that. They smiled and followed their way.

They had the classic stuff, sugar cotton, lollypops, candy apples and some traditional candies they found. After that, it was time for riding some attractions, not the usual ones you ride when you are trying to spend some time alone with that special person. They wanted to have fun and the faster and taller the attractions, the better.

Roller coasters came and went; crazy cups, checked; bungee jump, maybe other day; merry-go-round, nah, too boring; bumping cars, obviously; Ferris wheel not now, but definitely later.

They surely enjoyed their time together, they made Max look like a bitter man compared to how much fun they had. But it was time for something more "appropriate", they decided it was time for dinner, yes, dinner, maybe one of the most anticipated events for the night.

-So May, what place would you like to go?

-I don't know, the man decides it this situations.

-What situations?

-You know, when a boy and a girl go out, it's the boy's responsibility to choose the places.

-Since when

-Since always, you decide

-Damn but I don't know this place, what about there –The boy pointed an ambulant car serving pork stew.

-Are you kidding me? How do you dare to even think about that? You don't take a girl to eat at those places when you are having a date!

-Sorry May I didn't know – The boy was afraid, he committed a basic mistake, but suddenly he noticed something.

-Date? Are we having a date? –the boy said blushing and stuttering.

-Isn't it obvious? Of course we are –May was blushing but was firm with her words.

-Wow, a date, I never had a date before.

-This is my first date too, so don't ruin it for both. -She sounded like she was angry, but she was just teasing the boy, and she loved it.

-Ok, so, what about that place –This time Ash pointed a family restaurant, it wasn't fancy but it wasn't bad looking, it was perfect for the occasion.

-Well done Ash, that place looks great, let's go.

They spend like an hour talking about everything they use to, but it felt different, slight blushes, smiles and giggles were present all the time, it felt like a real date now. The food disappeared faster than it came, and surprisingly, our favorite trainer paid the check, what a gentleman!

-Wow Ash, you know how to behave sometimes –the girl giggled.

-Hey even I know that the man must pay, that's basic.

May blushed and smiled, she never felt so happy before, and even better, the source of that happiness was her Ash.

-It's getting late May, we should be going back to the Center.

-Yes, it's enough for one day

Suddenly an idea popped out in Ash's mind, one that would make the girl even happier right now.

-Could you wait here for a moment? I'll be back in few minutes

-What? Wait Ash… –The coordinator couldn't finish her sentence, the boy just ran as fast as he could. At the time, she didn't have any idea of what was going on, but the wait wasn't long at all, after about 10 minutes the trainer returned.

-May, look what I got for you

It was that stuffed Pichu the lady couldn't get, Ash just got it somehow for her. May couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her, her date for this night just bring with him that toy she wanted so bad. As soon as she took the Pichu, she hugged it and some crystal tears rolled out from her eyes.

-May, are you crying? If you don't like it I can return it

-No Ash, I love it, I'm so happy right now, but the tears are not stopping. Why Ash? Why did you get it?

-You really wanted it, it seemed unfair that you couldn't get it just because you slipped so I went to talk with the attendant, of course I had to pay for the lights and the toy, but if you like it, it's worth all the money in the world May. - Ash said with the sweetest tone he could get and offered that smile the girl loved so much, warm and confident; the coordinator felt like melting at the sight.

Still crying, May slowly walked towards Ash and rested her head on his shoulder, Ash couldn't help but hug her.

-I love it Ash, it's the nicest thing someone has made for me.

-Wow, I have that honor –Ash giggled a little and put his forehead on May's, they stared at each other for a moment and then they decided it was time to return. As they walked to the Pokémon Center, no word was mentioned, for some reason none of them couldn't say anything, maybe they didn't know what to say but it wasn't needed, they already know what the other had to say, so they remained in silence.

When they got to the Pokémon Center and to their respective rooms the good night time arrived, they didn't want to separate right now but nothing could be done.

-Well May, good night, see you tomorrow

-Yes Ash, sleep tight

Suddenly something that the trainer never saw coming, the coordinator got on her toes and gave a light peck on his lips.

-See you tomorrow, Ash –She offered a warm smile and closed the door behind her.

The trainer was stunned for what just happened. He was speechless, his mind was blank, the boy was a mess, but loved it.

-She kissed me, she kissed ME, I never thought a girl could even find me attractive and now May kisses me, man, I'm one lucky boy. –Adrenaline was rushing through his body, an invigorating feeling he had never felt before, he sat for a while on the floor, trying to calm down a little, after a while he finally assimilated the fact.

That way he went to his room, and the feel of May's lips stayed with him the whole night. Meanwhile, the girl of his desires was having a little talk with herself.

-Why I did I do that?... Doesn't matter I'm happy my first kiss was with him, well it might not have been a real kiss, but for a first time, it's ok I guess. – She giggled a little; she was on her bed, hugging her new favorite stuffed Pokémon, still with the warm feeling of Ash's arms surrounding her.

-If only I wasn't sharing my room with Max…

* * *

**Up to this point i'm focusing on Ash and May's relationship but of course, what's a story without some drama and shocking moments**

**Expect more coming soon!**

**Read, Review and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the wait, i'm busy with the school, and weekends are the only time i can write, so, it's likely i'll keep updating on mondays or tuesdays.**

**Read, Review and of course, Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**The crew was having breakfast as usual except for one thing, two people were having a very suspicious talk, not that they were trying to hide something but they seemed… happy that's the word. These people were, of course, May and Ash.

Max decided it was useless to find out what was going on, no one would tell him if he asked directly so he gave up on that. With her little brother out of the way and a powerful ally on Brock, there were no obstacles between the girl and her objective: Ash, yes she finally understood that weird sensation, at least that was what she thought; after what Brock told her, after the date, after the stuffed Pichu, after the kiss; love was the only reasonable thing, that was what she learned from those romantic movies she loved so much.

Between the blushes, giggles laughs and slight flirting, the almost-a-couple finally decided it was time for breakfast, during this time all the glamour was set aside; they both ate like there was no tomorrow, not leaving a single crumb on the table. As soon as they finished, it was time to go, they headed to their respective rooms to pack but one certain person needed some answers first.

-May – The breeder said- can I talk to you for a moment? I need your advice about something.

-Advice? Me? Are you sure? I don't think I can be very helpful

-I need a girl's opinion for this.

-Well, if you insist, it's ok – May nodded in agreement, not knowing she just fell in a veil trap, she would regret for her mistake later.

-You can get your things ready boys, it won't take long –Brock said

-Ok, don't make us wait for too long –The lucky trainer exclaimed

Max and Ash went up the stairs, leaving May and Brock alone. Brock had an evil grin drawn on his face, the interrogatory was about to begin.

-Well lady, how was your date?

-Date? What date? We just went to the fair and had a good time - The young lady was laughing, tough it was obvious she was faking it.

-Well, that's a date, how did it go? –He said with a very serious yet curious tone.

May didn't feel like answering but there was no escape, so she decided to cooperate, that way she could end with this faster.

-Well at the beginning we were just wandering around the town...

-Ok ok, then…

-Then we went to those games, I tried with the shooting game but it was horrible, seriously… - That way May told everything to Brock, from the dinner to the kiss, passing through the stuffed Pichu, the breeder listened carefully, not missing any detail, and simply nodding to every word the girl said.

-So, I looks like you had a great time, I was worrying about nothing, by the way, did you do as I said I mean, you didn't push things right?

-Nop, but to be honest, I totally forgot what you said…

-What? But wait, Ash is… you know, it must have been kind of uncomfortable for him! –The oldest of the group was surprised and kind of shocked.

-Don't worry –May said giggling – As I said before I didn't force anything, when I said I forgot what you said I was meaning it was natural for me to do it. When I was with him I felt so comfortable and safe that I just forgot about my problems and had a great time with Ash. Things flowed naturally and everything turned out really good at the end.

-I told you, the power of love beats everything –The boy yelled with passion and excitement, luckily for him and the girl, there was not a single person in the room.

-You are right Brock –She said giggling and blushing, this time she couldn't help but agree with his friend.

-What? Did you just say I was right?

-Yes, now I know it, I love that boy, and I will do anything it takes for him to love me back –Fire was coming out of her eyes, determination and sureness were flowing through here slim body.

-That's the way to go May, Love Walks In where you less expect it, Ash will not even notice when he falls for you.

That way, May was ready for the last attack, the only thing she, no, they didn't know was that Ash was having an awkward conversation with Max, a conversation that definitely would change the things for the couple.

-Hey Max, do you mind if I ask you something? –The trainer asked with a very nervous voice, almost shaking for the pressure on him.

-Sure Ash, what is it? –Of course Max noticed his friend's behavior; the little boy should proceed with caution.

-What would you think if someone gets close to your sister? –The boy's voice was filled with insecurity and anxiety, but he needed the answers no matter how embarrassing the situation could be.

-Well, I like it

-Whaaat? You like when people get closer to May, what kind of brother are you?

-What's wrong with that? It's funny when you and Brock are around, we get along very well, don't you think?

Ash sighed in relief, getting what he wanted would be more difficult than expected but, come on, Max is just a little kid who knows nothing about this kind of stuff.

-Not that kind of close Max, how can I explain it…- The boy scratched his chin as he thought of the right words. - Would you mind if I get "CLOSER" to May, you know, not like friends but like… something more than friends. - Ash was as red as a tomato and was staring at the floor, not wanting to show his face.

The kid was confused but little by little he analyzed the whole situation and came up with an answer

-Ash, why did May come so late at night?

-Emm well you know, that's what I'm trying to mean by "closer".

-Mmm, I see I see, so I suppose you were with her all the time right?

-Yes! –the raven haired sounded very nervous, somehow Max had turned things against him, now he was the one being interrogated, defeated by a little kid.

-And what did you do all that time? – Max loved playing the police making the questions.

-We had a… date

-A date? – Max wasn't very sure about what that meant but since May loved watching romantic movies and that kind of stuff back home, he had an idea.

-So you held hands

-Yes

-You had dinner

-Yes

-You kissed

-Yes, crap! - the trainer yelled putting his hands on his mouth.

-You kissed! How you dare to kiss my sister?

-Sorry I didn't mean to, she kissed me, there was nothing I could do! – The great Ash Ketchum was begging for mercy, to a kid.

-That's gross ewwww!

-What?

-Yes, who on earth would want to kiss May, you must be crazy.

-So,you are not mad at me.

-Mad? Why would I be mad at you? I should be sorry for you.

Ash sweat dropped, after all, Max was still a child.

-So you don't mind if I keep kissing your sister.

-What? You want to kiss her again? Are you insane?

-Max, I like your sister, not like a friend, but as something else, it's similar to what your father feels for your mother

-You wanna marry May? Aren't you too young for doing that? - This time Max was kind of shocked, but when he realized the great Ash Ketchum would be his brother in law, for some reason, he grinned and giggled.

-I said similar, I don't wanna marry her!... But you got the idea right?

-Yes I guess, so you and my sister are going to be… how was it called? A couple?

-If she likes me back then yes

-There is no real problem, but there are two things I don't get, first, why do you like her like that? It's May, you can get something better.

-May is a great girl; you say that because she is your older sister, but I know in the bottom, you think she is a great person. That's what I think, she is just fantastic.

-I don't get it at all, you two must be crazy.

Ash sighed in defeat, the kid wouldn't understand it for now

-So, what's the other thing bothering you?

-Why do you ask me if it's ok to date May?

-Because you are his brother, even if you don't want to admit it you care for her. I supposed you wouldn't like to see some stranger getting closer to her.

-Ash, you are not a stranger, we are friends and if it's you who is getting closer to May, I have no problem with that, not at all.

-Seriously?

-Absolutely

-Great!

He was happy for sure, now he was decided to take the next step with his best friend. Meanwhile, the coordinator was thinking the exact same thing. Something good must come out of this mess.

A few hours later the group was in the middle of the road, the hustle of the city now seemed very distant, the only sounds in the air were the ones made by wild Pokémon and by a nearby river. Everyone was busy with their own mind, that silence was a very rare event to see; if there was something the group was known for, it was not silence for sure, you could always hear May arguing with Max, Brock wandering about where to go next and Ash complaining about not going fast enough. This was a special occasion.

At last someone decided to break the silence.

-Hey guys, we have walked for a couple of hours, what about some rest, we can eat something too. –The oldest of the group exclaimed.

-Yay!- The other three members of the group yelled in unison.

They found a perfect spot next to the river; it was an open field, excellent to rest for a while, even for spending a night there. Brock made some sandwiches and some berry juice for them to eat and drink. After they finished the fun started, there was a river and they were bored so the best thing to do was going swimming.

For the part of the boys there was not many problems just a pair of trunks and it's done. But for the only girl in the group it was a completely different situation, she had to choose the perfect swimsuit for the occasion, the color that matched with the weather, the trends going on at the moment and the most important of all, Ash. The girl needed the perfect choice to call a certain boy's attention. At the end she decided to go with a backless, single-piece pink swimsuit.

As soon as May got into the water she made her way close to Ash.

-Hey Ash, you like it?

-W…what? - The boy was stuttering for a reason we all know.

-C'mon Ash, you know what I'm talking about, my swimsuit, you like it?

The trainer couldn't say a single word, he was stunned by the beauty of the girl standing in front of him, the only thing he managed to do was a slight nod, I say slight because he didn't want to move his eyes away from his friend.

-Really? You don't see very excited about it, I'm wearing it especially for you.

- For me? You are using that suit just for me? –Ash couldn't believe what she just said, she was wearing a very provocative swimsuit just for him, again he was confused, maybe not as much as when she kissed him, but his mind was a mess, again.

May only nodded and showed her puppy eyes and shrugging a little, that face could melt even the coldest ice on earth and the trainer became even redder and stuttered even more than before.

-You look gorgeous May

-That's what I wanted to hear Ash- May said with a low voice and a smile on her face. Slowly, she got closer to her friend and gave him a small kiss in the cheek. After that, the girl giggled a little and splashed water on the trainer's face. What a contrast; first, the sweetest emotion and then a blast of water on his face.

Ash didn't care about the water; the kiss, that kiss was magic and kept circling his mind but of course, May's attack wasn't finished yet, she kept splashing water and laughing. The trainer realized there was no use in remembering the kiss forever; he decided it was better to have fun right now and ask later.

Both, May and Ash kept playing, laughing and racing all day, forgetting about the problems, forgetting about goodbyes, forgetting about the world. Thoughts about each other were filling their minds, the moment seemed never-ending, and the happiness couldn't stop, even their travel companions were enjoying the view. The great chemistry between the coordinator and the trainer was so evident even Brock and Max were happy to see them together like that.

The sun faded, the stars showed up and the water was replaced by a warm fire but one thing didn't change, the young couple was still together talking and enjoying every moment. The group had dinner as usual, Max was now sleeping and Brock was in his tent, reading one of those books about getting girls, it was the perfect scenario for the next step.

-Ash, I had a great time today

-Yes, it was incredible, I loved splashing your face with mud – As soon as he finished, he started laughing, it couldn't be helped.

-You are laughing at me again! You did the same at the fair when I shot the lights, you are mean –The girl said in sad childish tone.

-Sorry May but teasing you is very funny.

May flicked Ash's forehead, he made a weird noise and May started laughing as well, they looked at each other as the laughs started to fade and became just smiles.

-You really looked beautiful May –The boy said out of nowhere.

-Thank you Ash, I'm glad you think that way, after all, I wanted to look beautiful for you – May said with a light blush, it sounded like Ash's words really touched her.

-For me?

-Yes, as long as you think I'm pretty, I'm happy, and it seems like that swimsuit accomplished its goal.

-Of course you looked great in that, but for me, you always look great May, no matter what you are wearing, it's you who I like.

The coordinator heard those words she had been waiting for so long: "it's you who I like". Her heart was racing, her cheeks blushing and her lips smiling. Finally she got to call that boy's attention, distracting him from Pokémon training, but wait, it's Ash we are talking about, maybe that "like" was not the one she wanted, she needed one last prove.

-Ash you really like me?

-Of course May, I'm sure now.

-But you like me you like your other friends or you like me like no one else.

He stopped for a moment, thinking about that question, at the beginning he seemed like having difficulties but soon the answer became obvious.

-May, when you kissed me at the end of our date it felt strange, unexpected.

The girl's face seemed kind of shocked by those last words, but don't worry, Ash hadn't finished yet.

-But soon it started to feel great, I never felt so alive, I felt full of energy, I could have run from here to Hoenn and return, I felt... happy May. That's when I realized I really like you.

A tear appeared on May's face but her smile never felt so full of life.

-Ash…

The trainer put his hand on May's face and gently took the teardrop away.

-I like you May, like I have never liked anyone else.

-I like you too Ash, you have no idea how much I like you.

They stared at each other's eyes. Their faces were getting closer and closer, May rested her body on Ash's and he slowly put his arms around her waist. Finally their lips shared their first real kiss and a storm of emotions rushed their bodies, the notion of time was lost and everyone else's existence vanished, there was just May and his loved boy.

The girl was afraid but soon melted in the trainer's embrace, she even put her arms around Ash's neck, preventing him from finishing the moment, not that he wanted, but May wanted it to last forever.

At the end, the need for fresh air forced them to break the kiss. The joy and the magic of the moment were fading slowly, but they had each other, and that was all that matters. As they regained their breath, they stared silently at each other for a moment, until the boy broke the silence:

-May, would you be my girlfriend?

-Of course Ash, I'd love it.

-Wow, that was easy –He grinned.

-What did you expect? We already confessed, being a couple should be the next step.

-You're right and by the way, how do you think Brock will react to this?

-Mmm I don't think he will be surprised.

-Why not? –The trainer said with a suspicious look on his eyes.

-Let's say he gave me some tips, is Max I'm worried about.

-Well, about Max…

The trainer avoided May's look and snickered a little, scratching the back of his head.

-Don't tell me you asked Max for advice.

-No, of course I didn't, but, I asked for permission.

-Permission? Permission for what?

-For going out with you.

May just giggled, she found very sweet the fact of Ash being that formal and taking this so seriously.

-And why Max? It's not like he will prevent us of being together.

-I know, he asked the same, but I thought he would feel uncomfortable with someone getting that close to his sister.

-You are so cute Ash – She said with a very happy voice – I couldn't have picked a better boy, now we'll have no problem explaining this to them. –May hugged Ash with all her strength and had no intentions of letting go.

-May I can't breath –the boy said struggling for his life. The smile never left their faces.

At the end they stared at each other and shared another kiss, with the only witnesses being the moon and the stars. This is how they began a new stage in their lives, one that will mark them forever…

* * *

**Up to this point, i've only been setting the "atmosphere" for the rest of the story, the real thing is closer and closer.**

**The story is far from over (i guess), hope you liked it, next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Review and Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Within****Attraction**

**Chapter**** 5**

**I don't own Pokémon at all  
**

**

* * *

**

In the middle of a country road, at the distance, a small group of travelers could be seen, if you looked well you could notice a tall boy, a four-eyed kid with a kind of arrogant attitude, a cute joyful girl and next to her, a boy who had a large smile on his face. But if you pay a little more attention, you could see that the only female member of that group and the boy with the cap on his head were holding hands, maybe that was the reason behind their smiles and happy attitude, but just maybe; let's take a closer look.

Indeed, the boy and the girl who responded to the names of Ash and May respectively were holding hands and having a special time sharing some "compliments". As expected, the other people present noticed this, but they were trying not to give much importance to it.

-Hey Brock –The youngest member of the crew said- Is it really necessary? I mean, they have been like this the whole day, tell them to stop.

-Sorry Max, but nothing can stop true love; it's as powerful as a river coming down the mountains, as a giant wave hitting the cliffs – Our dear breeder loved talking about love in his own poetical way.

-I shouldn't have asked

Meanwhile, the newly formed couple was busy making what couples do, you know.

-Ash, can we rest a little? I'm tired –The brunette girl asked

-Now? Please, we've been walking only for around 4 hours, we can keep moving for some more- The stubborn trainer stated.

-That's not the way you should speak to your girlfriend, I if ask for something you must agree with it and do it. –May said with an acted arrogant attitude, just to have fun with Ash, sorry, her boyfriend.

-But May…

-Aaash…

-Ok you win, we can rest, but just for a while!

-Yay, I'm hungry, Brock! Please I know you have some food for us!

-Ok guys, let's rest over those trees and have some rest.

They settled under some trees and prepared the usual, some sandwiches, some juice, regular stuff. Have you noticed they always seem to be eating? Weird, anyway.

-Hey you two, what do you think you are doing? The camp is not going to be ready by magic!-Max was angry, and who wouldn't, he and Brock were doing the entire job while May and Ash were "spending some quality time".

-Come on Max, just this time, the next time we will do the entire job, OK? –The older sister said with a puppy tone.

-There is no use in talking to you, right? Ash, please help me with this girl.

-Emm, hehe, sorry Max, I swear next time we'll take care of everything

-I can't believe it! Three days passed since you became my sister's boyfriend and you are acting like her!-The little boy was furious, his hero, his inspiration was now seduced by the power of the coordinator. The only thing Max could do was… to keep complaining, so he went with Brock.

-Do you see them? They are not helping at all, do something!

-Calm, calm Max, just leave them alone for a while, they'll be back to normal in no time.

-What do you mean by that?

-They are new to this relationship thing; they are in this stage I call "When I'm With U"

-Explanation please.

-They are experiencing love for the first time, and they want to spend their time together for as long as they can, soon they'll realize there is no need to be so obsessed with that and then they'll start acting normal, at least in front of us.

-Wow, you sure know a lot about this, I'm surprised since you always fail in your attempts to get a girl.

-Sometimes you are too frank Max –The breeder was immersed in total gloom. Holding his heart with his hand he went and knelt on a corner.

-I guess I exceeded a bit on that one –The kid sweat dropped.

Exactly as Brock said before, May and Ash were telling each other when I'm with you I… just add your favorite compliment and you got it.

After all the discussions they finally arrived to this town called Terracotta, a beautiful town with piers and shores, it was just like an oasis in the middle of the desert for our friends.

-Finally, civilization –Certain coordinator exclaimed, she was the happiest person on earth. She wouldn't have to walk anymore, at least for the moment.

-Yeah, let's head to the Pokémon Center and rest for a while, this place seems nice, don't you think so May? –Ash asked

-Of course! I wonder what great places we can visit –The girls giggled, it was obvious the couple was planning a date.

-There you go again - Max said in his usual defeat tone.

After they got their things in the rooms, they decided to explore the place, it was kind of big for a town, and many places were waiting for them.

-I'll go with Max; you can take May to a nice place Ash, see you later guys!-There was something strange with this, as Brock and Max were leaving it seemed more and more suspicious. It was natural that May was worried about his brother but since it was Brock, she calmed down. They would find out later.

-Well May, this is our very first date as you now…-Ash started stuttering and blushing.

-Say it, come on –The girl couldn't help but smile, she found this part of Ash very cute; when he was acting shyly or when he was having a difficult time to express his true feelings, those were some of the things she loved about his boyfriend.

-Emm, what I mean is that… this is the first time I take my girlfriend to a date. –The trainer was as red as an Octillery, but he finally managed to say those simple words.

-And why are you having such a difficult time to say that little thing? You are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend I can't find the difficult on that.

-It's the first time I have a girlfriend, it is natural to be nervous.

-You are my first boyfriend too Ash, and I'm not acting like that.

-You know what May? I'm tired of this, let's go, there is no case in staying here embarrassing myself.

-That's the boy I like…

Their first date as a couple, what could happen in a situation like this?

…

…

…

Ash and May had spent the entire day together, eating, shopping laughing; the usual. By the time the sunset was already visible but there was something that just didn't feel right, it felt out of place, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the couple.

-May… Do you remember like a week ago, when we were in that town with the festival?

-Yes Ash, what's with it?

-Well I asked you something about your future

-My future?... o yes I remember now, you asked about what I was going to do from now on!

-Exactly, in this moment of my life even I can't tell what I am going to do now, so i was wondering what have you thought about that?

-You, the great Ash Ketchum having troubles deciding your next move? I can't believe it – The girl giggled in a cute way.

-What do you mean by that?

-You know, you are a very simple boy, I thought your next move was going to another region to compete in the local league.

The trainer blushed and pouted, the girl knew him very well.

-What do you think I am a Poke-fanatic or something like that?

-Well, yes. You always talk about them, you are traveling because you want to be a Pokémon Master….

-Ok ok I might like Pokémon a bit.

-Hehe, a bit is an understatement.

-Hey girl I can't decide what to do because I have other priorities now.

-And those would be…

-Well, you. –The boy couldn't hide his red face, he tried not facing May but it was too obvious.

-Ash, I mean more to you than your dream of becoming the best?

-Of course May, what is a victory if you don't have anyone to share it with? And more important, if that person is my girlfriend –He grinned, he had never been so honest in his entire life.

May was touched by those words, no one had make her feel so important, so… loved.

-Oh Ash, I thought you had no clue when it came to love but now I see I was wrong. –She said holding her heart with his hand.

-I thought so, but I guess you learn one or two things from Brock after traveling with him for so long.

-I guess

-Hey, you didn't answer my question!

-Question? What question?

-What are you going to do now?

-Oh sorry hehe, I totally forgot you asked me that.

Ash facepalmed.

-Well I was thinking about going home for a break, you know, to have some rest for all the adventures, fortunes and misfortunes we have been through. –May say gazing at the orange sky

-Well, I was thinking the same, a little break and then, I have no idea

-If you don't have any plans yet, I was thinking if I, not, we, emm, how can I explain it.

-You were complaining about me acting the same earlier May –The trainer gave May a suspicious look.

May had no other choice than going on, she took a deep breath and continued.

-I was wondering if we could travel together again, just the two of us.

Ash wasn't as surprised as his girlfriend expected, in fact, he was thinking the exact same thing.

-Well May, I'm not sure if I can do that…

-What? –She was shocked by his words, he couldn't decide on such a thing like that! If they were just friends it would be more comprehensible but since they were a couple it was a completely unexpected reaction. –You don't want to stay with me?

-I'm just kidding May, of course I'd love to keep traveling with you –The boyfriend was chuckling, he loved to see May's "funny" reactions in these situations.

-Ketchum! What did I tell you about how to treat your girl? –The shy sweet girl vanished, now May was in angry mode, and Ash was doomed, he hadn't learned a bit. Come on, a man can't change in a couple of days.

…

…

…

Back in the Pokémon center you could see Ash being attended by Chansey, he had scratches and bandages; sure he learned the lesson the hard way.

What on earth happened here? –The young Max yelled surprised.

-Max, hehe, let's say, you don't want to mess with May. –The trainer was having a bad time since the egg-shaped Pokémon was using alcohol for some of his wounds.

-How was your date gu… what happened to you? –The breeder exclaimed.

-He slipped and fell –An angry coordinator said.

-Ok, I believe you –Brock said hesitating a little.

After the chaos and awkward questions the group was talking in the room they booked for the night.

-Hey Brock, i have one question for you. –The only female member of the crew said.

-What happens?

-Well, earlier when you took Max, why were you so eager?

Suddenly Max shivered a little and blushed.

-There is no special reason, RIGHT BROCK?

Of course May noticed the change of tone by his brother, now she was really curious about the topic.

-It seems like something happened, tell me, what did you do all this time Max?

-What did I do? What did he do? I was a victim like the others!

-Brock what were you doing? –Ash and May yelled in unison, they were determined to know what happened here.

-Well, Max helped me with my latest plan to get girls.

-Why I'm not surprised for this? –Ash said.

-Well man, since you got a girlfriend, I can't stay behind, you are like my apprentice, so your teacher must get some girls too.

-Apprentice? You never taught me anything, well, maybe I learned what NOT to do from you.

-You guys are so mean with me –Brock was in a corner pressing his knees against his chest, with the regular black cloud over his head.

-Eee, sorry Brock I didn't mean to hurt you, you were a great teacher.

-Well as I was saying…-The breeder recovered instantly, nothing happened there. The group sweat-dropped, Brock was reliable and wise, but sometimes acts in a very weird way.

-Well I created this complex plan to get girls, something no woman on earth can resist. –Sure he was proud of his plan.

-And how does Max fit in that plan? –May asked with a curious tone.

-It's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life.

-Well that thing I said, the one that girls cannot resist is… A crying kid.

-WHAT?

-Yes, it's very simple, Max cries saying he is lost, a girl comes to comfort him and then I appear as the worried older brother. The girls just melt, a boy who has a sentimental side and worries about family, what else can you ask for?

-Did it work?

-Well, emm, let's say…

-It was a total failure -Max interrupted.

-That's reasonable, I'm sure it looked so fake no one believed it. –The girl stated.

-Believe it or not, it was working. When I started to "cry" girls came by and talked to me, you know, who was with me, where was the last place I saw him. It was actually working, I couldn't believe it.

-So, why did it turn out to be a total failure?

-I did my part, but as one would expect Brock ruined it all.

-I have to learn some more self control. –He looked depressed.

-He appeared and started with his part, but as soon as the girls showed some interest he acted like he always do, kneeling down and saying those phrases he invents.

Ash and May sighed; they decided not to laugh this time. Of course they were not shocked by this, but there was one doubt remaining.

-Wait, why did you accepted to work with him Max? –The sister asked.

-He bribed me.

-Max… what did you get for working with him?

-A totally new guide for raising Pokémon written by one of the greatest breeders ever. I couldn't afford it so, when Brock made the offer I couldn't refuse. –Sure the kid looked ashamed but in the end, he got the precious book he wanted, so the only real affected person was of course Brock.

-Can we change topics please? –Brock asked for a little mercy here.

-Ok, so, what did you guys do today? –Max teased.

-What two young people in love do when they have a date.

-Make babies?

-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? –The trainer and the coordinator yelled, with their faces red by the embarrassment.

-Hey calm down, I was joking –Max said regretting his words.

-As I was saying –May continued-we just wandered around town, nothing very important.

-That is boring

-Well we actually decided something very important. –Ash said whit a serious tone. –We decided to travel by ourselves to a new region.

-By yourselves? That's sounds compromising.

-It's something we want to do Max, we decided it together.

-But when, how…

-Well we would be taking a ferry tomorrow, I want to spend a week at home and then start our new travel.

-I want to do the same, go home for some days and the leave to this Sinnoh region, it has contests and gym battles so it's the perfect place for us.

-Yes Max and you'll be getting your starter Pokémon very soon, you need to be home and get ready.

-Ok, so, tomorrow? We are leaving tomorrow? –The kid was at the verge of crying, he had enjoyed this time with Ash and the others and didn't want it to finish.

-Yes Max, I'm sorry. –May hugged his brother to comfort him.

-Are you Ok with this Brock? –Ash asked.

-If you think it's the best for you, then go ahead.

-Thanks, I really appreciate it.

The morning came and as planned, Max and May left Kanto. Ash and Brock parted ways, the former to Pallet Town and the latter to Pewter City.

…

…

…

When Ash arrived at his house, his mom had already prepared all his favorite plates, Misty, Tracey, Gary and Samuel Oak where there too, just to greet their best friend.

Something similar happened when May and Max arrived, it was a party. Their parents were happy to see their kids again, even Kenny was there but someone unexpected arrived too.

-Hello May, you are finally home…

-What are you doing here? -The girl was surprised, no, shocked to see this person in front of her.

-Is that your way of saying hello?

-Well, i wasn't expecting to see you here...

...

...

...

The week passed quickly, Ash decided to start from zero, and only took Pikachu with him, he said he was going to Sinnoh, but never mentioned he was going to be travelling with May, just the two of them. He didn't even tell his friends he and May were a couple now; he didn't want to be teased to death.

Ash rushed to the port, he would meet with May there and the both would take the ferry to Sinnoh, he was wearing new clothes for the occasion, he wanted to look great for his girlfriend. He got there a little earlier, well, he was too early, he would have to wait for two hours for May to arrive and one more for the Ferry.

The trainer wandered a little until the hour May was supposed to arrive, he sat on a bench and waited.

The boy suddenly realized there was only 30 minutes for the Ferry to part and May wasn't appearing, too bad none of them had a Poké-gear, so all Ash could do was waiting.

Hours passed, boats came and went but May never showed up.

-I guess she's not coming; maybe she had an emergency or something, that must be it.

So he left in search for a Pokémon Center, but in the middle of the road he saw his friend Brock, he looked hurried for some reason.

-Brock! What are you doing here?

-Thank god I find you –The breeder said while regaining his breath- It's May.

-What's with May! Did something happen?

-She's Ok, but I…

-What's wrong Brock! Tell me!

-I found May near Pewter City, I left for some issues with the Gym but I found her in my way. She said she's not coming, she will not go with you to Sinnoh

* * *

**Well, the story is developing now, hope you liked it, i think this episode was kind of rushed.**

**Read, Review and of course, Enjoy!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**

The air was kind of cool, but the sun was shining, the warmth of the sunrays and the fresh wind made of this a perfect morning to start a new chapter in one's life. Wild Pokémon were happy, you could tell only by looking at them for a brief moment; and that's exactly what the trio of thieves was doing.

Watching through the binoculars the male member of the team was selecting the most appropriate victim for their evil plans, he was choosing between many possible targets.

-What about that…Starly! –Since they were in a new region they didn't know the native Pokémon, but the blue-haired man had those collectible cards with him, they made the job of a Pokédex.

-Starly? Naa, if I wanted a graceless bird I would have stayed in Kanto. –The hysterical woman yelled; she wanted the greatest Pokémon ever! But I guess she won't find a legendary Pokémon wandering like nothing happens.

-Shut up –He said in a low tone –if you yell like that you are going to scare them

-What if they run away! They are common; you can find these Pokémon everywhere!

-Zip it both of you! –A Pokémon said, yes a Pokémon that could speak the human language, weird –Jessie is right, we need to aim higher, that's why we were commanded to come here, to conquer Sinnoh and establish the new Rocket Team quarters!

Since the feline Pokémon said that in a very proud and loud voice, all the other creatures ran away, fearing something bad was about to occur.

-They escaped! We were so close you fools! –The man with blue hair exclaimed.

-Don't you get it? They are useless we need something better, something worth of a lady like me

-Lady, what lady? If you were such a lady, why would you be in Team Rocket?

-I like to live with suspense

-Yes of course! Meowth say something!

-Emm, something?

And the fight continued, anyone who happened to see them fighting for the first time would have called Officer Jenny or something but it was very common for them to fight like that, even if it seemed like they were trying to kill each other, for real.

…

…

…

The sun was shining and anywhere you looked was surrounded by water, what was it? A desert island? A Dream? No, it is simpler; it was a ferry in the middle of the ocean, flocks of Wingulls and Pelippers were surrounding the ship like saying "your destination is near, keep going".

In the front of the deck, there was boy with a mouse-like creature; he was wearing a red cap and a grey sleeveless jacket with blue jeans, he was gazing at the sea, Lost Within Himself In His Solitary Shell.

-Pika? PIKA! –The loyal Pokémon was worried for his trainer; he had never seen him like that, and that's not saying enough, the happy joyful stubborn trainer was gone, the boy was depressed, without energy and without any will to continue.

-What´s going on Pikachu, calm down, I'm not in the mood to play with you all I want is to get to Sinnoh and rest, after that I don't know what else to do.

The electric mouse just walked away from his master, he understood that the boy wanted some time, no, needed some time to clear his mind after what happened a week ago.

_-What? Don't play with me Brock this is not funny!_

_-I'm not playing, she was… –You could notice the breeder was insecure just by hearing his words._

_-Where is she? I can get there if I run_

_-ASH! Listen, you better don't go, you DON'T NEED to go, I already told you everything you need to know!_

_-The more you tell me not to go, the more I need to get there, tell me! Where is she! –The trainer took Brock from his shirt in a threatening manner._

_-You won't listen, right? Ok, if this is what you want, she is in a small town between Pewter and Viridian City; she didn't seem like leaving soon but you should hurry anyways, I mean if that's what you want._

_-I'm leaving now, Pikachu, let's go –The trainer ran like there was no tomorrow, it was a long way to run, if he had a car or some transportation he would get there in about half an hour but by foot it was a different story._

_He had the chance to take a bus for a few coins but he didn't want to, for some reason he preferred to run, his legs and mind were telling "don't stop, and keep running" and so he did. He crossed Viridian City, and after one and a half hour after he left the port, he arrived to this little town. It was rainy and the sunset was starting, Ash didn't know where to start to look for May, at the beginning he wanted to shout her name but then he thought of a more sensible solution, he walked to the Pokémon Center and opened the doors, there she was._

_-May…_

_-Ash! What are you doing here? I thought Brock would tell you no to come here! –The girl was surprised to see him standing in front of her._

_-He told me not to come, but here I am…_

_-Wow, isn't that Ketchum? It's been a while. –The "intruder" interrupted Ash in the middle of his sentence._

_The trainer was shocked to see his girlfriend with THAT person, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, but with all his might he managed to say one single word._

_-Why?_

Back to reality, you could see a tear coming from Ash's eye, he just cleaned his face and headed to his room, the Ferry has just arrived to Sinnoh.

…

…

…

-Look, it's the twerp… and Pikachu! –The talking Meowth said with energy

-Hey it's true and he seems to be alone, it's the perfect opportunity –The man named James exclaimed.

-We've been following that boy since day 1, well day 2. I'm pretty sure Pikachu is the only Pokémon with him, he is vulnerable. –An evil smirk appeared on Jessie's face.

-So let's go, I have the perfect plan for this situation guys. –James said, and then the trio started laughing like evil scientists.

On the pier, our trainer was having a walk, just to spend some time. It was 9:00 AM so he had some time to spare before he left that place. He was doing some errand for Professor Oak, Ash needed to go to Professor Rowan's laboratory and deliver some strange rock.

-You know Pikachu, I was starting to doubt about this journey to Sinnoh, but this place is nice, it's fresh and feels totally new, maybe this is what I needed.

Chaa! –The Pokémon cooed as he made himself comfortable on his trainer's shoulder, the electric mouse could feel his trainer was starting to feel better, only time could tell what would happen in the future.

After spending about an hour there, he left the place and headed to his next destination, but there was one problem: He didn't know where Professor Rowan's Laboratory was, this was not surprising at all.

-How can I be so stupid! I totally forgot to ask for directions, wait, why didn't professor Oak tell me? Haa that man owes me an apology!

Pikachu woke up, the trainer was so loud even wild Pokémon escaped from the scene. The mouse only sweat-dropped and patted his trainer on the back of his head. Too bad this was useless since they were in the middle of the forest.

-We better go back to the pier, we can use a phone to call home and ask where Professor Rowan lives.

-Pika, pika, pika Pikachu! –The electric Pokémon nodded in agreement, that was the only thing they could do.

They had a hard time returning, the road had many forks and they didn't remember the way back, too bad they didn't notice the signs standing next to the road. After a while they finally saw the sea, they sighed in relief; the last thing they wanted was to get lost in the very first day of their journey.

-Look Pikachu, it seems we made our way back, let's search for a phone

-Pika…

They were interrupted, a metallic sleeve was put around Pikachu and suddenly a giant electromagnet attracted the sleeve with the mouse inside. Then a trio appeared from behind the giant device.

-Prepare for trouble!

-Make it double!

-To protect the world from devastation

-To unite all peoples within our nation

-To denounce the evils of truth and love

-To extend our reach to the stars above

-Jessie!

-James!

-Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

-Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

-Meowth, dat's right!

-Wooobbuffet!

-Team Rocket! You again? –Ash wasn't expecting to see Team Rocket, at least not so early in his new adventure. C'mon Ash, everybody saw that coming.

After their presentation, the classic Meowth-shaped air balloon appeared and attached the magnet to it, after that complex operation, wings with rockets appeared, they started to launch fire and as fast as a blink, Team rocked flew away with Pikachu.

-Pikachuuu! Damn, I'm useless, they have done this before and I fell again in the same trap, wait for me Pikachu, I'll rescue you.

In the balloon, the team was celebrating the victory.

-That was easy, but I have a strange feeling about this. –James said.

-You are right it feels like we have done this before. –The talking Pokémon said in a concerned tone.

-What are you guys talking about, we finally won, let's celebrate. –The last member of the team spoke.

-If my mind doesn't fail, we tried this back in Hoenn, Pikachu got overcharged and sent us flying to the sky.

-Now you say that, I remember it now. –Meowth said.

Suddenly a strange noise came from under the basket, to be more specific the noises were coming from the electromagnet.

-Pikachu is overcharged again! –The cat-like Pokémon said scared

-We must let him go! –James said

-Let him go? Never, we got so far and I'm not surrendering now

But it was too late, Pikachu launched a powerful thunderbolt that made everything explode. Pikachu was launched towards the land and Team Rocket… we know what happened to them.

-Team Rocket's blasting off again! –The trio yelled in unison while they were, ironically, sky-rocketed to the skies.

The electric Pokémon fell to the ground.

…

…

…

A cool wind with the smell of wood and water was surrounding a small town in the southern area of Sinnoh region. The people seemed to be warm and friendly, with the will of helping anyone who needed. It was a small town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It feels like a place where adventures start. If there was a sentence to describe the whole scene, I think the one that fits the best would be "Fresh and Free".

In the southernmost part of the town there was a small wooden house with a green roof that matched the environment. It was early in the morning and the only sounds were the ones made by a small group of Starlies. Inside the house, in one of the rooms, there was a young girl sleeping peacefully, she was cuddled with the pillow covered by the warm sheets.

-Piplup! Hydro pump!

-Chimchar! Fire blast!

-Turtwig! Leaf storm!

That way the girl became the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

The crowd roared in excitement, they just witnessed the most amazing spectacle ever by the greatest coordinator of all time, they all were shouting her name, in this moment the girl was the happiest person on earth.

-I just want to thank all my fans and people who supported me, you made this possible. –The girl received a 100 roses bouquet and a platinum crown with diamonds and pearls embedded to it.

-Wake up! –A distant voice could be heard.

-What? Who is that!

-Wake up now! –The voice was louder and louder, it was getting closer and closer.

-Who are you? Show yourself! –The girl was scared, she couldn't see the origin of the voice but it was close, so close she could feel it touching her shoulders.

-WAKE UP NOW!

The girl woke up, scared and breathing heavily, she even fell off the bed. Once she stood she pouted to the origin of the voice: a woman in her mid 30's that responded to the name Johanna.

-Mom! That was rude! I was having the best dream ever and you ruined it all –She started complaining like a child not getting the newest toy from the store.

-What are you saying girl? Don't you remember what day is today?

-Emm, Tuesday?

-Today is when you are going to receive your first Pokémon from Professor Rowan! Get ready or you'll be late.

-What? Why didn't you say so? I must hurry! –The girl started choosing her outfit; that was a real hard task since she had so many clothes, fortunately she had packed everything for her journey the last night, so packing wasn't a worry at this moment.

-What happened to your alarm clock?

-I don't know I remember I set it to wake up early.

The clock was laying on the floor, broken. She probably destroyed it when she was sleeping, that sounds familiar.

The girl finally selected her clothes; she took a bath and had some breakfast. She was ready to leave. She looked great in her outfit that consisted of a mini dress which was mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she was wearing a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She was also wearing gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. On her feet, she used pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath.

-I'm ready! Mom wish me luck, your only daughter is leaving now

-What is that? –The woman pointed a huge suitcase behind her daughter.

-What this? Come on mom, it's my baggage.

-What? Are you serious? It's way too much!

-Mom! It's the essential for a girl; I had a very difficult time choosing the absolutely necessary for my journey.

-You are a girl but you are going to be a coordinator now, these things are not needed now. And how are you going to travel with that huge suitcase? Wait here.

The girl had a confused look in her eyes, she waited until her mom returned; in her hands, a small yellow backpack. Johanna gave the bag to dawn, offering a wide smile.

-What is this for?

-It's all you need four your adventure.

-What?

…

…

…

Certain blue-haired girl was riding her bicycle, her destination: Sandgem Town, in that town she would receive her very first Pokémon from the renowned Professor Rowan, en expert on Pokémon evolution.

Our heroine was happily crossing the roads from Twinleaf to her destination, it was a short trip, if she kept her pace, she should be there in less than an hour.

-Finally, my first step in becoming the greatest coordinator is here. –She was in the front door of the laboratory, she was about to knock but an explosion took her by surprise; she forgot about manners and ran inside the building.

Once inside everything seemed to be normal, but you could hear some people arguing, the girl ran to the source of the noises, once there she found three people, two boys and one girl, they were wearing scientific coats.

-Who are you? –One of the boys asked

-I'm here to receive my first Pokémon from Professor Rowan

-You must be Johanna's daughter, right?

-Yes, she is my mother

-Ok, that's nice but we have a situation here.

-What's going on? Does it have something to do with the explosion I heard before?

-Yes, the Piplup and the Chimchar we have for the new trainers had a fight, they caused all this mess.

-That's horrible!

-And to make things worse, Piplup escaped and Professor Rowan will get here in less than an hour, and if he finds this mess, I don't want to know what he will do with us.

-What? Piplup ran away? –The girl was thinking, what way she could help. She scratched her chin for a moment. –I got it! I'll go for Piplup and you can fix this place!

-Would you do that?

-Of course! I'd love to

-Thank you, please hurry, he ran that way. –One of the assistants pointed out the window.

After a while, the girl was near a river, she was worried for the missing Pokémon. For a moment she thought it was useless.

-Piplup must be deep into the forest, I'll never find him. –She sighed, but then she heard something, it sounded like someone at the verge of crying, she followed her ears and found the origin of her search. –Piplup!

The blue penguin turned to see the girl, he was scared, he didn't know who this girl was, but for some reason, when he looked her eyes he felt comfortable with her presence.

-Why are you here little friend?

The Pokémon made many gestures and repeated his name constantly, he was explaining everything in detail, he was furious and didn't want to return. The girl didn't understand a single word of the speech.

-I don't know what happened to you but you should return, your friends are worried for you –She said in a relieving tone.

The blue penguin was stubborn, he refused to return so he stood and ran away. Our heroine ran behind him, but was surprised by some hostile Pokémon.

-Ariados! –She screamed while being threatened by the giant spider.

-Piplup? –The penguin stopped and saw the blue haired girl was in problems. He was hesitating but when the girl screamed again, his doubts vanished.

The Ariados was about to attack but was hit by a Bubblebeam, it was Piplup.

-Piplup? You helped me!

-Piiiplup! –The creature said in a proud tone

-We shouldn't be celebrating now, more Ariados are coming, we most run.

She took Piplup in her arms and ran. Piplup kept shooting to clean their way from the Ariados, they kept running until they felt safe, no more spiders were threatening them.

-Wow, that was close, were a great team, don't' you think so?

The penguin nodded in approval, like satisfied by his new assistant's abilities. They were lost, they ran so fast they didn't notice what direction they took, the only choice was to keep walking until they found a path or something. The girl and the Piplup befriended very quickly, they were talking like old friends until they heard an explosion from above, they looked up and saw a giant thunder striking a hot-air balloon, they saw something falling to the ground so they decided to follow it.

They couldn't find what they were looking for but instead, they found a path, it was the same path the girl used to get to the laboratory, they were saved.

After some walk they returned to the laboratory. Everyone there was very happy to see them back in safety.

-Thank you so much! You found this little stubborn Piplup, I hope he didn't give you much trouble. –One of the assistants said

-Don't worry, we had a great time together

-So you are the girl who helped my assistants to get Piplup back. –A tall man said in a very serious tone, it couldn't be other than Professor Rowan.

-Yes sir! –She said

-Relax, you must be Johanna's daughter, are you here to get your first Pokémon?

-Yes, I can't wait

-Ok, we have Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokémon, Chimchar, the chimp Pokémon and your friend, the Penguin Pokémon Piplup. Choose wisely.

-I don't need to think much, I've already made my decision, I'll take Piplup –She turned to see Piplup and asked –is it ok? Would you like to be my partner?

The blue creature jumped to the girl's arms, he had made his decision.

-Well it looks you've got a new best friend girl, you'll need this too. –The old man gave the girl a pink Pokédex and some Poké-balls. –Well it's time for you to start your journey, it will be filled with adventures, joy and rewards, but also with problems, difficulties and disappointments; but don't worry I'm sure you will find your way and, at the end, your dreams will be fulfilled.

After hearing those encouraging words the girl with her new friend left the laboratory in search for adventures, surprises and of course, Pokémon. They kept on riding for some time until the new coordinator stopped.

-Hey Piplup, what about trying to catch some Pokémon, it would be funny. –She asked to the creature on his head

After hearing those words the penguin jumped down and adopted a battle stance

-We must look for the Pokémon first. –She giggled.

Piplup blushed but never lost his stance, suddenly they heard something coming from the bushes, it sounded like a Pokémon trying to hide from them, it was their chance.

-Piplup bubble beam to those bushes!

Piplup launched his attack to the spot pointed by his trainer, he was confident he had hit the opponent but for his surprise, a yellow mouse-like creature evaded the attack and showed itself to the pair.

-What is that? –she asked and used her Pokédex

-Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. –The voice coming from the device said

-Wow, a Pikachu, it would look great in our team. Piplup bubble beam again.

Piplup obeyed his trainer and fired. Direct hit. Pikachu couldn't evade the attack this time, he fell to the ground, the girl threw a Poké-Ball, after that, a red light surrounded Pikachu but for their surprise, nothing happened, Pikachu wasn't surprised at all.

-We failed, but what happened there? I thought the Pokémon should get inside the ball but he didn't do that. Let's try again, Piplup, peck!

The water Pokémon started running towards Pikachu he wanted to end this with this hit. What no one expected was that this specific Pikachu was very powerful; he released a wicked thunder that not only knocked Piplup out, but also fried the girl's bike in the process.

-Piplup! My BIKE! You evil rat, how you dare to harm Piplup and destroy my bike. –The girl wanted to finish Pikachu with her own hands but then the Pokémon fainted.

-Hey are you Ok? wake up, I'm talking to you!

-Thanks for doing the dirty job for us lady. –A man said.

-What? Who is it?

Suddenly a mechanical hand appeared and took not only Pikachu but Piplup too.

-Thanks lady, see you –An evil trio said in unison.

-Wait, Pipluuuuup!

She was shocked, the first day of her journey and she got his starter Pokémon stolen, she was about to cry but an inner flame appeared from inside her body.

-I can't surrender now, wait for me Piplup, I'll rescue you.

The girl ran behind the air balloon, for her fortune the wind wasn't blowing much so she still had a chance.

-I have an idea, Piplup, can you hear me? Use bubble beam one last time please, aim for the balloon.

With his last remaining strength, Piplup shot his bubble beam to the balloon, due to the hit, a great hole appeared on the Meowth-shaped balloon, causing it to precipitate to the ground.

-Great! –She ran to the place they landed but she wasn't expecting a giant mechanical Wobbuffet holding both, Pikachu and Piplup.

-Did you really think we would fall in the same trick again? We are professional lady.

-Whaaaat! That Pokémon is talking to me. –She was scared but, who wouldn't? a talking Pokémon is not something you see every day.

-Excuse us but we need to go. –The red haired woman said with an evil tone.

-Wait there Team Rocket!

The evil team turned to see a boy standing in front of the machine.

-The twerp! –The trio yelled

-You are not going anywhere, at least not with those Pokémon.

-And what are you going to do? You are defenseless, we took your only Pokémon. –James said.

The boy smirked, he had a very confident look on in his eyes.

-Charizard, steel wing to that mechanical hand!

A powerful red dragon appeared from the sky, he launched himself towards the machine, the impact destroyed the device and released Pikachu and Piplup.

-What, Charizard? But he was in Johto! –The red haired woman said surprised and terrified

-When you stole Pikachu I ran to the pier and called Liza to send me Charizard immediately, since he was in Johto it took him some time to get here but now, get ready to pay for your actions. Charizard, fire blast!

The impact was so strong it made the machine explode in hundreds of pieces and sent an expansive wave that made Ash flinch a little.

-Team Rocket's blasting off again! –They exclaimed for second time this day.

- Great job Charizard!

The trainer ran to see how Pikachu was, he was conscious, but very tired, he also saw Piplup shaking his head.

-Pikachu, how are you feeling?

The yellow Pokémon made a gesture to say he was ok.

-And, who's that? –He pointed Piplup who was having a hard time trying to stand on his feet.

-Piplup! I'm glad you are safe! –Certain girl yelled.

She ran and hugged her starter Pokémon, she was happy to have his friend with her

-Thank you so much! You saved Piplup, how can I thank you enough for that?

-Emm, it's nothing. I'm happy to see you got your friend back...

He was interrupted by Pikachu, he just fainted, he needed attention, quickly.

-Pikachu! Pikachu! Please, tell me where I can find a Pokémon Center! –He asked the girl.

-I don't know where to find a Pokémon Center but I know how to get to Professor Rowan's Laboratory, if you want I can take you there.

-Great, Charizard! Get ready, we are in a hurry; you, come please. –He said that as he was pointing at Charizard

-You want me to go with you ON THAT!

-I need to get Pikachu checked, please!

She agreed, she had no other choice, she got onto Charizard. Slowly, they began to fly. I would be a quite "interesting" trip.

-Hold tight –The trainer said.

-Hold? On what?

-My back, if you don't do it you can fall to the ground.

She finally agreed, she hugged him with all her strength, for some reason, she blushed, she had never been in a situation like that before. Her fears vanished and she felt safe with him, she liked that feeling.

-I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, nice to meet you ehh…

-Dawn, my name is Dawn

* * *

**Ash is finally in Sinnoh! What exactly happened between he and May?**, **what would happen with him and this girl named Dawn?...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**Thanks to the speed of Charizard and Dawn's indications, the trainer and his partners arrived to the laboratory in a matter of minutes, Pikachu needed medical attention immediately. As soon as they landed, Ash rushed to the front door and opened it, he yelled for help. The boy was so noisy, Professor Rowan quickly attended the call.

-Who is it?

-Please, help me! My friend is overcharged. –The trainer exclaimed

-Overcharged? What do you mean by that?

The boy had a yellow rodent on his arms, the creature didn't show any sign of injuries, but the expression on its face made things clear, something was wrong. Red sparks were coming out of the red cheeks of the mouse and the once calmed eyes were filled with pain and anger, it was obvious now, the yellow Pokémon was that friend in troubles.

-Take him to the main room, now! –The old man said in his commanding tone, pointing a door, the trainer nodded and immediately ran to the room.

Meanwhile, a young girl was witnessing the whole scene, she was holding a penguin-like Pokémon and her face showed a very concerned expression but in this situation, there was nothing she could do other than waiting and hoping for the better.

Once inside the room filled with instruments and machines, one of the assistants took Pikachu and placed it on top of the metallic board, after that, he attached some wires to the mouse's cheeks, the monitors were displaying graphics and images about Pikachu's condition, measuring the electric current and voltage emanating from the mouse. In the same room, Professor Rowan, Ash and Dawn were watching the procedures. The oldest person there was watching the trainer; the boy was looking the floor, with his fists clenched and had an expression of guilt and regret.

-What happened here? –The Pokémon expert asked

-Some gang of idiots exposed Pikachu to a magnetic field

-How they dare! Don't they know electric Pokémon are very susceptible to magnetic fields?

-It's my entire fault, they have done this before and I was so stupid I let them do it again.

-So it seems they really want Pikachu for them.

-Who were those weirdoes? –Dawn asked, interrupting the conversation

-They are Team Rocket

-Team Rocket, the same Team Rocket that traffics with Pokémon? -Professor Rowan was surprised to hear that

-Well, the trio that attacked us is not a "real" Team Rocket part, their only goal is to steal Pikachu, that's all, they have been chasing us for so long that I'm used to their presence now, most of the time they are just annoying, but in occasions like this, they can be a real problem.

-But they stole Piplup as well. –Dawn said with a confused tone

-Yes, their main goal is Pikachu but if they see a Pokémon they can steal, they just take it.

-But why Pikachu, and why they stole it from you if you have that powerful red dragon?

-Well, I'm just starting a new journey here in Sinnoh and I decided just to have Pikachu with me, I had no other Pokémon than Pikachu. Usually, I can always get rid of them easily with my Pokémon, but since I only had one at the moment, there was nothing I could do.

-I don't get it, you say you just have Pikachu with you but that red thing came and destroyed Team Rocket's machine with a single hit.

-That red dragon is Charizard, he is living in a place called Charicific Valley in Jotho, I called there and asked if they could send Charizard.

-Johto! That's very distant from here! How many time passed since they stole Pikachu?

-Less than two hours

-Whoaa! That's incredible! –The girl couldn't believe such a fast pokemon existed, she was amazed but her spectacle was interrupted by Professor Rowan.

-It seems Pikachu's condition is getting better, the excess of electric charge is fading now. With some rest he should be in perfect conditions.

The trainer sighed in relief, Pikachu would recover from that incident and they could keep looking for Professor Rowan's Laboratory, but wait a moment, they were in that place already, he just ignored that fact due to the hurry and concern about Pikachu.

-You are Professor Rowan right?

-Yes, and you are…

-I´m Ash Ketchum from Pallet town

-Pallet town? So, are you the Ash Ketchum who won the Orange league, conquered the Battle Frontier and has ranked in the lists of top-trainers of three regions?

The boy blushed, he was surprised an authority such as this man knew him, in fact, he was quite famous, but Ash being Ash, didn't notice that "little" fact.

-Yes hehe, I'm here to start a new journey and for an errand for some friend of mine. –He searched his backpack for the device he was carrying and showed it to the old man. –This, Professor Oak asked me to give you this.

-Thank you boy, we have been working together in this research about evolution, this device will help us; with this we will be able to learn more about the mysteries of evolution.

Ignoring the talk between Ash and the expert, Dawn scratched her chin thinking of the name Ash Ketchum, it was so obvious, how could she forget HIS face; she had watched his performance in the Hoenn league and his victory in the Battle Frontier challenge, but he knew him not only for his successful career as a trainer, but also for certain coordinator she admired. She decided not to ask now.

They decided to spend the night at the laboratory, tomorrow would be the day Ash would officially start his new adventure, all the events of the past, fortunes, misfortunes, laughs and tears were behind. The boy was filled with determination to go on, to pursue his dream and to be the best of the best, what happened with May was only another step from him, that's how he wanted to think, but deep inside, the coordinator's face was still attached to his mind and refused to leave.

-Maybe I shouldn't have ran….

The next morning Ash and Dawn were packing their things, Pikachu was healed, the device was delivered and the starter Pokémon was given. The trainer was ready to leave but the girl was having some troubles with something.

-Well you guys should head to Jubilife City, there you can register for the Sinnoh League or the contest circuit

-Great, it seems like we will be traveling together Dawn –For some reason Ash was happy to have a new travelling companion, even if was only temporal.

-Yeah, it's going to be nice to have someone making company. –Dawn was just a girl, she was afraid of traveling alone but now, she had a powerful trainer with her, who also happened to be quite handsome, at least for her.

After some goodbyes and advices, Ash and Dawn finally left the laboratory, in search for their dreams. Since Jubilife City was not so distant and Charizard had returned to Johto, they had to walk there, it was a good time to know each other, since the previous situation wasn't very appropriate for that.

-Well as I said before, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. –The boy chuckled, he had introduced himself twice to the same person.

-I know I know, what's with all that formality? –Dawn giggled

-Well we didn't have time to talk, you know with all the stuff going on.

-Well that's right. –Suddenly the girl remembered something very important. –THANK YOU! You don't know how much you helped me there!

-What? What are you talking about? What did I do?

-Team Rocket, they stole my Piplup and you were so brave and then you sent them flying, that was awesome!

-Emm, you are overreacting a little. –He snickered –Pikachu and Piplup were in trouble, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing and also, it was Team Rocket, I send them flying like that more often than you think.

-Well doesn't matter, thank you. –Dawn made a cute gesture and smiled, Ash just saw her and a grin appeared on his face, the girl was pretty, that was a fact.

-Hey Dawn, you just received your first Pokémon right?

-That's it, look at it, isn't he the cutest thing ever? –She raised Piplup a la Lion King, the creature immediately adopted a proud stance, like he was watching his empire from above.

-But you don't look like ten years old, you look like my age, around 15 or 16. –He gave a puzzled look. The girl giggled shyly, she was in an unpleasant situation.

-Well, it's a long story, it's not interesting, no need to worry

Ash had a suspicious look on his face, he really wanted to know. The pressure on the girl was too much, coming from the great Ash Ketchum, she could not hold back.

-I didn't want to start my journey, I wanted to become a fashion designer, that's why I'm 15 now.

-I knew it, you don't look like 10 hehe, so, why are you starting now?

-My mom is a coordinator, she never forced me to become one, but because of her I started to watch Pokémon leagues and contests on TV and after seeing some great performances from certain couple i decided to start my journey.

-Wow, they must be good if they convinced you to become a coordinator

-Yes, they are great, one is a great trainer and the other is a coordinator, after watching their performances on the Battle Frontier and the Grand Festival I was convinced to become a coordinator, wait, how did you know I was aiming to be a coordinator?

-You said you wanted to be a fashion designer so becoming a trainer was not viable, so coordinator hehe.

-Yes, that's exactly what I thought!

-So those people must be really good, you said the trainer took the Battle Frontier challenge right? He must me really good, since the frontier brains are some of the toughest trainers out there.

-Yep, he even conquered the Battle Frontier, too bad the coordinator didn't win the Grand Festival, but 2nd place for her second attempt is incredible.

-Hey they are amazing, but I can't help but feel I've heard that story before.

-You got to be kidding, you don't know who I'm talking about?

-You are right, if they are that good I must know them. –He scratched his chin thinking of possible matches for the descriptions. After a few minutes even Pikachu realized who Dawn was talking about, the girl just face-palmed.

-I'm talking about YOU!

-Meee! You decided to start your journey because of me?

-Well, I admire you for what you have achieved but my real inspiration was your girlfriend May, she is so great, elegant and beautiful! When I saw her competing I was stunned, I admire you two so much.

Your girlfriend May, those words echoed in Ash's mind. Dawn didn't know what happened between May and Ash, for her, they were the happiest couple on earth and her reason for being in this travel.

-She is not my girlfriend. –Ash's smile was gone and suddenly his attitude changed from joyful to serious, sad maybe. Dawn was so busy praising their achievements she didn't notice the change in Ash's mood.

-Really? But you looked so great together! You seemed perfect for each other, the way you looked each other, the way you acted, everything!

-Stop it! She is not my girlfriend, there is nothing between us, absolutely nothing! –After those words, the boy ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from those words that pierced his chest like needles, he still wasn't recovered.

-Ash! what's going on?

…

…

…

Sitting on the edge of a little cliff, Ash was gazing the horizon, thinking about what went wrong, maybe it was his own fault, maybe he did something he shouldn't have done or said something inappropriate, thousand ideas stormed inside his head. A cool breeze came blowing the trainer's cap, but when he was about to run and catch it, someone else had already trapped the boy's accessory, it was a blue-haired girl.

-Hi, having a hard time? –She had a soft smile drawn on her face, she looked really concerned about the boy, and for good reasons, those words she said seemed to have an undesired impact on him.

-Kind of, when I hear that name, I just lose my senses, I'm sorry if I surprised you with my silly reaction.

-I'm the one who should apologize; I said those things without knowing and made you feel like this, sorry Ash, I just met you yesterday and I'm already a nuisance for you, my emotions controlled me, I'm acting like we are long time friends, and I didn't even know if we are friends at all.

-Don't worry Dawn, of course we are friends, maybe we knew each other yesterday but time is not the most important thing for friendship, and you weren't trying to make me feel bad with your words, there is no problem Dawn. –Ash said with a calmed tone. Offering a sweet smile, He seemed to be ok, he wanted to be ok, but in the bottom that smile wasn't only reflecting serenity but sadness and nostalgia too.

Dawn was touched by Ash's words and his smile made her forget her problems and sorrows. That smile and those eyes that could make any girl melt for the boy in one instant were focusing on her. She was trying to say something, trying to demonstrate something, she wanted to smile back, she wanted to look away and escape from his spell, but she couldn't, with her soft voice and with a strong will she finally asked what she really wanted to know.

-What happened between you and May Ash, could you tell me? If there is something I can do to make you feel better of course I will do it.

-I don't want the world to know, at least not yet; just a few people know what happened and that's because they were involved in the incident, it's not I don't trust you, it's just that I'm not ready.

-It's ok Ash, if you don't feel like telling, don't do it, hehe.

Ash was looking at the girl, he seemed a little confused for her words and attitude, he wasn't upset but he found the fact strange.

-Hey Dawn, why are you acting like this? You said you would do anything to make me feel better just a moment ago, why is that?

-Well you eh… -she stuttered –you looked kind of depressed and I wanted to cheer you up. –She was obviously blushing, but didn't try to hide it.

-But to say that, when we just met yesterday, that's a bit unusual.

- Didn't you like me to say that?

-It's not I didn't like it, but you normally don't say that to someone you just met; Dawn, are you doing this because I am kind of "famous" and you admired me? –If there was something the boy hated was fake people who treated others like objects, hypocrisy, that's what he couldn't stand. He wasn't saying the girl was doing that for those reasons, but he wanted to know HER reasons.

The question made the girl shiver and hesitate, she couldn't believe one of her idols was asking her that and even more shocking how could he make her feel on Top Of The World and the next instant make her feel like this?

-Of course I'm doing it because I care for you! I'm not a fangirl who would do every word you say!

-Hey I'm not asking that because I think you are not being sincere, I swear. –The trainer realized he might have made the girl feel offended. –It's just that hearing those words from a person you just met is strange but I'm thankful you are being so nice to me!

-Really? –The girl had fire coming out of her blue eyes.

-Really I would never lie to someone like you!

-Ok, if you say I'm sorry oh great Dawn I might forgive you.

-What! I'm not saying that! Forget it I don't need your forgiving.

-Hey! You thought I was a crazy fangirl of yours you better apologize to me!

-Or what? Will you kill me to death?

-Kill you to death? You are having fun with me right? I'm going to kill you Ketchum!

She jumped on top of him and started to strangulate him, as the boy was pleading for his life, Dawn realized she had never had so much fun for a very long time so she started to laugh. Noticing this Ash started laughing as well, she let him go and then stared at each other, they couldn't help but laugh again.

-Hey Dawn, thanks I feel great now, it's great to have someone to laugh with, and at.

-Yes I had never laughed so much, wait, laugh at!

She kept trying to kill the trainer and he kept on teasing her, but it was much more than that, in that moment, they realized they had found a new best friend in each other.

…

…

…

After couple of hours they arrived to Jubilife City, the most modernized city in the Sinnoh region. It was bustling with people on the go. Dawn was amazed, she had never been in a city like that, she was gazing the skyscrapers and wondering where to go next; on the other hand Ash was used to this kind of places, most of the time he was traveling on country roads but he had visited many cities before.

-This is amazing! This place is so huge and modern, I can't believe I was stuck in that little town!

-Hey, don't say that, cities like this are great and there so much to do, but I still prefer the calm and peace of Pallet town. –The trainer said that with nostalgia, like he hadn't been home for years.

-Well Twinleaf town has some charm after all, let's head to the Pokémon center. –She understood what Ash was meaning, there is no place like home.

-Are you feeling homesick?

-A bit, and I left home yesterday hehe.

-Don't worry, it's normal to feel like that, you'll get used trust me.

They walked to the nearest Center, once there they registered for their respective competitions but something Dawn wasn't expecting was that Ash also registered for Super Contests.

-Why did you do that? –Dawn was confused, a great trainer who had achieved so many things was now aiming to be a coordinator too?

-Hey why are you so confused? I know some things about Pokémon coordinating, you know…

Dawn understood what he was meaning, he had taught May everything about Pokémon and she became a great coordinator because of him, some people even considered May to be Ash's prodigious student.

-So you are giving up gym battles.

-Never I'll win this league, the coordinator registration is only for fun.

-Ok, if you say so. –She didn't understand him, but didn't give much importance to that fact

- Hey there is a contest in Oreburgh City in a few days, you should enter. –Ash was reading a poster on the wall.

-What? Oreburgh? I'm so entering that contest, I'll show them what I've got!

-Hey and there is a gym there too, we can go together.

-Really, you want me to travel with you?

-Of course, traveling is better if you are with friends and we can practice together, maybe I can teach you one or two thing about contests.

She was so happy with Ash's idea, she would be traveling with her inspiration and he would act as a teacher for her, what else she could ask for. She was so overjoyed she hugged him with all her strength.

-Hey Dawn it's great you like the idea but you don't have to hug me like this.

-He? Sorry! I wasn't thinking

-Hehe no problem, shall we go?

-Yes, let's go

They left Oreburgh and followed the road that would lead them to their next destination, the next step in their dreams

* * *

**I felt this chapter kind of simple, i'll have to accelerate things a bit, otherwise this story would last forever.**

**Read, review and Enjoy!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**Inside of a giant dome, there was some kind of celebration, the roar of the crowd could be heard from the distance, one voice stood out form the others, it was the voice of a woman who was hosting the great event, she was narrating the spectacle before her eyes, it was a Pokémon Contest

-Piplup, Bubble Beam!

-Tedidursa, dodge it and use Charm!

-Piplup don't look at it!

-Great, now Teddiursa Fury Swipes while he can't see you!

Piplup avoided the Charm attack but, since he had his eyes closed, he wasn't able to evade the next attack, Piplup was scratched several times by the little claws of Teddiursa, thank heavens Teddiursa is very cute but at one cost, attack power. Piplup quickly recovered from the attack and aimed for his adversary, he was ready to finish with this.

-Piplup Whirlpool!

-Teddiursa, Fake Tears! –That was the only thing she could order now, there was no chance for her Pokémon to avoid the giant water whirl in front of her eyes.

-Piplup don't hesitate, Teddiursa is acting!

The blue creature nodded and let the giant whirl go, the poor Teddiursa was swallowed by the mass of water and after a while, he appeared laying on the ground fainted, Piplup and Dawn jumped of joy, celebrating their new victory which also meant another ribbon for her case.

-That was a great display of beauty and power, please give us a giant applause for the winner of this contest and now owner of this precious ribbon, Dawn from Twinleaf town! –The crowd roared and shouted her name, acclaiming the champion of the contest, the blue-haired girl was waving and bowing expressing how thankful she was, Piplup was standing with his usual proud posture but this time, he deserved to be that proud of himself.

-I want to say this was a great battle, I enjoyed every moment of it, it is because of this kind of experiences I love coordinating, I want to thank you all people but specially I want to thank certain trainer who has spent a lot of time teaching me everything I need to know about contests, this wouldn't be possible without him. –The people knew who she was talking about, the boy she was traveling with, he was always cheering the loudest for her and seemed to be her source of inspiration.

Inside the crowd a trainer wearing a red cap was making his way out the mass of people, he rushed to the backstage to meet his friend, now winner of the contest. When he got there he was stopped by the security of the place, that area was reserved for competitors only and the boy wasn't allowed there, that until some girl told the guards to let him go.

-It's ok, he is my friend you can let him pass.

-Ok lady.

The trainer approached to the girl and grinned, the he gave a thumbs-up to the girl.

-You were fabulous there Dawn! You totally blew the competition off.

-Really? I felt like I committed some mistakes, and that last battle was very tough.

-There is no easy battle Dawn and remember you started your career as a coordinator not too long ago.

-You are exaggerating, I wasn't that great

-It's the job of the teacher to always cheer for his students

-Student? Since when I became your student?

-Since you took my advices

They took a brief pause and then they started laughing, after a while the stopped and Ash took a deep breath.

-Congratulations Dawn, you are just one ribbon away from the Grand Festival. –He said with the most sincere tone in the world, he was proud and happy to see Dawn succeeding in her goal of becoming a great coordinator.

The girl got closer to him and softly wrapped his neck with her arms and rested her head in the space between his neck and his shoulder, then with a smile on her face she softly whispered "Thank you Ash, you don't know how much this means to me".

Ash hesitated a little, she was so close to him and the feeling of her breath on his neck was an nice sensation, little by little he put one arm around her waist while he was scratching the back of his head with his free hand, his face was showing a slight blush but he wasn't as surprised as other times. She was very affectionate with him, since the first time she won a ribbon, she started to express her thanks to Ash in a very kind way; first a thumbs-up, then a high-five, then a hug and finally a cheerleader outfit for supporting him in his gym battles. Of course Ash was wondering about the reason behind her behavior but after some time he decided not to think about it.

-Emm Dawn, people are watching us.

-Huh? No need to worry hehe.

-I'm not worried, but it is because of this kind of scenes people start rumors.

-What kind of rumors? –She gave a shy giggle and waited for Ash's response.

-Eh well you know…THOSE rumors. –He was blushing and wasn't very comfortable with the pressure of the girl and the whispering of the people, he needed to find a way out.

-I don't understand Ash, could you explain it better?

The trainer did the most sensible thing he could do now, or at least the most sensible thing he came up with: Run. He took Dawn by the hand and ran away, of course that only created more speculation about their relationship but he didn't care, he only wanted to leave the place.

-You seem to enjoy those situations right? –He was catching his breath, with his hands on his knees.

-I don't enjoy them; I enjoy having fun at your expense.

-Wow, that's comforting. –He expressed with a sarcastic voice.

They had been in many situations like that with Dawn always being so kind and Ash not knowing what to do. People speculated a lot about them, and for good reasons; he was a very successful trainer and kind of famous, especially among the girls, she was a beautiful girl with a lot of potential and talent, and the most important fact: they were traveling alone, a boy and a girl spending a lot of time together with no one to supervise them, that situation could lead to many conclusions, that's why Ash didn't like Dawn to be so affective in front of others. It's not he disliked the fact of Dawn acting like that but he never liked to be the source of controversy or scandals, he preferred to pass unadvertised, contrary to Dawn, who loved to be the center of attention.

-Well Ash, where should we head now?

-That is obvious, to my last Gym battle in Sunyshore City!

-Sunyshore that's great! I've always wanted to visit that city, they say the lighthouse is impressive and the Gym Leader is the most powerful in all Sinnoh, some people even say he is the strongest candidate to join the elite four!

-Elite four? Now that's impressive, I fell charged, now we are ready to beat that leader, there is no one able to stop us, right Pikachu?

-Pika!

As always, Ash was overconfident, he had told Dawn to never underestimate an opponent and always fight as if you were facing the strongest challenger ever, too bad he couldn't follow his own advice all the time.

Since they already knew their next destination they didn't spend more time wandering or fighting, it was a long way to Sunyshore City and the time for getting the 8 badges required to enter the Sinnoh league was finishing.

After some walk they arrived to a little town between Celestic Town and Veilstone City it was a normal day there, people walking to the job, kids going to the school and shops offering bargains and discounts. This caught Dawn's attention, if we remember, she wanted to be a fashion designer so clothes, shoes and accessories were her weakness.

She was jumping from one shop to another browsing every single corner looking for the perfect piece for her already huge collection. Following her we had Ash, who happened to hate shopping, he was the classic boy not interested in fashion, trends or styles but now was playing the role of a slave, carrying the bags with Dawn's new acquisitions.

-Can we stop now? I don't feel my arms anymore

-Come on, you can beat the Battle Frontier, carrying some little bags should be no problem for you.

-Excuse me? These bags are so damned heavy my arms will fall apart, please I need to rest for a while, maybe we can eat something.

-Food is the only thing in your head, right? You should be looking for a new outfit too.

-Hey I'm comfortable with my clothing and yes, food is all I want Right Now, food and mercy.

-Ok ok, we can rest a little, but you must pay for my part too and I'm going to choose the place

-Wait a moment I have to pay even when you have treated me like your servant?

-Hey if you didn't notice we are having a date and men are supposed to pay when they are having a date so, do your part.

A slight red color appeared on their cheeks, a date? Were they having a date? Ash was surprised, for him she was only forcing him to carry her bags but now they ended up having a date. This wasn't his idea of date, for him a date should be something different, like going to an amusement park, riding some attractions and having fun, something like the date he had with May. The memory from a certain past event, a similar event, appeared on his mind, he quickly shook his head to vanish those thoughts and focused on the situation in front of his eyes.

-Emm ok, I'll pay for the food, let's go.

Dawn wasn't expecting him to accept her conditions so easily, she nodded and offered a smile, leading the way to a nice restaurant.

Ash had almost forgotten about the past events in Kanto, since Dawn was so cheerful and they were busy training for Gyms and contests, he cleared his mind and moved forward. The past was the past and the present was the present, he needed to concentrate in the present and the future. Of course he had moments of doubt when something or someone made him remember HER face, her smile, her voice, but without knowing Dawn had helped him to advance and recover.

They were in their way to the restaurant when suddenly a loud voice called their attention, it wasn't a common voice, it was a voice that reflected a lot of power and will, but also perfection a beauty.

-Hey coordinators all over the world!

Dawn immediately recognized that voice, it was the one and only Wallace, Champion of Hoenn Elite Four and one of the world's top coordinators.

-It's Wallace, I can't believe it! Wallace in front of us Ash!

-Walla…who?

Ash had no idea of who Wallace was and Dawn was hypnotized for his presence, so he only watched the events without asking anything else.

-So is this girl in front of me the talented Dawn from Twinleaf town? –Wallace asked

-What, me? Yes I'm Dawn from Twinleaf town! –She couldn't believe the great Wallace was talking to her.

-Well lady I'm Wallace, head of the Hoenn Elite 4 and I'm here to invite you to the one and only Wallace Cup, an invitation-only challenge where you will face the strongest opponents from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and of course Sinnoh, would you please us with your presence?

For one moment the girl froze, her mind was blank and her body wasn't responding, it was because of Ash shaking her a little that she recovered the conscience and gave an answer to Wallace.

-Yes, of course I'll join the competition!

-Fantastic! Now with your presence we can assure a great competition.

After saying those words, Wallace stared at Ash, he was analyzing the person in front of him, then he asked the obvious.

-Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town on Kanto?

-What? Me? Eh yes I am.

-Wow it's an honor to meet you, I watched your performance in the Hoenn league, you were impressive, too bad we couldn't battle each other, and then your victory in the Battle Frontier you are incredible sir.

No one could believe the words coming from Wallace's mouth, he was praising Ash Ketchum, he had never done something like that before.

-So, you are the one who made this girl one of the best coordinators in Sinnoh, right?

-I just taught her the basics, she is the one who has accomplished everything.

-Maybe you are right but it requires a lot of hard work and will to do that, and that's why I want you to participate in my contest too, you might be a trainer but you know a lot about coordinating, I have seen you, you are a great teacher mister Ash, would you please us with your presence?

-Hey I'm not a coordinator, I know a thing or two but I don't feel ready to enter a contest.

-If I'm not wrong, you have entered a contest before and you tied in the first place, you have the skills, I'm sure you will love the experience of battling the best of the best

Ash remained silent for a few seconds, thinking about Wallace's words, at the end he realized he had no other choice than accepting the offer.

-Ok, I'll join the competition.

…

…

…

-Blaziken Blaze Kick!

-Medichamp, use Reflect now!

The flaming kick of Blaziken was rejected by the energy field and the red Pokémon was launched backwards, meanwhile, Medichamp was focusing his energy for a final hit.

-He is preparing a Focus Punch, Blaziken hurry use Overheat!

Blaziken started glowing and from its mouth a powerful orange beam emerged, aiming to Medichamp who released the Focus Punch just in time. The impact was so strong all the people in the audience had to cover their eyes. In the arena, after the cloud of dust vanished, you could see two Pokémon, one was kneeling and the other was on the ground with whirls on its eyes.

The scoreboard showed the picture of the winner, it was a brunette girl wearing a green bandana and an orange sleeveless t-shirt.

-Wow May –The hostess said –you were incredible as always, I'm honored to present this beautiful Ribbon that represents your victory in this Contest.

The girl took the ribbon, stood on one foot and made a victory sign, complimenting everything with a wink, she celebrated her newest achievement. The girl had gone through difficult times, loneliness and fear were recurring feelings in her mind, for moments, she wanted to give up on everything and return to the safety of her home but moments like this, when she was rewarded for her hard job, made all those bad sensations disappear, at least for a moment.

It was her 4th ribbon so far, she needed one more only one more, but it was easier said than done, she had entered many contests and had lost a good part of them, the time for the Johto Grand Festival was closer and she desperately needed her final Ribbon, but thanks to her rivals and her constant change of mood, the opportunity she needed seemed very distant in the future. Her Rivals were stronger than ever, and her mood was going from happy and joyful to depressed, one day she woke up ready to face any challenge and the next one she felt like Falling Into Infinity.

Two days had passed since her last victory and she was seeking for the best contest to enter, she was expecting to avoid three people in particular, one "man" wearing the weirdest outfit ever, a girl who was the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and finally, a green-haired boy. She was trying to avoid each one of them for a specific reason: the weirdo was so annoying and evil she didn't even want to see him, the girl was very powerful and beauty and the green-head had caused her many troubles, not only as a competitor but also as a person.

She didn't want to compete against them, they were too strong, but that boy called Drew, because of him, because of him her world collided and became what it is now.

-If I could tell you… -She sighed with her eyes filled with nostalgia.

-Excuse me lady, are you the princess of Hoenn May from Petalburg City?

-Eh? Excuse me what are you …-She stopped on the middle of her sentence, watching the person standing in front of her. –Wallace!

-Oh it seems you know me it's my pleasure to meet you lady.

-No, it's MY pleasure to meet YOU, the great Wallace!

-Thank you, I'm here to make an offer.

-An offer, to me?

-Have you heard about the Wallace Cup?

-Of course I have, it's an invitation-only contest that gathers the best coordinators of each region!

-Exactly and I'm here to personally invite you to this grand event, would you please us with your presence?

-Me? You are inviting ME? Bu… but why, there are many others better than me.

-Maybe there are other coordinators who have achieved more things but you are as talented as them, or even more.

-Really? If it is Wallace who tells me that, I suppose I can't refuse your invitation.

-Excellent! The event is to be held in Lake Valor in Sinnoh in just two weeks, please prepare yourself and your Pokémon.

That way, as fast as he appeared, he vanished, May was astonished but not only for the invitation but for the location of the contest, the place when she once promised to go along with her boyfriend.

-Ash, I wonder how you are doing…

* * *

**I had to alter the story a little, specially for the contest where Ash and May got their ribbon, at the beginning i wasn't planning to include that fact but i ended up putting it into this chapter, so for practical purposes, Ash and May got that ribbon not in Terracota Town but somewhere else (i mentioned Terracota some chapters ago but no contest was included, i guess the location is not very important).**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own Pokémon at all

* * *

**The day was beautiful, it was sunny but cool, the combination of the sunrays and the fresh wind felt perfect. This morning in particular was a special one for a girl, it was the day when she would finally start her new adventure.

Inside the bathroom, through the glass of the sliding door, you could see the delicate figure of a young woman finishing her beauty shower, she covered her body with a towel and went to her room. Once there she started to brush her beautiful brown hair, hair by hair, not leaving a single one without attention. After the extensive work on her hair, she was ready to select the outfit, but of course, not any outfit, she needed a special one for this occasion, luckily for her, she had solved that a few days ago; she spent the whole day at the mall searching in every shop for the perfect combination for her traveling, she needed something for the adventure, but at the same time something to make her look great. At the end she decided for an orange sleeveless t-shirt, black bike shorts and a green bandana.

After hours and hours she finally gave herself thumbs-up, she was ready to leave and discover everything the world had for her, but why is this a special occasion? Simply, the girl and her boyfriend were going to travel by themselves, without anyone else but each other. No Max to argue with, no Brock to be watching over them, just her and the boy. Of course not having Brock had an inconvenient: the food, no one could beat Brock at cooking but she was prepared for that, she took lessons from her mom so she would finally be able to cook her feelings for her special boy.

She went down the stairs to find out her mom had prepared all her favorite meals to commemorate the new adventure that was about to start.

-May! You finally came, we were waiting for you.

-Mom, what is this?

-What do you mean by that? We are showing you our best intentions for your travel, this will be the last time you will be home in a long time.

-Mom, you shouldn't have

-Of course I had to do it, my precious baby is leaving again, this is the least I can do.

-Mom, in that case, I'm ready to eat!

She was very pretty, with a perfect slim body and beautiful curves, but when it came to eating, she was like Ash, she devoured everything not leaving a single crumb, strangely she could eat anything and not gain weight, she thought she was lucky to have that "ability" but the reason behind that was simple, she walked a lot when traveling.

In the scene, there was a person who had passed unadvertised for May, he had green hair and was wearing green-blue jeans and a purple shirt, he was Drew of course.

-If you keep eating like that, you are going to choke. –He said mocking.

-Drew? You still here? –She was struggling trying to swallow the big chunk of food she had taken. –Take care of your own business!

-It's an advice, you should take it

For some reason, Drew had the ability to make May angry for real, but since she was surrounded by her family she couldn't answer back in an "appropriate" way.

-May, watch your modals, Drew is our guest. –May's mom, Caroline, said.

-Ok mom. –May wasn't comfortable with the situation but she decided to give up this time.

After the little fest, it was time, May would take the ferry to Kanto and meet up with Ash in Terracotta Town, she would have to walk for a couple of hours to get to the port, after that, the travel to Kanto would last one whole day but the journey to the distant region would feel longer than expected, why? Drew was coming with her, he decided to compete in Johto's Grand Festival.

That seemed normal, they were both going to the same destination so, why not going together? That was what May thought but Drew had other intentions. He was the only one, other than Max and Brock, that knew about the relationship between May and the trainer, not even May's parents knew about the situation let alone knowing the girl was going to be traveling with her boyfriend alone. How did he find out? Well, May told him, she asked Drew to come with her to the mall to find her new outfit, she needed someone's advice and the only person available was Drew.

At the beginning Drew wasn't very comfortable with the idea of going to the mall with May, she had a boyfriend now, he hated the idea, but then he realized something, if he played his cards properly, she could get what he wanted, the girl. He accepted to go to the mall with her but not for the reasons May asked for.

His travel to Johto to compete in the Grand Festival were true but he decided to stay with May longer to turn things to his favor, he didn't want her to go to Sinnoh with Ash, he wanted May for himself, he had planned her travel with May for a long time, they would explore Kanto, compete in contests and finally fall in love with each other. The fact of May being Ash's girlfriend wasn't expected at all, that would ruin his plans for the future and most important, how could she choose Ash over him? He was popular, handsome and a great coordinator, Ash was a stubborn trainer with only Pokémon in his mind, Ash could never make May happy, May would never bright as a coordinator if she stayed with Ash, that was the thought that made him continue, he would destroy May's relationship with Ash.

May was so busy daydreaming about all the adventures and experiences she would have, she didn't notice Drew's intentions, impatience was filling her body, she wanted to be in Kanto now, she wanted to hear Ash saying she looked great in her new outfit she couldn't wait for a kiss, she couldn't wait for a hug, she couldn't wait to see Ash. The ferry wouldn't dock in Terracotta, she would have to walk for a couple of hours to get there, and of course, Drew would be with her during that time.

It was dark already, the ferry was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by water and the moon was illuminating the place, May was in the front deck gazing at the stars with a million thoughts crossing her head at the time, for her, it was a relaxing time, for Drew, it was an opportunity.

-Hey May, stargazing?

-…

-May!

-Whoa! Drew what are you doing? You scared me. –She said while clutching her hand to her heart

Drew admired the beauty of the girl, she seemed so fragile and perfect, like a flame in the wind. He struggled a little to say something but eventually he cleared his mind.

-You were lost in thought, I needed to do something to get your attention.

-You have it now, what do you want Drew?

-Nothing in particular, I just want to talk

-Just talk? That doesn't sound like you hehe

-Pfff, if you say so. –He wasn't very happy with that comment, but seeing her smile was enough to make him grin.

-So what do you want to talk about?

-Well, about you and Ketchum

-Me and Ash? Well there is not much to say about

-How did you realize you had feelings for him? I mean, you spent a lot time with him and you became his girlfriend at the end.

-You are right, I took me some time but in the end, it was because of him that I realized I had those feelings.

-Because of Ketchum? Isn't he as dense as a rock?

-Yes he is, but he did that without knowing, we had a date one day, of course it wasn't planned but we ended up having one.

-Wow, I can't imagine Ketchum having a date.

-Me neither, at least not before that time, we had a great time together we was so kind to me I couldn't believe it.

-And how did you realize you liked him?

-Well, I wanted a stuffed Pichu in certain game, after many tries I couldn't win but at the end of the night Ash got the Pichu for me, when we got to the Pokémon Center I gave him a little kiss on the lips, you know, a goodnight kiss but in that moment I knew it, I fell for my best friend hehe.

-And Ketchum what did he do right then?

-Nothing, I closed the door before he could say anything.

-That's not something you do to a boy you just kissed

-I know, but it was funny

-And how did you get together?

-The next day we were camping and it flowed naturally, he confessed, I confessed, and then we kissed, that´s all, pretty normal, don't you think?

Jealousy was filling Drew's mind, he sighed deeply and continued.

-Yes, I guess

-And you Drew, you are pretty popular with the girls, have you ever had a girlfriend or something?

-Well, once in LaRousse City, but since then I've only been focusing on my career.

-Who would think, I thought you had been in many relationships in the past.

-That's not me, and there is one girl in my mind

-Really? Tell me tell me. –May's eyes were sparkling with curiosity and a big grin appeared on her face.

-No, I'm not telling you.

-You are so mean, I told you about me and Ash, it's not fair.

-Never mind, I'm going to my room, see you in the morning.

-Drew, wait!...

Before May could say anything else, Drew stopped walking and turned around to face her, he had a serious look in his eyes and a soft smile.

-You look so beautiful under the moonlight May.

After that, he left the deck and went to his room. May couldn't say a single word, she was shocked by his words, not only by the words themselves but the way he said them, the tone and his expressions, she felt like there was a deeper meaning hidden there, obviously, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

-Drew, what does that mean? Maybe I am the girl he is talking about, no, it can't be he is too popular and I've got Ash, I'm over thinking this, I better go to sleep.

She went to her room, put on her pajamas and tried to sleep but Drew's words didn't leave her mind.

…

…

…

The characteristic whistle of the ferry was too noisy to not notice it but that was the intention, the Captain was telling everyone they just arrived to their destination, Kanto. May rapidly woke up surprised by the scandal taking place outside, everyone was packing and getting ready to leave the ship and the girl was no exception, she grabbed her things, brushed her hair a little and left her room.

Once in Kanto mainland, she was awed by the enormous quantity of people in the harbor, Kanto was a very popular destination for vacation and business, it has a lot of natural attractions, modern cities and was very close to Johto, and don't forget the Pokémon League and the Contest Circuit, that made of it the ideal place to visit.

May thought she had finally lost Drew, it would be impossible for him to find her in the middle of the crowd, or at least that was what the girl expected. Drew, on his side, had left the ferry before May and rushed to the exit of the town, he knew May had to leave the town using that exit if she wanted to go to Terracotta, he was ready to make his final move.

May was happy browsing the little stores, hoping to find something for Ash, like a souvenir. She spent very few time there since she was eager to get to Terracotta. When she got to the exit of the town she saw someone she didn't want to see, Drew. She wasn't very pleased with him around, it was like being In The Presence Of Enemies, and after what he said last night, that feeling of awkwardness was increasing.

-Hey May, going anywhere?

-Of course, I'm going to Terracotta, you know that. –She was avoiding eye contact and sounded a little embarrassed.

-Of course I now, I just said that to break the ice.

-Whatever, I'm leaving now, see you later.

-Later? You are going to Sinnoh we are not going to see each other in a long time.

-It's an expression, you don't need to be too literal.

-May, you don't realize it, right?

-Realize what? The only thing I need to know is that if I keep wasting my time here I'm going to be late for the ship. –A little of anger started to appear but she knew it was useless now, she decided to calm down and keep on her way.

-You are taking this thing too seriously May you know, it's only a travel.

-I don't need to stay here to hear you say things like that, I'm leaving.

-Let me go with you, this is the last time I will see you for a long time, at least give me that chance.

-Do whatever you want, just don't make me get late to Terracotta.

-Thanks lady.

She didn't want to have Drew around and of course she didn't want Ash to see them together, May needed to get rid of Drew but in the middle of the forest there was not much she could do, she had to stand Drew for a couple of hours longer than planned.

After some walk they reached a little town between Viridian and Pewter, Terracotta was just about an hour away but it started to rain, she or they, decided to stay in the Pokémon Center until the rain was over, if the rain didn't stop, May would have to take a bus, why didn't she take the bus in first place? Drew.

-Are you sure the rain will stop soon?

-Trust me May, we will continue our way in no time.

-Our way? Since when it became "our" way? I'm the one traveling to Sinnoh, not you. –May was irritated for his words

-May, I'm going to Sinnoh too, I took that decision, I'll go with you to compete there.

-Are you crazy? I'm going there because of Ash is going there and he is my boyfriend.

-Boyfriend? I'm sure he doesn't even know the meaning of that word, you know he only thinks of being the best trainer ever!

-He wants to be the best, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to treat a girl!

-I bet he asked you to be his girlfriend only because he thought kisses felt nice.

-Ash would never do that! I know him better than you do, and he is not the kind of person who would do that.

-You sure know him more than I do but, do you know him enough? Enough as to go with him to a distant region and risk your future as a coordinator?

-Risk my future? Why do you say that?

-You know Ash's influence on your style, you battle more like a trainer than like a coordinator. That's why you took so long to win your five Ribbons, that's why you lost the Grand Festival twice.

-I lost because I was a rookie back then, I was competing against experienced people, and even so, I ranked high in both Festivals, for a newbie like me, it was great.

-Great? Losing is great? You could have won both festivals May, you lost so many times because of Ketchum.

-You are insane! I owe everything to Ash, he taught me everything I know and I have accomplished so much because of him.

-And what are those accomplishments you are talking about? Losing twice in the Grand Festival? Wasting much more time than needed to get your five ribbons?

-I don't understand you, I'm kind of new in this, what do you want from me? –She couldn't resist any longer, tears started to flow from her eyes.

-I want you to bright May I want you to fulfill your dreams I want the best for you, maybe Ketchum makes you feel something special now, but in the future he will not be the best for you, this kind of relationships never last long, you should focus on your future now, that will be the best for you…and Ketchum.

-The best for us? How could that be the best? I want him with me, I don't feel complete without him.

-You say that now May but if you go with him to Sinnoh you will realize the big mistake you'll be committing.

-I don't get it. –She was sobbing, the tears had stopped but the urge to cry wasn't going anywhere

-You are holding back each other. You cannot dedicate enough time to train your skills because you are following him to his gym battles, and you are doing the exact same, if you keep together none of you will be able to accomplish your dreams.

-You sure? Will this be the best for us?

-Absolutely May, you must make your dreams come true, that's the only way you will be happy.

-Happy, am I really happy with Ash? We've been a couple for a very short time and now I'm going to travel to a distant region with him, maybe it was a rushed decision, maybe Drew is right, I'm only holding him back, maybe I should…maybe I shouldn't go with him. –May thought.

-May, come with me to Johto, we are both coordinators you can focus on your career, I will train you better than Ash did, you will become the greatest coordinator ever.

She gave a sad look to Drew, took a deep breath and sighed.

-If it's the best for Ash and me, I will, I will go to Johto.

-May? Is that you?

May immediately recognized that voice, it was no other than her friend Brock

-Brock what are you doing here?

-I'm here for an errand for the gym, I am the one who should be asking that, isn't that Drew?

-Well I was on my way to Terracotta

-Oh right, today you'll be going together to Sinnoh, wait, did you say "was on my way"?

-Well I think it was a very rushed decision, I have to focus on my career now.

-But there are contests in Sinnoh, that's one of the reasons you will be going there.

-I… I'll go to Johto, I can't keep holding Ash back.

-Holding him back? What do you mean by…-In that moment the breeder realized the truth. –May you will be committing a great mistake and remember Ash will be waiting for you in…

-That's what you say when you know nothing about coordinating, May is the best coordinator I've seen, she has a lot of potential and that potential will only emerge if she trains properly, Ketchum would only spoil her.

-Drew how can you act like this? May, are you really going to do as he says? Ash will… -Brock stopped when he saw May's eyes, they were full of sadness and sorrow but they also reflected her intentions.

-Brock, tell Ash I'm sorry, I'm not going to Sinnoh

-f those are your wishes then it's ok, anyway, I must be going now, I can't leave the gym without attention for a long time, May… no, nothing, see you. –Brock decided to leave the place, he knew he should do something but it was not his business, he shouldn't intervene. He remembered about Ash, he should be waiting for May now, Brock started to run to Terracotta.

Brock could see Terracotta at the distance he took another breath and continued but suddenly he saw a boy running towards him.

-Ash?

-Brock! What are you doing here?

-Thank god I find you –The breeder said while regaining his breath- It's May.

-What's with May! Did something happen?

-She's Ok, but I…

-What's wrong Brock! Tell me!

-I found May near Pewter City, I left for some issues with the Gym but I found her in my way. She said "I'm sorry Ash".

-What? Don't play with me Brock this is not funny!

-I'm not playing, she was… busy –You could notice the breeder was insecure just by hearing his words.

-Where is she? I can get there if I run

-ASH! Listen, you better don't go, you DON'T NEED to go, I already told you everything you need to know!

-The more you tell me not to go, the more I need to get there, tell me! Where is she! –The trainer took Brock from his shirt in a threatening manner.

-You won't listen, right? Ok, if this is what you want, she is in a small town between Pewter and Viridian City; she didn't seem like leaving soon but you should hurry anyways, I mean if that's what you want.

-I'm leaving now, Pikachu, let's go –The trainer ran like there was no tomorrow, it was a long way to run, if he had a car or some transportation he would get there in about half an hour but by foot it was a different story.

He had the chance to take a bus for a few coins but he didn't want to, for some reason he preferred to run, his legs and mind were telling "don't stop, and keep running" and so he did. He crossed Viridian City, and after one and a half hour after he left the port, he arrived to this little town. It was rainy and the sunset was starting, Ash didn't know where to start to look for May, at the beginning he wanted to shout her name but then he thought of a more sensible solution, he walked to the Pokémon Center and opened the doors, there she was.

-May…

-Ash! What are you doing here? I thought Brock would tell you no to come here! –The girl was surprised to see him standing in front of her.

-He told me not to come, but here I am…

-Wow, isn't that Ketchum? It's been a while. –The "intruder" interrupted Ash in the middle of his sentence.

The trainer was shocked to see his girlfriend with THAT person, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, but with all his might he managed to say one single word.

-Why?

-Ash I… -She hesitated a little – I'm going to Johto with Drew.

-What? Are you kidding me? Johto! With Drew!

-If I stay with you we could never reach our goals, I hold you back and you hold me back, I need to focus on myself this time Ash.

Ash turned around to see Drew grinning.

-It was you right? You did this, you convinced her about something that's not true. –He took Drew from his shirt and was about to punch him in the face, but May stopped him.

-Ash stop it! He is right, staying together is not the right decision.

-But what about us?

-There is no real us Ash, this travel was very rushed I wasn't thinking properly.

-May I love you, that's all that matters!

-We may don't know what love is but I do know what it isn't and Ash, this is not love, it's just a teenage relationship with no future…

The trainer couldn't believe what his ears heard, a little tear rolled down his cheek, his fist was clenching and sadness and anger were filling his veins, luckily, he was a very patient person.

-Ok May, if that's what you want, but remember the relationship between you and me is over, and I'm not talking only about you being my girlfriend, I never want to know about you again, I thought you were a fabulous person but it seems I was totally wrong, and Drew you… -Ash punched Drew in the face, of course no one saw this coming, since Ash was not the kind of boy who does that kind of things. Drew immediately fell to the ground with his hands on his face, trying to stop the blood coming out.

-ASH! –May was terrified with that scene, with Ash acting like a madman and Drew laying on the floor bleeding.

Ash left the Pokémon Center and ran under the rain, escaping from The Root All Evil.

May stayed there, just standing like a statue. Drew was being attended by Nurse Joy who was trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly May realized everything went wrong, not only with Ash but her whole life collapsed in just an instant. She never wanted to hurt Ash, she thought they were just going to take a break and then get together again and be happy.

-How could I been so stupid? Of course it was going to end like this, what was I expecting? An "it's ok go with him"? Ash, Ash! –She broke into tears knowing she had lost the most precious thing in her life: her relationship with him; the words Ash said were piercing her heart every second: _I never want to know about you again_. –Please Ash no, don't leave me, don't leave me here alone, wait for me. –In that moment she rushed through the doors and ran, she was hoping to reach him.

After running for what seemed like eternity she finally had Terracotta at sight, she hurried to get to the pier but then she heard a whistle, the same whistle that woke her up that morning was now announcing the departure of the last ship to Sinnoh. She knew it was now or never, if she didn't board the ship at this moment it was over. She ran as fast as she could but her efforts were in vain, the ship had sailed.

-Please stop it, I need to board. –She asked to the first person wearing a uniform she found.

-Sorry lady, you are asking the wrong person and even so, that's not like stopping a ferry, it is a huge ship and stopping it would cost a great amount of money to the company, there is nothing to be done now, sorry.

May fell on her knees watching the ship sail away, the ship with the most important person for her was slowly disappearing in the distance.

-Ash… AAAAAAASH!

* * *

**This chapter ended up being longer than expected, hope you liked the explanation of what happened between May and Ash, if you feel like something should be improved, feel free to tell me**.

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**Thanks for your reviews! :D**

**

* * *

**

The place was filled with people mumbling, yelling and running, and the combination of all that turned the once peaceful lake into a living bustle. Everywhere you looked you could see small stores with food, games and different attractions. Everyone was enjoying the fair, but it was not a fair it was more like a festival, like a Grand Festival, it was the area surrounding Lake Valor, it was the Wallace Cup.

The competition was to be held in one week but, since it was such a magnificent event, the festivities started before, merchants and local businesspeople were taking this chance to sell their products like never before, people seemed to buy everything they saw, maybe it was that feeling of expectation or the joy of being part of this event, but people paid those outrageous prices for things that used to be pretty cheap before. But as always, there is one person who is not happy with the situation, even when everybody seems to be happy, you can find one person who is not. This time, the subject of the controversy was one of the lucky guests for the competition, a girl to be exact; she was pretty and cute in the outside but fearsome in the inside, at least when you looked for it.

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 10 dollars for a little piece of candy? You got to be kidding me right? Yes, you are laughing at me for being so credulous, now, could you tell me the REAL PRICE PLEASE? –She faked a smile but you could notice she was containing her fury only by hearing her voice.

-Just for you pretty girl, $9.50 it's such a big deal you must take it. –The attendant said with the most confident voice ever heard.

-Wow, I'm lucky today. –She smiled

-Indeed pretty lady.

-Yes I'm very lucky…-Her smile slowly turning into a malefic expression- Lucky to find such a thief I can punch now! –She was charging her most powerful hit ever, one that would leave an impression in the attendant forever or at least on his face, but of course, such a pretty girl doesn't look good doing this kind of actions, her friend knew it, so he stopped her in the middle of the action.

-Dawn calm down, don't do anything stupid! –The boy yelled while trying to hold his friend back.

-Let go Ash! I'm going to teach this jerk a lesson, I'm trying to prevent others from being robbed.

-Dawn you are not thinking straight, stop it now! –Ash was having a hard time trying to stop her, she had a delicate figure and was shorter than him, but right now she had the strength of a Tauros in the middle of a stampede, strength Ash knew very well.

-Ash Ketchum let me go now!

-Pikachu, thunderbolt right now, aim for me. –There was no other choice, well, maybe there was, but there was no time for coming up with something else. Ash knew the attack would hit them strong but at least that would stop Dawn in her attempts to kill the man and instead, she would try to kill him. –If she hits me instead of the man there would be no problems, he thought.

-Pika? –The rodent gave a confused look

-Now Pikachu!

The mouse-like creature nodded and attacked. A bolt of electricity hit both, Ash and Dawn, and sent them to the ground. Even when Pikachu didn't use all of his power, the attack was pretty powerful and left the boy and the girl complaining because of the pain, at least it accomplished its goal.

-Good job Pika… -Ash hit his head to the ground semi-conscious.

-What was that for Ash? –Dawn expressed with pain in her words.

-You were going to commit murder, so I stopped you.

-Murder? I was not going to kill him, I was going to beat the hell out of him! –She tried to stand but the remains of the thunderbolt made her fell to the ground again, it was in that moment when she understood there was no case in keep trying.

After all that scandal Ash and Dawn left the place as soon as they could stand on their feet, people were surrounding them, gossiping and whispering things, they needed to escape. Once they found the way out, they kept on walking with to apparent destination, they were just enjoying the event, after all, they needed to relax, in one more week, they would be facing one of their toughest challenges to date.

-Hey Ash, you didn't have to do that, that thunderbolt was a complete exaggeration.

-Sorry Dawn, I couldn't think of anything else, if you hit that man we could have gotten into very serious problems, and not only that, your image as a coordinator would have been affected as well.

-You are right but I still think that was overreacting. –She gave a serious look

-Overreacting? Me? Dawn you were going to beat a man only because of his high prices!

-I was teaching him a lesson! A very valuable one.

-And that lesson would be…

-Don't be a thief and don't try to take advantage of the festivity. –She was very proud of her words, she really thought she was saving the day back there.

-Dawn. –Ash took Dawn by her shoulders and stared firmly at her, the girl blushed and gave a soft smile, expecting for the boy's words. – You are crazy, nothing you just said makes any sense.

Dawn was hoping to hear some kind of compliment, something like "You are such a great person" or "I admire you for your bravery" something like that, not a "You are crazy". Of course Dawn didn't take that in a good way; she clenched her fist and hit Ash on the top of his head.

-OUCH! What's wrong with you? What was that for? –Ash said while covering his head with his hands.

-You called me crazy, you criticized my good intentions!

-Maybe the intentions were good but your method was totally wrong!

BAAAM! Another hit on the head

-Stop it you crazy woman! You are going to kill me! –You could see a tear rolling out of his eye.

-No, not until you apologize for your words! MAAN!

-Never! –For some reason, he started to laugh; he wasn't enjoying the pain but the fact that they trusted each other so much. He and Dawn became best friends in a very short time, he was happy to have someone like her here in Sinnoh.

-What's so funny? –Ash's laughter only made Dawn angrier.

-Nothing Dawn, nothing. –He was trying to contain his laughter with little success –If you keep hitting me with your hand you are going to hurt yourself.

-Really? –She gave a confused look, she knew he cared for her and she loved it, even in this situation where he was the victim, he was worrying for her, she should thank him for that later but now, it was revenge time.

That advice of his only made things worse, Dawn kicked Ash on his ankle very, VERY hard. Ash didn't even screamed; he just remained static on the floor with his eyes closed and his hands on his poor ankle trying to soothe the pain.

-THAT was for the thunderbolt…

…

…

…

Hehe, this cool breeze feels great, now I realize Sinnoh is very far from Kanto, let alone Hoenn. –The young coordinator brushed her hair with her fingers enjoying the cool sensation. She was on a ship, she was following her way, she was heading to Sinnoh. But, what does a Hoenn coordinator have to do in Sinnoh? The Wallace Cup, she was invited personally by Wallace, leader of the Hoenn Elite 4, to join the grand competition but, was it enough to make her travel hundreds, maybe thousands of miles? Maybe, but there was one more thing, one powerful reason for her to make this long journey, a boy.

At the beginning she wasn't sure about this, she would have to be alone in a very distant region, she had never been alone in her travels. At the beginning she had her brother, Brock and… Ash, then she had Solidad and… only Solidad, Harley was creepy and Drew, well, she was better by herself. This would be the very first time she would face the world alone, with no one else to support her, in Johto she was traveling alone but she knew that if she had any problems, Solidad would be there, but now she had No One To Depend On.

She was about to refuse this opportunity but in the end she remembered something, how could she forget about such an important thing? Ash, his boyfriend was in Sinnoh right now, yes, I said boyfriend. For her, the trainer from Pallet Town still had a very special place on her heart, things went wrong, horribly wrong some time ago, and she needed to fix them. Her life wasn't the same since then, she felt a horrible void inside her chest every time she thought of him and the sole thought of him being away from her was killing her slowly. She knew it was all her fault, she knew what she did had no forgiving, she hated herself for her actions, but her feelings for the boy were strong enough as to convince her of one last try, maybe, just maybe, he would forgive her and the happy days of the past would return.

-Ash, would you hear my words one last time? Would you give me one last chance? One more smile? One more… kiss? –She wanted to believe she had a chance, even a little one, as they say, hope dies last.

After a long journey she finally arrived to the northern region, it was so cold for her. She was used to the tropical climate of Hoenn and the not-so-cold environment of Johto, so this change really hit her hard but, what kind of girl would she be if she hadn't gone on a shopping spree before coming here? She took this chance to renew her wardrobe with beautiful coats, sweaters and scarves. Right now it wasn't that cold, but she didn't want to take that risk.

-Well, I guess I should head to Lake Valor now, let's see the Pokenav. –She updated her Pokenav with all the maps and locations for Sinnoh, she pressed some buttons on the device and the best route to Lake Valor was shown. –Well it looks like I'll have to take the bus in Sandgem Town to go to Veilstone City and then walk for some hours, sounds good, it doesn't look very distant form here.

So the girl was on her way, the nerves were killing her, one of the greatest competitions was about to start and she was just one dayaway from seeing the boy of her desires again. The trip by bus was comfortable, it lasted some hours, so she had enough time to have a small sleep, when the girl arrived to the City she decided to wander the streets for a while, she had enough time to spare, and since she was in a new region she could not miss the chance.

She loved the new City, she went to restaurants to taste the local cuisine, she visited some gift shops looking for souvenirs, she saw some street spectacles and at the end, she arrived to the best place in the entire City, at least for her, the department store. It was the largest of the region and certainly one of the largest she had seen in her life, the temptation ran through her veins.

-I must leave, I need to get to Lake Valor, but, it's kind of late now, maybe I should stay here for the night and leave in the morning, yes that sounds nice, it would be dangerous for a girl like me to travel in the middle of the forest at night, I should stay hehe. – Maybe she was saying that because she wanted to shop, but it was true, it was quite dangerous at night and staying was the best decision, the shopping time was only a plus, of course.

She entered the mall with her wallet ready to die, she knew she had to control herself, she needed the money, but somehow, via some complex mathematic operations, she ended up with the conclusion she had more than enough money to spend, at least that was what she thought.

Hours of browsing and shopping passed, countless clothes were worn and money was spent; after that, May was satisfied, proud of her great fashion sense, she imagined herself looking great and receiving looks of attention.

-Maybe I can call Ash's attention with this… -She sighed- No, that would never happen, what I did can't be forgiven by a stupid thing like wearing a pretty dress.

…

…

…

In the morning, May woke up thanks to the singing of some Chatots standing in front of her window, they were very loud and was impossible to ignore them so she woke up. The curious thing was not only the high volume of their voices but what they were saying too, they were repeating "Ash, please… Ash"; Chatots are known for repeating what they hear and it was obvious they were repeating what May said.

-Go away you stupid birds! –May waved her hands to scare them away. –I can't believe it, I was having such a nice dream… I think. –It was then when she realized the little teardrop on her cheek, maybe that dream wasn't as good as she wanted to believe. –I can't get depressed by a stupid dream, I must go on, this is my last chance.

She decided to take a warm shower to clear her mind and wash away her sorrows, the girl put her clothes on and left the hotel, her destination: Lake Valor, it would only take a couple of hours so, she should be there in the afternoon if no inconvenient appeared in her way.

…

…

…

Six days left, only six days more until competition starts. Dawn couldn't wait, she was counting every second and her eagerness was killing her, she was trying to forget about her anxiety by spending her time in the festival but everything reminded her of the magnum event; the signs, the costumes, the people talking everything was telling her about the Wallace Cup. On the other hand we had Ash, he was very calmed and enjoying the festivities, he had a permanent smile on his face and that relaxed attitude, very characteristic of him.

-Dawn, relax, enjoy the attractions.

-That's easy for you, you are used to be part of important events, for me, this will be the first time I compete in such a great challenge. –You could notice easily that she couldn't wait any longer.

-Dawn, the competition is not going to occur before if you keep counting every single second, the only thing you can do is wait patiently, and what better form to wait than riding some attractions, come on Dawn, let's go. –Ash offered Dawn his hand.

-You want me to go, with you?

-Of course Dawn, it will be great let's go.

Dawn looked at Ash's with a shy expression, she doubted a little but at the end she took his hand, she blushed but the warm feeling of Ash's hand make her forget about her worries, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

-Let's go Ash.

-Great!

Since Ash was acting like a kid in a candy shop, he couldn't decide for one attraction, he wanted to ride all of them, at the same time if possible. Dawn was just silent waiting for Ash to make a decision, even when she knew it was not going to happen soon, she was so happy by holding his hand she could wait for three days if necessary. At the end Ash finally decided for "The Mighty Gyarados", it was a Gyarados-shaped boat suspended on the air by wires, it looked pretty scary, but that was the objective.

-We are going to try that one Dawn. –He pointed to the giant blue dragon.

-No sir, I'm not going to ride that

-Yes you are, I got your hand. –Ash rushed to the ticket store and bought two. –It's time, no need to worry Dawn.

-And that's when I worry the most!

After one of the scariest times in her entire life, Dawn survived, she was dizzy and staggering; the only thing preventing her from falling to the ground was Ash who never let her hand go, he was perfect with no signs of have ridden "The Mighty Gyarados".

-How do you do that?

-Do what?

-I feel like dying and you are like nothing happened.

-I'm used to danger. –He grinned

-You know what's the worst part of everything? That I believe you, can we rest for a while? I need to take a break.

-Aww come on Dawn, it was only one attraction, there are many left.

-Please Ash, just this time.

-Ok ok, where do you want to go?

-What about some drinks, I need something fresh.

-Ok, I saw a nice place a moment ago.

-Ash, you are still holding my hand.

-Yes I am still holding your hand, and…

-Nothing, let's go

Dawn felt a warm sensation inside her chest, it was weird, she was having that sensation very often in the last few days, and only when Ash was around, maybe she was developing some kind of feelings for the boy. She immediately blushed and shook her head, that was impossible, she couldn't fall for a boy she met less than a year ago… well, maybe not fall in love but a crush, that was possible. She decided to forget about that subject for now.

Ash was leading the way but it was so crowded he was having a difficult time finding the place he was looking for. After some struggle he found a path with no people so he ran dragging Dawn in the process, but was suddenly stopped, he ran into someone, the three of them fell to the ground.

-Sorry I wasn't looking

-Don't worry I wasn't paying attention.

Ash stood up and offered his hand to this person

-Thank you, you are so nice. –The girl looked up to say thanks to the person who helped her get on her feet but was struck with the image of the trainer. –ASH!

-May. –There was not a single emotion in his words, he quickly let May's hand go, and continued walking like no one else was in front of him.

-Ash, wait!

-Ash, aren't you going to say something? –Dawn asked

-There is nothing to say Dawn, let's go. –He answered

Dawn never knew what happened between May and Ash, so she wasn't really sure about their situation, the only thing she could do was what Ash said.

Ash tried to keep moving but suddenly something stopped him, something didn't want him to go, it was May obviously.

-Not even a Hello? –May asked with a worried tone. Ash didn't say a word, the tension in the air was killing Dawn, she wanted to leave that place.

-Ash, it seems like you two have to talk, I'll go to get something to drink, I'll see you later.

-There is no need to do that Dawn, I promised to take you there. –Ash was still holding her hand.

-But Ash, she is…

-Nothing, let's go Dawn.

May stood in front of them with a furious look in her eyes.

-I'm here to compete in the Wallace Cup Ash.

-Well, that's nice, luck with that.

-Why are you here? And who is she? You are not wasting your time, right?

-What I do is not important for you.

-What did you just…

-I'm Dawn, I am a Coordinator from Twinleaf Town here in Sinnoh, I'm traveling with Ash, he is like my teacher, it's a pleasure to meet you. –Dawn interrupted with a nervous voice, she wanted to avoid a fight between those two.

May was surprised, she was expecting a hostile reaction from Dawn, but she seemed like a nice girl, too bad the blue-haired girl chose Ash as her teacher.

-So Ash, you replaced me right?

-Dawn is not a replacement for you at all, I wouldn't commit the same mistake twice May. –Ash with his serious tone said.

-How you dare? So, is she going to compete? Or, you are just taking your _groupie_ for a walk? –May said trying to make Ash upset.

-Dawn has nothing to do with this May, leave her alone! And yes, WE are going to compete.

-What? Both of you? But why? –All her confidence vanished with that sentence. –I thought the cup was for the best coordinators only.

-Dawn is already one of the best coordinators here in Sinnoh and Wallace well, he said I was a great teacher so he invited me.

-So, we'll face each other. –May didn't want to face Ash, the last time they battled they tied, but one must remember that was Ash's first time in a contest battle, now the challenge was going to be even more difficult.

-It seems, now, would you let us go?

-Ok Ash, sorry.

-You don't have to apologize

Suddenly May noticed something, Ash and Dawn were holding hands all the time, Ash never let her hand go even for a second, she felt an ache in her heart.

-Ash, why are you holding hands?

-I don't know… it feels nice i guess. –He turned and left, Dawn just bowed and followed Ash.

-Ash.

-What.

-I Won't Lose

* * *

**Sorry if not much happened in this chapter, but i needed it to set up the atmosphere. Maybe Ash and May's encounter wasn't as dramatic as it should have been but that was the intention.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**

The night had finally fallen upon Lake Valor, the festivities were still working even when it was very late; few people remained in the place, most of them called it a day and returned home, others were camping under the stars, others turned Pokémon Center into a hotel. Only the lucky ones could stay in the Hotel Grand Lake and by lucky ones I mean the guests for the Wallace Cup. Two in particular were amazed by the majestic hotel, they were admiring the beautiful furniture and luxurious decorations. These two teenagers were one of the most important guests for the magnum event: the girl was a Rising Force in the Sinnoh Contest Circuit and the boy was the "coach" of the girl and another certain coordinator from Hoenn; they were among the favorites of the people to win the contest.

-Dawn, I need to ask you something. –The raven-haired offered a serious look and tone.

-Sure Ash, whatever.

-Well I… I… I can't tell you here.

-Is it so important that you can't ask here?

-Yes, it's not only a question I need to talk to you about something.

-So, ask, no need to worry. –She grinned.

-Not here –Ash took a deep breath – Dawn, come to my room please, we can speak peacefully there, I think it's time for me to… you know. –He blushed.

-Sure, Ash we can go to…- She stopped and thought about the words Ash just said –_It seems like he wants to tell me something very important. A boy and a girl alone with no one to interfere, he blushed and stuttered_ –In that moment she came up with the same idea many people would have come up with –YOUR ROOM? B…but Ash, this is too rushed… -Dawn was slightly shaking and her cheeks were on fire.

-Please Dawn, it's very important and I think this is the right time.

-But Ash, are you doing this because of May? Do you want to teach her some lesson? I don't even know what happened between you two! –Dawn was certainly having a very difficult time there.

-Maybe that's why I want you to come with me but…

-No Ash, I don't want it like this, just because May is here and you had something with her, this is not right, not this way Ash.

-Dawn, May might be the reason, but the only person that matters right now is you. –He put his hands on Dawn's shoulders and stared at her, giving her a reassuring look full of confidence and sincerity. –Dawn, I only want you to listen to me, just that and nothing else.

Dawn was speechless; the look in his eyes, the warmth of his hands, his sweet tone and his soft words hypnotized the girl in just an instant. The only thing she could do was nod, a very slight and shy nod was the only signal the boy needed.

-Thanks Dawn. –He gave a soft smile and delicately took her hand, and led the way to his room.

The trip to his room felt eternal, she enjoyed the warm sensation of Ash's hand, it was bigger than hers, in some instant she had the urge to escape but the sensation Ash was transmitting to her made her feel safe, relaxed and maybe, just maybe… loved. During that time, no one said a word, she only held to his hand and walked, looking to the floor with a cute pink color on her face.

-Here we are Dawn. –He slowly opened the door and walked in, the lights were off and remained like that until Ash turned on a small lamp next to his bed. They sat on the edge of his bed. –Is it ok with the light like this?

-Yes, it's perfect this way Ash. –Her voice was softer and sweeter than normal.

-Ok Dawn. –He took off his jacket and cap, took a deep breath and looked Dawn in her eyes. She of course blushed madly and felt a little of fear inside her but when Ash put his hand on hers her doubts vanished, again. –Dawn, we've been only traveling for less than a year but in this short time, you have become one of my best friends, you are very important for me and I really trust you so, I think it's time.

-Ash, I not very sure about this, but, since it's you who is asking, I'll do it.

-Great Dawn. –He smiled –Ok I'll start.

Dawn was afraid and closed her eyes, she waited for Ash to make his move, she waited and waited and… nothing happened.

-Dawn, why do you close your eyes?

-I'm afraid, this is will be my first time and…

-I don't see any reason to be afraid, I'm going just going to tell you about May and I, it might not be a story with a happy ending but I don't think it's so bad to scare you.

-But Ash understand, this will be my…What?

-I still don't get what you are saying.

-You are going to do… what? –She was certainly surprised.

-I'm going to tell you about my relationship with May, you've been saying you don't know it and I think it's time to tell you.

-You are going to tell me about you and… -You could hear her voice slowly fading.

-Yes, what did you think I was about to do?

-Oh nothing, nothing, of course you were going to tell me that hehe. –In that moment Dawn felt like the most retarded and most stupid person in the world, she thought Ash Ketchum was about to "love her" –How stupid I am.

-What did you say Dawn?

-Why did you do that?

-Do what?

-Your voice, your actions, gestures, everything! I thought you were going to… you know… -Dawn could put a tomato to shame with her face.

-I don't know what you were thinking but if you don't want to know about my relationship with May, it's ok, it's just that I thought you really wanted to know.

-I want to know!

-So, why are you acting like this?

-If a boy asks a girl to come to his room at night when they are alone you know what happens!

-I asked you to come here because I wanted to… WHAAAAT? -His eyes grew bigger and he jumped backwards.

-Now you get why I was so scared?

-Totally but, you said yes. –Those words made Dawn immediately turn her face away from Ash.

-Well I…I…

-You accepted to… I better shut up.

-Please

-But Dawn, were you really going to accept if it was me?

Ash only saw a punch coming to his face, this was a very bad day for the boy, well, maybe it was kind of good if you look well.

-Shut up! This never happened! Never!

-Ok ok, but, do you want to hear what I was about to tell you?

-Eh? Oh about you and May, of course I want.

-I was hoping you would say no.

-Why? You invited me in first place and caused this mess.

-You were the one that got it all wrong.

-It's your fault!

-I never meant to do that.

-I told you to forget about that! Tell me about you and May.

-I have this awkward feeling, maybe we should let it for tomorrow.

-You made me go through this uncomfortable situation, now you better spit it out!

-Ok ok. –Ash took a deep breath and started.

…

…

…

-She gave me all the signs, she told me everything, then turned around and walked away. –Ash wore a sad expression full of regret and sorrow.

-I can't believe it, after all you did for her she… -Dawn was at the verge of crying.

-Maybe it was my fault, maybe I never matched her expectations for a boyfriend.

-Are you crazy? All you did for her, the things you told her, everything, every girl would kill to have someone like you.

-Well, maybe not all of them.

-Ash, I never knew you went through all of that, I'm so sorry for those things I've told you.

-It's not important Dawn, you didn't know.

-I just can't believe it, what she did to you is unforgettable.

-I know, and I'm sure she knows it too, I don't know what she is doing here.

-For her actions, I could tell that… she wants another chance.

-Another chance? Never, I said it before, I would never commit the same mistake twice.

-They say you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone.

-You are too good Dawn, you always seem to look for the good side of everything.

-Hehe, maybe, and what are you going to do when she comes to you?

-Nothing, it's over, everything between us has disappeared.

-But Ash…

-No Dawn, she even insulted you, you are not angry for that?

-No, she is a girl in love, we can do very crazy things when we really like a boy.

-That doesn't justify that!

-I don't care Ash, leave it that way

-Dawn… thank you, you are great. –He smiled and winked for her.

-Wow, thanks Ash. –She blushed but wasn't afraid of showing it.

-But… do you know what the worst part is? About May and I?

-No Ash, what is it?

-I really loved her

-You did? –Dawn couldn't help but feel worried about those words, she didn't know why but these words felt wrong, out of place for her.

-That's why I didn't give up on my journey to Sinnoh, to forget about her.

-But you no longer feel that way for her, right? –Anxiety filled her words.

-I came here to forget and… it has worked, slowly, my heart and mind started to forget about her, and thanks to certain girl, it has been a lot easier, thank you again Dee-Dee. –He slightly giggled.

-Don't call me like that –She shyly said –Thanks to me? But…

-Don't ask, the only thing you need to know is that the past is the past, we can't live thinking about yesterday Dawn and in one week we will take another important step for our futures, especially you.

-You are right Ash! –She hugged him.

-Dawn, why did you sound so concerned when I said I loved May?

-Eh? –Again, the girl blushed like crazy –I was worried about you, that's all, I don't want you to get hurt again, that's all.

-Really?

-Really!

-Even when you had accepted to spend the night here with me?

-ASH! I told you to forget that!

-I'm just teasing Dawn, I love to do it.

-I'm trying to be serious here! You better say your last words because I'm going to…

The girl was stopped by a sensation she had never felt before, a kiss, even when it was small, even when it could mean a simple thank you and nothing else, even when it was only his lips touching her cheek, the sensation ran through her entire body and thrilled her, it was small it could not be compared with a real kiss but for her, it was the best.

-Thank you Dawn I'm going to say it again, you are… awesome.

-Thanks, I guess I must leave now, It's pretty late, see you in the morning. -She knew that if she stayed longer, those jokes about spending the night with him would become a reality, she was not ready and decided to call it a day, she was going to have a very long talk with herself this night.

-See you in the morning, sleep tight.

-Good night Ash. –She smiled and left.

…

…

…

-Good Afternoon People! Welcome to the grand event of the year, the one and only Wallace Cup! –The pretty hostess said yelling at the microphone, the crowd roared in excitement for this event, everybody wanted it to start, everybody wanted to watch the best coordinating skills in the world and the contestants were ready to show what they've got.

In the backstage, there was a room especially for the guests of the event, everybody was wearing the best outfit possible and they were doing last-time adjustments for their routines, grooming their Pokémon and that kind of stuff.

In one corner, one girl was having a specially hard time, not because she forgot to train or she didn't come up with great combinations but she was the coordinator with less experience there, not counting Ash because he wasn't even a coordinator.

-I can't do it, I'm going to die.

-Relax, relax, everything is going to be ok, you will be great out there.

-I need to relax, think about happy things, flowers and and… I can't!

-ALL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN STAGE FOR THE INAUGURATION OF THE EVENT, REPEAT… -A woman's voice sounded through the speakers.

-Come on Dawn it's time

-No Ash, I'm staying here, it's not necessary to go anyways.

-Oh no girl, you are not going to miss this special occasion, you are coming with me. –He offered his hand.

-But Ash!

-Take my hand Dee-Dee!

-I told you not to call me like that!

-Take my hand and come with me, at least you want everyone here to know your funny nickname.

-You wouldn't…

-Hey everyone listen to this!… -She took his hand immediately, trying to avoid public humiliation.

-I'll go but don't you dare to say anything! –She said with her voice filled with anger, you could sense her killing aura from the distance.

He softly held her hand and walked to the stage, she gently followed him, while doing so, all her rage vanished. It happened very often, she was trying to kill him and with a simple smile or kind gesture, she felt all her "bad emotions" go away, and after what happened the other day in Ash's room, that feeling was increasing.

They were in their way to the main stage for the inauguration when they heard a familiar voice call the boy's name –Ash! wait! –Who else could it be? May, the coordinator from Hoenn and Ash's dilemma, but everyone saw that coming.

-Ash wait, would you come with me to the stage?

-May, please stop it

-But Ash, I'm only asking for you to come with me to the stage, nothing else.

-May, I'm not as oblivious as I used to be, it's over, understand it please.

-But I only want to…

-Miss May, I'm Dawn, nice to meet you. –The blue-haired girl interrupted.

-Eh? Uh nice to meet you but, we met the other day in the fair

-I know but, I want to tell you that I'm with Ash now, sow, would you move out of our way please?

-What did you just say Miss? –Angry May just came back from the ashes.

-This. –Dawn raised her hand a little to show May that she was now holding Ash's hand.

-So, are you a couple now?

-No, but Ash is coming with me to the stage

-So, you are really trying to get Ash for you.

-No I don't, he was the one who asked me to come with him, and anyways, I would be a better partner for him than you. –Dawn said in a defying tone. Her words pierced through May's chest.

-How you dare to say that, who do you think you are to talk to me like that?

-I am Ash's friend, and as his friend, I must care for him, he doesn't need someone like you in his life.

-So you know about us, and so what, do you think you know enough about me to talk like you just did?

-You just said it, I know enough about you, enough as to say that you don't deserve a place in Ash's life. After what you did, you have no excuse to even talk to him!

Even when Dawn's words sounded mean and hostile, they were true, she knew what she did was totally wrong and had no other choice than swallow her pride and contain her anger, she just turned around and walked away, but not before saying her last words: -Ok, if that's how we are playing, I'll show you Ash, I'll show you how much I have improved since we parted ways, I'll show you that I don't need your guidance anymore, that I'm not the silly weak girl you met, that I'm stronger than ever and that I'm not going to surrender, NEVER. I'll see you on the stage Ash, Dawn, I'll win this even if I have to crush you before the eyes of the entire world.

-Wait, we are not over yet! –Dawn was angry and kind of scared of her words, she was about to follow her but Ash stopped her.

-Wait Dawn, we'll solve this on the stage as she said.

-Ok, I can't wait to see her falling on her knees after I defeat her.

-Sure Dawn but later, now we have to hurry, we lost enough time here.

…

…

…

The opening ceremony was incredible, the place filled with fireworks resembling different Pokémon. There was a whole circus with clowns, jugglers and Donphans, the spectacle ended with a beautiful display of power and elegancy by Wallace himself, after that he gave a speech, encouraging everybody to do their best and enjoy the once-in-a-lifetime experience they were living now.

After the words, the hostess introduced every single contestant to the audience, one by one, each one of them was in the spotlight. Each coordinator said his or her name and told everyone the intentions for the future and career. After almost an hour, there were only three people left: Ash, Dawn and May.

The reflector illuminated Ash, he walked to the microphone and talked.

-Hi everyone, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, I have not much to say other than… I'll do my best to win and enjoy this magnificent event, and I also want to give my Best Wishes for everyone here! –His words were short but they surely reflected his intentions. The crowd, the girls especially, gave a loud applause and roared, after all, it was Ash Ketchum who said those words, one of the most successful trainers of these days.

The next in line was no other than Dawn, she was afraid and nervous, a combination for disaster, but as always, a warm smile and a "Relax" from Ash were more than enough to clear her mind.

-Hello everyone I'm Dawn from twinleaf town here in Sinnoh, this is my very first time in such an important contest like this, I hope I can win this but more important, I hope we can enjoy this together! –Just like Ash, the crowd loved Dawn, she was one of the few Sinnoh contestants and not only that, she was one of the most famous too. After the loud cheers, it was time for The Last In Line, the last but not the least of course. The light spotted her and she walked to the microphone.

-Hi everyone, I'm May from Petalburg City in Hoenn. –Of all the contestants, she received the loudest cheer, she had the largest quantity of fans in the place, the voices shouting and roaring her name where intimidating, it was clear she was one of the favorites to win the challenge, she was, after all, "The Princess of Hoenn". –I traveled a long way to come here but I would have crossed the entire world to be part of this, I won't disappoint you, I'll do my best to win the Aqua Ribbon and no one will get in my way. –She sounded totally different, her words were filled with confidence and courage, they were intimidating, even the more experienced coordinators hesitated a little with her words, even her greatest competition, Ash, was surprised by her speech.

…

…

…

The appeal rounds came and went, many coordinators were left out the competition in the first round, proving that only the best of the best could win the Ribbon. The battle round started with a roar, the displays of power and elegancy were everywhere, amazing everyone present. It was time for the semi-finals, only the 4 most powerful belonged to this place, in the score screen, only four faces remained, three of them belonging to the "Trio of Terror": Dawn, who used her elegancy and kindness to defeat her opponents, Ash who used raw power to stomp on everyone in his way and May, who combined beautiful combinations with pure power, technique she adopted from Ash.

The matches were ready, it was inevitable for them to collide, but the fact that it was the semifinals made it even more exciting, it was the time, Dawn would face Kyle a not-so-known coordinator and, in the most anticipated battle, Ash and May would face each other.

Dawn's battle was good but not as good as one would expect for a semifinal, don't think wrong, Dawn's performance was great as usual but it was kind of easy for her so the people would have to wait for the next battle and so have Dawn, the next encounter would decide her rival for the final.

-Ash, you can do it.

-I'll do my best, May would be the toughest rival so far, I can't take anything for granted, you have seen her battle, no one stood any chances against her, no one was even close, this will be really difficult.

-But Ash you conquered the Battle Frontier, you can do it.

-If this was a gym battle maybe, but this is a contest battle, not my strongest point.

-But you have done great, you even defeated experienced coordinators, I'm sure that if there is someone able to beat May, that's you.

He looked Dawn in her eyes and smiled, he was surprised about how much confidence the girl had with him. –I'll do it Dawn, see you in the final round.

-See you in the final round Ash. –They shared a last high-five and Ash made his way to the stage.

…

…

…

-Ok, this would be my second contest battle against him, last time we tied but now, I must win, not only to get that last ribbon I need, but to show him I've changed, sorry Ash but I will show No Mercy.

Once in the main stage, the people remained silent, they were watching every move, every gesture.

-Ok May, we finally see each other in the battlefield again.

-It's been a long time Ash.

-Sure it has, but less talk and more action.

-Sorry Ash but I can't let you win, you are in my way and I must defeat you.

-Let's see if you can!

They were looking firmly at each other, there was no doubt in their eyes, in that moment, they forgot about the mistakes of the past and the plans for the future, the people disappeared and the time stopped, it was that moment what mattered, they shared a smile and a look full of determination, it had just started.

-Ready Ash?

-Ready May!

-Blaziken! Stage on!

-Infernape! I choose you!

* * *

**Next time, we will discover who wins not only this battle but the Aqua Ribbon too! I smell the ending closer and closer. At the beginning i wanted to have Ash vs May in the final battle, but i decided to make them face each other in the semifinals why? Well, we'll have to wait 'till the next chapter.  
**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Both contestants stared firmly at each other, no one gave a single order, no one ordered a single move, they were analyzing every gesture and move of the opponent, they were waiting for the precise moment for the attack. The fire creatures were ready to attack, clenching fists and charging power. –Now –Ash said to himself. He saw May distracted for a second, that was his chance.

-Infernape! Now! –The Flame Pokémon knew what his trainer meant. The fire primate's hands had a bright red color and launched a rapid and precise attack, it was a Mach Punch. Blaziken didn't have enough time to avoid it, the hit wasn't as strong as to finish the battle but it certainly caused some damage.

-Blaziken! Are you ok? –May knew the hit didn't inflict a significant damage and her scoreboard just decreased slightly.

-Blaziken let's show him what we've got, Blaze kick!

-Wrong May, fire is not good against fire, I thought you had learned something. –He smirked –Infernape, show them how to battle.

-Don't be so confident, we'll show you!

Infernape blocked the kick with his arms and took Blaziken from his foot, the jumped and launched him to the ground. The attack surely made decent damage and decreased May's score by a quarter.

-But how? No one had been able to stop Blaziken like that!

-No one except us, Infernape, use Dig!

-Oh no, I'm not letting you, Blaziken, use Earthquake, we'll finish this with one move!

Infernape quickly dug and hid into the ground, Blaziken prepared an Earthquake attack but, due to the speed on Infernape, the fire primate appeared behind the blaze Pokémon.

-Thunder Punch! –Ash yelled.

The fist of electricity hit Blaziken very hard and stopped his attempts of attacking, Blaziken fell on his knees. Meanwhile, May's score decreased even more, it was halved now.

-Blaziken stand! –Blaziken tried but a jolt of electricity ran through his body, preventing him from moving. –No! He is paralyzed, I can't believe it, my score is halved and I haven't been able to land a single hit.

-I was expecting more from you May, I guess your time in Johto hasn't been very fructiferous, Infernape, use the combination we've been practicing. –Infernape used Fire Spin and aimed towards Blaziken.

-I thought he said fire against fire was no good, but I can't take any more damage. Blaziken please, move! –No response.

The fire mass hit Blaziken but didn't stop there, the Fire Spin launched both Pokémon to the air. –Infernape now, Brick Break! –The attack hit Blaziken on the middle of his back, sending him instantly to the ground, impacting strongly against it. –Great! It worked perfectly.

-INCREDIBLE! MAY, THE GREAT PRINCESS OF HOENN IS BEING TOTALLY SMASHED BY HIS FORMER TEACHER! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO OVERCOME THIS SITUATION? –The hostess yelled to the microphone, her words ignited the flame inside May's fans, who were trying their best to support her. On the other hand, Ash only needed one voice to support him, Dawn's. She was watching from the special seats for contestants, and her lungs were about to explode due to her intense shouting.

-Ash! You're incredible! You can do it, just one more attack!

May was shocked, one of her strongest Pokémon was being totally beaten up by Ash. Her score board had only a quarter left and Blaziken was not going to resist another round of attacks.

-I can't believe it, what's happening to me? Why am I losing like this? I guess I can't beat my teacher when it comes to battles. –She was about to cry, but she stopped when she saw an incredible demonstration of will and power, Blaziken was trying to stand, even when the paralysis was still on his system and the pain was running through his nerves, he stood, he stood to fight for his trainer. –Blaziken! There is no need for doing this, I don't want you to get hurt! –The blaze Pokémon stared at her and gave a reassuring look, filled with determination, it was obvious Blaziken was not going to surrender, if he was going to lose, he would lose giving the best he had.

-INCREDIBLE, BLAZIKEN STOOD –The crowd started yelling May! May! That filled her with the confidence she needed to continue.

-Ash, I'll never surrender, I'll show you everything I've got, I can't lose, let alone like this, all the people that supported me I can't let them down, Ash get ready. Blaziken, are you ready? This is finishing now! –Blaziken started glowing and flames emerged from his body.

-So he's using Blaze, Infernape, be careful Blaziken might be a little slow but he surely has a lot of power. –The monkey-like Pokémon nodded.

-Now Blaziken, Superpower!

-What? Superpower, you are desperate right? Taking a risk like that means you have nothing else, Infernape, Double Team, then, wait for my next order. –Infernape multiplied itself and surrounded Blaziken.

-Blaziken, now, Superpower…to the ground!

The impact shook the entire arena and cracked the ground. Infernape who was moving rapidly to create the illusion for the Double Team, fell into one of these cracks, injuring his ankle in the process.

-Infernape! Are you alright? –He tried to stand but his ankle made him return to the ground –Damn! His ankle, very clever May, but now you just cut your attack and defense down, on more hit and it's over for you!

-I know Ash, but Blaziken has many more techniques you haven't seen. Blaziken now, Sky Uppercut!

-Infernape, use Dig!

-Not this time Ash! Blaziken, Fire Blast to the ground. –Thanks to the Blaze ability, the Fire Blast he launched was so powerful it hit the ground making the rocks red-hot, it was impossible for Infernape to use Dig. –Now Blaziken, Sky Uppercut! –Infernape was launched to the skies followed by Blaziken who was ready to attack again –And now, High Jump Kick! -Infernape received the same treatment Blaziken suffered before. The fire ape hit the burning ground, screaming in pain, luckily for him, Blaziken had decreased his attack when he used Superpower.

-Infernape! What the hell was all that?

-A real coordinator is fighting against you now Ash.

He stared at May impressed by her abilities, but instead of giving a look full of rage or angst, he smiled, a sincere smile from his heart. –Incredible, too bad you decided to start the real thing when you are about to lose. Infernape stand, use Close Combat, he will not resist that!

-Blaziken, wait for my orders

-Now! Close Combat! –Infernape was about to hit Blaziken but when he got close enough, Ash heard May giving her command.

-Overheat now! Infernape is not going to be able to dodge it at that distance. –Infernape was defenseless, he was hit by the powerful attack and was sent backwards, hitting the ground again.

-Stand! –Infernape struggled to get on his feet, his ankle was injured and he had received many hits and to make it all worse, his defenses were not the best out there, he was quick and strong, but fragile.

-Don't let him stand again, use Brave Bird!

-Blaziken can learn Brave Bird? Infernape!

The impact hit Infernape at full force, it was over, a flying-type attack was not something Infernape could take, both, May and Ash knew it was over. Infernape was laying on the ground with whirls on his eyes, Blaziken was barely standing, with his attack, special attack, and both defenses reduced and the recoil damage from the Brave Bird attack, it was a miracle seeing him standing on his feet.

-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE JUST WITNESSED AN INCREDIBLE COMEBACK FROM MAY! FOR MOST OF THE BATTLE WE THOUGHT SHE WAS DOOMED, BUT SHE SHOWED US WHY SHE IS CALLED THE PRINCESS OF HOENN. SHE OVERCAME THE SITUATION AND DEFEATED HIS POWERFUL TEACHER. LET'S GIVE HER A GREAT APPLAUSE! –Everybody was shocked, Ash fangirls and May's fan club, no one could believe it. It seemed like May had lost the battle from the moment it started but then she, in an incredible turn of events, ended up winning.

-No way, he lost, HE LOST! Against her! –Dawn couldn't believe Ash had lost a battle, sure she had seen him losing before, but never this way. He had the victory in his pocket but at the end, his rival showed some great combinations and defeated the boy, simply unbelievable.

-We hit him strong, he reduced his own stats and almost self-destructed with that last attack, even with that, we lost. –Ash was still processing the whole scene in front of his eyes, he had lost a battle he thought he had won from the beginning. He walked towards Infernape and called him back to his Poké-ball. –Great job friend.

-Yes! Blaziken you did it, May ran to give a hug to Blaziken but he fainted, it was too much damage for a single Pokémon. Wow that was close, return Blaziken you deserve a good rest, you were awesome. –May turned to see Ash, she was expecting anger, hatred and frustration in his eyes but what she found was completely different. He was smiling, he was happy and relaxed.

Ash walked to May and offered his hand. –You were totally awesome there –You kicked us pretty strong –He giggled.

-Ash! –She couldn't believe it, after all that time, Ash was offering her his hand, maybe it was simple gesture to say congratulations, but it was a great advance, considering the way he treated her now. She took his hand and smile, and obvious blush appeared on her cheeks. –Thank you Ash, it was the best battle I have been into.

-Me too, but don't see this as a final victory, we'll battle again someday and, you should be careful, Dawn is very strong too, and since she is a coordinator, she will give you a best challenge than I did, It's going to be fun to see both of my students fight each other. See you. –Ash left the stage, with the crowd giving an applause for his great performance.

Ash… I won't disappoint you. –May clutched her hand against her heart, she showed a soft smile and a slight blush all the time.

…

…

…

Ash was walking to the rest area, while he was crossing the hallways, the other coordinators stared at him, some other say you were great and some girls said he was incredible and asked him for a date, too bad the only thing Ash wanted was to rest, he kept his way and didn't talk to anyone.

Once in the room, he decided to take some drinks, there was a full cafeteria there so, Ash being Ash, didn't miss that opportunity. He was in the middle of the attack when he heard the voice of a girl, it was a very familiar one.

-You were awesome the Ash. –The blue-haired girl said

-Well I lost, that means I wasn't that awesome.

-Don't be so mean with yourself, you know you did great.

-But I lost, I had the victory in my hands and, within a blink, I lost.

-Well I have to say that was incredible from her part, a comeback like that.

-Sure, now I know I taught her well, for a long time I was afraid my influence over her was going to be a bad thing, but it seems it worked the other way around.

-What do you mean by that?

-Her battle style, she doesn't battle like other coordinators. Many trainers criticize coordinators for their lack of strength and focus only on the appeal part. May spent so much time training with me, she mixed the abilities of a coordinator with the strengths of a trainer, unlike many coordinators, including you, she focuses first on the strength of the attacks and then on the appeal, that's what makes her so powerful.

-Are you saying I'm not strong enough? –She scared a little.

-You are very strong… for a coordinator, but when we compare you with a trainer who focuses on the attack side, you have a lot of training to do.

-You are a powerful trainer and you lost against her, I don't even have the smallest chance against her!

-You're wrong, you have a better chance against her.

-But how?

-If you watched our battle, you must have noticed something. We showed very powerful and destructive attacks, but on the appeal side, there was not much to talk about.

-Now you mention it, you are right, it was awesome to watch but not for the beauty of the attacks, but their power.

-Exactly, May relies on raw power to win, all the enemies that lost against her, they lost because their Pokémon fainted not because their score went to zero. Don't get me wrong, she can create amazing displays of beauty but her strongest point is the strength of her attacks.

-So if I want to win I must focus on the appeal side rather than the power side.

-Exact, if you try to fight fire against fire with her, you will lose, but if you create great combos and show you can create more appealing attacks, you will win. Just avoid her attacks.

-Right, if I do everything I've learned from you I'll win for sure.

-Don't do as I did, fight as a coordinator, not as a trainer, this is a contest not a gym battle.

-Right, everything is going to end here.

-Dawn, what Pokémon are you going to use for the final round?

-I was thinking about Piplup.

-Piplup? Really, I mean he is very good for the appeals but he is not as strong as to defeat May.

-But you just said I shall focus on the appeal.

-It's the battle round not the appeals, and most important, it's the final round. You must show your Pokémon but you also need to show some power, I think Piplup is not the wisest choice.

-So, what can I do?

-You have a very strong member in your team, perfect for the battle round.

-Mamoswine!

-Exact, he might not be the best for the appeal round but for the battle round he is perfect.

-Right Mamoswine will destroy May. Emm, do you have any idea of what Pokémon she might use?

-I have no idea, her strongest Pokémon was Blaziken, but she might have caught others, I can't help you with that.

-Ok, I'll win this.

…

…

…

AND NOW, THE LAST BATTLE, THE ONE THAT WILL DECIDE WHO TAKES HOME THE PRECIOUS AQUA RIBBON, PLEASE GAVE A GREAT APPLAUSE FOR THE CONTESTANTS DAWN FROM TWINLEAF TOWN AND MAY FORM PETALBURG CITY IN HOENN!

-Ash, I'm going to win this for us

-For us? What do you mean by that?

-She defeated you, I must revenge my teacher hehe.

-There is no need Dawn, I don't feel bad about losing against her, I feel proud.

-Proud?

-It means I did my job right, she surpassed me, at least in contest battles. –The boy giggled. Dawn gave a concerned look.

-So you are happy she is very strong now?

-I feel good for her, she has trained so much, but now, you are my student, take this as your final exam.

-I thought my final exam would be the grand festival.

-Right, you must win the grand festival and defeat me in battle, so this is just a very important exam, but that doesn't mean you can take this lightly, you must give everything you have.

-Right teacher, I'll show you how much I have improved.

-I'll be cheering for you!

They shared a last high-five and Dawn walked to the stage it would be the last battle.

…

…

…

-I wonder if Ash told Dawn something about my team, I guess he did, but I have a surprise for you two. Ash proved himself a great opponent but this time I'll use my best weapon. –May was already on the stage, she watched her opponent, in the form of Dawn, taking her respective place on the other side.

THE BATTLE FOR THE AQUA RIBBON BETWEEN MAY FROM PETALBURG CITY AND DAWN FROM TWINLEAF TOWN IS ABOUT TO START. NO SUBSTITUTIONS ALLOWED, YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES ON THE CLOCK, START!

-Mamoswine, I need you!

-I was expecting no less from you Dawn, but I have something for this situation, Dragonite stage on!

-Dragonite! Dawn! Be careful Dragonite is extremely powerful! –Ash shouted –I was expecting something strong but not this.

-Dragonite? What is that?

-Dragonite, Dragon Dance! –The yellow dragon was surrounded by a red light that covered his entire body.

-Dawn, don't let him finish that, attack!

-Mamoswine, Ice Shard!

-Too late Dawn, Dragonite, Fire Blast!

The incredible high temperature melted the Ice Shard of Mamoswine and made its way to the giant creature.

-Mamoswine, hit the ground! –Mamoswine stomped on the ground and sent rocks to the air. –Now use tackle to send those rocks to Dragonite. –Mamoswine obeyed his trainer and hit the rocks with incredible force, the rocks stopped the Fire Blast and aimed towards Dragonite, too bad Dragonite had increased his strength with the Dragon Dance, he charged a powerful punch and destroyed every rock with a single hit.

-Now Dragonite, Fire Punch!

-Mamoswine, evade it! –Mamoswine was not fast enough, Dragonite landed a direct hit on Mamoswine.

-Mamoswine resist, use ice shard again. –Fail, Dragonite was very fast now, that Dragon Dance was causing too many troubles.

-Dragonite, Fire Blast Again!

-Mamoswine, hit the ground and use tackle again!

The same scene repeated, the rocks stopped the Fire Blast, Dragonite crushed the rocks with his fists but then something different occurred.

-Ice Shard!

The ice shards hit Dragonite and he, being Dragon-Flying type, took very serious damage from the attack.

-Now Mamoswine Ice Fang! –Mamoswine took Dragonite, which was recovering from the attack, and launched it to the wall. –Now use avalanche!

-Dragonite quick! Get out of there! –Dragonite barely evaded the attack, the Avalanche hit him on his right wing freezing it, making him unable to fly.

-Great Mamoswine! Now show him your Earthquake. –The ground shook making Dragonite fall on his knees.

-Dragonite use Fire Blast on the ground that should melt the ice from your wing. –Dragonite did as May commanded but Mamoswine took that chance to attack.

-Mamoswine, take Dragonite by his wing and send him to the air! –Mamoswine used Ice Fang and bit the wing then, with his enormous strength sent Dragonite to the air. –Now use Ice Beam and wait for him to fall and catch him with a Giga Impact! –Dragonite's wing hadn't thawed completely and he was unable to fly properly, the yellow creature was hit by the ice beam and kept falling to the ground, after that, he was caught by a powerful Giga Impact from Mamoswine. Dragonite was launched against the wall again and remained static.

-Dragonite!

-Great Mamoswine! Now I only have to wait for Mamoswine to move again and we'll finish this once and for all. –Dawn was thinking about her victory speech and the party her mom would offer to congratulate her victory but was stopped by May, she was giggling, that was very annoying to listen to. –Why are you laughing? I defeated you!

-No Dawn, this isn't over yet, Dragonite, Roost! .-Dragonite glowed with a yellow light and all his wounds disappeared, then he stood as if nothing had happened.

-What? But he wasn't moving just a moment ago!

-Dragonite is a pseudo-legendary Pokémon, he is not only very strong but also very resistant. Dragonite, use Dragon Dance again, do it until you see Mamoswine starts moving again. –Dragonite obeyed his master and started increasing his speed and attack to unreachable levels.

-Mamoswine quick, move! We can't let him do that, Mamoswine!

-It's over –Ash said to himself –Mamoswine is not going to resist a hit from Dragonite. Dawn! Return Mamoswine to his Poké-ball, there is no other thing you can do, at least that will prevent him from taking more damage!

-No I can't do that, I promised you to win, I'm going to finish this.

-Dawn, there is no case!

-You should listen to your teacher Dawn, he knows what he is saying. There is nothing else you can do now.

-No, Mamoswine, Blizzzard, now! –In that moment, Mamoswine started moving again, step by step, Dragonite wasn't going to let him attack.

-Dragonite now, Outrage!

Mamoswine was hit before he could even start charging his attack, the massive attack accumulated due to the Dragon Dances, combined with the power of Outrage were more than enough to finish with the giant mammoth-like creature. Mamoswine was launched backwards, his eyes were showing the typical whirls, indicating the fight was over.

IT'S OVER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE WALLACE CUP AND THE AQUA RIBBON IS... MAY!

…

…

…

-I can't believe it, I lost, I had the chance but I wasted it. –Dawn was crying, she felt she had failed and disappointed everyone, including Ash.

-Why are you crying Dawn?

-Ash, don't look at me, I'm pathetic.

-Because you lost in your very first grand competition? Let me tell you, for a beginner like you, it's more than incredible.

-But…but.

-But nothing Dawn, you should be proud of yourself and your Pokémon.

-But I didn't listen to your advice and let Mamoswine get hurt.

-That was wrong indeed, but apart from that, you were incredible.

-I couldn't keep my promise.

-Hehe, May totally swept the floor with us. –Ash laughed

-Hehe you are right, that student of yours graduated with honors. –Dawn giggled a little

-Sure she did, but it's ok, I'm not a coordinator and you are a beginner, it's no surprise that we lost against such an experienced coordinator like her.

-You are right, I must be happy with my performance.

-Exact, come on, let's go to the closing ceremony. –Ash offered his hand again, Dawn immediately took it.

…

…

…

NOW, TO PRESENT THE AQUA RIBBON, THE GREAT AND ONLY WALLACE!

-I knew this girl had the spark from the moment I saw her by first time, I fell honored to award you with the one and only Aqua Ribbon –May took the ribbon and did her signature victory pose.

-I want to thank you all for being here supporting me in this difficult competition. Together my Pokémon and I battled against the strongest opponents and, with a lot of will and dedication, emerged victorious in this grand competition. I want to thank to the people here in the stadium, to my family at home, to my friends that could not be present today and most important, to the person I learned everything I know from, my best friend and guide Ash Ketchum, who also happened to be one of the most difficult challenges here, Thank you all, you made this all possible. –The crowd stood and gave the greatest applause the girl had received in her life, she bowed and then, left the stage.

Once in the dressing room, May changed to her usual clothes and packed her things, after that, she went to the rest area, she was hoping to find Ash and Dawn there. The place was empty, all the other competitors, the ones who lost in previous rounds, had left the building or went to the stage to see the battles, there were only two people there, the ones May was looking for.

-You're finally here May. –Ash said.

-It's over –May sighed –It ended up being better than I expected.

-You were incredible May, I never expected to battle against a Pokémon like that. –Dawn said, she seemed somewhat happy.

-What are you doing here? Everybody is leaving now.

-We are here to say goodbye May, I still need one more Badge and Dawn needs her last Ribbon, we need to continue with our travel.

-So, it's goodbye again. -May sounded dissapointed

-Yes, you were awesome there May, I feel honored to be the tutor of such a great coordinator like you. I'm sure you will do great in your Grand Festival.

-Thanks Ash, I owe you everything, this victory was possible because you were a great teacher.

-And you a great apprentice, there is nothing more I can teach you, maybe parting ways wasn't a bad decision, I can't teach you anything new and you need to continue improving, thing you can't do if you stay by my side.

-Ash… so, goodbye, maybe we'll see each other again someday. –She sounded sad and melancholic

-Maybe. –Ash turned around and walked away.

-It was an honor to battle with you, I hope we can fight again someday. –Dawn bowed saying goodbye

-Thanks Dawn, and sorry for being so rude with you at the fair.

-Don't worry, I understand.

After those words Ash and Dawn left the place and walked away, May simply stared at their silhouettes, getting smaller and smaller.

-Ash… I can't let this finish now, I must try, I came a long way just to hear a goodbye? No, I must not surrender now if I don't try it the remorse will chase me forever. –After those words, she ran, she needed to talk to Ash one last time.

-Ash! Wait!

-May? What are you doing here?

-I need to tell you something

-Well, go ahead.

-I was wandering if you… if you… you know this feeling would be present forever and Forever Is A Long Time, that's why… -May stuttered and blushed

-May I don't understand, tell me now

-I want to tell you that… -May's face was bright red, Dawn noticed this and her face showed a look full of expectation and fear.

-I was wandering if…if… GOOOD! Ash, may I travel with you again? Just for a short time, until my Gran Festival starts, I already have my five ribbons and I was hoping that you, you know... –In that moment May realized what she just said weren't the words she was hoping to say. –Wait Ash that wasn't what I… Wait, if we travel together I'll have plenty of opportunities to fix the things with Ash –She thought.

-Travel! Again! –Ash wasn't expecting that, May was expecting a definitive no but Ash actually took some time to think his answer.

-Ash, are you going to let her come with us? –Dawn asked, worried about his answer.

-Well, I have no real reason to say no. -Ash's words shocked both girls.

-Is this for real? -Dawn refused to believe his words, her face reflected her intentions, she didn't want to have May around

-So Ash, is it a yes?

-May… ok, but, just for a short time, and please don't interfere with our travel, we have no time for detours or delays. -He wasn't very sure of his own words.

-Really?

-Yes

-Thank you! –May was about to hug Ash, but a killer look from Dawn stopped her.

-I guess I can celebrate our reunion later. –She snickered and sweat-dropped.

-Let's go now. –Ash turned around and followed his way, a soft smile appeared on his face. –So -He sighed- together again…

* * *

**I felt the battles kind of short, but i'm not very good at describing them. For the ones who don't know why Mamoswine couldn't move, the Giga Impact is like the physical version of Hyper Beam**, **after you use it, you must recharge for one turn (at least in the games)**. **Hope you liked it, maybe it was kind of rushed but i hope it works.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 13**

**I had very difficult time writing this chapter, i got a little of writer's block**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**

The trip would be 4 days long, 4 entire days to go from Lake Valor to Sunyshore City, at least if you were going to do it by feet. That would sound like a madness to most of the people, but for a certain pair it was a short trip, even when there was a bus line they decided to walk, but wait, it wasn't a pair anymore, there were three people now, due to some unexpected twists, a third member joined the group, maybe it was only temporal, but that third person totally changed the atmosphere of the place.

The silence dominated, no one wanted to say a word; one girl didn't know what to say, the boy just didn't wanted to talk and the second girl was so nervous, every attempt to talk ended up in a sigh of defeat. That stupid silence needed to be broken, someone needed to say something, thank God the answer popped in the mind of the blue-haired girl, it was so obvious.

-Hey guys, what about some lunch? The day is perfect and I'm a bit hungry. –Dawn smiled, or at least tried.

The silence between the question and the answer felt eternal, Ash, as the leader of the group, had the last word about whether to stay or not.

-Ok, it sounds nice to me.

-Great! –May let that word escape unintentionally.

The three quickly set up the little camp. Ash, as the only man, was responsible for the hard duties, like getting water and getting the logs for the seats, and the girls were in charge of cooking.

Cooking had been an issue since day one, Ash could cook, but wasn't an expert chef and his menu was very limited. Dawn had no absolute idea, so the only thing she could do was to eat what Ash prepared. It wasn't bad, but it had nothing special, even with that, they ate in restaurants every time they could, thing that hurt their wallets very strong. Fortunately for them, May took lessons from her mom, those words "I can cook, my mom taught me very well" immediately felt like a gift from heaven for Ash and Dawn.

Ash was returning to the site, he was carrying some water when he smelled the most delicious aroma, it was spicy, just like he liked, he left the water on its place and followed his nose, only to find May adding the finishing touches to the stew.

-Hey Ash, did you get the water?

-Yes, it's over there –He pointed – So, is it ready? –He was drooling already

-Yes Ash it's ready, there is no need to act like that. –She giggled

-Sorry, but, you haven't been travelling with us, we have suffered, a lot.

-But I thought you learned how to cook, right?

-Emm, yes but my repertory is very limited and I'm not very good, we got bored of the same meals every day.

-And what did you do then?

-Restaurants, our budget is very limited thanks to that.

-You got so tired of the same food that you paid for restaurants.

-Exactly, it was in those times when I missed Brock the most. –Both May and Ash laughed.

In the distance there was Dawn, she was watching them, and she was not enjoying what her eyes showed her. She couldn't believe that Ash was talking so naturally with May, the girl that hurt him so bad, luckily for her, Ash's stomach complained. Brrrrrrrrrrr his stomach said, Ash blushed immediately, both girls laughed.

-I don't find it so funny, I'm hungry after all that walk and carrying that water.

-Come on Ash don't exaggerate we… -May was interrupted in the middle of her sentence, her stomach was grumbling too. That caused little blushes on her cheeks and, of course, a burst of laughter of Ash. Oh sweet revenge.

-What were you saying May?

-Nothing, let's eat.

The crew sat and ate the delicious stew prepared by May, they couldn't believe it, it was as good as Brock's, maybe even better. Ash and Dawn felt how their tongues were pleased with the combination of flavors and textures, it was a meal worth of Arceus.

-May this is so delicious! –Dawn, yelled

-Don't overreact, it's only a stew.

-But after all this time, it feels like a blessing

-I can't believe you were so desperate.

-She is not overreacting! This is great May, and I'm not saying this because of our recent lack of decent food, this stew is as good as Brock's no, it's better than Brock's. –Ash really meant those words, he was loving the food in front of him.

-Wow, thanks Ash I really appreciate it. –May smiled

-This is the most delicious thing I've tasted in a very long time, it seems that you have taken a great advantage of your time in Johto.

-Why do you say that Ash? – May knew the answer, but she wanted to hear those words coming from his mouth.

-You have improved so much your coordinating skills and now we discover you are great at cooking.

-Hehe, thanks Ash.

-Speaking of which, when did you catch a Dragonite?

-I caught it as a Dratini, we met near Blackthorn city.

-Dragon types are really hard to train.

-Indeed, I had a very difficult time training him, but the results worth every second. –May was proud of her words

-That's for sure, we got owned there.

-I really needed to win that so, I did my best.

-And why the urge? You said you still had some time to spare.

-I needed it for other reasons, to show someone how much I have improved. –May just giggled, Ash didn't understand the meaning of her words, even when it was so obvious.

-And how did you learn to cook so well? –Dawn asked –I mean, you said your mother taught you but, before or after you left for your trip?

-Before, I wanted to learn because Ash and I were going to travel togeth… -She stopped in the middle of her track, Ash immediately turned to see her with a surprising look in his eyes and so did Dawn. –I… I don't want to talk about this, sorry. –She looked down and a sad expression covered her face.

-Oh, yes Ash, what do you think about my performance in the cup? –Dawn was desperately trying to change the subject of the conversation, even when she felt May shouldn't be having such a good conversation with Ash (not after what she did), that was no reason to make her feel miserable.

-What? Oh yes, the Wallace cup! –Ash overacted.

May noticed their efforts to change the conversation and to avoid hurting her, she simply smiled.

-Thank guys, even after I hurt Ash and insulted Dawn, they are acting like this, I really don't deserve HIS company. I better go – She thought. She stood and tried to escape but Ash called her name.

-May, what are you doing? We must talk about your performances, there are many things to discuss, and… it would help Dawn for her next contest, too. –He said those words with some insecurity in them.

-But I don't know if Dawn wants my advice.

-Please May, yes? –Dawn showed her puppy eyes.

-Ok, ok. –May gave up, after all, it would be nice talking about contests with another girl. She sat and started talking.

-I must scold you Dawn.

-What? Why? –The girl startled

-What did I tell you before the last battle?

-Emm, to do my best?

-Wrong, to not battle like a trainer, and that's exactly what you did

-But I thought I did everything right!

-You fought well, but not as a coordinator, I told you, if you were going to try fire against fire with May, you would lose.

-But…

-Fire against fire? What do you mean by that Ash? –The brunette girl asked.

-Well, I told Dawn a little about your style, that you mix the styles of a trainer and a coordinator.

-So, you were trying to give Dawn an advantage, right? –May teased the boy

-Of course not! I'd never do that, I was only giving a little advice.

-Yes of course.

-Whatever, I warned Dawn that you rely heavily on your power so, I recommended her to focus more on the appeal.

-Are you saying that my attacks are not appealing?

-No, but that your main strength is the power of those attacks, of course they look good.

-Well, thank you coach. –May teased again

-But what was wrong then? –Dawn wanted Ash's attention back to her

-Your attacks were very impressive, those combinations and chains of attacks were very powerful, but again, on the appeal side, you need to polish them.

-Ok but, why don't you scold May for that?

-Well, that's a nice question. -Ash scratched his chin

-Yes Ash, you never criticized my style before.

-Emm, I wasn't used to contest back then, so I had no idea.

-You basically helped me with my training without knowing anything about contests.

-Well, yes hehe –Ash snickered and sweat-dropped

-You made me fight like a trainer instead of a coordinator; I should be the one scolding you! –Angry May Alert, Run To The Hills!

-But that wasn't my intention, I only wanted to help. –Ash knew that part of May's character very well. –And anyways, you still managed to become a great coordinator with those skills.

-That's not the point, my style has been the source of criticism by other coordinators and judges, and everything because of you!

-But May, look, that's your own style, you impress everyone not only because your attacks are beautiful but also because they show a strength that is not common in a coordinator. If you see it that way, you are unique, that's your real strength, originality and power.

-Are you saying that for real? –May refused to believe Ash easily.

-I'm serious May, I would never lie to you, I'm not stupid.

-What?

-Just kidding, Dawn, help please!

-It seems you are having a good time, I don't want to ruin it. –Dawn was looking away from them, she was not very pleased with Ash and May acting like that.

-What?

-Get ready to die Ash Ketchum! –The look in May's eyes could scare a ghost Pokémon with no problems.

-Sorry! I'm just a poor boy from a poor family. –His only alternative was to ask for mercy.

-Ok Ash, I'm just kidding, of course I am so thankful for all your help, I am what I am now because of you.

-Wow, thanks May, I didn't know that meant so much for you.

-Of course it's important, look I won this Aqua ribbon by remembering your lessons, but even so, it was very difficult, you and Dawn are one of the strongest opponents I've faced.

-Really?

-I defeated you by pure luck, if Infernape hadn't hurt his ankle, the story would have been different.

-Yes, you got lucky there –Ash giggled –Just kidding, don't be so modest you beat me and that's what counts, you were very clever.

-Thanks, and Dawn was also very difficult too, but it was expected coming from her, she is your new pupil

-You are right, and I'm doing things right this time, I encourage her to have a balance between balance and appeals, right Dawn?

-Yes, Ash is a great training partner, we have created many combinations together.

-Really? Together? –A bit of jealousy accompanied those words

-Yes, we have worked on many great combinations, I have even won some contests thanks to them.

-You must show me!

-Maybe other day, I want to rest now.

-It's only 4 PM Dawn. –Ash said

-Yes but I want to rest here, what about spending the night here, it's a nice place.

-Ok, I have no problem with that.

-What did you just say? –Both girls were surprised

-We should stay here, it's a nice place.

-Are you ok Ash? –Dawn was checking Ash's face to see if there was something wrong

-Dawn what are you doing?

-I'm checking to see if you are ok

-I'm ok Dawn.

-But you just said it was ok to spend the night here, you should have said the opposite thing, that we should keep on walking until sunset.

-Yes but not this time

-And why?

-Consider it as a gift for your performance in the Wallace cup.

-If I had won, what would have been the prize?

-Mmm, I don't know, maybe I would have let you choose

-Did you just say I could have chosen my own price?

-Exactly, but since you lost, this is what you get.

-But Ash! You said I was great for my first time in such a competition like that!

-No Dawn, I must be strict.

-But Ash!

-No

-Ash

-No

-AAAASH –Dawn gave her best puppy eyes, poor Ash

-Ok! But stop doing that, what do you want? –He wasn't happy with the result

-Later, I'll tell you later. -Dawn winked

…

…

…

The night was about to fall and our heroes were gathered around the fire when suddenly something popped out of the forest

-Look! It's a wild Gible! –Ash screamed with excitement pointing to the Pokémon that appeared from the bushes.

-A what? –May took her Pokédex and scanned the dragon Pokémon.

_Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too._

-That's a cool Pokémon. –Dawn reassured.

-I must catch it, he is a dragon type so, Buizel, I choose you!

Buizel got out of his Poké-ball and waited for orders.

-Buizel, Ice Punch to that Gible now! –Even when Ash gave a clear command, Buizel stood still, waiting.

-Buizel what's going on, Ice Punch!

-Emm, Ash, Gible just ran away- Dawn sweat-dropped

-What? –Ash turned to see Gible running at the distance –Oh no, you are not escaping, Buizel let's go, we will catch that little pest. –Buizel nodded and followed Ash.

-Ash, wait! It's too late!–Dawn shouted

-Don't wait for me!

-He is doing it again, when a Pokémon gets in his mind, nothing can change it. –Dawn complained

-Tell me, but I'm used to that, it's a part of his personality. –May smiled

-Yes, you are right

-Dawn –May sighed and prepared her words –you like Ash, right?

-Ash? Please, I would never like a boy like him. –Dawn was very surprised, and a blush appeared immediately on her cheeks.

-Dawn, it's easy to see you like Ash.

-But you are wrong! You are the one who likes Ash, not me.

-I do like Ash, a lot, but it seems you have your eyes on him, too.

-Do you still like him?

-Of course, do you think I traveled all this distance to Sinnoh just for a ribbon?

-But why?

-Because I know what I did was totally wrong.

-Do you think Ash is going to forgive you? –Dawn was trying to turn things to her favor.

-I don't know, but hey! You are evading my question, do you like Ash?

-I told you, I don't like him, we are only friends.

-Dawn, it's obvious.

-But…

-Ok, if you don't like him, it's better for me, I'll have no competition

-Wait, are you trying to get Ash again? I thought you only wanted his forgiving.

-Of course I want him to forget me, but I want my boyfriend back, and I will do anything to recover Ash.

-Oh no lady, I'm not letting you do that. –Dawn started to get angry.

-But I thought you were not interested in him.

-He is my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt again.

-I will never do that again, I'll do anything to make him happy, I swear for my life!

-No, I won't let you! If I must become Ash's girlfriend then I will. -Dawn immediately put her hands on her mouth, triying to cover her words.

-So you really like him. -May insisted

-Ok I REALLY like Ash, is that what you wanted to hear? -Dawn finally admited defeat

-Yes, I wanted to hear that coming from your mouth, I knew that you liked Ash since the first time we met in the fair.

-If you already knew that, why did you want to hear it coming from me?

-To be 100 percent sure, now I know I have a rival. –May giggled, Dawn only got angrier.

-And why are you so happy to find a rival? Aren't you supposed to be worried or something? –Dawn said in a menacing tone

-Dawn, how much you like Ash?

-Eh? Well, I'm not really sure. –All of Dawn's anger vanished with that question.

-How do you feel when you see him, when he smiles, when he is kind to you, when he acts like he just did now?

-Well, it feels fantastic. –Dawn smiled and blushed slightly –I feel happy, complete.

-So you like him a lot.

-Yes, I really, really like Ash. –Dawn smiled and clutched her hands to her chest, a pretty pink color appeared on her cheeks.

-I'm glad to hear that Dawn

-But why? I've never seen a girl who likes to have another girl interested in the same boy.

-Yes but I really want Ash to be happy, after all he suffered because of me. He is a great boy; he is sincere, always cares for his friends and will always do the best to make everyone happy, if there is someone who deserves happiness, that's Ash.

-I had never seen Ash that way, and now you say it, it's true, and he is very cute too. –Both girls giggled.

-Now that I'm sure you like Ash, I feel better. If I fail at becoming his girlfriend, you must take my place and make Ash happy. –May said with a serious tone

-You want me to become his girlfriend? -Dawn was totally surprised by May's words

-Only if I can't get it; that doesn't mean I'm going to give up, I said it before, I will do anything for Ash to love me again.

-Only if you can beat me. –Dawn had fire in her eyes.

-Dawn, you are a nice girl, it's good to see Ash met someone like you when he most needed.

-Thanks May, you do care a lot about Ash, I had a wrong idea of you.

-What did Ash tell you about me? -She sounded worried

-Well, now that I think, he never said anything really bad about you, I mean, he never insulted you o talked bad about your person.

-Really? But I thought he told you what I did!

-Yes he did, but he never said anything bad, he just said you left him for other boy, of course he sounded angry and sad, but he never insulted you, he just limited to say the facts.

-Ash, even when I did something horrible, you… -May started to cry, feeling ashamed and guilty.

-May, I didn't mean to make you cry.

-Sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all!

-May don't overreact! You know Ash, he will forgive you, I know.

-But even if he forgives me, I don't deserve to be with him. –May couldn't contain her tears

-May don't cry please

-I'm such a hypocrite, I can hear his words "So you think you can love me and leave me to die".

Dawn couldn't resist it anymore so she slapped May on her face. The brunette stopped complaining, she was shocked

-Sorry May but you were hysterical.

-No Dawn, thank you, I don't know what happened there. You hit me pretty strong hehe.

-Sorry

-But I feel better now, I can't believe that worked. –May had her hand covering her cheek

-So it's a promise May, one of us and only one of us will become Ash's girlfriend

-Yes, the "winner" must make Ash happy. –May sobbed

-Of course, but, will Ash make me happy too?

-Don't worry Dawn, he is a great boyfriend, even when our time together was short, it was wonderful.

-Ok, so it's a pinky promise. –Both girls entwined their their pinky fingers, that way their little "competition" started.

Suddenly both girls heard noises from coming from the bushes, it was no other than Ash, returning from his odyssey.

-Ash! What happened to you? –Dawn sounded worried.

-That Gible was a worthy rival, but at the end, I caught it.

-What's on your head! –May pointed to Ash's head, he was wearing a "weird hat"

-Oh, that? That's Gible, it seems like he caught me. –Ash giggled, Gible was biting Ash and used him as his transportation.

-Are you ok? That seems painful. –Dawn asked

-Don't worry I'm ok he is not biting that hard.

-Ok, you should take a bath, you are covered with dirt. –May suggested

-Yes, I feel disgusting. –The three of them laughed. –So girls what did you do all this time?

-It's a secret. –Dawn answered

-May, did you cry?

-No Ash! Why do you say that?

-Your eyes are red and puffy

-Don't worry we were trying some makeup and some of it got into my eye.

-Ok if you say so, but I don't believe that you spent all this time just with that, wait a second, you are not using make up, you don't even have makeup.

-Sorry but we can't tell you Ash. –Dawn teased

-Hey it's not fair, tell me! –Ash was acting like a little kid.

-Ash –Both girls said in unison – It's a girl's secret.

* * *

**Sorry if this felt kind of rushed**, **but i struggled with this chapter.**

**Read, review and enjoy!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sunyshore City was just around the corner, not literally of course, but just a couple of hours more and our crew would arrive to the easternmost city of Sinnoh. During the past days, the air felt especially tense due to two girls; they attacked each other, verbally of course, they launched killer glances to their respective rival and most important of all, they made Ash uncomfortable; the curious thing is that they were trying the exact opposite thing.

Ash was in the front of the group, he was walking fast, almost jogging, he was trying to stay away from Dawn and May, they had been acting very strangely these last days and he was the victim. Behind him, the source of the predicament Both girls were not talking to each other as they should, I mean, it was expected for them to be chatting about some girls stuff, especially after spending so much time without seeing another girl, but not this time, they were looking to the opposite direction, they didn't even want to look each other, the things were that bad.

-Girls –Ash gathered courage –Why are you so quiet?

-We are not quiet! –The horrible unison

-Ok, but you are not acting like you usually do.

-I'm ok Ash! –The angry tone came from the girls' mouths.

-Ok, ok! I ask because you've been acting like this since that day I caught Gible.

-Don't you understand WE are OK?

-Damn! Ok I won't ask anymore. –Now Ash was angry too.

But how did this happen? May and Dawn seemed to be in good terms after the little talk they had. Well, the same talk that brought them closer was the same talk that turned them into mortal enemies. They took the idea of becoming Ash's girlfriend too serious, so they saw in each other not a confident but a rival that had to be eradicated.

May tried to feed Ash using the old Open Up And Say Ah technique but Dawn interrupted by "accidentally" dropping some water on her. Dawn tried to sleep next to Ash but May ruined the ambient by dragging her into the forest. May opened her cleavage a little more to call Ash's attention but Dawn obscured that by raising her skirt a little and making him blush like crazy. Dawn wore a flirtatious one-piece swimsuit and May wore a sexy bikini. It was war, one girl tried something and the other sabotaged her plan and so on. In normal circumstances, any man on earth would be happy to have two beautiful girls fighting for his love but not here, Ash always ended up injured by getting in the middle of their fights when he tried to stop them, he was always the victim of their failed attempts, he was like a punching bag begging for some rest.

-Hey girls, we are finally here, the place where I'll get my last badge, Sunyshore City.

-Hey Ash, this city looks pretty nice, what about a date, you know, just you and me. –Dawn asked.

-Sorry but not now, my last challenge prior to the Sinnoh League awaits me.

-Mpff! –Dawn didn't like his answer.

May giggled after the scene she witnessed, she knew that Ash was here for his badge and every other thing would have to wait for him to beat the local gym leader.

-Well, Dawn, it seems you still have a lot to learn about Ash.

-Zip it princess! –That was Dawn's way to call May when the former was angry. May hated to be called like that, at least when it was by Dawn.

-Don't call me princess!

-The princess is upset oh my god, call emergency. –Dawn loved to tease her.

-YOU… I'm going to kill you! –Oh, no another fight.

-Hey! What do you think you are doing? Could you behave? We are not in the middle of the road, we are in a city now, stop acting like children! –Ash hated when they acted like that, not because fighting is bad, but because it was simply annoying, even when he was the cause.

-But Ash, she is calling me princess! I hate to be called princess! –May tried to defend her point.

-She started it, she said I…

-Dawn, Ash just left. –May said seriously.

-Wait, what?

-It's your fault, for acting like a baby

-You are not the right person to tell me that.

-I'm not going to argue with you, there is no use.

-You… -Dawn's was about to spit fire.

-We should head to the Sunyshore Gym, I bet Ash will be there. –May simply walked

-May, where are you going? –Dawn asked in a mocking way

-I told you, to the gym to watch Ash's battle

-Yes but, do you have any idea of where the gym is?

-Emm, good point. –May sweat-dropped.

-Well, it seems like you'll have to figure it out by yourself, bye bye. –Dawn said in an arrogant tone.

-I can follow you

-I guess there is no escape from you, ok follow me, Ash will get angrier if he finds out that you got lost.

-Thank you, I guess. –May said reluctantly

Both girls kept walking and walking, looking everywhere, they were wandering the streets of Sunyshore, one of the largest cities in Sinnoh.

-Dawn, I'm going to ask you for a last time, are you sure this is the way to the gym?

-Yes, I'm sure

-Dawn, we've been walking for about an hour with no apparent direction.

-We are close

-Dawn, admit it, we are lost

-We are not lost, we just deviated a little from the road.

-Dawn, have you ever been in this city before?

-Of course I have! When I was 5

-You got to be kidding! You visited the city when you were a little child!

-I've got a very good memory.

-If that memory of yours is so great, why can't we find the gym?

-We are tourists, we are visiting the city, it's like a little tour, you should be thankful. –Dawn didn't dare to look May.

-We better take a taxi.

-But we…

-Dawn we got lost! We better take a taxi to the gym.

-Ok. –Dawn finally admitted defeat.

May stopped a taxi that was passing by the street, she asked the man to take them to the Sunyshore Gym. A confused look appeared on the driver's face.

-So, you are not from here, right?

-We are tourists, that's all.

-Ok –The man made no more questions.

After 5, maybe 6 seconds, the car stopped.

-Here we are.

-What? –May asked

-The Sunyshore Gym, here it is.

Dawn got his head out of the window to make sure of the words of the driver.

-May, I told you we were close.

-Shut up! How much will it be?

-5 Poké-dollars

-Five! But we only moved like 3 blocks!

-Sorry but is the minimal fee

-You thief! –May was upset

-Sorry ladies but I don't make the rules

-You could have given some indications! –Dawn argued.

-Yes I could, but I didn't, 5 dollars please

May gave the bill to the man and closed the door with all her strength.

-Hey! Don't close the door like that!

-Shut up! –Both girls shouted, the poor man stepped on the pedal and ran away fearing for his life.

The girls rushed to the entrance, they opened the doors with a hit and there he was, Ash Ketchum

-So, what are you doing here? –Ash asked

-We are here to cheer for you! –Dawn quickly responded

-I thought you were not coming

-We got lost thanks to this girl. –May pointed to Dawn.

-We were not lost, we were very close, I told you!

-Stop that! We were lost!

-We were only like three blocks away.

-That was luck, pure luck!

-But we were close, that's what matters

-GIRLS! Stop it please. –Ash interrupted

-Sorry, are you still angry? –Dawn asked sheepishly

-No, I'm not but please, my battle is about to start I would appreciate some peace here.

-Ok, Ash sorry for the troubles. –May said in a calmed tone.

-Don't worry.

-So, can we start our battle?

Ash turned to see a tall boy with blond hair and a serious expression on his face.

-You are…

-I am Volkner, the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City.

…

…

…

The battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Volkner, the Gym leader of Sunyshore City is about to start. Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon, there is no time limit and substitutions are only allowed for the challenger. Any questions? –The referee asked

-No –Ash said confidently, Volkner just shook his head a little.

Ok, if there are no questions, START!

-Luxray, go! –The electric lion emerged from the Poké-ball, surrounded by a red glitter, its eyes were intimidating and from its mouth, a powerful roar sounded.

Ash didn't let that image impressed him, he cracked his knuckles grabbed a Poké-ball from his belt and threw it to the arena.

-Torterra, I choose you! –The giant turtle appeared and shook the ground with its weight.

-Wow! It's huge, it looks like Venasaur, let me check. –May took out her Poké-dex and scanned the giant creature: "Torterra the continent Pokémon, Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there." –It's so cool!

-Newbie. –Dawn muttered.

-Excuse me? –May turned to see Dawn with an obvious fake smile.

-You heard it. –Both girls launched a death menace from their eyes, the objective, the girl in front of each of them. Ash didn't even notice the event behind him, he was focusing on the person in front of him.

-Torterra, earthquake!

-Luxray, jump and then Ice Fang. –His words were as cold as ice.

-Torterra, Razor Leaf! Luxray won't be able to dodge it in midair. –Torterra, launched its attack, direct hit.

-Luxray, again, Ice Fang.

-That's not going to work, Torterra, again, Razor Leaf!

-And that's not going to work again, Luxray, Hidden Power!

The Hidden Power burned the leaves and made its way onto Torterra. The hit cause severe damage to the creature.

-Torterra! What was that?

-Luxray's Hidden Power is fire, pretty useful, don't you think?

-Don't fool me, we are not done yet. Torterra, use Synthesis. –Torterra's back glowed and within a blink, the giant Pokémon recovered its health.

-Now, earthquake again

-Jump Luxray.

-Perfect –Ash smirked –Leech Seed! –Torterra launched a bullet-like seed that hit Luxray and wrapped it with vines, the electric lion fell to the ground, the vines prevented it from moving.

-Torterra, Earthquake! –The attack hit Luxray with full force, after that, whirls appeared on Luxray's eyes.

-Luxray is unable to battle, Torterra wins! –The referee exclaimed.

-Great! –Ash shouted

-You are awesome Ash! –May waved to call his attention, Ash simply grinned.

-Now, Raichu, to the battle

-Raichu? Can you handle this Torterra? –The turtle-like creature nodded.

-Ok, let's start with something basic, Earthquake!

-Again? Raichu use your tail! –Raichu used its tail like a spring and bounced. –Now grab to the ceiling

-Impossible, Torterra, Razor Leaf!

-Raichu, use your tail again! Stand on Torterra's back. – Raichu gracefully evaded the attack and with its great speed, stood on Torterra's back.

-Torterra, take it out of there! Leaf Storm!

-Raichu, Focus Blast! –The red energy ball impacted on Torterra, the continent Pokémon did nothing but roar because of the pain, Raichu landed safely on the arena, Torterra, on the other hand, was unable to move.

-Torterra is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu!

-Never use the same trick thrice, let alone in a row. –Ash didn't know whether to take those words as an insult or as an advice.

-Ok, now… -Ash was about to chose his next Pokémon but he felt something pulling him. –Pikachu?

-Pika. –The electric mouse had a challenging look on his eyes, it was obvious he wanted this battle for him.

-Ok, Pikachu, go! –Pikachu stood in front of his trainer, never missing sight of Raichu.

-So, Raichu against Pikachu, it would be difficult. –Dawn said in a serious tone.

-Well' Raichu it's the evolved form of Pikachu, it's got to be a difficult battle.

-Pikachu battled against a Raichu not so long ago.

-What happened?

-Ash lost.

-Pikachu lost? I can't believe it, he is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon!

-They had a rematch and Ash won, but it was very complicated. Since it was Raichu he was fighting against, Pikachu kind of let his eagerness took the best of him.

-No way, Pikachu has a lot of experience in battles. –May was very concerned now

-No need to worry, I've got what Ash needs right now, Piplup, let's go. –The blue penguin nodded and followed his trainer.

-Dawn, where are you going?

-Wait and see.

After a few minutes Dawn and her Pokémon appeared, May couldn't believe what her eyes showed her. In front of her, Dawn was using a provocative cheerleader outfit; it consisted of a sleeveless top that showed her belly-button, a mini-skirt that left very little to the imagination, two pom-poms and red running shoes; combine that with a pony tail and the lack of her usual hair clips and you have an irresistible girl for any man.

May was stunned not only because of Dawn's courage to wear that but also because she knew Dawn looked incredibly attractive in that. Up until now, May was pretty confident about her body I mean, she was sure she had a more attractive body than Dawn but know, the blue-haired girl had proved her wrong, now May was in troubles.

-Ash, you know I will always cheer for you. –Dawn shouted as she made a little routine.

Ash was focusing on the battlefield but when he heard those words he turned only to get astonished by the view. Dawn already had worn that outfit before, but she never had shown her belly and the skirt was significantly shorter this time, that, added to the modest routine she was performing, made Ash smile and blush a little, just a little. May, noticing this, felt an aching sensation inside her chest, jealousy and real concern.

After that "little distraction" Ash decided to focus, he needed to win his battle no matter what.

-Pikachu, Iron Tail!

-Raichu, Iron Tail too!

Both attacks collided with each other and generated a dense cloud of dust but one yellow creature was sent towards the wall.

-Pikachu!

-Raichu, Dig, let's finish with this. –Raichu did as his trainer commanded and quickly made his way into the ground.

-Pikachu, wait to my signal! –The rodent nodded

Ash was fully concentrated on the ground waiting for the right moment.

-Now, jump! –As soon as Pikachu jumped, Raichu emerged from the ground trying to hit his rival but his attempt failed, Pikachu was over Raichu's head waiting for orders.

-Pikachu, use Double Edge! –Since Pikachu had gained altitude thanks to his jump, the attack impacted with an enormous force on Raichu's head.

-Raichu, are you ok? –Volkner asked with concern in his words, the orange Pokémon nodded with difficulty but refused to surrender.

-Pikachu, quick attack!

-Raichu, Volt Tackle!

Again both attacks collided, or at least they seemed to, Pikachu stopped and looked around to find Raichu had vanished.

-Pikachu, over your head! –Pikachu looked up but it was too late.

-Raichu, Rock Smash!

Raichu hit Pikachu very strong, almost knocking him out, but as always, Pikachu wouldn't left the arena without giving his best.

-Pikachu, we cannot continue any longer with this, Volt Tackle!

-Raichu, Volt Tackle!

Both creatures surrounded themselves with pure electricity and charged towards their opponent, the impact resulted in a massive explosion, both rodents appeared on the center of the battlefield, fainted.

-Pikachu and Raichu are unable to battle, this round is a tie. –The referee stated.

Ash took Pikachu on his arms. –You were great friend, take a well deserved rest.

-Ash you were fantastic, just one more! –Dawn was about to lose a lung.

-Thanks Dawn, no need to worry! –Ash smiled to Dawn and gave her a thumbs up, Dawn just kept cheering like crazy.

On the other hand, May simply waved and offered a little smile, she didn't feel like doing anything over the top like Dawn.

-Ok, Electivire help me with this. –Volkner sent his last and most powerful Pokémon.

-This is too risky but who cares, Gible I choose you! –The land shark appeared in front of Ash with all the will and determination to battle. –Ok Gible I know we can do it!

-GIBLE! But Ash caught Gible a few days ago, he is not ready. –May's concern turned into fear.

-What are you thinking Ash? You barely had time to train with Gible, what's on your mind? –Dawn said to herself.

-Gible, Dig! –That attack was Gible's specialty, he quickly dug a tunnel and hid into it.

-Electivire, Fire Punch against the floor! –The Fire Punch was so strong it caused a little earthquake that destroyed Gible's tunnel, trapping the dragon underground.

-Gible! Get out of there!

-Electivire, keep punching the ground.

There was no signal of Gible and the more Electivire hit the ground, the more difficult for Gible to escape.

-Gible you got to get out! –Ash shouted

-Gible, Gible come on Gible! –Dawn and her Pokémon were cheering for the poor Gible, all of them were jumping and agitating their pom-poms. May wasn't yelling or cheering like Dawn but her face reflected how concerned she was.

-It's over Ash, Electivire, Giga Impact on the floor. –Electivire was about to hit the ground for a final time when a red ball of energy emerged from the ground, the attack stopped in midair and started falling, aiming for Electivire. Since the electric Pokémon wasn't expecting a comeback from Gible he barely dodged the attack. After the impact, Gible emerged from the ground, pretty damaged but he was ready for one more round.

-Great Gible, but what attack was that? –Ash checked his Poké-dex searching for information "Draco Meteor: Comets are summoned down from the sky. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat." –So it's like Torkoal's Overheat, Gible we can't use that attack many times, we got to be careful!

-Electivire, Fire Punch. –Direct Hit, fortunately, Gible was resistant to those attacks. –Fire Punch again!

-Gible, bite his punch! – Gible did as commanded and bit Electivire's punch very hard.

-Electivire, shake that off! –No matter how hard he tried, Gible didn't have the intention of letting go. –Electivire, hit the ground let's see if Gible refuses to let go.

-Gible let go now! –Ash tried to change Gible's mind, but the little shark didn't listen. When Gible crashed against the floor, a huge mass of dust covered the area.

-It's over, Electivire well done… -Suddenly, a ray of light appeared, Electivire stepped back to see how Gible was surrounded by a bright light.

-He is... he is evolving! –Ash exclaimed

After a few seconds, the little shark turned into larger creature, it looked more menacing than its previous form. Ash took its Pokédex and scanned his newly evolved partner: "Gabite, the Cave Pokémon: It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot into its nest."

-But how is that possible? Ash caught Gible a few days ago, why did it evolve? –Dawn was speechless.

-Maybe that Gible was at a high level when ash caught him. –May thought with more logic

-Well, what a lucky strike, Ash, you can win this! –Dawn was still in her cheerleader character

-Awesome! Gabite, use eh… I don't know, just attack with something!

Gabite nodded and launched himself towards Electivire, prepared his claws and landed an attack. The impact was so strong that it launched Electivire and crashed against the wall.

-Electivire! Are you alright? – Volkner asked his Pokémon, Electivire simply nodded. –Electivire, Fire Punch!

-Gabite, bite his punch again! –Gabite caught Electivire by his punch again after that, he proceeded to attack with no mercy using his claws. Since Electivire was trapped he could not defend from the attacks. –Now Gabite, launch him towards the wall.

-Electivire, use Quick Attack! –Electivire launched with full force and hit Gabite, the latter was sent backwards but refused to fall.

-Gabite, Dragon Rush!

-Electivire, respond with Fire Punch!

If both attacks collided, Electivire would be the winner, Ash knew that and thought of a different strategy.

-Gabite, one more time, bite his free punch! –Again, Electivire was trapped, but this time we was ready to attack.

-Electivire Fire Punch on his head now!

-Gabite, launch Electivire to the air! –Gabite was quick enough to launch the electric creature to the air before it made its attack. –And now, Draco Meteor! –Gabite released a powerful red orb that hit Electivire and sent him even higher into the air. Gabite didn't need any more instructions from Ash, he immediately jumped and caught Electivire in midair, releasing a series of attacks with his claws and tail, finishing with a hit of his tail that sent Electivire to the ground. Once in the ground, Electivire tried to stand again.

-Gabite, Dragon Pulse!

Gabite didn't understand what his trainer said but instead launched a final blow in the form of a Draco Meteor. Electivire, who was struggling to stand, didn't have even the minimum chance to evade the attack. Electivire appeared laying on the ground with whirls on its eyes.

-Electivire is unable to battle, the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner!

-Great! –Ash ran and hugged Gabite, congratulating him for his great performance

-That was incredible Ash, here, take this Beacon Badge, you earned it. –Volkner handed out the final badge. Ash and his Pokémon celebrated as usual. –That was a great battle Ash, I'm sure you will do great in the Sinnoh League.

-Thank you Volkner, it was a tough but entertaining battle. –Both trainers shook hands. Ash turned only to see Dawn running to him with her arms open.

-Ash, you were incredible as usual. –Dawn hugged Ash with all her strength and rubbed her cheek against Ash's.

-Dawn, take it easy.

-But it was so awesome! –Ash's face started to heat up, he was holding Dawn by her wrist feelign her soft skin, he had never felt Dawn so close.

-Dawn, could you apart a little. –Ash wasn't looking Dawn directly.

-Eh? Oh! Yes, sorry –Dawn blushed and stepped back.

-That was great Ash, you haven't lost your touch. –May said modestly, after Dawn's demonstration, May didn't feel like doing anything crazy, anything she tried would be obscured by Dawn.

-Wow Dawn, that's not the same outfit you have used before, right? –Ash totally ignored poor May.

-You noticed it!

-How am I not going to notice it? It's emm… let's say it makes you outstand a little.

-Hehe, that was the idea, I shortened my top and the skirt.

-It surely worked, tough it distracted me a little –Ash grinned.

-I'm glad to hear that.

-And, why did you do that? I mean, shorten you skirt and top.

–To cheer you up. Dawn just giggled and blushed a little.

-Well Dawn, you look great but we have to go and I don't think you would like to walk on the streets with that on.

-Hehe, ok, wait for me. –Dawn rushed to the bathrooms to get dressed.

-Wow, Dawn really strives when it comes to cheering you. –May said with a kind of relaxed tone.

-Yes, she tends to overreact a little.

-It seems she is really interested in you.

-Please don't talk about that now, I want to enjoy my victory.

-Hehe, by the way, congratulations, now you can enter the Sinnoh League

-Thanks, but I still have a lot of training to do.

-But you have your own personal cheerleader, that surely helps a lot.

-Yeah, it does.

-Ash, how do you feel about Dawn?

-May I told you, I want to enjoy my victory, I don't want to think about those things right now.

-But Ash, you'll have to make a decision, very soon.

-I know May, but not today.

May and Ash stared at each other, May with a worried look and Ash with a serious expression, May was about to say something but was interrupted by Dawn, who was returning.

-Hey guys, I'm ready to go.

-Ok, let's go, we'll spend the night at the Pokémon Center.

…

…

…

Once in the Pokémon center Ash decided he wanted to rest, after all, his battle with Volkner was very exhausting so he went to his room without saying a word other than good night to both girls.

Both girls went to their respective rooms, no words were spoken during their way, the simply wished a good night to each other and went to bed.

In his room Ash was laying on his bed with a lot of ideas circling his mind.

-I'll have to make a decision very soon. What did she mean with those words? A decision? What kind of decision? What Pokémon should I use for the League? Where should I train? Or –Ash took a deep breath –which girl should I choose, May or Dawn? Do I really have to choose one? If I choose one the other will get hurt, but I don't feel like choosing one, but if one of them confesses… If one of them does that it's more likely that will be Dawn, she has been very affectionate these weeks but May, she has also been acting like that, if May confesses… Damn I can't have a relationship with her again so if Dawn confesses maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend, but that would make May sad and I don't feel like having a girlfriend now but that would hurt Dawn so… DAMN! This is no use, I better go to sleep. –Ash covered himself with the sheets and slowly began to fall asleep.

Ash was sleeping peacefully, a couple of hours had passed since his little rant and but unfortunately, he was dreaming of the same thing: May or Dawn or none of the above. Suddenly the door of the room started to open, after that, a girl made his way onto Ash's bed and laid next to him, it was Dawn, she placed her head on his shoulder her arm on his chest, that way she slept peacefully.

After a few minutes, the door was opened again, this time another girl sneaked into the room, it was May. She did the same as Dawn, she made her way onto Ash's bed, put her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest, it was so dark she didn't notice Dawn was there too. That way, Ash, Dawn and May slept, without knowing the big surprise they would have in the morning.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the battles XD**

**The final arc is coming**

**Thanks for your reviews, read review and enjoy!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 15**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**

The sun was starting to rise, the bird Pokémon were singing and the noise of the cars could barely be heard. The sunrays were starting to sneak through the window, the slight bright of the sun was gently illuminating the room and one specific sunray aimed directly to one boy's face. The boy in question was no other than Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, he was having a well-deserved rest, why? Well, because the previous day he managed to defeat Volkner the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City. After an exhaustive battle the boy managed to defeat the powerful leader and earned his last badge, the one that would grant him access to the Sinnoh League.

The sun was telling Ash to wake up but the trainer would not let the sun ruin his precious sleep time, the plan was easy, just stand, close the window with the curtains and get back to the bed, it sounded as easy as cake. Ash was ready to attempt the titanic prowess of standing, he gathered all his strength and willpower but when he was ready to begin, he felt something heavy preventing him from moving. Both of his arms were trapped, then he felt something on his chest, two "somethings" to be precise. He was so tired that he gave up on his attempts of moving, he thought he couldn't move because he was exhaust but then he felt something moving, yes moving. He felt something moving on his chest, like rubbing it softly, then he felt something soft pressing against him and finally he felt something on his leg.

Those sensations felt nice, especially the soft thing pressing against his chest, Ash was having a great dream but the problem was that… he was awake! Ash quickly realized the sensations were too real for being a dream. Ash took a deep breath and thought: "Ok I'm going to open my eyes and I'll realize that all of this is my imagination playing some tricks on me, ok, 1, 2 and 3". Ash opened his eyes and carefully looked for the source of those weird sensations, he was hoping to find nothing, but deep inside his mind he knew the answers would be much more frightening.

When Ash looked to the sides of the bed he found not one but two girls sleeping next to him, one at each side. He immediately froze at the sight, a million of excuses came to his mind.

-What the hell is this? Why are May and Dawn here? They are going to kill me if they find out that I sneaked into their room. –Those ideas terrified the boy –But wait, if my mind doesn't fail, May and Dawn had separated rooms and this is indeed my room! The only answer is… they SNEAKED INTO MY ROOM! But why? I didn't think their intentions were like this. Maybe what May told me about making a decision was more critical than expected. –Ash was nervous, very nervous.

Ash was busy trying to figure out a way to escape but his mind was stopped by a girl, yes a girl. In that instant Ash found the specific cause of that "nice" soft sensation, it was no other than May, May's breasts to be more specific. Ash immediately shivered and blushed like mad trying to get away from her but he remembered he was surrounded. When he tried to apart himself from May, he stopped moving because of Dawn, who was on his left arm. Ash was trapped between the two girls. If he tried to move away from one, he inevitably got closer to the other. The only thing he could do was remain static, trying to control his instincts which were telling him to do something that would make him Cross The Line between a child and a man.

Ash was having an inner struggle, his mind was telling him to control and think of something different, that he should not do something inappropriate to his friends, but his instincts were telling him to take advantage of the situation and satisfy his deepest and darkest desires and to make things worse, May was pressing against him with more strength and Dawn's legs were intercrossed with Ash's, on top of that, both girls were wearing light clothes, May had only a light tank top and her hip-hugger panties, Dawn was in a similar situation.

Soft words came from the girls' mouths. May sweetly whispered "Ash please" and Dawn said "More Ash more" with a sweet yet provocative tone. The combination of the sensations, feelings and the hypnotizing words of the girls were putting Ash to the test, a test he was doomed to fail. For every second that passed, Ash's instincts gained more control over him, his heart was racing, he was sweating and a specific part of his body was starting to wake up, that part that had remained controlled over the years was now telling Ash to let all his fantasies to become reality right now.

-I must think of something, anything, maybe… May and I, alone in one room. –Ash was almost drooling. –What the hell am I thinking? I'm imagining myself with May! I'm such an asshole, I can't forget about Dawn, her body is getting better by the day. –Again, Ash was imagining himself doing inappropriate things with one of his friends. –Ash, you can't act like that! You must treat them both the same, I can have the two of them with me at the same time. –In that instant Ash's efforts to control himself were no longer present, his instincts and his lust were now in total control, the only thing that prevented him from actually doing anything was the fact that his arms were trapped under the girls.

Ash stopped a moment and stared at May's face, he was stunned, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, her angel-like face was soft and clean and her skin tone make her look like she was made of silk or something similar. But not only her face was beautiful, the sheets were only covering her up to her knees, Ash admired her perfect figure, soft and curved like an hourglass but without the frivolous sensation of glass, instead, her skin was soft and warm, her curves, her legs, her thighs, her waist, her chest, every part of her body was a delight for the view.

-How did I manage to make her my girlfriend? How on earth such a beautiful girl like her put her eyes on me and accepted my feelings. I think I got lucky there, all the luck of the world was with me that day, that's the only reason. –Ash said to himself. In that moment, a warm but familiar sensation filled his chest, lust? Definitely not, love? Not, remorse? Maybe a little bit, nostalgia? Probably, sadness? Sure. After all those ideas vanished from his head, he let his emotions took control of him. May's head was gracefully placed on Ash's shoulder, her eyes were aiming at his. In that instant, Ash's eyes were only focusing on her lips, he slowly, very slowly, started to get closer to her, so close that he could feel her breathing, her sweet aroma, the sweet and addictive taste of her lips, Ash was about to do the unimaginable, but a sudden noise made him retract.

-Mmm, I slept so well. –The soft voice of May took Ash by surprise. May slowly opened her eyes only to find Ash's face was very close to hers. She was about to turn away but her mind immediately came up with a better idea. She decided to use her almighty puppy eyes and her sheepish tone.

-Ash? Good morning. –She softly smiled.

-May, good morning. –He never stopped looking her lips.

-What are you doing?

-Trying to sleep

-Are you sure? It doesn't seem like that

-Emm, well…

-Hehe –She giggled – Ash, don't try to deceive me.

-What? Deceive? Never, I was just trying to…

-Ash, do it, I don't mind

-But now, with you? Sorry but I can't. –You could hear the regret that covered his words

-Ash, one list time.

May slowly started to move towards Ash, Ash stopped thinking and let the things flowed, he was about to kiss the girl he swore never to talk to again, but Ash was only a man and in that moment he realized there was nothing he could do to against a beautiful girl. They could feel each other's breathing, they could sense the other's feelings, they were just a millimeter away when the blue-haired girl interrupted.

-Surprise Ashy-boy! Good morning! –She said with a happy tone, pulling Ash towards her.

-Dawn, I told you not to call me like that! –He was surprised and kind of scared

-You called me Dee Dee the other day.

-But…

-Is that all you have to say when you see a girl with light clothes next to you in the morning? On the bed? –Dawn pulled Ash against her chest and hugged him with strength.

-DAWN! –May exclaimed

-MAY! –Dawn screamed

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! –Perfect coordination.

Ash simply shrugged and tried to make his way out of the bed, trying to pass unadvertised. The girls never stopped looking at each other but they easily noticed Ash's efforts to escape, they simply grabbed him by his shoulders

-You are not going anywhere Ketchum. –May just called Ash by his last name.

-You have a lot of explaining to do sir. –Ash knew Dawn could be terrifying when needed.

-Explaining?

-Why is she here? –both girls pointed at each other.

-That's what I want to know!

-Don't try to evade the reality! –Dawn yelled.

-Girls, this is MY room!

Dawn and May looked around for a moment and they remembered, it's not that they forgot, they were just busy arguing.

-Well, anyways, what are you doing here? –Dawn demanded an answer from May.

-I wanted to show Ash my affection that´s all. –May frowned –And what do you think are you doing in a boy's room girl?

-To show Ash I'm perfect for him.

-Perfect? With that messy hair of yours? –May attacked Dawn where she most hated. Dawn's face now could make a Spiritomb run away afraid.

-You never, never dare to criticize my hair again! And look at yours, my hair might be messy now, but even so, it's more beautiful than yours will ever be!

-You! –May tried to launch herself to Dawn, she wanted to kill her but fortunately Ash got in the middle and stopped them.

-Hey! No violence here! Girls should never fight like that. Come on, apologize

-Ash, don't treat me like a child, and never in a situation like this! –Dawn was 100% fury.

May, saw this as an opportunity and hugged Ash.

-Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to act like that. –She rubbed her face against his shoulder

Dawn was impressed by May's quick reaction, she was furious an instant ago and now, she was acting sweet and shy. Dawn took a deep breath and hugged Ash too, now he had one girl on the left and one on the right.

-Sorry Ash, I couldn't let her treat me like that. –Dawn faked a sad face.

-Ok, don't worry, as long as you are not fighting, it's ok.

-Ash, do I really look that bad with my hair like this? – Dawn asked sheepishly.

-No need to worry Dawn, you said it, even when it's messy, your hair is beautiful.

-Really? You are so sweet Ash. –Dawn held tighter to his arm.

-Ash, is my hair that bad? –Now May wanted his attention.

-No May, you are just overreacting. –He was trying to comfort her but for some reason, when Dawn got close to him, all the urge to have May on his arms and the enormous desire to kiss her vanished, in this moment it was difficult for him to tell May some words directly from his heart.

-Ash, do l look pretty with this? –Dawn posed in front of him wanting to show Ash how much she had grown.

-Emm well… you look very good with that. –Ash was admiring Dawn's body, she looked very pretty with those light clothes. May noticed that and thought of a similar strategy, she was confident about her "proportions".

-Aaash –May said with a provocative tone –Don't you like how I look? I put these especially for you. –She slightly blushed but she knew she had to do that.

The sunrays illuminated May's body, bringing out her silhouette, Ash smiled and was about to say something but Dawn wasn't going to let that happen, she threw a pillow on May's face, May immediately took another pillow and started to fight the blue-haired girl.

Ash understood that there was no use in staying there or trying to stop them, he took that chance and left the room. The girls kept trying to kill each other for a while until they realized the raven-haired boy was gone.

-Ash? –Dawn asked

-You see? You scared him. –May answered back

-You were exceeding with your efforts, that was your fault.

-It's not my fault I have a prettier body than you.

-Hoy you dare to say that! –Dawn grabbed pillow and was ready for the attack, but then she realized she wouldn't fall into May's game. –Mpff, I don't need to use my body as a tool to attract a boy unlike you, you are trying to use your body to call Ash's attention because you know that he will never listen to your words again.

May didn't say a word, she had nothing to respond to that, deep inside her, she knew that she was trying to attract Ash with her body because her words no longer reached his heart.

-I know it but, what else can I do? –May started to cry

-Give up. –Dawn said with a serious, almost cold voice.

-Never, I want Ash!

-It's only a whim! You told me the other day that you really loved Ash

-Of course I do, that's why I am doing this!

-If you love him, you must understand that his time with you is over! You must understand that you lost your opportunity! That the only thing you are doing is confusing Ash and making him believe he can trust you again!

-Why are you doing this Dawn? I thought I could trust you, that we had a promise!

-I'm trying to keep that promise! You said you wanted Ash to be happy and he cannot be happy with someone who betrayed his confidence.

-But I thought you were my friend!

-I wanted, I tried but… I cannot be friends with you, I can understand you love him, but I can't stand you being close to him, not when you broke his heart, not when you left him for other boy, not when you broke the promise of coming to Sinnoh with him!

Dawn was furious, she decided to leave the room and get dressed. Meanwhile, May's crying intensified, she ran to her room and locked the door.

After a while, Dawn dressed into her usual clothes and went down the stairs to meet with Ash, who was having a peaceful breakfast.

-Hey Ash, sorry for what happened there.

-Don't worry, I'm getting used to the chaos.

-No need to worry, that won't happen again.

-Hu? But how? Did you finally kill her? –He giggled.

-We had a little talk

-I hope it was fructiferous.

-Ash… Let's eat now I want to talk to you later, it's important.

-Ok, let's eat then.

After they finished they breakfast they went to the little garden behind the Pokémon Center, Ash saw that as an opportunity to relax a little but Dawn had other plans.

-Ash. –Dawn said seriously

-Yes Dawn, what's that thing you want to talk me about?

-It's about May.

-You said you talked with her, did you lie?

-Ash… I don't want her here anymore

-What? But, why so suddenly? –Ash was kind of surprised by her words.

-Ash, I just… I'm not comfortable with her around us anymore.

-What did you two talk about?

-It doesn't matter now Ash, it's May or me.

-But why Dawn?

-Ash! Why are you doing this? Why is it so difficult for you to see the truth?

-Dawn, I don't' understand what you are trying to say.

-Why are you being so nice to her?

-Nice? I'm just being polite

-No! You are acting like nothing happened!

-You are exaggerating Dawn!

-No I'm not! You even let her travel with us, what were you thinking? –Dawn was losing her mind

-Dawn, calm down! You are not thinking straight you…

-Ash, wait. –Ash turned to see who said those words, it was no other than May.

-May? Could you tell me what's happening here?

-Dawn and I had a little talk.

-I know that but, was it so bad?

-Ash, I don't want May to stay with us any longer. –Dawn stated

-Dawn. –May said sorrowfully but it seemed like she was expecting something like that.

-Do you really mean that Dawn? –Ash asked

-Yes, of course I do.

-But Dawn. –May couldn't say anything else

-Ash, I can't keep traveling with May here, If you want to stay with her I'll respect that decision but I'll have to leave.

-Wait Dawn stop saying nonsense!

-It's not nonsense. I told you, it's May or me!

-Ash, are you really going to chose? –May asked with fear.

-I know Dawn, she will leave and… I can't let that happen.

-What? – May was surprised

-But… why? Why Dawn?

-Dawn is traveling by first time and I don't want to leave her by herself.

-But Ash I…

-Sorry May but I promised Dawn I would help her with her training.

-But that's not enough reason to stay with her! –May was desperately trying to change Ash's mind

-I never break my promises May, and after everything Dawn has made for me, I just can't leave her like that.

-But Ash…

-Sorry May.

-Are you going to let Dawn have her way?

-Sorry May but Dawn is very stubborn.

-But just like that? You leave me just because Dawn asked you to? Since when Dawn controls your actions?

-May, don't take it like that, it's just that Dawn is new in this, it's like when we all started. You had no idea of what to expect but being in company of good friends made things a lot easier, that's why I have to stay with her. And well, Dawn has made so much for me and I am like his teacher so, it's that simple.

-You didn't even need two seconds to decide.

-There was no real decision to make. –Ash's words pierced through May's heart.

-But…

-Excuse me May but we have to leave. –Dawn interrupted.

-Now? It's not even noon! –Ash said

-Ash, my contest, I still need one ribbon.

-Ok, ok, let's go Dawn.

After the little discussion, Ash and Dawn packed their things and got ready to go.

-Well May, it was nice to have you around for some time but, this is goodbye. -Ash said

-Is there anything I can do?

-Sorry but I must help Dawn. Take care May, luck with your Grand Festival.

-Goodbye May. –Dawn limited her words

That way May watched Ash and Dawn go away, to the next contest for Dawn.

-Not yet Ash, this is not over yet.

* * *

**Kind of rushed ending, sorry**

**I already have ideas for the final arc, i want it to begin in the next chapter so, the ending is vey close**

**Read, Review an Enjoy!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 16**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**By many requests i'm using quotation marks for the characters' dialog, feel free to tell me if they work or if something should be changed, thanks.**

**

* * *

**

This time, unlike others, no bird Pokémon were singing, no sunrays were illuminating the scene and the environment didn't feel life-threatening or romantic. The sky was totally covered by dark clouds, no living creature was present and the air was tense. When I said no living creature was present I was referring obviously to Pokémon, because you could see two people walking and walking, like trying to reach something or somewhere. The face of the boy reflected no apparent emotion he was just busy walking, the face of the girl reflected some concern and angst.

The trainer was walking quite fast, almost jogging, it seemed like he really needed to get to some specific place, maybe he was just trying to get out of the forest and find a city or maybe he didn't want to have a talk with his travel partner. The poor coordinator was having a difficult time trying to keep the pace of Ash, she was reaching her limits, she wanted to stop now.

"Ash" –She said.

No response

"Ash!" –She exclaimed

No response

"ASH!" –She shouted

"Em? Did you say something?" –Ash asked

"Can we stop please?"

"Emm, no" –He didn't need time to think

"But Ash, I can't keep walking anymore"

"Dawn if you keep acting like that you will never be able to reach your goals."

"But I'm tired and my legs hurt"

"Dawn, come on, it can't be that bad."

"Ash! I'm asking you as a favor"

"Ok, we can rest for a while"

Since they were in the middle of the forest, finding a good place to rest for a while was simple, Ash decided he wanted to eat something so he went to look for some berries or anything edible. Meanwhile, Dawn decided to stay and rest her poor legs, she laid on the soft grass and used one rolled blanket as a pillow, she hugged her Piplup and asked him.

"Piplup, have you noticed Ash has been acting different these days?"

"Plup? "–The blue penguin didn't catch the question

"He has been acting kind of distant and cold, do you think it's my fault?"

"Pi?" –The blue creature didn't understand what his trainer meant.

"Maybe I was too harsh with May, but I didn't expect Ash to agree with me so quickly, maybe I overreacted and let my emotions took control of me." –Dawn sighed and tried to sleep.

After some minutes, Ash returned from his search, in his hands, some berries and fish.

"Dawn, are you sleeping?" –Since the girl was indeed sleeping he didn't receive an answer, at least not from her. –"Piplup, I'm leaving take care of Dawn" –Since Piplup was sleepy he just nodded and went to the realm of dreams. -"Pikachu, let's go" –Ash left the food for Dawn to notice it and left.

…

…

…

"Welcome to Hearthome City, Kind & Warm, hehe, nice phrase" –A brunette girl giggled. –"I wonder if Ash and Dawn will arrive here, they have to, for what I have read on the papers, she still needs her last ribbon" –That's it, the great Dawn form Twinleaf Town was in a losing streak, she had entered 3 contests after the Wallace Cup and lost every one of them

Since the girl had really nothing to do in the city she started to wander the streets. Her mind was busy admiring the curiosities and local stuff she found, that until she noticed the giant dome that emerged from the smaller buildings.

"What is that? I have to go." –She rushed to the place only to find the building in question was the widely known Hearthome Contest Hall, she was amazed by the size of the structure, she decided to enter and try to find something interesting

Once inside, she was awed by all the majestic sculptures and paintings decorating the walls and halls. May was watching a certain painting when another person came by.

"Excuse me lady, are you here for the next Super Contest?" –A woman asked

"What? Contest? No excuse me, I'm only admiring the place."

"You are May from Petalburg City in Hoenn, right?"

"Emm, yes I am" –She answered shyly

"It's an honor to have you here! I am Paris nice to meet you!"

"It's my pleasure" –May was kind of uncomfortable.

"Miss May, I'm so happy to have you here in the Contest Hall, can we ask you for a favor?"

"We? But I don't see anyone else here" –Suddenly, many girls appeared and surrounded May

"It would be an honor to have you miss May, as a guest judge in our next big contest"

"What! Judge! But I've never done such a thing!"

"But you are the winner of the Wallace Cup, and your reputation as one of the best coordinators in Hoenn and Kanto precedes you"

"If you put it that way" –May let her ego took control.

"This contest will be the most important in Sinnoh, only second to the Grand Festival and the Wallace Cup, if we can have a famous and expert coordinator like you I can guarantee the success of this event" –Paris was praising May in order to convince her.

"Ok! I can't refuse if you think that of me, it would be a great experience!" –The girls celebrated the occasion

May and Paris went to a well-known steak house called _Tender Surrender II_, due to their fame of serving the most delicious and soft Tauros and Miltank meat. The place looked pretty expensive, but since Paris was a famed Pokémon stylist and May won the Wallace cup, they had more than enough money to spend.

The girls were eating and talking about their respective careers, May was very interested in Pokémon styling and Paris was a huge fan of contests. The pair was having a good time when the manager of the place noticed their presence, he didn't think twice before serving them the best wine of the house.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm the manager of the place and I feel honored to have miss May and miss Paris here, please let me thank you for choosing us by giving you this bottle of our best red wine, it's 100 years old and it's the best company for this kind of meal"

"Wow, thank you, but you don't need to do this" –May said

"Please accept it, it's the least we can do"

"If you put it that way" –Paris took the bottle –"Ok May, let's drink a little, ok?"

"I don't drink but I can't refuse that gift so, maybe just a single glass" –That way, glass by glass, they drank the entire bottle.

After the excellent food, the girls took a photo with the manager and the staff of the place, you know, advertising purposes. Once in the street, May felt dizzy and was staggering a little, she was drunk.

"May, are you alright?" –Paris asked

"Don't worry about me, I'm ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally"

May and Paris parted ways. May was heading to the place where she would spend the night when she walked into someone else, both people fell to the ground.

"Sorry for that, I'm not feeling very good and I didn't see you" –The other person offered his hand to May

"Don't worry, I feel the same way, it was my fault too." –May took the boy's hand and stood.

"Ok, sorry for that, have a good night" –The stranger said

"The same for you, good night" –May greeted and kept her way, the opposite direction of the mysterious boy.

After her little culinary adventure, May left to her room, but not any simple Pokémon Center room, she was given a first-class room in the best hotel in the city. It was a beautiful suite with everything a girl could dream of.

"It's going to be great, I will be on the other side of contests, I'll be a judge!" –May hugged her pillow and smiled –"Maybe with some luck, I get the opportunity to see Ash, he will be very impressed…" –After a slight blush and some giggles she remained silent for some seconds until the truth hit her –"The only way I can get to see Ash here is if Dawn enters the contest, and if she enters, that means I'LL HAVE TO JUDGE HER PERFORMANCE!" –Oh poor May, you get in troubles and uncomfortable situations so easily. –"Speaking of Ash, that boy looked familiar, he looked like Ash… nah it can't be him, I'm drunk, I don't know what I'm saying." –May covered her body with the sheet and slept.

…

…

…

The forest was totally covered with a light mist, it was raining, a very slight and delicate rain was starting to fall from the skies. The temperature started to drop and certain girl who happened to be sleeping outside was having a really bad time.

The blue-haired girl was shivering and started strangling the Pokémon in her arms in order to get a little warmer. The poor Piplup woke up in the mere instant he felt the powerful grip of his trainer, he needed a way to escape so he did the first thing that came to his mind, attack. The penguin-like creature released his trademark Bubble Beam, the attack hit a nearby tree that made some bird Pokémon flee, the noise of the impact and the flying Pokémon woke Dawn up, she looked around and yelled.

"Piplup!"

Her loyal partner quickly responded to her call with a simple but comforting "Plup"

"What is happening here?" –Piplup just shook his head, indicating he was in the same situation. –"Aaash! Aaash!" –The girl waited for some kind of response but it never came. "Piplup, where is Ash?" –In that moment Piplup remembered.

"Pluuup" –He ran to the tent, like indicating something was there, Dawn quickly stood and went to the point Piplup indicated.

"Berries and some fish? Piplup, did Ash do this?" –Piplup nodded, Dawn then realized there was a little note, the handwriting was unequivocally Ash's

"_Dawn I had to leave, there is something important I must do and it cannot wait any longer, sorry if this is very sudden but I had no other choice. I got some food for you take care, I…_"

The rest of the message was blurry because of the water, it couldn't be read that way.

"Ash why did you…" –Dawn refused to believe those words but the truth was, Ash was no longer present.

Dawn protected herself from the climate inside the tent, the rain got stronger and the mist got thicker, the only thing she could do was wait.

"Ash, why do you leave me like this? Is it for what I did to May? Did I say something I shouldn't? Am I so annoying?" –Dawn shed a tear and went to sleep, she knew she wouldn't get anything by lamenting.

Once inside the sleeping bag, Dawn was trying to find the most comfortable position but no matter what, she couldn't make herself comfortable, the reason, she was afraid, this was the very first time she would be spending the night by herself, of course she had her Pokémon but she got used to Ash's presence. The noise of the drops falling, the total darkness and the occasional roar of the thunders terrified the girl, she couldn't sleep without knowing someone was there to protect her, she needed to feel safe and the only way she could feel safe was with Ash's presence.

"Ash please come back" –She begged while hugging Piplup, to feel safe. –"I can't believe I feel like this, I feel so alone and helpless." –Dawn took a deep breath and sighed –"I must be strong, if I have learned something from Ash is that I must never give up and always do my best, I cannot collapse only because he is no longer here" –Dawn tried to be brave, but unfortunately, she was just a sweet girl alone in the middle of nowhere.

The Dark Eternal Night was a torture for the girl, it felt more like a nightmare than anything and the noises from the forest made it all worse. Once the morning came and vanquished the horrible darkness Dawn shyly started to wake up, she fell asleep only because she was very tired of walking, she noticed the light of the sunrays and she sighed, she had survived the night.

Dawn put on her usual dress and walked outside the tent, the strong bright of the sun made her close her eyes for some seconds, after that she recovered and sighed.

"Well, it seems like I survived the worst night in my whole life" –Piplup was next to her with his usual proud posture. –"Piplup, why do you think Ash did this? I mean, he could have told me about that, but instead, he just disappeared." –Sigh again –"There is no use in this, I'm in the middle of the forest I have no more food and the time to get my last ribbon is coming to an end, I must clear mi mind and focus on that for now"

After packing and having a quick breakfast, Dawn left the place, her next destination: Hearthome City.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry Dawn but I need to do this, it's for your sake" –Ash gave Dawn a little kiss on her cheek and smiled –"Take care, Pikachu, let's go" –Ash started to run, he couldn't wait for Dawn after all so, he did what he had to do, leave her behind. Ash knew it would be difficult, it would be her first time alone but that suspicious thing Ash had to do was that as important as to leave her traveling companion behind.

Ash made his way to Hearthome City just in time for the sunset, he was having a difficult time deciding whether to stay or keep going.

"It's kind of dark, it would be dangerous to travel now but I need to be there as soon as possible…" –Ash was thinking about his next move but certain smell came to his nose and distracted him from his duty. –"That, that smells like, like… a juicy and grilled steak!" –Ash followed his nose and found the source of the hypnotizing aroma, a steak house called _Tender Surrender I_, due to his fame of serving the most delicious and soft Tauros and Miltank meat. The place looked pretty expensive but thanks to the prize he got for ranking in the top 3 at Wallace Cup, he had more than enough money for this adventure. Without thinking twice, Ash stepped into the restaurant and asked for a table, the place was not full so Ash got a table immediately, the waiter handed Ash the menu and the trainer started ordering.

Ash was busy devouring steak after steak, when the manager of the place saw him, the man recognized the great Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

"Ash Ketchum, if people see Ash Ketchum is here in my restaurant, that will sky-rocket our sales" –In that moment the manager saw Ash was about to leave, he immediately called the waiter attending Ash. –"Bring me a bottle of our best red wine and the best steak in the menu"

"To you sir?"

"Haven't you noticed? You have been attending Ash Ketchum"

"Ash Ketchum? From Pallet Town in Kanto?"

"The man himself, now, if we play our cards properly, his image will make of this restaurant the most popular in the entire city" –The waiter did as his boss commanded and brought with him a 100 years red wine and the most expensive steak in the menu.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help noticing you are Ash Ketchum from pallet Town"

"Emm, yes I am"

"It's an honor to have you here sir"

"Well, it's a great restaurant"

"Thank you, I feel honored, by the way, I am the manager of this place, is everything fine, is there something you desire, some complaint?"

"The service is perfect"

"Well sir please let me give you this" –The manager served Ash a glass of the delicious wine.

"Wine? But I didn't order that"

"It's a courtesy from the house"

"Really?"

"And there is more, her you have the best peace of steak produced in the entire Sinnoh just for you"

"And, this is for free?"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks, this is great" –Ash, started to drink glass after glass of wine, the flavor of the wine highlighted the taste of the meat in such a delicious way, Ash had no other choice but drink the entire bottle.

After his culinary experience, Ash took a photo with the manager and some waiters for advertising purposes, he also wrote some words recommending the place.

Ashe headed to the Pokémon Center to sleep, but since he wasn't very used to drink, he was dizzy and staggering a little. In the middle of his confusion he walked into another person, both of them fell to the ground.

"Sorry for that, I'm not feeling very good and I didn't see you" –Ash offered his hand to that person.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way, it was my fault too." –The lady took Ash's hand and stood.

"Ok, sorry for that, have a good night" –Ash said

"The same for you, good night" –The girl said and kept her way, the opposite direction of Ash's.

Once in his room at the Pokémon Center, Ash immediately went to bed, his head was a mess and all he wanted was to rest, he was slowly falling asleep when, out of nowhere, some words came from his mouth.

"That girl, she looked familiar, she looked like May… Nah, it can't be May, I'm drunk I don't know what I'm saying" –Ash covered with the sheets and slept.

The next day Ash miraculously woke up early in the morning, he had a strong headache that pulled him back to the bed but he knew he had a mission, a very important one. He gathered all his strength and willpower and finally stood.

Ash had a hot chicken soup as a breakfast and then, left the city, his destination: Twinleaf Town, but why Twinleaf? Well, we will know.

After two days of travelling Ash finally arrived to the small town, home of his current travelling companion Dawn, Ash had a little paper with him with a little map drawn on it, that map indicated the location of Dawn's house. The boy found the house and knocked the door.

"Excuse me, I'm Ash!" –A woman in her early 30s opened the door, it was no other than Dawn's mother Johanna.

"Ash! You are finally here, I thought you weren't coming"

"I had some troubles but I'm here"

"We have no time to spare, take it" –Johanna gave Ash a big box –"Please, take care of it"

"No need to worry"

"I can't believe you are using that phrase now"

"It's pretty useful, well I have to go now if I want to make it in time"

"See you later Ash and thank you so much for doing this, I'm so happy my daughter is traveling with someone like you"

"See you later" –Ash wasted no more time and left, he didn't have more time to spare.

…

…

…

"Finally, Hearthome City, I can't believe I'm here" –Dawn said as she was in heaven, a city never looked so beautiful for her. –"This time I'll win the contest here, no matter what I must obtain my last ribbon and this is my last chance to do it." –She was right, if she didn't win this contest, she could say goodbye to the Grand Festival.

Dawn was heading to the Contest Hall, her mood was not as joyful and confident as usual, she felt a little bit depressed and she wasn't sure about her skills anymore, maybe she was missing something...or someone.

While Dawn was having a difficult time, a bus was arriving to the terminal that communicated Hearthome with the other cities, between all the mass of people getting out of the bus, there was a single person who was visiting Sinnoh by the first time.

"So, this is the famed Sinnoh region, let's see what it can do for me" –The person smirked –"If I'm not wrong, I must head to… Hearthome City's main attraction, the Contest Hall" –This person, who refused to reveal any information, started walking to the place where the next contest would be held.

A few hours passed since our favorite blue-haired coordinator wandered the streets, now, she was in the contest hall, getting the final touches to her dress, hair and Pokémon.

"Ok guys, this is our last chance, is now or never" –She and her friends shouted like indicating they were going to give everything they had in this contest. –"If only Ash was here… no, I can't keep thinking that way, I don't need Ash to win this, I have learned a lot from him and I won't disappoint him"

The appeal rounds started and, for her surprise, Dawn was chosen first, she never liked to be the very first one, but there wasn't much she could do other that going to the stage and impress everyone. Dawn stepped on the stage and got ready.

"Before anything, let me say we have a very special guest today, she will help us as a guest judge for today's contest" –Paris, the hostess said to the microphone, of course Dawn remembered her from the Hearthome Collection, she felt relieved to see someone she knew present in that place, to bad her relief lasted short. –"People please give me a big applause for May from Petalburg City" –Dawn was speechless, she couldn't believe the girl she couldn't even see, was now able to decide Dawn's fate.

"Why Arceus? From all the people in the world, you had to chose her?" –Dawn wanted to cry but that spark of rivalry between them turned into a flame, Dawn will give her best to show May who was the best.

As usual, Dawn had no problems with the appeal round, Piplup was a master with that. May and the other judges gave Dawn a very good score, almost guaranteeing her advance to the next round.

Everything seemed to be Ok, Dawn was relaxed and focused, and May was having a lot of fun watching and rating all the performances.

"I'm sure I will make it to the next round but I must choose wisely, what would Ash say?" –Dawn scratched her chin and thought; meanwhile, the speakers were introducing the next and last participant.

"Ladies and gentleman, this boy arrived in the very last minute, he almost misses this grand event, here in Hearthome City, we feel very proud to have one of the best coordinators in the four regions, he is innovative, his combinations and attacks are beautiful and his only presence indicates perfection and elegancy…" –Dawn couldn't resist her curiosity and ran to see who was this person, what she found left her without words.

May, who was in her special spot for guest judges was shocked by what her eyes were showing her she refused to believe it but the image of that person was unmistakable.

"Why are you here? Why don't you leave me alone?" –May was… scared.

The boy released his first Pokémon, the creature emerged from a bright red light and revealed itself, the creature had bouquets as hands

"I'll show you May, I'll show you all…" –The boy flicked his hair and smirked.

* * *

**A little suspense there but i guess you already know who this "misterious" person is**.

**As i said before, this indicates the beginning of the final arc.**

**Let me know if you feel comfortalbe with the quotation marks, if i should keep them, remove them or modify something and if you think it's a good idea to apply them to the previous chapters.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**Read, review and enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

In the middle of the forest, one boy was running as fast as his feet allowed, again he was hurried to reach certain place. Faster, faster his mind was saying but his legs were at their limit, they were almost on fire, the muscles were aching and the ankles were asking for mercy, but he refused to stop.

After some hours that seemed like entire days Ash finally reached the spot, a clear in the middle of the forest, but what was there? Why was Ash so impatient to get there? Well... nothing, the place was as every other clear in the forest, full of grass and one or two wild creatures, there was nothing for a person to do there so, why was Ash so eager to be there?

"Emm, did I get lost?" –He asked to himself –"No, I'm sure this is the place let's see if the mark is still here" –Ash walked to a nearby tree to check, he had left a mark just in case he got lost. Mark found.

"Now that I think, this mark shouldn't have a reason to exist, but now I'm sure this is the place, the question is… WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL?" –Ash emptied his lungs, all the bird Pokémon flee for their lives. –"I told her to stay here, and she is not here, she is not anywhere!" –Pikachu pulled the leg of his trainer, trying to stop him from his anger attack, too bad the poor mouse's strength was not enough to make any difference.

"Daaaaawn! Daaaaawwwwwwn!" –No response –"This can't be happening, I travel to Twinleaf to make an errand from her mom, I had a lot of troubles carrying this box and she can't wait for me a couple of days!" –Four days and a half to be exact. The boy took a deep breath and relaxed –"Clam down Ash, you must relax and think, if I were Dawn, where could I been?" –The boy scratched his chin and closed his eyes, after a minute or two, he opened them, the answer was clear now. –"I have no idea, I have never been able to understand girls, the only girl I thought I understood ended up leaving me for someone else, and Dawn, well you never know what she is thinking, one day she is sweet and cute with me and the other day she tries to stab me so, I lost her without any hope to find her"

Ash kept wandering for some hours, hoping to find any traces of Dawn or her Pokémon, he searched everywhere he could but the blue girl had just vanished from the face of the planet. Ash tried using Staraptor to search by air and his other Pokémon to cover more terrain but the same result persisted.

"What am I going to tell her mom? She just told me that she was very happy to have someone like me taking care of her daughter and now I lose her, and the box, Johanna really wanted Dawn to receive it… speaking of which, where is the box?" –Ash looked everywhere but the box was nowhere to be found. –"Oh please tell me this is not happening, first Dawn and now the box, I better return to Kanto now, no no no, what am I saying? The, box where did I leave it? …The clear!" –Ash ordered Staraptor to find the clear, a few minutes later, the bird returned, it was pointing something. Ash ran to the spot Staraptor indicated only to find a wild Teddiursa with the box on its paws. –"Come one little friend, give me that box, I won't hurt you" –The wild teddy bear ran away with the box, it refused to give the precious package to the trainer- "Come back here you fool! Pikachu, thunderbolt!" – Pikachu attacked, direct hit. Ash quickly took the box and checked its content, everything was fine. –"Thank heavens it's not damaged, sorry friend but it was your fault. Now that I think I should catch it." –Ash was ready to throw his Pokéball to the fainted Teddiursa when he heard an intimidating roar from behind, Ursaring –"What the hell is…" –Ash didn't have enough time to finish his sentence. Ursaring was so angry at him for what the boy did to the poor Teddiursa, the bear-like creature fired a powerful Hyper Beam to the him. Ash turned to protect the box from the attack, he was sent to the air but he never let the box go.

"Now I know what Rocket Team feels when I send them flying" –Ash had some bruises, he was a little Dazed And Confused, but apart from that, everything, including the package, was ok –"I had never been in a situation like this, I got drunk, I got lost, I ran as fast as I could, I received a Hyper Beam and everything for a girl! You are going to pay Dawn, trust me you are going to pay for this!" –He was mad but, in the bottom of his heart, he was laughing.

Ash decided not to waste more time in the forest, so he decided to return to Hearthome City, there he could decide where to go next or ask for information about Dawn. He walked for some hours until the night fell upon the forest, since Dawn had the tent and the sleeping bags with her, Ash would have to sleep out in the woods.

"Why on earth didn't I take my sleeping bag? I was so preoccupied about making it in time I forgot everything, everything except for her food and the letter, I wonder if she even read it. I'm angry and I'm not even sure if she received my message, maybe I should have told her the truth instead of disappearing like I did" –Ash sighed –"It's not important now, the only thing I can do now is head for Hearthome…Dawn, where are you? I hope you are Ok." –Ash put his hands behind his head and made himself as comfortable as possible and slowly fell asleep, that would be a difficult night.

…

…

…

Inside of the largest building in Hearthome City, the very last Pokémon contest before the Grand Festival was being held. One particular coordinator was smashing the competition to the ground, every person who dared to stand in the middle of his path was totally destroyed but, who? Who was this person that seemed like a professional competing against amateurs? Well, by this point I guess you already know: Drew from LaRousse City in Hoenn. No one knew his intentions, no one knew his motivations, everything the people knew is that he would win this contest, none of the competitors was a worthy rival for him, not even the well-know Dawn from Twinleaf Town would stand a chance against the green-haired boy.

Dawn's performances were rather good, Piplup was in charge of the appeal round and Togekiss allowed her to advance to the final rounds. There were a couple of rivals that offered a good competition but Dawn managed to defeat them all. On Drew's side well, let's say he didn't have any trouble advancing to the final rounds.

May, our favorite guest judge, was having a blast of a time, he was enjoying every presentation and battle and the process of rating a performance was just so amusing for her. She could tell her sincere thoughts to the coordinators and judge their abilities. She was simply having fun, except when two people were on stage: Dawn and Drew. In Dawn's case, May had problems criticizing the girl, she wanted to tell her some of her failures but it was difficult, especially because of May not liking to criticize her friends. In Drew's case well, it's self explanatory, May didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to see him she didn't want anything relating to the boy; when it was time to score his performances she just limited to say ok, good or something similar, always one or two words.

Rounds passed and rivals faded away, at the end only two coordinators stood, Dawn and Drew. Drew had no idea of who the girl was, for him she was just another obstacle in his winning streak, one that had to be eradicated like the others. For Dawn, Drew was something like the embodiment of evil itself, that boy made May fall into temptation, that boy destroyed a beautiful relationship, that boy was responsible for breaking Ash's heart but he was also responsible for Ash being in Sinnoh by himself so, in a certain way, it was thanks to him that she and Ash met and traveled together.

Let's think a little, if Drew hadn't deceived May, she and Ash would have traveled to Sinnoh together, if they had been together, maybe Dawn and Ash would have never met and if they had met, they could never have become traveling companions. So, in an interesting turn of events, Dawn's actual relationship with Ash was possible because of Drew's intromission. Dawn knew that but no matter what, that wasn't enough to forgive him. The person who hurt her dear Ash should pay, but there was a little problem, Drew was as strong as May, maybe even stronger.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to witness one of the greatest coordination spectacles ever, here in Hearthome City Contest Hall, we feel proud to present two great coordinators fighting for the first prize, in one side we have one of the most talented coordinators ever, reaching the highest positions in Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, people give me a loud applause for Drew form LaRousse City" –The applause was deafening, Drew was a conceived celebrity. After the cheers and applauses finished it was Dawn's turn to be introduced, even when it was not necessary. –"And a local competitor that, in less than a year, has become one of the greatest coordinators in Sinnoh, Dawn from Twinleaf Town." –The applause was even louder than before but that only made Dawn more nervous than before, now she felt the pressure of the people on her shoulders.

"I can do this, I lost to May but I'm sure I can beat this moron" –Yes, she said moron –"Now, Togekiss, it's your turn!" The big white flying creature appeared and made a little reverence to the audience, she loved to show off.

"Togekiss, nice Pokémon but there is nothing she can do against us, Flygon to the battle!" –The dragon Pokémon, that looked more like an insect than a dragon, appeared with a curious smirk on its face that reflected no other than pure confidence and power.

"Togekiss, Safeguard"

"Flygon, Flamethrower" –Flygon shot a vicious flame that almost hits Togekiss.

"Now Togekiss, Air Slash" –Dawn was limiting the power of the attacks, she was measuring the capabilities of Flygon. The attack, unfortunately for her, failed.

"Too slow, Flygon, Flamethrower again"

"Togekiss avoid it" –Again, just evaded by a few inches.

"Flygon, keep with the fire" –Flygon did as ordered.

The green dragon kept spitting fire at Togekiss with the same results as before, failure after failure. Drew kept on losing points for his failed attempts to hit the flying Pokémon, but Dawn wasn't satisfied with that, she decided it was a good time to stop messing around and start fighting for real. Drew thought exactly the same.

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!"

"Flygon, land and prepare a Dragon Breath" –Drew knew the Aura Sphere always hit its objective so, instead of trying to avoid it, they would fight it. Togekiss didn't waste any second and shot the blue sphere of aura power, Flygon waited and shot. Both attacks collided, the Aura Sphere emerged victorious from the encounter and hit Flygon. The dragon creature was sent backwards with a considerable damage; Drew's score bar was halved.

Dawn seemed happy but Drew still had that smirk so characteristic of him, he flicked his hair and spoke.

"So girl, I guess you think you already won this, right? But let me tell you, our score might be halved and the clock might have 4 minutes left but that's more than enough to beat you" –Dawn only frowned. –"Flygon now show her how a true coordinator fights, Sandstorm!" –The arena was covered by a thick layer of sand and wind that made it almost impossible to see, Togekiss started to struggle to fly.

"Togekiss, use the Aura Sphere again!" –That was the best choice since that attack always hits the target the bad thing, Flygon was nowhere to be seen, the Aura Sphere vanished into the storm.

"Flygon, use your claws" –Out of nowhere Flygon appeared and hit Togekiss with all its strength. Dawn's meter decreased.

"Togekiss, pay attention and try to avoid its attacks" –That was all Dawn could do, she couldn't see the dragon and the noise produced by the sandstorm made it impossible to hear anything else.

Flygon kept repeating the same strategy, appear form nowhere, hit Togekiss with its claws and then disappear again. Since it was a hit and run strategy, the attacks should not be very powerful but Drew had it all planned, the sandstorm created a little tornado that Flygon used to increase its speed. For each attack Flygon landed, its speed and power increased and Flygon wasn't wasting energy, it was a super effective way of attacking.

Dawn started to get desperate, the control of the battle was out of her hands and she was only witnessing how Togekiss was being hit. In her special seat, May was watching the spectacle Drew and Dawn were offering, she was impressed by the simple yet so effective strategy applied by Drew.

"Dawn come on, do something, this is your last chance to get your ribbon" –May proved to have nothing against the blue-haired girl or maybe she didn't want to see Drew winning a contest but she was rooting for Dawn, in the bottom of May's heart, her FRIEND was in troubles and she needed all the help possible. –"There must be something she can do to get out of there but what?" –May started to concern for real.

Dawn was blocked, she didn't know what to do now and her score was decreasing at a constant pace.

"I'm lost, there is nothing I can do now" –Dawn was about to return Togekiss to her Pokéball when a voice called her from behind.

"DAWN! What do you think you are doing? Stop standing there like you were unconscious and start acting like a coordinator!" –Surprise surprise, look who decided to show up

"Ash!" –in one instant, Dawn's concerned expression turned into a smile and her eyes sparked like never before. -"What are you doing here?"

"That's my line"

"But you disappeared so suddenly"

"Dawn! This is not the time to talk about this, focus on your battle!"

Dawn remembered she was battling Drew. One thing for sure, Dawn was not the only person to notice Ash's presence.

"Ash, I thought he hadn't come" –May was surprised, but just a little.

"Ketchum? Why is Ketchum here? And why is he with that girl?" –Drew wondered.

"So Dawn, you must do something with the sandstorm, you need to find a way to make it end, which Pokémon are you fighting against?" –Ash the coach made his appearance

"Flygon"

"You are never going to stop him if the sandstorm continues, you need to take it out of there, once it's out, it will be yours"

"But Ash, my opponent is…"

"Ketchum, what a surprise" –Drew interrupted

"What? That sounded like…" –Ash said to himself.

"Ash, I'm fighting against…" –Dawn tried to say it again.

"I can introduce myself, how are you doing Ketchum? Enjoying your time in Sinnoh?" –Drew asked with his obnoxious attitude.

"Drew! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that how you say hello? It's been a while since we last saw each other"

"Drew…" –Ash was trying to contain his anger.

"Sorry Ketchum but we can speak later, now I have to destroy this girl, by the way, is she your new groupie? You didn't waste any time"

"Shut up now, every word you say is full of nonsense! My relationship with her is not important for you!"

"Never tell me to shut Ketchum, now watch how I defeat your lame student"

"Dawn, now you have to stop that sandstorm" –Ash almost commanded.

Suddenly an idea popped up in Dawn's mind

"Togekiss fly as high as you can but stay away from that storm" –Togekiss flew as high as her wings allowed and remained there. –"Now use Sky Attack and go into the eye of the tornado" –That decision shocked not only the audience but the judges and Drew too, only Ash seemed to understand what Dawn had planned.

"What are you doing? Committing suicide? Whatever, Flygon, go to the center of the storm too, wait for Togekiss to do her movement." –Flygon positioned itself in the center of the vortex, waiting patiently.

Togekiss was just above the center of the storm, she prepared her Sky Attack for a while and entered the danger zone. Once there, the Sky Attack was the only thing protecting her from the recoil damage from the storm.

"Now Togekiss, start spinning to the contrary direction of the storm" –Slowly, Togekiss began spinning on her own axis, counterclockwise, just the opposite direction of the giant tornado. At the beginning, she seemed to have problems but slowly, she started spinning faster and faster.

No one understood that strategy, Togekiss was enveloped in a bright blue color and was spinning as fast as possible, suddenly, the intensity of the sandstorm started to decrease, that's when everyone finally realized what Dawn was attempting. Togekiss was spinning on the contrary direction of the tornado and, in the moment she spun as fast as the storm around her, both forces would neutralize each other.

"Flygon, don't let her finish her move, Dragon Breath!" –Drew ordered, Flygon launched its attack.

"Togekiss, descend over Flygon, don't stop spinning!" –Togekiss' spinning speed was so high she descended very fast, Flygon's attack didn't even scratched her.

A cloud of dust covered the arena, Togekiss flew as high as she could once again and remained in midair, the cloud of dust vanished and showed a very damaged Flygon, which was struggling to stand.

"Now Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" –Again the Aura Sphere hit the green dragon but something didn't seem right, after the attack impacted, Flygon had disappeared. –"What? Where is Flygon" –Dawn was kind of shocked.

Ash scratched his chin, thinking of a possible explanation for that.

"Dawn! Quickly! tell Togekiss to move away!"

"But wh…"

Dawn was interrupted in midsentence, Flygon appeared just above Togekiss

"Did you think I came here only to waste my time in this contest? Draco Meteor!" –Drew ordered

The attack hit Togekiss with full force launching her to the ground, the impact was so strong the poor flying creature couldn't stand again. Dawn had just lost her contest.

"No way, Flygon sould have been defeated with that Sly Attack but…"

"It's called a substitute, it seems like you have a lot of training to do girl" –Drew said with his arrogant tone.

"I lost, The Dream Is Over" –Dawn fell on her knees.

"Dawn…" –Ash got closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. They remained in silence.

May just couldn't believe the result, Drew had just defeated Dawn. It wasn't very surprising but the fact that Dawn wouldn't be able to enter to the Grand Festival was just sad, disturbing.

"Dawn" –That was the only word she could say.

"The battle is over, the winner is Drew form LaRousse City" –Paris exclaimed. The applause had a bitter taste, the people wasn't very comfortable with the results, the people wasn't very comfortable with Drew

After the ceremony finished, Dawn locked herself in her dressing room, crushed, defeated and disappointed. She fell on her knees and burst into tears. After a few minutes Ash appeared, he knocked the door.

"Dawn, open the door please"

"…"

"Dawn please, open the door, I know you are there"

"Go away!"

"But Dawn, please"

"No Ash, I failed, I failed to you, to my mom, to myself"

"But this is not the end"

"This IS the end, don't you see it? This was my last chance to enter the Grand Festival I ruined it all!"

"Dawn, you still can travel to another region to compete, I'll be with you"

"No! don't tell me such a thing, I lost because of you, I needed you but abandoned me in the middle of nowhere!"

"I did what? What are you saying Dawn, I will never do such a thing. I had something very important to do, something for you"

After those words Dawn finally opened the door, her eyes were puffy and filled with tears, she was still sobbing.

"Sorry Ash, I failed"

"No need to worry Dawn"

"You must be very disappointed"

"Never Dawn, you were great, that last strategy was amazing, and look, you fought Drew who is an experienced coordinator"

"Thank you, even if that's not the most relieving thing to say"

"Sorry" –Ash grinned

"So, I'm still your traveling companion, right? –Dawn asked shyly.

"Of course, I still need my cheerleader for the Sinnoh League" –Ash chuckled, Dawn grinned.

"So you are not going to leave me"

"No Dawn, never"

"So, why did you leave me in the forest?"

"Why did I leave you? Why did you leave the forest?"

"You wanted me to stay there? Are you insane?"

"I told you in the note to stay there, that I would return in a few days"

"But that wasn't on the paper…" –Then, Dawn remembered that some parts of the text were blurry and she couldn't read them. –"So that's what it said"

"You didn't read it, did you?"

"I did but that part got wet, I didn't understand a word"

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why I believed you had left me behind, speaking of which, you are in debt with me, that night was a nightmare"

"Sorry, but it was very important"

"What could it be? Was it so important as to leave me alone in the forest?"

"Don't overreact Dawn, it was that important"

"So, what is it?"

"I can't tell you yet"

"But Ash..." – Ash gave Dawn a little kiss on her forehead, she slightly blushed and smiled. –"Ok, I guess I can wait a little"

Dawn was happy in her cloud of illusions but something always has to show up to finish the magic.

"Am I interrupting something? –May asked

"May! No, come on in" –Ash was surprised

May glared at Ash, she wasn't very happy with him being so nice with Dawn

"I'm so sorry Dawn"

"No need to worry, nothing can be done now"

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I'll keep traveling with Ash, the Sinnoh League starts soon"

"Ok" –May faked a smile.

"May, why are you here, I mean, why are you a judge?" –Ash asked

"Long story" –May limited her words. -"Ash, I have to tell you something"

"And that would be…"

"I'm going to return to Johto in a few days"

"Wow, well, I guess nothing can be done" –Ash showed little interest

"But Ash, is it ok? Is it ok if I just…"

"You don't need Ketchum's permission May" –Drew decided to join the conversation.

"Get lost Drew, no one wants you here" –Ash answered back

"But it seems like you don't want May here either" -Drew said

"Drew, what are you saying?" –May was afraid

"Don't you see how he treats you? It's obvious he replaced you with that newbie"

"Drew, if there is someone that should be talking about that, that person is you" –Ash stood and clenched his fist.

"I'm not a Neanderthal like you Ketchum, I don't like violence" –Drew said arrogantly. –"I have to go, I have more important things to do than wasting my time with you... and May, get ready, you are returning with me to Johto"

"What, are you crazy?" –May exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you May" –Drew turned and was about to leave but suddenly stopped. –"I almost forgot, it's a useless piece of junk for me" –Drew threw the ribbon he had just won moments ago, it landed near Dawn's feet.

"I don't want your pity, that ribbon is dirty by your hands" –Dawn had fire in her eyes

"I'm not giving it to you, I'm getting rid of the garbage, but if you want my leftovers take it, one's garbage can be other's treasure" –Drew laughed and left.

"That stupid arrogant, I'm going to teach him" –Dawn was ready to go and kill Drew but Ash grabbed her hand.

"No Dawn, let him go, he will pay for everything he has done, I can guarantee that." –Ash gave a reassuring look to Dawn, she just nodded and relaxed.

"What are you going to do Dawn? Are you going to take it?" –May asked

"No, I can't, that wouldn't be correct."

"Are you serious?" –May asked again

"I lost, I don't deserve to enter the Grand Festival"

"Dawn, don't be so tough with yourself, if you take it you will be able to reach your objective" –Ash tried to convince the girl.

"I don't want it, I didn't win, I would feel more miserable if I accept that subject's leftovers"

"I understand that, but at this point, there is not much you can do, the day will come when you can take your revenge in the battlefield but for now, you must focus" –Ash grabbed Dawn by her shoulders and stared firmly at her.

"Ok, I don't feel comfortable with this but I'll take it" –Dawn took the ribbon from the floor

…

…

…

Once the event was finished and the people was gone, Ash and Dawn were ready to leave the hall and go to the Pokémon Center, a few days later they would have to leave the city, their next destination: Lake Valor, the same place where Dawn and May battled each other would be the stage for Dawn's final challenge.

"Ash, what is that thing you had to do?"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok" –Dawn giggled

"Ash, are you going to stay here in the city?" –May asked

"Yes, it's late and I already booked the rooms" –Ash answered

"So, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow will be a busy day"

"Ok, I'll try at least"

After the little talk May left, that was her last night in the hotel and she was not going to miss that. Ash and Dawn went to the Pokémon Center, tomorrow would be a special day…

* * *

**I'm creating a little poll related to the story and i would appreciate your opinion.**

**Read review and enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 18**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hearthome City was starting to wake up, it was early in the morning and a cold air filled every place. The sunrays were weak as usual, they were Not Enough as to take away the cold, but their soft and warm touch was pleasing. Inside of the usual scenario, the Pokémon Center, our blue-haired friend was in deep sleep covering herself tightly to avoid the low temperatures that attacked her during the nights and mornings. In the room next to Dawn's, we could see a yellow rodent, a Pikachu, sleeping on the bed of his trainer but, surprisingly, the raven-haired boy wasn't there; Ash Ketchum, known for oversleeping wasn't sleeping anymore, he wasn't even in the room but, where could he be? The morning was perfect to stay in your warm bed sleeping but Ash apparently had something more important to do.

The lobby of the center was silent, but there was someone there and by this point it was obvious, the only person there was Ash Ketchum. His hair was messy, well, messier than usual, his eyes were red and puffy, he was a little dizzy and staggering, he was having a difficult time staying awake but even so, he was there sitting, waiting for something.

"Come on, if you don't hurry I will fall asleep" –Ash was talking to someone who wasn't there

Minutes passed, the clock's hands indicated that it was 5:30 but Ash was so confused, he didn't know if it was 5 AM or PM, he was about to fall asleep but after an eternity, what he was expecting finally happened, the phone started to ring.

"Finally" –Ash grabbed the phone and the face of a kid appeared on the screen.

"Hello Ash, it's been so long since we saw each other"

"Hi, how have you been Marth?"

"MAX!"

"Oh, yeah, Max" –Ash struggled to remain conscious.

"Wake up! It's 5 in the morning!"

"How do you want me to be awake at 5 AM? It's just insane" –Ash complained

"However, pay attention!"

"I don't know how you can be full of energy, I guess I'm old" –Ash slowly blinked and spoke again –"What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't you know what day is today?" –Max sounded surprised

"Emm, Saturday?"

"Ash!"

"What? It's Saturday I'm pretty sure"

"I'm taking about the date"

"Date? I'm not having a date today"

"How can you be so retarded?"

"Hey, I should be sleeping right now I'm like a zombie if I don't sleep properly"

"I noticed, but seriously, don't you know what date is it today?" –Max sounded kind of worried

"No, I don't but, why is it so important? Why do you call so early in the morning?" –Ash wanted to cry

"Ash, today is May's birthday"

"Oh, you are right, today is Dawn's birthday, I knew that" –Ash nodded

"I said MAY your girlfriend, not Dawn" –Max wore a suspicious look.

"Not, you're wrong, today is Dawn's birthday, I'm sure"

"AAAASH! Today is May's birthday, Arceus give me patience please! You better do something especial for her!"

"I have everything planned Max, no need to worry, Dawn will be very happy"

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, you keep saying Dawn! I'm talking about May!"

"No, you are talking about Dawn, today is her birthday" –Ash was acting like he was drunk.

"God! Look Ash, today is May's birthday, you better do something for her! If I find out that you have something with that Dawn girl you are going to pay!" –Max wanted to kill Ash in that instant.

"Dawn is my student, we get along very well"

"If I find you break her hearth I will go to Sinnoh and I will kill you with my own hands!" –Max hung up the phone –"I made the right choice when in called him, I can't believe he forgot about it, I hope he is acting like that because I called too early… He is mentioning that name too often, May said they met that girl when they went to participate in the Wallace cup, why is Ash acting like that? I'm overreacting he is just a morning zombie…"

May never told their family what happened between her and Ash, she didn't even tell them that she was travelling alone. May told their family she met Ash and Brock and they decided to travel together again, and that they went to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace Cup. May's family didn't know about what she did to Ash, what happened with Drew, they had no idea of who Dawn was and of course, they didn't know Ash and May parted ways like they did.

Returning to the Pokémon Center, Ash had already made his way into his bed and slowly, closed his eyes to fall asleep again. The words Max said were circling his mind, they were trying to tell him something, something very important.

"That Max, saying today is May's birthday, how can he confuse May with Dawn? he is such a kid, if he knew Dawn he would notice that difference immediately, but he is in Hoenn, he can't meet Dawn if he is there and she is here…" –Ash was about to finally travel to slumberland when he started to think rationally. –"Max doesn't know Dawn, how does he now today is her birthday? That's impossible so, the only logical explanation is…. CRAP! Today is May's birthday! How could I forget…wait, I didn't know it but… What the hell am I going to do? I have plans for Dawn but nothing for May, and she is my girlf…" –Ash stopped, he was about to say the unthinkable. –"I don't know why I worry about that, we are nothing, I don't have to give her a present or anything." –Ash sat on the edge of the bed and thought. He felt a little remorse for his words–"That's why she was so eager to see me today, I shouldn't ignore her today, it's a special day anyways. What am I going to do?..."

…

…

…

Inside the room, Dawn was brushing her hair, she seemed very eager and her face was showing a bright smile. Once she finished with her beauty session she decided to go downstairs and have a good breakfast, she was expecting to find Ash there but what she found was a message from the boy.

"Oh you are Dawn, right?" –Nurse Joy asked

"Emm, yes I am"

"I have a message for you, it's from your friend Ash"

"From Ash?" –Dawn wasn't expecting those words.

"Yes, he said that he had something very important to do but you shouldn't worry, he said he will come back later, he has something for you"

"Ok" –Dawn pouted and grumbled –"You better have a good excuse Ash"

Meanwhile, Ash was at the mall, the mysterious land that he had sworn not to visit again, at least no by himself, he was looking for something. Ash browsed every possible clothing store but he realized his fashion sense was rather bad. But, why was he worried about fashion? Why was he in the forbidden land for boys? Easy, it was Max's fault. Ash had just discovered today was May's birthday and he thought it would be a nice gesture to give her a gift, a goodbye gift. Ash decided that a dress or some clothing would be fatal, May would probably accept the gift but would never use it, you know, May was kind of exigent when it came to clothing so, Ash wouldn't take such a risk. Instead, he decided to get some kind of accessory for her, a necklace, some earrings, a brooch, a ring, he couldn't decide which one would be the best. He needed something simple, something you would give to a friend or a person you don't see very often and of course, not very expensive.

The boy visited many jewelry stores trying to find what he was looking for, at the end he found to this store, _Keys to Imagination_, the sole name made Ash enter the place and ask.

"Excuse me"

"Oh, welcome sir, what can I do for you?" –The beautiful girl attending welcomed Ash, the boy noticed it and smile.

"Thanks, well, I'm looking for a gift for a certain person"

"Oh, would that person be Dawn?" –The girl asked.

"What? How... Why do you ask that?" –Ash was surprised.

"Well mister Ash, if there is one person you would get a gift for, that must be Dawn"

"How do you know us?"

"Please, you are one of the hottest couples in Sinnoh" –The attendant giggled.

"First, we are not a couple and second, the gift is not for her"

"Really? So, is it for May? Is it true that you two have a secret past together?"

"Are you going to do your job or not?" –Ash was getting pissed off.

"Ok, excuse me, what can I do for you?" –The girl had a bright smirk on her face.

"I want a goodbye gift and a birthday gift, all in one"

"You want to say goodbye and happy birthday with the same present?"

"Exactly"

"But you must give me some kind of idea, I can't help you this way"

"Ok, I would like something like a bracelet with something carved on it"

The girl showed Ash the different models they had available, some of them made of steel with a bath of gold, some of them made of silver, there were so many models and combinations that Ash couldn't decide for the most appropriate. At the end, Ash decided for something a little over the top, at least for a person that was "not so important" for him: he chose a bracelet made of silver with little incrustations of ruby and sapphire, with an emerald in the center, ok, it was very over the top.

"What the hell did I just do" –Ash stared at his new acquisition –"I spent a lot of money for this thing, the girl said it was pretty cheap for this kind of gemstones but it was a strong hit to my wallet. I can't give this to May she would think I want to propose her marriage or something, I better get something different, but, why am I going to do with this thing?" –Ash scratched his head –"I guess I'll save it for someone especial, if I find one"

Ash left the mall and went to his encounter with May, he had called Max again to set everything up, Max told him that May would be waiting at the park, she had no idea of Ash's intentions. After an hour, Ash found the park, he walked to the deepest part of the place and there she was. May was leaning against the tree waiting patiently, that until she spotted Ash.

"Ash! I thought you weren't coming" –She smiled

"I had a little misadventure but I'm here"

"Why did you ask me to come here Ash?" –May noticed Ash was trying to hide something behind him, she smiled again.

"Well, there is no need to delay this, May…" –Ash took a deep breath –"Happy birthday" –Ash handed May a little box, their eyes never met.

At the beginning, May was reluctant to believe what her eyes showed her but, after a few seconds, her eyes started to bright and a smile filled with happiness appeared on her face.

"Ash, you, you got me a present? But why?"

"It's your birthday so, that's the reason"

May didn't waste any second and hugged Ash with all her strength, she rubbed her cheek against Ash's. After her affectionate demonstration she opened the little box to find her present, a beautiful silver bracelet with the word May and some designs carved on it. May was busy admiring her present, saying how beautiful it was but Ash was with his own business.

"She liked it." –He sighed –"I was right, the other bracelet was an exaggeration. Why did I do this? This doesn't feel right, I feel like something is missing, I feel like I should do something now" –In that moment, Ash stared at May, he was hypnotized by her. Ash seemed like a very straightforward boy with a single idea in his mind: Pokémon, but after so many years of traveling he had finally found his weakness, a much more powerful weakness than Pokémon: beautiful girls, May to be more precise. It's not that she was the only girl he found attractive but she was certainly the most attractive. He might feel angry at her, he might be heartbroken but when he looked at the girl, all those feelings vanished.

She was fragile, her skin was soft and smooth, her hair glowed and had a sweet smell, her face was beautiful and her body, her body drove Ash crazy; her curves, her waist, her chest, her hips, her legs, her thighs, her everything, every single part of May's existence was a delight for the boy.

"Why May? Why do you have to be so attractive? Why did we have to part ways, why did we have to end up like this?" –Ash thought

May noted Ash was staring at her with a sad look, she saw herself forced to ask.

"Ash, are you ok?"

"I'm nostalgic I guess"

"Nostalgic?"

"May, right now, I feel the urge to have you here in my arms, I would kill to feel your skin again"

"You can do it if you want Ash"

"I want, but I must not, I don't know why I feel like this, I don't know if it's the hormones playing tricks on me or if I haven't been able to forget you. I just can't do it May"

"Ash, I feel the same, I want to be in your arms, I want to taste your lips again, I want to be happy like in the old days"

"Sorry but I can't" –Ash stood

"Ash?"

"I have to go, if I stay longer I'll end up committing a mistake"

"I wouldn't call it a mistake, but if you want to go, just do it, Dawn must be waiting for you"

"Dawn? How do you…"

"Max told me, Ash thank you for your present and your time, it means a lot to me"

"You're welcome, it's your day anyways"

Ash left May behind and ran, the urge to stay with May was increasing so, he needed to get out of there immediately.

…

…

…

At the Pokémon center, Dawn was waiting patiently in her room, she was counting the hours, minutes, even the seconds until Ash showed up. The girl, who was not known for her patience was starting to get desperate, she was trying with all her might to stay calmed but she hated to do that, it was her birthday, Ash was supposed to be with her celebrating but instead, he disappeared since the morning giving no clues of his whereabouts.

After hours of waiting finally someone knocked the door, it was Ash, and he seemed to have some problems carrying all the boxes he had with him. Dawn immediately helped him out.

"Ash what are those boxes?" –She sounded surprised

"These are for you"

"But…" –Dawn was left speechless

After taking some time to regain his breath and rest his legs, Ash finally started to explain everything to Dawn.

"Dawn, remember I left you in the forest because I had something important to do"

"Unfortunately, I can't forget that" –The girl frowned.

"Well, I left because I had to go to Twinleaf Town"

"Twinleaf? But why Twinleaf? Did something happen?"

"No need to worry Dawn, I went there to make an errand for your mom"

"Errand?"

"And it was very important, here it is" –Ash showed Dawn a yellow box –"Open it, it's from your mom"

Dawn didn't waste any second and opened the box, inside it, a beautiful yellow gown

"It's your mom's birthday gift, she wishes you the best of the best for your Grand Festival"

"You went to Twinleaf to get this for me?"

"That's it, this dress I so important, your mom didn't want some stranger to take care of it so she asked me to deliver it to you"

"You traveled to Twinleaf only to get this for me?" –Dawn couldn't hide her smile.

"And there is more" –Ash took other box and gave it to dawn –"That gown is from your mother, here is my present"

Dawn opened the box and took out a beautiful pair of silver earrings with a tear-shaped aquamarine encrusted on each one of them. She was left speechless, again.

"And there is more, I got this birthday cake for you Dawn"-Ash opened the last box, took out the cake and placed it on the table.

Dawn couldn't believe Ash had done all these things for her, going to Twinleaf, buying those earrings and the cake, Ash just jumped from cool to the greatest boy on earth for the girl. Dawn jumped into Ash's arms to thank him but stopped when she noticed something in particular.

"Ash, what is this?"

"What thing?"

"Your jacket, it smells sweet"

"Really?" –Ash smelled his jacket and proved Dawn's words true. –"Crap"

"Why do you smell like that?"

"Emm, I …"

"You saw her, you were with May"

"Wait Dawn I…"

"You were with her all this time! I was here waiting for you and you were happy with your little girlfriend!"

"Dawn! Calm down, why are you so upset?"

"Because I, because I… I wanted you to be with me this day, and only with me, it's my birthday and I wanted my most special person to be with me! But what I get? The boy goes and spends his day with another girl!"

"Today is May's birthday too, you know?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, May, May, May it's always May! Why can't you just forget about her and start thinking about me!"

"I couldn't ignore this date, her little brother even called me, and I wanted to give her something this day"

"Is she that important for you? She betrayed you and broke your heart and you care so much for her, look at me! I have supported you since the day we met, I have been there for you, I have worn that stupid cheerleader outfit for you and I'm not even close of being as important as she is for you after what she did!"

"Dawn…"

"Don't ask me to calm down! This is all your fault, you and your stupid indecision, one day you make me feel like I do have a chance and the next day you go with May and forget I exist!"

"Dawn, tell me, tell me why you react like this. I have an idea of what's going on but I want to hear it from you"

"You want me to tell you what I feel? Ok I'll tell you, Ash Ketchum I… I love you! I love you with all my heart but you don't seem to feel the same way!" –Dawn burst into tears

"Dawn…" –Ash tried to get close to her.

"Get away from me!" –Dawn couldn't stand it any longer, she ran away from the place.

"Dawn! Wait!" –Ash started to chase the girl

Dawn made her way out of the Pokémon center but, since she wasn't looking to the front, she crashed with someone.

"Excuse me" –Dawn apologized and tried to continue on her way but the other person took her hand.

"You are not going anywhere lady"

"What are you saying I…" –Dawn stopped when she realized whom she was talking to. –"Drew, let me go now!"

"Oh no, I need to talk to Ketchum and you are the perfect bait for that"

Just in that precise moment Ash appeared.

"Dawn!" –Ash immediately noticed Drew's presence, he realized he was kind of forcing Dawn into something she didn't want. –"Leave Dawn alone!"

"Oh, that was pretty quick"

"What the hell do you want now Drew?" –Ash asked, meanwhile, Dawn escaped from Drew's grasp and got away from him.

"What is this?" –On his hand, a silver bracelet with something carved on it.

"Why do you have that with you?" –Ash was totally surprised.

"Why do I have this? Why did YOU give this to May?"

"It's not your business!"

"It is my business!"

"DREW!" –A voice called form behind, it was May –"Why do you have to act like this?" –May asked, she had tears on her eyes, Ash noticed that detail

"Drew, I swear this time I'm going to kill you, what did you do to May?" –Ash had never been so angry.

"I should be the one saying those words Ketchum, May is mine, how you dare to give her a present?"

"You are totally insane Drew! I don't belong to you, you and me are nothing, absolutely nothing!" –May yelled at Drew.

"You shut up, don't you see Ketchum is trying to get both of you?" –Drew said, looking at both girls. –"I found Dawn crying, trying to escape from Ketchum, maybe she realized his malefic plan" –In that instant, Ash started to laugh, his laughter was very annoying for Drew. –"What's so funny?"

"I'm not a disgusting person like you, it's true, today I gave presents to both girls but I never did it with the intentions you have in mind, I did it because they are my friends and I care for them."

"Don't try to deceive me, you want both girls for you" –Drew said with his arrogant tone

"Today is Dawn's birthday and you gave her a present?" –May asked

"Yes, it's a funny coincidence that you and her were born the same day" –Ash answered

"But why did you try to make both of us happy?" –Dawn asked

"That's easy, I told you, you are my friends. It would have been easier and nicer if the three of us celebrated the occasion together but, after what happened between you and May, that wasn't an option so I had to do something for each one of you."

"So, you couldn't decide whether to spend the day with me or Dawn" –May said

"That's it, is that simple" –Ash said

"So you can't decide for one of us" –Dawn said

"It's not about that, I'm not choosing a girlfriend, it's a birthday present, that's all!" –Ash was starting to grow tired of that question.

"That means I am as important as Dawn, right?" –May asked

"I'm not sure" –Ash answered

"So, decide" –Dawn suggested

"Don't' ask me so suddenly, that's not something you decide easily" –Ash said

"There shouldn't be any difficulties for you, May broke your heart and left you" –Dawn attacked

"Stop saying that!" –May yelled

"Stop! I'm not choosing now, there is something I want to do before, Drew, I'll make you pay for everything you have done, right now I'm going to make you feel miserable and crushed" –Ash had fire in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready" –Drew answered back.

"I want to destroy Drew for what he has done too and May, I want my revenge right now, I'll show you I am the best for Ash" –Dawn was not going to accept a no for an answer

"I accept your challenge Dawn, we'll find out who is the best for Ash" –May answered.

"I'm not going to choose based on that battle's result" –Ash said seriously

"Shut up! This is between us" –Both girls said in unison.

"So, if Ketchum and the blue-haired demon want to fight me, why don't we make of this a tag battle? May and me versus Ketchum and Dawn"

"Sounds perfect" –Ash smirked

"I agree" –Dawn was furious

"Ok, just let me tell you, we might be on the same side of the field but I'm not your teammate, I'm not going to help you, moreover, I'm going to smash you if I have the chance" –May warned.

"Just don't get in my way" –Drew smirked –"Each one will use three Pokémon with no substitutions"

Everybody agreed.

Ash grabbed his Pokéball and got ready to start.

"Today I'm going to make you pay Drew…"

* * *

**I rushed to finish this chapter, hope you liked it.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 19**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**

"…why don't we make of this a tag battle? May and me versus Ketchum and Dawn"

"Sounds perfect" –Ash smirked

"I agree" –Dawn was furious

"Ok, just let me tell you, we might be on the same side of the field but I'm not your partner, I'm not going to help you, moreover, I'm going to smash you if I have the chance" –May warned.

"Just don't get in my way" –Drew smirked –"Each one will use three Pokémon with no substitutions"

Everybody agreed.

Ash grabbed his Pokéball and got ready to start.

"Today I'm going to make you pay Drew…"

Everyone was ready to start, at the same moment, the four trainers released their respective Pokémon, they were ready for the final battle.

"Roserade come out!" –Drew commanded

"Blaziken! Stage On!" –May exclaimed

"Gabite, I choose you!" –Ash said

"Piplup go!" –Dawn shouted

When the four creatures appeared on the arena they remained static, they were watching carefully, and so did the trainers.

"I'm surprised Ketchum, you did a decent job in training May like a fighter but it seems like your new student still has a lot to learn, choosing a ridiculous Piplup for this battle" –Drew criticized

"Shut up, I'll show you what my Piplup is able to do" –Dawn answered back

"You better focus on the battle instead of criticizing" –Ash said –"Gabite, Dragon Claw! Let's show Drew what real power is"

"A direct attack, very usual of you, Roserade Attract"

"Piplup, Bubble Beam!" –Dawn aimed at Roserade, the attack was about to hit tits target but was intercepted by a Flamethrower attack

"Sorry Dawn but we have some issues pending, just let Ash stomp Drew" –May stared at Dawn

"Yes Dawn, this is between Drew and me, don't get in the middle" –Ash commented, meanwhile, Gabite's attack had missed its target.

"Stupid girl, don't you ever try to mess with me again, Roserade, Petal Dance" –Roserade stated spinning and gracefully filled the place with petals, all the other Pokémon started to struggle to move –"Now, attack Piplup with full force"

"Gabite, get in the middle!" –Ash ordered, the land shark immediately put himself between Piplup and the storm of petals, Roserade proved to have a very high special attack, since Gabite took considerable damage.

"Ash!" –Both girls yelled

"I didn't think you were so stupid, risking yourself in order to protect her" –Drew said

"This is between us Drew, I am your opponent" –Ash said, the smirk never disappeared from his face.

"So it seems like you want to be treated like a piece of garbage, Roserade Energy Ball" –Drew commanded

"Gabite, Dragon Breath!"

Both attacks collided, but the green glowing orb didn't stop, it hit Gabite again, the land shark struggled to stand, Ash wore a serene expression all the time.

"Ash what are you doing?" –May asked

"You better focus on your rival May, I know how to deal with this" –Ash answered with a cold voice

"But…" –May was interrupted by Dawn

"Piplup, Bubble Beam!" –Piplup aimed and shot

"Blaziken, Flamethrower" –Blaziken barely had time to respond, both attacks neutralized each other.

"How does it feel to see both of your students fighting?" –Drew asked with the intention to confuse Ash

"It's pretty interesting, don't you think?" –Ash smirked

"You are crazy Ketchum"

"If I'm crazy then you are a maniac"

"Maniac? Me? You are the one who wants to keep both girls"

"Shut up Drew, I don't feel like arguing now, this battle is just too fun"

"Fun you say? Is it fun to see both girls fighting and your Pokémon getting beaten?"

"Yes it is, but if you look carefully you will notice they are not fighting because they hate each other but because they want to be better, they want to prove each other they have what it's needed."

"You are very positive Ketchum, I'm going to take away that smile of yours"

"And that's why this battle is so good, Drew, you are so confident about your victory, don't you see this battle just begun? And you don't have any chance to win this"

Drew started laughing like crazy

"You see? It's fun"

"You are so funny, claiming victory when it's obvious I'm going to win and take away everything from you"

"Take away everything, and what's that _everything_ you are talking about?"

"Your pride as a trainer, your glory and May" –Drew said furious, those words called May's attention

"You are going to take me?" –May asked

"Sorry Drew but you can't take what I don't have, the relationship between May and me is over and, my pride and that stuff won't disappear because of one loss. Sorry Drew but even if you beat me, you will gain nothing" –Ash smirked again –"But I won't lose, I'm totally sure, you can try as hard as you can but the difference between us is just too big, now shut up and learn! Gabite Earthquake!"

"Roserade, jump!" –Drew ordered

"Blaziken, evade it" –May commanded

Roserade and Blaziken easily avoided the attack but the poor Piplup wasn't so lucky, he lost his balance and fell

"Ash! What are you doing, we are on the same team, remember?" –Dawn complained

"Sorry, I forgot" –Ash giggled

Meanwhile May took that opportunity to attack

"Blaziken, High Jump Kick!"

"Dawn, remember what I told you" –Ash said to Dawn

"Piplup, duck and then roll towards Blaziken" –Dawn ordered

Piplup avoided the attack and rolled, he positioned behind Blaziken.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Blaziken, Overheat!"

Since Blaziken was way faster than Piplup, he had enough time to launch his attack. Both attacks collided, creating a cloud of steam and dust that covered the entire area, when the haze vanished, both creatures appeared fainted on the ground.

"What? But how?" –Dawn was surprised for sure –"Water is stronger against fire"

"Yes, but Blaziken is fully evolved and the distance was very short, you should be happy it was a tie." –Ash commented.

"Very good Dee Dee, but now the real thing begins" –May took her second Pokéball

"That's true, we have wasted enough time" –Ash and May glanced at each other for an instant –"Drew, now our battle starts, Gabite, Dragon Pulse!"

"Roserade, Energy Ball!"

Again, the Energy Ball was too strong for Gabite's attack, the green orb was about to hit the dragon but Ash reacted just in time.

"Gabite, use Dig!" –He quickly made his way into the ground

"Very smart from your part, Roserade, use Ingrain!" –Roserade planted her roots and started recovering some energy

"Ingrain? But Roserade has not taken considerable damage" –Ash thought

"As always, you don't see beyond your eyes" –Drew said

Suddenly, the earth started to move and, within a matter of seconds, Gabite emerged from the ground, he was totally covered with the roots Roserade planted, he was unable to move.

"Gabite!"

"Now Roserade, strangle him!"

Roserade used all of her strength to crush her opponent, the poor Gabite couldn't do anything to escape.

"But how is this possible? Ingrain is not an offensive move!" –Ash exclaimed

"Roserade is unique among her species, now, finish him!"

Roserade applied so much strength on her victim, Gabite fainted without offering any real resistance

"Wow, I didn't see that coming" –Ash said seriously

"Why are you acting like you don't care, don't you see we are losing?" –Dawn asked, she was kind of angry and worried

"Dawn, I am not losing, I'm making of this victory a sweet one" –Ash's smile finally disappeared

"Sweet? You are crazy, if you want to play around it's ok but I won't lose against that girl, Togekiss go!" –The white winged creature appeared and gracefully landed.

"I knew you would choose her, sorry Dawn but you committed a little mistake there, Glaceon, Stage On!" –The beautiful blue creature stood elegantly before her trainer, wearing a proud expression.

"Glaceon? Eevee evolved into Glaceon?" –Ash asked

"Yes, did you think I wasted my time when I parted ways with you guys?" –May giggled

"Dawn took her Pokédex and scanned the creature: _Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles._ An ice Pokémon, that's not good" –Dawn knew May had the type advantage there

"So you didn't waste your time May but neither did we, Pikachu it's your turn" –Ash said, the electric rodent glared at Roserade

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

Since Roserade couldn't move freely due to the roots she planted, Pikachu's attack hit her with full force. A similar situation happened with Togekiss, she was not paying attention and didn't see Glaceon's move coming. None of the attacks caused great damage.

"Wow, Togekiss is very resistant, the Ice Shard didn't seem to hurt her" –May said

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!"

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

May forgot about Aura Sphere's ability to always hit its target, the blues sphere made its way and hit Glaceon

"Now Roserade, get rid of those roots and use Stun Spore" –Roserade obeyed and released a yellow powder aiming at Pikachu

"Pikachu, evade it with Quick Attack!" –Pikachu didn't have any troubles evading the attack –"Now, counter attack with Iron Tail!"

"Roserade, let the rat get close to you!" –Drew's order confused everyone.

"Pikachu, stop!" –But it was too late, Pikachu was already in the air, falling at high speed.

"Now Roserade, Sludge Bomb!" –Roserade shot a nasty purple mass of poison directly towards Pikachu. The rodent was launched backwards and fell, he was poisoned.

"Pikachu, do you feel good?" –Pikachu tried to hide his condition but it was too obvious, he struggled to remain on his feet and his vision was blurry. –"Pikachu, you don't need to keep battling if you don't feel good." –Pikachu quickly shook his head rejecting Ash's proposal, he was going to fight Until The Last Moment.

Drew was going to order the last attack but a sudden explosion distracted him.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" –May commanded

"Togekiss, evade it and use Extreme Speed!" –Dawn ordered

Togekiss swiftly evaded the Ice Beam and, with an incredible speed, tackled Glaceon, the ice creature was launched and hit a nearby tree

"Glaceon! Are you ok?" –Glaceon got on her feet and glared at Togekiss, which was flying happily.

"Togekiss, stop messing around, attack!" –Dawn sounded desperate

"Glaceon, Hail!" – May immediately realized he had chosen a quite annoying attack, at least for the rest of the trainers, whose Pokémon will receive recoil damage due to the low temperature –"Hehe, sorry guys, I forgot this was a two on two battle"

"This is a mess, not a real battle" –Drew criticized the actual condition

"Glaceon, Blizzard!" –Glaceon started glowing and a cloud of diamond-like dust surrounded her body –"Now!"

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" –Togekiss shot the blue orb but it was swallowed by the powerful ice attack.

When the Blizzard hit, the whole place was covered with snowflakes and the air was so cold, all the Pokémon present were taking severe damage, all except Glaceon.

"This is great, now I can't see anything, Roserade, use Petal Dance to dissipate this snow" –Roserade tried to use her technique but it was so cold she could barely move.

"Great, thanks May this is exactly what I needed" –Ash said

"What but…" –May didn't understand Ash's intentions

"Why are you so happy with this, I don't know if Togekiss is ok or not" –Dawn complained

"Just watch, Pikachu now, use Zap Cannon!" –Ash shouted. Pikachu started charging electricity, waiting for Ash to give the order to release it.

"Zap Cannon? But that attack almost always misses" –Drew couldn't believe Ash chose that attack

"It's true but, look at your surroundings, what is that thing that fills the air right now?" –Ash asked, trying to mock at Drew

"Snow, duh!" –Drew answered

"And what's snow made of?" –Ash asked again

"Water!" –May yelled

In that instant the Dawn, May and Drew realized Ash's intentions

"Don't you dare to do that Ash!" –Dawn warned

"Stop it Ketchum, your own teammate will be damaged if you do that" –Drew was trying to stop Ash, he knew the consequences of that attack would be devastating.

"Togekiss is likely to be fainted right now so, no need to worry, Pikachu now, Zap Cannon!"

"No!" –The three coordinators yelled.

Pikachu released the immense amount of energy he had stored. The place was covered by a blinding light and a deafening noise, like if a thunder from the skies had struck the ground just in the middle of the arena. After the violent display of power and after the ears of the trainers stopped beeping, they slowly started to see again, when they finally were able to see what was happening, they found a very "curious" image in front of their eyes: Roserade, Togekiss and Glaceon were fainted, Pikachu was standing but soon, he would faint too, the poison was taking its toll on him.

"So it seems like our attack worked" –Ash grinned

"You…" –Drew was about to say something but instead he just sighed –"Ok ok, you defeated one of my Pokémon, but now May and that brat only have one Pokémon left and your Pikachu, it seems like he is about to faint by the poison, I don't have any reason to worry"

"How you dare to call me like that!" –Dawn was about to spit fire

"Yes, you are right, Pikachu is at his limit but We´ll Keep On Fighting Till The End" –Ash said

"It seems like you don't know Ash Drew, he will never surrender" –May giggled –"And neither will I surrender" –May grabbed her last Pokéball –"Dragonite, Stage On!"

"I knew you would choose Dragonite, Mamoswine go!" –Dawn and Mamoswine had been waiting for this moment.

"May, I know Ash will not choose the girl he wants based on the result of this battle but… I need to win this, to prove Ash I have learned, to prove him I have improved, to prove everyone I'm not the same little girl that left Twinleaf almost a year ago" –Dawn glared at May

"So you really want to defeat me" –May sighed –"Sorry Dawn but now that I think with more calm, I'm not going to win anything with this, what I want cannot be obtained in a battle or a contest, what I want is much more important than any competition or award in the world, and only one person can give it to me but, if you want to fight me, I won't reject your challenge" –May glared back at Dawn –"Dragonite, Fire Punch!"

"Mamoswine Ice Fang!"

Both Pokémon collided, both of them received damage, they quickly recovered and stared at each other.

"What are you waiting for Ketchum? An invitation? Send your Pokémon!" –Drew demanded

Ash ignored Drew and focus all his attention on the girls, there was something that didn't seem right to him.

"Ketchum!" –Drew was angry

"Can't you wait for a moment? There is something happening here" –Ash was staring at Dawn

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard!" –Dawn shouted

"Dragonite, fly as high as you can and once there, use Dragon Dance until your attack and speed reach their limit!" –May ordered, she had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Mamoswine, don't let him go! Ice Shard now!" –Dawn's expression was slowly becoming angrier and angrier.

Dragonite evaded the attack and flew as high as he could, once he was out of Mamoswine's reach he started with the Dragon Dance.

"Get down now! Mamoswine, keep launching those Ice Shards, one of them must hit him!" –Dawn yelled at his Pokémon.

"Dawn, relax" –May said with a concerned tone.

"Don't tell me to do that, I won't lose, I will never lose again, not against you!" –A tear appeared on Dawn's eye

"Dawn, please stop" –Ash said

"No! If I stop now I will never be able to show I'm worthy of you! I will always live under May's shadow and I…and I…" –Dawn fell on her knees

"What did you just say? That you are not worthy of me?" –Ash was kind of shocked

"No matter what I do, you always ignore me" –Dawn started to cry

"Dawn, I want you to stop this now" –Ash had a serious expression on his face –"That you are not worthy of me? That's just ridiculous, you are letting your emotions take control of you!"

"No! I have to win, I have to make May pay for what she has done!"

"Dawn, thank you but, I'm the one who should take care of that, recall Mamoswine, the battle is over for you"

"What? Are you saying I can't win? That I cannot beat May no matter what?" – Dawn's crying intensified.

"No, you are strong and you have everything it needs to defeat anyone but right now Dawn, please stop, you stopped thinking about your strategies and let all those feelings took control of your mind so, stop, please" –Ash got close to Dawn and kneeled. –"I will win this for us Dawn"

"For us?"

"We are a team after all, and I owe you one well, I owe you a lot" –Ash grinned

"But why?"

"I'll win this, please recall Mamoswine and rest" –Ash petted Dawn on the head and offered his trademark smile.

"Ok Ash" –Dawn recalled Mamoswine and sobbed –"You didn't answer my question"

"What question?"

"What do you owe me?" –Ash didn't answer, just smiled

"So guys, it's you against me, who wants to lose first?" –Ash said with a voice full of confidence

"That's the Ash I like" –May said with a slight blush –"But we can't fight if you don't have any Pokémon"

"I'll even choose first you know, since I still have two Pokémon and May´s Dragonite has full energy" –Drew said arrogantly while releasing Absol, the disaster Pokémon stared at Ash, waiting for him to show him his rival.

"Ok, this is the first time we will battle together, I mean, we have practiced but we never had the chance to battle for real. I want to introduce one of my best friends, I met her in my adventures in Johto" –Ash grabbed a Cherish Ball

"A Cherish Ball? Where did you get one of those?" –May asked curiously

"I have a friend called Bianca, she gave it to me" –Ash commented

"Enough talk, show us what you've got!" –Drew got bored of Ash's sermon

"Ok, if you want it, now I choose you Latias!"

The Eon Pokémon appeared surrounded by a bright red glare, after she left the Pokéball, she immediately got next to Ash and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Latias? A legendary Pokémon, you caught a legendary Pokémon?" –May was totally shocked

"No, she wanted to come with me"

"But how?" –Dawn was in total awe

"Long story, I'll tell you the next time but for now, I have a battle to win"

"That is your triumph card? Is that the reason why you were so confident?" –Drew was trying to make fun of Ash but in the bottom he knew Latias was able to sweep his entire team with ease.

"Yes, and now you are going to taste my vengeance, Latias we will use May's strategy, fly as high as you can and use Calm Mind until you reach your highest limit"

"Absol, Dark Pulse" –Drew tried to finish Latias before she could start her attack but, unfortunately for him, Latias was so fast that she disappeared in an instant. –"What? But how?"

"Sorry Drew but Latias is just too fast for you" –Ash giggled

"But Dragonite has increased his speed and attack, he can battle her, Dragonite, look for Latias!" –Dragonite nodded and started his search

Minutes passed and no signs of Latias were found, Ash was waiting patiently for the right moment.

"Stop this Ketchum if you are going to keep playing go somewhere else!" –Drew was really furious

"Ash, what are you doing?" –May sounded frustrated

"I'm disappointed guys, I thought you would find Latias very quickly but you have failed me" Ash shook his head

"How do you want us to find something as fast as her?" –May complained

"But Latias hasn't gone anywhere"

"What?" May and Drew said

"Now Latias, use Haze!" –Out of nowhere, a light white mist covered the arena, reducing Dragonite's stats to their original values.

"No!" –May exclaimed

"Sorry, but now we have everything ready, Dragonite is not a problem anymore and Latias has used Calm Mind enough times as to reach her limit"

"But where is she?" –Drew yelled

"Just in front of you!" –Suddenly, Latias became visible, she had never left the place

"Invisibility?" –May asked with awe

"Exactly, now Latias, use Surf and hit Dragonite and Absol!" –Latias didn't waste any second and attacked, the wave of water was so strong both Dragonite and Absol took some serious damage, even when Dragonite was resistant to water.

"Absol, Dark Pulse!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!"

"Latias, counter attack with Dragon Pulse!"

The three attacks collided, but the Dragon Pulse shot by Latias easily destroyed the other attacks and kept its way towards its objective. Due to the force used to repel the other attacks, the Dragon Pulse lost speed and Dragonite and Absol were able to avoid it, the attack hit the ground and caused a big explosion.

"What the hell is going on with that thing?" –Drew said impressed

"It's too powerful" –May said worried

"Latias don't cease with the attacks, keep using Surf"

Latias obeyed and used Surf to sink her enemies. Dragonite and Absol had barely enough time to avoid one attack when the next one had already started.

"I have an idea May, tell Dragonite to close his eyes, Absol, use Flash!" –Absol created a burst of light that blinded Latias –"Now, Dark Pulse"

"Dragon Pulse Dragonite!" –May ordered

"Latias use Hyper Beam! Just shoot forward"

Again, the three attacks collided but Latias couldn't aim properly and the explosion hit her. The arena was covered with a thick layer of dust.

May turned to see and found two shapes inside the cloud of dust, one was obviously Absol so the other had to be Latias.

"Dragonite shoot again!" –May pointed with her finger and Dragonite attacked.

The Dragon Pulse hit its objective with full force but, for Drew and May's surprise, Absol appeared fainted when the dust vanished.

"What the hell are you doing?" –Drew yelled at May

"But I aimed at Latias!" –May didn't know what to say.

"No May, you thought you aimed at Latias" –Ash said.

After hearing those words, May and Drew were shocked by what their eyes showed them, there were two Absol, one fainted and one standing.

"I knew that trick would work, it was great Latias" –In that moment, the Absol standing started glowing and revealed its real form, Latias.

"That thing can change forms?" –Drew exclaimed.

"That's impossible" –May said –"Dragonite, Dragon Pulse again!"

"Latias, Steel Wing, don't let him recover"

Latias quickly hit Dragonite with her wing, she kept using the same strategy over and over, Dragonite didn't have time to do anything.

"Dragonite!"

"Now Latias, finish him with a real Dragon Pulse!" –Latias charged her attack and shot, direct hit. Dragonite fell to the ground fainted.

"Dragonite" –May fell to her knees –"My strongest Pokémon was defeated just like that, he didn't stand a chance"

"Sorry May but I needed you out of this, now this is only between Drew and me, I hope you are ready to be crushed" –Ash said with a serene tone

"You are so calmed because you have that stupid dragon with you but I'll show you, I'll fight fire with more fire, Flygon, go!" –Drew wanted to kill Ash right now.

"Dragonite couldn't do anything against Latias and you think Flygon is going to be able to do something? You were criticizing Dawn for choosing Piplup and now you commit this mistake" –Ash's expression became serious.

"Shut the hell up! Flygon, Dragon Claw!"

"Latias, Reflect!"

Latias created a transparent barrier that covered her, protecting her form the physical damage. Flygon hit Latias with his claws but didn't cause much damage.

"Latias, use Steel Wing again!" –Latias hit Flygon but the ground dragon resisted the attack very well.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw, keep hitting that thing" –Flygon got closer to Latias and tried to hit her, Latias easily avoided every attack. –"Great, Flygon, keep using Dragon Claw"

"Why is he doing that? Flygon can't even touch her" –Ash thought

After so many attempts, Flygon got what he wanted, Latias reached the spot Drew had planned

"Now Flygon use Dragon Rage, hit the spot below Latias"

Flygon aimed and shot, the attack hit the ground for no apparent reason. Ash and Latias were confused by that action, they were about to attack when they heard a weird noise.

"What is that?" –Ash wondered

"You fool, you are like every other trainer I've met" –Drew said

"What do you mean by that?"

The ground below Latias started to shatter and a black mist started to appear.

"Latias, get out of there" –Ash shouted but it was too late, a ray of black glitter emerged from the ground and hit Latias with full force. The psychic dragon fell to the ground in pain.

"Perfect, just as planned" –Drew smirked

"What was that?"

"When that explosion caused by Latias' Hyper Beam surrounded the field, Absol used Dark Pulse, but instead of firing it, he hid it in the ground, May almost ruin it when she attacked my Pokémon but it worked as desired"

"Pretty smart, you are indeed a great coordinator but I am a great trainer and battles are my specialty Latias, Recover!" –Latias glowed and slowly, her health started to restore.

"Oh no, you are not going to do that Flygon, Draco Meteor!" – Flygon started to charge his attack, he was about to release it but Latias recovered in the last instant.

"Latias, use Mist Ball!" –Latias shot a white orb that exploded in front of Flygon, the explosion covered the field with a thick layer of mist

"Flygon, use Sandstorm"

"Latias, don't let him do that, we have him where we want, use Ice Beam!" –The Ice Beam hit Flygon and sent it to the ground.

"Flygon, quickly, Dragon Rage!" –Drew ordered but Flygon didn't respond –"Flygon now, Dragon Rage!" –No response, the reason: Flygon was frozen, he had a thick layer of ice covering his wings and one paw.

"Latias now, Draco Meteor!" –Latias didn't wait any longer and summoned a vicious rain of meteors that fell upon the poor Flygon. The battle was over.

"Flygon!" –Drew shouted

"There is no use Drew, he is fainted" –Ash said

"No! This is not over, I came here to Sinnoh for one thing"

"To take May with you?"

"No, to take away everything from you!"

"Sorry but, as I told you before, there is nothing you can take from me now Drew, get away from me!"

"Is that your sweet revenge? A simple battle? You are pathetic"

"You are the one who traveled all this distance to lose a battle against me and beg a girl to return with you"

"You stupid, say anything you want but I have to tell you something, I may have lost the battle but I always get what I want" –Drew returned Flygon to his Pokéball and walked towards May –"No matter what you say, you are returning with me"

"Are you crazy? I'll never be with someone like you" –May answered back

"I'm not asking" –Drew grabbed May's hand

"Drew, you are hurting me, let me go!" –May complained

"Leave her alone Drew!" –Ash started to get angry

"Never, she is mine! She has always been mine!" –Drew yelled

"Drew, let me go" –May kicked Drew on his ankle, he let her go.

May tried to run away from the boy but he caught her again.

"Where do you think you are going?" –Drew was holding May with a lot of strength.

"Let me go, you are hurting me! I'll never be with you, not after everything you have done"

"Everything I have done? Everything WE have done May, you are as guilty as I am"

"I know it but I will never be with someone like you! Let me go!" –May tried to kick Drew again but she failed

"Drew I swear, if you don't leave her alone I'm going to rip your head off!" –Ash's eyes were on fire

"Try it!" –Drew grabbed a Pokéball and released her latest capture, an Aerodactyl. He put May on the fossil Pokémon's back.

"Ash!" –May shouted for help

"Drew! Latias use Surf!" –Latias was about to attack but then, Aerodactyl tried to use May as a shield, the Eon Pokémon had to stop her attack.

"Goodbye Ketchum, and never dare to get in my way again!" –Drew said, he sounded like a maniac.

Ash ran and tried to save May with his own hands, he was about to reach her but Aerodactyl attacked Ash with its wing.

"Ash! Drew stop this" –May begged

"May!" –Ash tried again but he was no rival for the prehistoric creature. Latias was trying to help but she couldn't find the right spot to attack. Ash kept trying to rescue May without success

"You are such a pest, Butterfree, Stun Spore" –Drew released the purple butterfly. The flying insect released its venomous powder and paralyzed Ash.

"Ash!" –May tried to get away from Drew´s grasp

"Drew, leave… her…alone..." –Ash slowly became paralyzed, he had troubles moving, even standing was becoming a difficult task.

"You should die just where you are" –Drew said with hatred in his words

"Never, let her go" –Ash tried to move and get close to May

"Ash, help me!" –May was about to cry

"You shut up!" –Drew took May by her hands and tried to force her to stay quiet.

"You are hurting me!" –May wasn't a rival for Drew

"Let her go" –Ash yelled

"Stop moving!" –Drew was still trying to make May stay quiet.

"My wrist!" –May screamed

"Let her go!" –Ash demanded

"Close that stupid mouth of yours and stop moving, we are leaving!" –Aerodactyl started to fly with Drew and May on its back.

"Let me go, my wrist, you are going to break it!" –May screamed in pain

"I told you to LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" –After those words, everyone remained silent, even Ash was shocked by his own words.

"Ash" –May blushed and bit her lips

"Ash" –Dawn couldn't believe those words

"You bastard!" –Drew yelled at him

Ash tried to get closer to May but Drew kicked him in the face, Ash fell to the ground. In that moment Aerodactyl gained enough height and flew away

"Aaash!" –May shouted

"Maaay! – Ash slowly got on his feet again but, unfortunately, Aerodactyl was already too far in the distance –"I have to go, Latias come on" –Ash tried to run but was stopped in the middle of his track. –"Dawn?"

Dawn didn't say a word, she just held Ash's hand with all her strength.

"Dawn let me go!"

"…"

"Dawn!"

Dawn jumped into Ash's arms and put her arms around his neck

"No Ash, I won't let you go" –She was crying

"Dawn!"

"NO!"

Ash could only see how Aerodactyl became smaller and smaller, he needed to go but Dawn didn't have any intention of letting him leave…

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I will be out of the city for some days so, it will be difficult to write the next chapter, but don't worry i'll do everything i can in order to have the chapter in time.**

**Please take some time and vote in the poll i have on my profile.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 20**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

**

* * *

**

"I told you to LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" –After those words, everyone remained silent, even Ash was shocked by his own words.

"Ash" –May blushed and bit her lips

"Ash" –Dawn couldn't believe those words

"You bastard!" –Drew yelled at him

Ash tried to get closer to May but Drew kicked him in the face, Ash fell to the ground. In that moment Aerodactyl gained enough height and flew away

"Aaash!" –May shouted

"Maaay! – Ash slowly got on his feet again but, unfortunately, Aerodactyl was already too far in the distance –"I have to go, Latias come on" –Ash tried to run but was stopped in the middle of his track. –"Dawn?"

Dawn didn't say a word, she just held Ash's hand with all her strength.

"Dawn let me go!"

"…"

"Dawn!"

Dawn jumped into Ash's arms and put her arms around his neck

"No Ash, I won't let you go" –She was crying

"Dawn!"

"NO!"

Ash could only see how Aerodactyl became smaller and smaller, he needed to go but Dawn didn't have any intention of letting him leave.

"Dawn please, stop this"

"No, I told you, I won't let you go, never!"

"But Dawn, can't you see Drew just kidnapped May?"

"I don't care!"

"But Dawn! Let me go!" –Ash used all his strength to escape from Dawn's embrace, the girl fell to the ground.

"Why Ash?" –Her tears increased –"Why is it always May? Why her? Why not me?"

"Dawn, I just… I just can't let Drew do that, it's common sense" –You could notice Ash wasn't telling the entire truth.

"No! You want to go after her because you still have feelings for her!"

"That's not true Dawn, I… I…" –Ash couldn't find any words.

"Tell me, tell me the truth, why do you do this? Why are you so worried about her? Why did you say she is your girlfriend?"

"I don't know why I said that…" –Ash had a sad expression.

"Liar! Tell me, tell me you still love her, tell me you are stupid enough as to love someone who betrayed you and hurt you." –Dawn might be crying, but her heart was covered with anger, too.

"I'm not lying to you! I'm telling the truth, I don't know where those words came from." –Ash sighed –"I'm as confused as you are"

"No Ash, you don't understand, you don't say those words for no reason at all, let alone the way you said them, your mind might be confused but your heart already made his choice."

"No Dawn I…"

"Ash, I love you, you know it, I'm totally sure my words are true and sincere."

"Dawn…" –Ash didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes.

"Why Ash? I love you, I would do anything for you, why can't you look at me? What does she have that I don't?"

"Dawn I…" –Silence.

"Stop it! Tell me!"

"Dawn, please don't compare yourself with May"

"Why? Because I don't have any chances against her?"

"No Dawn, it's not that!"

"What is it?"

"You and May are totally different! Understand that! You have some things in common but you can't compare with each other! You are totally different!" –Ash finally looked Dawn in the eyes.

"Totally different?"

"Yes Dawn, you are two different people, and you know what? I like the both of you the way you are"

"Don't say that Ash, those words, I can't resist to them. I fell for you because you kept being so nice to me. When you say something like that, when you smile to me, when you are yourself, I can't help but feel happy Ash… How do you want me to not fall for you when you act like that? Why? Why did you make feel like that when you loved May?"

"Dawn, I didn't know I was hurting you… I was just being myself, I treated you the way I did because that's the way I am, all those smiles, all those words, all those moments are true Dawn, I never lied to you."

"You were being yourself? So, are you a player? You played with my heart, Drew was right, you wanted us for yourself!" –When Ash heard those words he clenched his fists, and tried to contain his anger.

"Never! I would never be such an asshole like Drew! I…"

"You just wanted a stupid girl like me to waste some time until May returned!" –Dawn interrupted Ash.

"I would never do such a thing! I would never, never dare to play with someone's heart, let alone with the heart of someone so important for me Dawn!"

"Important?"

"Yes Dawn, you are very important for me! I would have never recovered from my breakup with May if it hadn't been for you!"

"For me? Then, why did you…"

"Dawn, what's happening with you! You are not acting like yourself! Where is that joyful and strong girl I met in the forest? You are acting like crazy!" – Ash kneeled and grabbed Dawn by her shoulders, they were facing each other.

"Ash, I… I…"

"Tell me Dawn, tell me everything you need to tell me" –Ash had a comforting look in his eyes.

"I… I am jealous of May! Is that what you wanted to hear?" –Dawn burst into tears and found her place into Ash's arms.

"Jealous? Of May?"

"Who else I would be jealous of?"

"But why Dawn? I don't think there is a reason for you to be jealous of May"

"What? What are you saying? She has everything I want!"

"Dawn" –Ash sounded surprised.

"She has the look, the coordinator skills, the fame…"

"Dawn but, you are very, very pretty, you are a great coordinator and you are very well-known here in Sinnoh" –Ash tried to comfort her.

"I'm pretty, she is beautiful, I'm a great coordinator, she beats me easily in the final rounds, I'm well-known in Sinnoh, and she is a celebrity in many regions…"

"Dawn, please, there is no use in doing that…"

"But, you know what? I can live without all those things and it's ok. I can't be the most beautiful girl on earth, I can't be the most powerful coordinator ever, and I can't be the greatest celebrity ever and it's ok."

"So, why? Why are you jealous of May?"

"Because she has the only thing I can't live without"

"The only thing?"

"You Ash, all I need is you…"

"Me? B-but…"

"Ash, we met not very long ago but in this time we've been together, you became the center of my life, all I did I did it for you. I didn't care about what the press said, what my rivals said, what anyone said, the only opinion I cared about was yours! If I could bring a smile to your face, if I could make you feel proud of me, I was happy Ash." –Dawn looked Ash in his eyes and sadly smiled, her eyes were filled with tears. –"Ash, you are my everything, I owe you so much that the only thing I can give you is my heart, but it seems it's Not Enough"

"Dawn… I don't know what to say. I feel like the most horrible person now. I didn't have idea that your feelings were this strong"

"Ash… I'm a stupid"

"No Dawn, I am the stupid here, for not realizing your feelings, for not knowing you were suffering, for making you believe I had feelings for you when I wasn't sure of anything."

"Ash, I love you and that won't change" –Dawn hugged Ash.

"Dawn, you are too good for me"

"I know" –She giggled in the middle of her suffering –"But I love you so much, I don't care if I'm too cool for you."

"Dawn, if there is something important here in Sinnoh for me, that's you"

"Ash…"

"Thanks to you, to your smile and your sweet words, thanks to everything you have done for me, I was able to recover from the pain I felt."

"Ash, you don't need to thank me"

"Of course I do need to thank you. You saved me Dawn. I couldn't break that prison on my own. But, you know what? I'm useless"

"Don't say that Ash"

"You tried so hard to make me forget that horrible feeling and I couldn't forget that girl, May"

"Yes Ash, you are useless" –She rested her head on his shoulder. Sigh

"And that's why I need to go for her"

"You made your choice?"

"No, I must decide, but there are so many things I need to speak with her, so many things I need to know. I got to go for her and let my heart make his decision"

"Ash, don't leave me" –Dawn started to cry again.

"I won't, I'll be here"

"But if you chose her… I'm afraid Ash. That time when you left me in the forest was a nightmare, I'm not going to be able to do it without you, I need you."

"Dawn…"

"Ash, do you remember my gift for reaching the second place in the grand festival?"

"Gift?" –Ash scratched his chin for some seconds –"I promised to give you anything you wanted"

"Stay with me"

"Dawn…" –Ash took a deep breath –"Ok, no matter what my decision is, I'll be here with you to support you in your Grand Festival"

"And I'll cheer for you in the Sinnoh League"

"I wouldn't like it other way"

"Then, go Ash"

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Yes"

"Drew is insane, it might be a little dangerous"

"But that won't stop you"

"You know me very well"

"Of course, you are what I like the most, I know you well"

"Dawn…"

"Ash, I'll wait for you"

"Don't worry, I'll come back"

"Ash, one last thing"

"Tell me"

"I wanted to do this for a long time and I want you to help me with it, it's also my way to wish you luck"

"Just tell me"

Dawn stared at Ash for some seconds. She took a deep breath and slowly, began to get closer to the boy. Dawn's nose touched Ash's and sweetly smiled.

"Ash"

Dawn gathered all her courage and kissed Ash on his lips. At the beginning she was afraid, afraid of the rejection and disgust but, after some seconds, Ash put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Dawn put her hands around his neck and enjoyed the bliss that the encounter of their lips was producing. After what seemed like an eternity for Dawn, they broke the kiss, the need for air forced them.

"Go" –Dawn smiled

"I'm leaving, are you going to be ok?"

"No need to worry"

"Don't' say that, that's when I worry the most"–Ash put her lips near Dawn's ear and whispered –"That kiss was awesome."

"What?" –Dawn blushed like mad.

"I'm leaving!"

"Promise me you will be safe!" –She shouted to the boy in the distance.

"No need to worry!"

…

…

…

In the distance, in the middle of the sky, a prehistoric creature was flying, it was carrying two people on his back, the first was a green-haired boy, it seemed like he was the one commanding Aerodactyl. The second person was a girl, for her look, she was being forced to be there, kidnapped maybe, she was full of fear and her eyes were screaming for help.

"There they are! I'm going to kill you Drew, you are going to pay this time" –The voice of the boy reflected the anger in his heart. Ash noticed the angst in the eyes of the girl, that only made him feel more hurried. –"Latias, is there something you can do?" –The Eon Pokémon shook his head, indicating an attack was impossible now. –"Good, don't lose them, I'll be there soon" –Latias nodded.

But, how was Ash able to know May and Drew's location? Simple, it was Latia's job. She was sharing what she saw with Ash, they could communicate telepathically. That way, Latias became invisible and followed Aerodactyl without calling attention.

"Hurry please" –Ash was waiting for something, for his expression, he needed it right now.

Up in the distance, a black shape appeared. Little by little it became started to show its real appearance. A red winged dragon appeared roaring in anger and spitting fire. Charizard.

"Charizard you are finally here" –Ash sighed in relief. The fire creature landed and, without wasting any second, Ash got on his back. –"Charizard Drew took May with him, we must rescue her." –Charizard nodded and started to fly. –"I'll guide you, Latias will be my eyes" –Charizard gained speed and started the chase.

Once in midair, Charizard was flying at top speed trying to catch up with Aerodactyl, unfortunately, the prehistoric Pokémon was too fast for them and even Latias was having a difficult time keeping its pace.

"Latias, can you hear me? Attack Aerodactyl but be careful, I just want you to slow it down, don't use all of your power." –Latias nodded –"Use Mist Ball, that way Aerodactyl will reduce its speed and his won't be able to see." –Latias charged and attacked, the orb of energy hit Aerodactyl in one of his paws, causing it to slow down.

"What the hell was that?" –Drew yelled.

"Ash?" –May asked to the wind.

"But there is no one here! Aerodactyl accelerate!" –Drew commanded

"Don't let him go! Keep attacking!" –Ash ordered to Latias

The psychic dragon did as his trainer said and kept firing Mist Balls. Aerodactyl couldn't do anything to defend itself. Meanwhile, Ash was making his way to reach the spot.

"That's got to be Latias, damn Ketchum!" –Drew was angry

"Ash! Is that really you?" –May smiled with hope.

Ash, who could hear everything Latias heard, heard May's words, her voice made his heart burn and filled the boy with determination.

"Don't worry May, I'll be there" –Ash said to May. Even when May couldn't hear those words, the feelings were strong enough to reach her.

"Ash, I know you'll save me." –May said to herself.

"Shut up! I will never let you go!" –Drew yelled at May

"This is risky but, Latias, use Psychic!" Ash yelled. Latias focused her energy and attacked Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl roared in pain and started to fall. –"Now, use Confusion, don't let it go!" –Latias used her powers to prevent Aerodactyl from falling and escaping again.

"Aerodactyl, Stone Edge! Shoot in all directions!" –Drew ordered. Aerodactyl shot the sharp rocks in all directions, one of the hit Latias directly. Latias screamed in pain and stopped the Confusion attack. –"There you are little pest, Aerodactyl, Stone Edge with full force, aim for Latias!"

"Latias, escape!" –Ash shouted

Latias tried to move but the attack hit her, she started to fall to the ground.

"Excelent, that way Ketchum will learn" –Drew thought he had won.

"Latias, Recover!" –While falling, Latias heard Ash's voice and obeyed, she started to glow and, in an instant, she recovered her full health. –"Show Drew we are not done yet, Confusion!" –Latias recovered from the attack and prepared her attack. Aerodactyl was stopped again. –"Great Latias, we will be there in one moment"

Aerodactyl was struggling to move and Latias wasn't in sight to attack her.

"Show yourself Ketchum, fight like a man!" –Drew yelled.

"You are not the most appropriate person to say that" –Ash finally had reached them.

"Ketchum" –Drew said with despise

"Ash!" –May's eyes were shinning again.

"Accelerate Aerodactyl, let's get rid of the garbage" –Drew ordered but Aerodactyl couldn't do much due to Latias Confusion.

"Oh no, not this time, give May back" –Ash said with a serious tone

"Never!"

"You don't have any Pokémon able to fight, you can't do anything"

"Butterfree, Shadow Ball!" –Butterfree had found Latias.

"What? Where?" –Ash was surprised. Latias was busy using Confusion so she couldn't defend from the attack. Aerodactyl was freed from his chains.

"Now, let's get out of here!" –Aerodactyl started to prepare to accelerate.

"Charizard! Dragon Pulse!" –Charizard prepared his attack and shot, direct hit.

"Don't stop, go!" –Aerodactyl ignored the pain and kept flying.

"Let's go Charizard!" –The red dragon nodded and chased Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl was hurt so he couldn't use all of his speed but even so, it was faster than Charizard.

"We are losing them, Aerodactyl, start using Stone Edge, keep shooting" –Drew ordered. Aerodactyl started to shot countless stones at Charizard, which was having a hard time evading them.

"Charizard, Fire Blast! Let's burn those stones" –Charizard charged and fired, the fire attack could do little against the rain of knives.

"Aerodactyl, let's finish them, Hyper Beam!" –Aerodactyl stopped and turned to see Charizard. –"Fire!"

"Evade it!" –Ash shouted. Charizard tried to turn to evade it but the Hyper Beam hit him on his wing. Ash and his loyal Pokémon started to fall.

"AAASH!" –May screamed.

"Finally" –Drew said calmly.

Ash was holding to Charizard, if they were going to fall, they were going to fall together. Just when Ash thought he was doomed, Latias appeared and put herself under Charizard, helping him to regain altitude. Too bad all of his Pokéballs didn't have the same luck, they precipitated to the ground.

"Latias!" –Ash was amazed. –"You are awesome!" –But there was one problem, Charizard's wing was hurt so badly, he couldn't fly any longer –"Charizard, land, we will rescue May" –Charizard didn't have other choice but agree. Ash carefully jumped onto Latias' back, the Eon Pokémon had difficulties carrying the boy. –"Sorry Latias, but this won't last long" –Ash knew Latias wouldn't be able to carry two people on her back at the same time.

With all her willpower, Latias accelerated with Ash on his back, he interfered with his aerodynamic shape, but there was no other choice.

"Drew!" –Ash shouted

"Again?" –Drew refused to believe.

"Latias, fly higher, I will jump from your back, attack and then catch me, ok?" –Latias didn't want to risk his trainer that way, but she knew Ash would do anything to save May. Latias flew higher. –"With all your power, Dragon Pulse!"

Drew understood Ash's intentions and tried the same, the only problem, May had to jump, too.

"Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact, kill Ketchum!" – Aerodactyl flew higher, dropping May and Drew in the process.

"Now!" –Drew ordered while falling

"AAASH" –May screamed, terrified.

"Latias, cancel the Dragon Pulse, use Draco Meteor!" –Latias did as his trainer ordered and focused all her power in that last attack. The powerful rain of meteors crushed the field of energy and made its way into Aerodactyl, the prehistoric creature fainted and fell to the ground.

"NO!" –Drew screamed, he never contemplated that situation, he never thought Aerodactyl would be defeated, the only thing he could do now was praying for his life. –"Butterfree!" –Latias had already defeated the purple insect moments ago.

Latias was ready to go and catch Ash when he gave her one order she couldn't believe.

"Latias, let me fall, go and save May, now. At the speed we are falling, you won't be able to catch the both of us, it's an order" –He sighed –"I'll be angry at you if you disobey" –Ash smiled and fell.

Latias, with all the pain of the world, obeyed and accelerated to catch May.

"Latias!" –May landed on the dragon's back and hugged her. Due to the speed May was falling at, Latias had a little difficulty regaining her balance.

Latias didn't wait any longer and raced to catch Ash, who was falling.

"AAAASH!" –May screamed

Latias accelerated and accelerated but Ash was too far away. Impact.

"Ash" –May was in total shock.

…

…

…

_The smile of Dawn arrived in early May, she carried a gift from her home…_

_The night shed a tear to tell her of fear and of sorrow and pain…_

_Death is the first dance, eternal…_

_There's no more freedom…_

_The both of you will be confined to this mind…_

_I was told there is a miracle for each day that I try…_

_I was told there's a new love that's born for each one that has died…_

_I was told there'd be no one to call on when I feel alone and afraid…_

_I was told if you dream of a next world you'll find yourself swimming in a lake of fire…_

"Pika"

"…"

"Pikaaa"

"…"

"Pika-chuuuu" –A bolt of electricity emerged from the yellow mouse, waking his trainer in the process.

"What the hell was that Pikachu?"

"Chu…"

"You could have tried something else."

"Chaa" –The rodent shook his head.

"What do you mean by no?"

Suddenly a voice emerged from the speakers

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to Hoenn, please pack your things and get ready to land."

Ash quickly packed his things and went to the main deck.

"Wow! So, this is Hoenn, what new adventures await us Pikachu?" –After his defeat in the Johto League, Ash decided to travel to Hoenn, to keep with his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master.

_Lost in the sky, clouds roll by and I roll with them. This world is spinning around me, this world is spinning without me, every day sends future to past, every day leaves me one less to my last…_

"Team Rocket, give back Pikachu!" –Ash demanded.

"Never twerp, he is ours" –Evil laugh.

Pikachu, again, was caught by Team Rocket, he had a metallic sleeve around his body and an electromagnet was keeping him from moving.

"Pikachu, Thunder! Use all your force!" –Ash shouted

Pikachu did as commanded and released a powerful thunder that overcharged Team Rocket's machine. A big explosion surrounded the area, sending the evil trio to the skies.

"Cha…" –Pikachu fainted

"Pikachu! I need to hurry" –Ash approached to a stranger and asked –"Excuse me, could you tell me, where is the Pokémon Center? It's an emergency" –The stranger looked at Pikachu

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was caught in an electromagnetic field"

"There is no Pokémon Center here but the Professor Birch's Laboratory is close, I work there, I can take you"

"Please" –Ash agreed and got in the car

After some minutes on the road, they arrived. Unfortunately, Professor Birch was out.

"I'll go and look for him" –The assistant said.

A hundred meters away, Professor Birch was on a tree, escaping from some Poochyena.

"Tell him to use Water Gun!" –The Professor said to a girl.

"Emm, Water Gun?" –Mudkip shot the girl in the face.

"Let me do it, Mudkip, Water Gun to those Poochyena!" –The water starter shot and scared the Poochyena away.

_He is not the kind of man you hear about…_

_She is not the kind of girl you hear about…_

"Don't worry, Pikachu will be ok, he just needs to rest a little, in the morning he will be totally recovered"

"Thanks Professor Birch" –Ash said, relieved.

"Is he ok?" –The girl asked

"Yeah, with a night of sleep he will be alright." –Ash answered

"That's great, and by the way, I'm May…"

_Like an angel you came to me now I see…_

When they got to the Pokémon Center and to their respective rooms the good night time arrived, they didn't want to separate right now but nothing could be done.

"Well May, good night, see you tomorrow"

"Yes Ash, sleep tight"

Suddenly something that the trainer never saw coming, the coordinator got on her toes and gave a light peck on his lips.

"See you tomorrow, Ash" –She offered a warm smile and closed the door behind her.

The trainer was stunned for what just happened. He was speechless, his mind was blank, the boy was a mess, but he loved it.

"She kissed me, she kissed ME, I never thought a girl could even find me attractive and now May kisses me, man, I'm one lucky boy." –Adrenaline was rushing through his body, an invigorating feeling he had never felt before, he sat for a while on the floor, trying to calm down a little, after a while he finally assimilated the fact.

_I've fallen in love, I've fallen in love for the first time, god knows this time is for real…_

"Ash, you really like me?"

"Of course May, I'm sure now."

"But you like me you like your other friends or you like me like no one else."

He stopped for a moment, thinking about that question, at the beginning he seemed like having difficulties but soon the answer became obvious.

"May, when you kissed me at the end of our date it felt strange, unexpected."

The girl's face seemed kind of shocked by those last words, but don't worry, Ash hadn't finished yet.

"But soon it started to feel great, I never felt so alive, I felt full of energy, I could have run from here to Hoenn and return, I felt... happy May. That's when I realized I really like you."

A tear appeared on May's face but her smile never felt so full of life.

"Ash…"

The trainer put his hand on May's face and gently took the teardrop away.

"I like you May, like I have never liked anyone else."

"I like you too Ash, you have no idea how much I like you."

_And there's sense of change nothing feels the same, all your dreams are strange, love comes walking in…_

"Well we actually decided something very important. "–Ash said whit a serious tone. –"We decided to travel by ourselves to a new region."

"By yourselves? That's sounds compromising."

"It's something we want to do Max, we decided it together."

"But when, how…"

"Well we would be taking a ferry tomorrow, I want to spend a week at home and then start our new travel."

"I want to do the same, go home for some days and the leave to this Sinnoh region, it has contests and gym battles so it's the perfect place for us."

"Yes Max and you'll be getting your starter Pokémon very soon, you need to be home and get ready."

"Ok, so, tomorrow? We are leaving tomorrow?" –The kid was at the verge of crying, he had enjoyed this time with Ash and the others and didn't want it to finish.

"Yes Max, I'm sorry." –May hugged his brother to comfort him.

"Are you Ok with this Brock?" –Ash asked.

"If you think it's the best for you, then go ahead."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

The morning came and as planned, Max and May left Kanto. Ash and Brock parted ways, the former to Pallet Town and the latter to Pewter City.

_As a child I thought I could live without pain, without sorrow. But as a man I found it's all caught up with me, I'm asleep yet I'm so afraid…_

"May…"

"Ash! What are you doing here? I thought Brock would tell you no to come here! –The girl was surprised to see him standing in front of her."

"He told me not to come, but here I am…"

"Wow, isn't that Ketchum? It's been a while." –The "intruder" interrupted Ash in the middle of his sentence.

The trainer was shocked to see his girlfriend with THAT person, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, but with all his might he managed to say one single word.

"Why?"

"Ash I… -She hesitated a little – I'm going to Johto with Drew."

_What a pleasing nightmare._

"Ash…"

"Where did we come from? Why are we here? Where do we go when we die?"

"Ash…"

"What lies beyond? What lay before? Is anything certain in life?"

"Ash…"

"I may never find all the answers, I may never understand why, I may never prove what I know to be true but I know that I still have to try…"

"Ash…"

"Move on be brave don't weep in my grave because I am no longer here, please never let your memory of me disappear"

"Ash…"

"Safe in the light that surrounds me, free of the fear and the pain…"

"Ash…"

"My questioning mind has helped me to find the meaning in my life again"

"Ash…"

"She is real, I finally feel at peace with the girl in my dreams"

"Ash…!"

"And now that I'm here it's perfectly clear, I found out what all of this means"

"ASH...!"

"If I die tomorrow I'd be alright because I believe that after we're gone, the spirit carries on"

"AAASH...!"

"May…"

…

…

…

"Please Ash, please!" –Her eyes were filled with tears –"Don't leave me, not like this"

May and Latias were crying for the boy lying on the ground. Ash was not moving at all and had a little blood coming out of his mouth.

"Ash, I need you!"

No response

"Ash, please don't go. It's my fault, I'm the one who should be in his place!"

Latias rubbed her cheek against Ash's, trying to wake him up without success

"Ash, I would give my life for you! I would do anything for you Ash! Please, don't leave me here" –May desperately tried to wake the boy –"Ash, respond! Ash! I will never hurt you again! Please wake, I will give my life to you, my soul, my body! Ash, my heart will be yours forever!"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…."

"…"

"Ash…!"

"…"

"ASH…!"

"…"

"AAASH…!"

"May…"

"Ash!" –May immediately hugged Ash and cried like she had never cried before.

"M-Ma-May" –Ash said her name with difficulty.

"Don't talk Ash, we will take you to the hospital, just resist" –May and managed to get Ash on Latias' back.

After an eternity, they finally reached the Hearthome City Hospital, Ash was immediately taken to the emergency room, May had no other choice but waiting outside.

"Latias, could you do me a favor?" –May asked – "Please go and tell Dawn what happened" –Latias, agreed and started her search for the blue-haired girl.

After about an hour, Dawn appeared in the waiting room with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's injured Pokémon, she was expecting bad news.

"What happened to Ash?" –Dawn was breathing heavily.

"An accident" –May limited her words

"I know he had an accident! But what exactly!" –Dawn felt offended by May's answer.

"He, he fell from a very high distance"

"B-but how?"

"He saved me"

"So, as always, it's your fault, isn't it?" –Dawn attacked

"Yes, it is" –May didn't have the courage to look Dawn in the eyes.

"And you insist in being close to him! You only bring problems!"

"I know"

"Do you understand Ash would be better without you?"

"Yes, I know that but…"

"What?"

"…But I love him! What do you want me to do?"

"If you really love him then leave him alone! Poor Ash, he always thinks of you and…" –Dawn stopped

"Ash what? Tell me!"

"I-I…"

"Please tell me!"

"Ash always thinks of you, he always talks about you, he wonders how you are doing, he worries about you he, he…" –Dawn started crying. –"He thinks a lot about you, and this is how you pay him"

"Dawn…"

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Ash was chasing Drew but, in order to save me, he had to choose between me… and himself"

"He chose you"

"Yes, Latias could only carry one person at a time, he fell. Latias used Confusion to prevent him from hitting the ground but it didn't work so well"

"At least he is alive"

"Yes, Dawn, after this, I'll leave Sinnoh"

"What? You are going to leave?"

"Yes, I have done enough damage to Ash, he needs a breath from me"

"You are going to surrender on getting Ash back?"

"Yes, after this, I finally understood that we are better apart from each other"

"May…"

"So, you better make him fall for you, you promised it"

"I don't know what to say"

"You are supposed to say _Yes, Ash will be so in love with me that I will be in his mind all the time_"

"Sorry for being so rude with you"

"Don't worry about it, a girl in love can be dangerous, look at me" –May giggled, but the sad expression never left her face.

After hours and hours of waiting the nurse showed up with the latest news about the boy.

"Ash Ketchum's family!" –The nurse announced, May and Dawn immediately appeared in front of her.

"How is he?" –Unison

"He is good, after falling from a height like that, one would expect the worst but surprisingly, he is conscious and lucid."

"Can we see him?" May asked.

"Of course, come with me" –The nurse took the girls to the room Ash was resting in.

When the girls saw the boy conscious and resting on the bed, they couldn't help but feel happy.

"Ash!" –Unison again

"Girls"

May and Dawn got close to the boy and hugged him.

"Ash, are you ok? Are you hurt?" –Tears were flowing from May's eyes.

"Of course I'm hurt, I fell from very high" –Ash tried to giggle but the pain didn't allow him to do it.

"Ash, we were so worried" –Dawn smiled, a little tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why am I here?" –Ash asked confused

"We were not going to leave you in the middle of the forest" –May smiled

"No I mean, why am I here? Alive"

"Latias used her Confusion attack to reduce the speed you were falling at."

"No, you don't understand, I…I died" –Ash said seriously.

"What? But you are here with us!" –Dawn was surprised.

"Yes but I saw something very strange"

"Did you see the afterlife?"

"I don't know if it was the afterlife but… I had a lot of visions of my past, a lot of important events in my life"

"So you really…" –Dawn stopped.

"I saw many things, like scenes from my memories, precious memories"

"Precious memories?" –May asked

"Yes, something that changed my life forever, something it's attached to my heart" –Ash sighed.

"They say your life passes in front of your eyes when you are about to die" –Dawn put her hands on her mouth, regretting of her words.

"Yes, but I didn't see my entire life, just a part of it. It was the most precious part of my life. The one I would never forget"

"Ash" –May's eyes were watering

"And I learned something, after having those visions, I understood everything. At the beginning I was afraid but, after seeing all those images, I felt very calmed and relaxed. The fear vanished and a sense of peace invaded my heart. It was like I was ready to leave"

"Don't say that Ash" –May said.

"I understood the reason behind everything has happened to me, I understood why I am here and where I'm going"

"So, you finally cleared your mind" –Dawn said.

"Yes, it's clear now, I'm not afraid, I'm not angry, and all the pain and sorrow is gone"

"You sure learned a lot" –May was slowly stopping her tears.

"A lot"

"And, what did you see? How it was?" –Dawn's curiosity was betraying her.

"At the beginning I saw two very important people. Then, I saw how everything I took for granted was a lie and how everything that awaits us was pain and suffering." –Ash played with his fingers.

"Ash…" –May said.

"That's when the memories from my past appeared. Each memory showed me something different. First I remembered how it feels to be alone and hopeless. After that, I knew that you have someone out there waiting for you. Then I learned you can find someone when you must need it. Then I discovered the innocence of the first love. How love can change your world. Disappointment and fear. And finally, understanding and acceptance that I shouldn't be afraid of living and dying."

"Each different memory reflected that?" –Dawn asked.

"Yes, but at the end of my dreams I heard a voice, I heard a voice calling me hopelessly, a voice that didn't want me to go, a voice that desperately called my name, that's when I accepted everything. I understood I'm here for a reason, that I mustn't waste any chance, that I have to live without fear, that there is someone for me and that I'm here for someone. Now I know."

"Ash you…" –Dawn refused to say anything else.

"Ash…" –May pressed her hand against her heart.

"So girls, I'm alright, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here and I know what to do…"

…

…

…

Days had passed since the almost Fatal Tragedy, Ash was fully recovered. The doctors were surprised about how the boy survived that falling. When they asked him if he had done something, the boy just answered: "I did nothing, someone else must have helped me".

Ash and the girls left the hospital and went to the Pokémon center, there, all of Ash's Pokémon were waiting for his beloved master. Ash had been worried about his Pokémon, especially Charizard but when he arrived to the Center, he was welcomed with the usual stampede.

"Guys, relax!" –Ash was laughing.

"Wow, it seems they really care for you" –Dawn said.

"Yeah but, I like it" –The boy giggled.

"And this is nothing, you should see when he visits the Professor Oak's Ranch" –May said.

"Really?" –Dawn asked

"Yes, this is little compared to that." –Ash answered

"Wow, I would love to see all of your Pokémon Ash."

"Maybe when the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League are over"

"Really? You promise it?" –Dawn was eager.

"Yes Dawn, you can come to Pallet Town with me" –Ash said, Dawn didn't waste any second and hugged Ash.

"Ash, don't you dare to scare me like that again" –Dawn whispered.

"Sorry Dawn, but it was an emergency" –Ash whispered back.

"Wow, you two are very close lately" –May teased.

"We are close" –Ash grinned.

Dawn didn't say anything, just grinned and slightly blushed.

"But seriously Ash, I'm so happy you are ok" –May said.

"Me too" –Ash answered.

"Oh yeah I have question for you" –May said.

"What is it?"

"How did you do to bring Charizard so quickly? I thought he was in Johto"

"Yes he was. In normal situations Charizard comes to me flying but this time, I told Liza it was a critical situation and sent Charizard using the transporter at the Pokémon Center."

"Wow, critical situation" –May smiled

"It was, and now that you mention it, what happened to Drew?"

"I don't know, since the incident, we lost any contact with him."

"I hope he is ok"

"What?" –Both girls exclaimed.

"I don't want him to die, I just want him to pay"

"Well, you are right, you shouldn't wish death, even if the other person really deserves it" –Dawn said with a little anger. Ash sweat-dropped.

The night fell upon the city, and the bedtime arrived. Ash had a room for himself, and May and Dawn shared one. After saying goodnight to everyone, they went to their respective rooms, tomorrow will be the day May would return to Johto.

"Dawn, are you going to be ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you are going to be ok with Ash, if you are going to be happy, comfortable..."

"No need to worry, I might be a little scared but… I'll be ok"

"I'm happy to hear that"

"I'm the one who is worried"

"You, but why? You are going to be alone with Ash!" –May was kind of surprised.

"I can't help but feel something is not right"

"Dawn…"

"May, I understand you want the best for Ash but… By leaving, you are not going to get anything."

"Dawn, you saw what happened, and I need to go, my Grand Festival starts soon, too"

"But, is it ok? To leave and never know the answer?"

"I know the answer, it's No"

"May, you haven't seen Ash these days"

"What?"

"He never, never stops thinking about you. He always wonders how you are doing in your contests, if you are ok, even if you are eating properly."

"Are you seriously?"

"Totally"-Dawn answered. –"He even risked his own life for you, I'm sure he already forgave you."

May was so happy, she was about to jump and hug Dawn in celebration but she stopped when she saw the blue-haired girl's sad expression."

"I'm happy to hear that but, I can't"

"You can't?"

"I have done enough damage, to Ash and to you"

"May"

"I broke his heart, I put his life in danger and, I'm ruining your first love"

"A-Ash is not my first love" –Dawn hesitated.

"Dawn, the first love is magical, so sweet and beautiful. I don't want to ruin that experience for three people"

"May, but you will end up hurting yourself"

"I know." –She took a deep breath and sighed –"It's a price I have to pay…"

The morning appeared with its warm sunrays. A boy was especially upset with those sunrays since they were responsible for disturbing his precious sleep. He had no other choice than getting out of the bed. He had his usual early bird-expression; he had some saliva running out of his mouth, his eyes were puffy and his hair was a complete disaster. He went to the bathroom and took a revitalizing shower. Once the boy was back to life, he put on his usual clothing, cap included, and went down the stairs to have is usual breakfast.

Once Ash was in the cafeteria, he looked for the girls, after some seconds he found Dawn, she was holding something, her face had a sad expression.

"Dawn, there you are"

"Good morning Ash"

"Good morning, I knew you'll be here, you always wake up earlier than me"

"Yes"

"Dawn, what's going on? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Ash, I had a good night"

"So, why are you acting like this? And by the way, where is May? She loves breakfast as much as I do."

"Here" –Dawn handed a little note to Ash.

"What is this?"

"It's from May"

"From May? Don't tell me she…"

"Sorry, please read it, she really wanted you to read it."

_Dear Ash, I'm so sorry to say this by using a letter but I had no other choice. I had to return to Johto for my Grand Festival. I wish you the best in the Sinnoh League Championship. Maybe we will see each other again someday. I'm really sorry for not having the courage to tell you this in person._

_ Yours Truly_

_ May_

"May…"

"I tried to convince her to stay and say goodbye but she refused"

"This can't be happening"

"Ash…"

"When?"

"What?"

"When did she leave?"

"I don't know, when I woke up this morning she was already gone."

"I have to find her! The ship to Kanto and Johto sails until the afternoon, I have time."

"Ash!" –Dawn exclaimed. Ash stopped and turned to see the girl.

"Dawn, I have to go"

"Ash you… you made your decision, didn't you?"

"I need to talk to her, I can't let her go just like this, I still have a lot to ask"

"Ash… Nothing I say will stop you so, go and tell her everything you need to tell her. I'll be here waiting for you"

"Thanks Dawn, I still think you are too great for me."

Ash waved goodbye and ran, he ran as fast as he could.

…

…

…

Hours had passed, since Ash started his desperate chase. He was in Jubilife City, and no signs of May were found.

"Damn, I can't find her. Staraptor, any sign of May?" –Ash asked to his bird Pokémon. The bird shook his head. –"Where are you May?" –The boy scratched his chin –"Where, where, where could she be?" –Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind, a lake. –"Lake Verity."

Ash started to run, he was so focused on getting to the lake that the time stopped flowing. In what seemed like a blink for the boy Ash arrived at Verity Lakefront. There she was, the beautiful coordinator.

"May" –Ash said softly. May was at the distance

Ash got closer to the girl, he was about to say something but he noticed something: May was crying.

"May…"

"Ash?" –May said with a tone so sweet, it could melt ice.

"Here I am May" –Ash smiled

"How did you know I was here?"

"I remembered the place where our tragic love story began"

"The river"

"Exactly"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to scold you" –Giggle.

"Why?"

"Because you left without saying goodbye"

"But I.."

"There is no excuse May, how you dare"

"But.."

Ash got closer to her, bent a little and slightly flicked May on the top of her head.

"Take that"

"Ouch" –So sweet.

"May, why? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Sorry, I didn't have the courage to say goodbye to you"

"But why May? Did you think I was going to be mad at you or something?"

"Ash I.." –May stood and turned to see Ash, she had something in her arms. A stuffed Pichu.

"May, is that…"

"Ash" –May hugged the stuffed rodent with strength.

"You…" –Ash was surprised and speechless –"You still have that with you."

"This reminds me of you. This little thing has helped me survive all this time. He has given me strength, courage and hope when I most needed." –May's crying intensified.

Ash couldn't resist the image before his eyes, he hugged the girl.

"May"

"Ash, I'm so sorry, I-I…"

"Don't say anything, I'm here"

"No Ash, this is not right! I don't deserve your affection!"

"May, why do you say that?"

"Ash! I did horrible things to you!" –May escaped form Ash's arms and started to run"

"May!" –Ash, again, was forced to run. Fortunately for him, the chase didn't last long. He quickly got close to her and grabbed her wrist. –"Got you!"

"Let me go!"

"You are very troublesome. I've had to run after you many times, please let me rest a little, I came here from Hearthome City, give me a breath" –Ash smiled again.

"Ash.."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you? What?"

"May, you didn't ask me to travel together for a while for nothing"

"You noticed it…"

"Of course, especially after Dawn's sudden mood changes"

"Dawn?"

"After you joined us, Dawn started to act in a very unusual way"

"What have I done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ash, why can't you see? Why can't you see all the damage I've done? All the troubles I've caused, all the hearts I've broken."

"May…"

"I broke your heart, I destroyed our relationship, I got in the middle of you and Dawn, and I almost cause her to not get her last ribbon."

"May, don't be so rude with yourself"

"Understand! I'm not the girl you think I am!" –May fell on her knees.

"Yes May, you are not the girl I thought I knew"

"And, do you know what is the worst part of it?" –She looked Ash directly in his eyes –"That I'm so selfish and careless, that I still want to be with you no matter what"

"You are not the girl it thought. You broke my heart, you destroyed our relationship, you interfered with Dawn's intentions with me and you almost make her miss her Grand Festival…"

"Are you here to make me pay for what I have done?"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm here to ask you something, I need to know it. Why, why did you do that to me May? Why did you come here to Sinnoh? Why are you leaving without saying anything?"

"I thought that would be the best for you and me"

"No May, that's not the real reason, at least not the entire reason" –Ash kneeled and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. –"Tell me"

"That's the only reason!"

"Tell me May"

"I'm telling you that's the only reason!"

"Tell me!"

"That's all!"

"MAY!" –Ash stared at May

"I…I…I was afraid! This was the first time I was in love! I wasn't sure if those feelings were real! I wasn't sure if you were going to be happy with me, if I was going to be able to meet your expectations, if I was only going to keep being a burden for you" –May couldn't keep talking, her crying didn't allowed her to.

"Why did you come here?" –Ash seemed kind of furious.

"Wallace invited me!"

"No May! Why did you come here?"

"The Wallace Cup!" –May wanted to escape but Ash was stronger than her.

"You came to this distant region to participate of a competition as difficult as the Grand Festival just for a Ribbon? Don't try to fool me!" –Ash yelled, May was afraid and her tears weren't helping at all.

"I wanted to see if I had a chance to regain your heart! I wanted to see how you were doing by yourself!"

"And why did you think I was going to let you do that?"

"Because I wasn't thinking! And what I found? I found the boy I was so desperate to see with another girl!"

"I found the girl I loved with another boy"

"Ash, you…What do you want to obtain of this?"

"Why did you leave just like that? After I accepted you as a travel companion again! After I got a present for you! Why did you just disappear after I risked my life for you?"

"Because... because… because I love you Ash! I never stopped loving you! Because I needed you by my side. I was a total idiot when I did what I did!"

"Was it so difficult to say those words?"

"What? You wanted me to tell you that I love you?"

"No, I wanted you to tell me the real reason for your actions"

"I did all those things because I love you" –May had never cried that way before. –"I left you because I thought I would be a burden for you, I left you because I thought I was not going to be able to make you happy, I came here to see you again, I left without saying anything because saying goodbye to you again would be so painful, I wasn't going to be able to take that hit…"

"May, and how do you think I felt when you did all those things? When you left me, my world collapsed. When you came here I felt happy again. When you left this morning without saying anything I felt a void in my chest."

"Ash…"

"You were so selfish and careless, you didn't see you were damaging the people around you…"

"I only wanted the best for you!"

"Then, you should have told me, you should have told me that you were not sure about our new adventure, you should have asked me for advice, I was there for you May, I was your boyfriend, I was supposed to be there to help you when you needed it!"

"But I thought you…"

"That I would get angry? That I would reject any suggestion of yours? That I would ignore your words and do as I wanted? No May! I would have been happy to hear you and help you, but you decided to act by yourself!"

"I'm sorry Ash! I was so afraid, you were my first boyfriend, I had no idea your feelings for me were so strong"

"If your didn't return my feelings then, why did you accept to be my girlfriend? Why did you make me believe?"

"Because I was sure of my feelings at that moment! How to be the perfect girlfriend for you! That's what I didn't know, and for the results, I guess I failed."

"May, who do you think I am?"

"You are Ash Ketchum, one of the top trainers in all the regions! You are a hero, a fantastic person, a celebrity, my first love!"

"May, I just a man. I'm not a star, I'm not a hero, I am…me. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, a simple stubborn trainer."

"Ash…"

"You thought I was going to be exigent? That I was going to ask you to be perfect? That I was going to ask you to make me happy at all cost? No May, that's not me. May, I never thought a girl would even like me! Let alone love me!"

"Ash, I ruined it all…"

"No May, it's all my fault, I didn't know how to be a good boyfriend, I couldn't realize you were suffering, I couldn't realize you needed help, I couldn't realize you needed me."

"No Ash, you were awesome, I never felt so happy, you were all I ever wanted" –May hugged Ash.

"May, you were all I ever wanted, too" –Tears started to flow from the boy's eyes. He returned the hug.

"Ash, forgive me, I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't mean to break your heart, I didn't mean to make you suffer"

"Of course I was going to suffer, my beloved girl left me."

"Ash, I don't deserve you…"

"May, stop punishing yourself"

"But I have to pay for my mistakes"

"You have suffered enough May, this little friend has told me" –Ash patted the stuffed Pichu on the head.

"I'm the one who must pay, not you"

"It's true I have suffered, but I don't think there is a worst suffering than being alone. May, was it difficult for you?"

"It was horrible"

"I've had Dawn with me all this time but you, you had no one."

"Ash, how do you know that?"

"Your eyes tell me. May, don't you think it's better to share that drink called loneliness? I bet it will be over sooner if you share it with someone"

"Ash, what do you mean?"

"May, I told you, when I fell the other day, I saw so many things, so many answers."

"Did those dreams show you the path to follow?"

"No, the Answer Lies Within, it's always that way. All the answers were inside me all the time, I just hadn't realized."

"The answer…"

"May, what do you think I saw when I was about to die?"

"Your family, your town…"

"No May, I saw you. I remembered our story. All the experiences we had, all the time we shared, all the things we discovered together."

"Me?"

"Us. I remembered all those feelings, all those sensations. They never disappeared, they just hid very deep in my heart. And I found out what all that meant. No I know why those images appeared when I was about to leave."

"You dreamt of me when you were about to die…"

"They say you see the most important thing when you are about to die and now I know it's true. I saw the most beautiful times of my life."

"What did you see Ash?"

"How we met, how we fell in love, how we parted ways…"

"Did you remember the pain and suffering?"

"Yes, all those feelings returned."

"And how can those feelings be part of a beautiful time?"

" May, you make me feel alive. I had embarrassing moments for you, I had awkward moments thanks to you, I risked my life for you, because those feelings are the ones that make you feel alive. Love, happiness, sadness, pain, those feelings, I discovered them with you May. They may hurt but it's awesome, now I can tell the world I have discovered those feelings and that I never felt so alive, that I am so fortunate to have had the chance to experience that, you make me feel like no one else in this world."

"Ash, even when I hurt you, you…"

"May, stop saying that. It wasn't the most pleasing experience but that means I'm alive, that means I can feel, that means I can love someone for real. May, you are the responsible for all this."

"I don't know what to say"

"May, You Can Change Your Friends, Your Place And Life, You Can Change Your Mind, We Can Change The Things We Say And Do It Anytime. But When You Look Inside Your Heart May, I'll Be There. I Remember How Hard We Tried, Only To Surrender? –Ash took a deep breath –"May, I Can't Stop Loving You, No Matter What I Say Or Do, You Know My Heart Is True May, I Can't Stop Loving You, I Know What I Have To Do And I…I Can't Stop Loving You."

"Ash you…" –The tears of sadness, in an instant, became tears of happiness.

"May…" –Ash hugged May. He took her face with his hand and softly rubbed it. Kiss. After so long, they were kissing again, all those memories, all those sensations all those feelings returned. After some seconds they broke the touch. They stared at each other with eyes filled with tears, tears that reflected their hearts.

"Ash, I never thought I would kiss you again"

"Me too, your lips are as delicious as always"

"Ash…" –May used Ash's shoulder as a pillow. She hugged the boy with strength. –Do you really forgive me?"

"May, my feelings for you are so strong and priceless that I'm not going to let anything or anyone take them away. May, I want you with me, forever."

"You don't need to ask for it Ash, I'll be yours forever."

At the distance, the two lovers shared another kiss and promised to always stay together…

_How do I know when it's love? I can tell you but it'd last forever…_

_How does it feel when it's love? It's just something you fell together…_

…

…

…

At the pier, the people were in a hurry. The place was filled with the bustle and mumbling of the crowds moving, everyone was eager to get to their respective destination. That specific pier, was the only place in Sinnoh where ships to other regions sailed. People going to Johto and Kanto filled the place, their luggage occupied more space than necessary and their children cried and complained. It was a common day at the pier.

At the entrance of the place, a blue-haired girl was sitting, moving her legs back and forth. She was waiting for someone. For her looks, it seemed like the girl had been waiting for a long time, she was resting her head on her hand, and her face showed she was bored as no one else in the world.

"They are late, I wonder if Ash found her" –Dawn sighed –"I'm useless, I keep thinking of him" –She hugged Pikachu with more strength.

The girl kept waiting and waiting, she was about to give up on her titanic task but when she was about to scream, she saw a familiar cap at the distance. Ash. Dawn smiled when she saw the boy but her smile faded when she saw a girl wearing a green bandana next to the boy. Dawn sighed.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" –Ash asked

"I wanted to say goodbye to May as well"

"Thanks Dawn" –May greeted. –"Even Pikachu came to say goodbye"

"And well, did you solve your problems? Did you ask what you needed to ask?" –Dawn questioned, she didn't dare to look the boy in the eyes.

"Yes, we had a long talk. Everything is solved now" –Ash answered.

"Very long indeed but it was necessary. And yes, everything is fine now." –May said.

"I guess you want to say goodbye properly so…" –Dawn took a deep breath –"It was nice having you around May, I learned so much from you even when we spent a short time together, I wish you the best for your Grand Festival and I hope you leave Sinnoh with good memories. Have a nice travel and I hope to see you again, friend." –Dawn offered her hand to May, she also offered a sincere smile.

"Dawn you…" –May was surprised by Dawn's polite expression. She smiled –"Yes Dawn, my time here was short but I really liked it, Sinnoh is beautiful and I leave with great memories of it, but I got a very valuable thing here, one that is very difficult to find, I found a new friend in you Dawn"

"Thanks May, even when I was so rude with you, you still consider me your friend"

"I told you, I understand very well" –Both girls shook hands –"You can come visit me anytime you want, I would be awesome"

"Yes May, I will"

"Goodbye Dawn, see you later"

"Goodbye May"

May got closer to Dawn and whispered something to her ear.

"Dawn, take care of this stubborn boy, please"

"Of course May, I will be very careful with him, you leave him in good hands" –Dawn closed her eyes and giggled.

"Are you girls ok? You are scaring me" –Ash interrupted.

"No need to worry!" –Both girls said.

After the warm goodbye, Dawn decided to stay there and let Ash go with May for her to board the ship. Dawn waved goodbye and seated, waiting for Ash to return.

"Goodbye May, take care of him…"

Once in the entrance of the ship, the farewell time arrived.

"Well May, it was great to have you here"

"Don't tell me, I really loved it"

"We'll see each other again"

"That's for sure, I can't wait for it"

"Yes May, good luck with your Grand Festival, you know I will be rooting for you"

"I know Ash, I'll watch your performance in the Sinnoh League on TV, I'll scream so loud that you will hear me even if I'm at home" –May giggled

"I know you can, I feel sorry for the people around you"

"Bad for them"

The two of them laughed.

"Oh, it's true May, what happened to the bracelet I gave you?"

"I'm so sorry Ash, Drew took it, I guess it's lost forever"

"Well, that's a shame, I had a difficult time choosing it"

"I'm so sorry, it was so beautiful"

"But you shall not worry lady. I'm a wise man and I had something even more especial for you"

"What? Something more especial?"

"When I went to the jewelry store to get it, well… let's say the bracelet I gave you wasn't my first choice"

"You have another?"

"Yes, I purchased it but I thought it was a little over the top so, I decided to keep it for someone really really special."

"So, you gave me the not so special gift"

"Exactly but, after what happened between us, you earned it" –Ash put his hand into his pocket and took out a black box. He handed it to May.

"You don't need to give me another birthday present"

"It's not for your birthday, it's a present for my most special person, it's for you to know I'm always with you."

May opened the little box and saw its content, it was a beautiful bracelet made of silver with little incrustations of ruby and sapphire, with an emerald in the center. May was speechless.

"Ash this.."

"It's for you May"

"But it looks so expensive and, and…"

"And so what, I still think it's not enough for you."

"Ash, it's so beautiful, I love it!" –May hugged Ash and kissed him again. The whistle of the ship forced them apart. –"See you later Ashy boy"

"See you later May"

May boarded the ship, she waved goodbye to the boy and sent him a little kiss. Ash did the same.

Once on the main deck, May was looking for the way to her room, when someone called her name.

"May!"

May turned back and found him. He had some bandages, bruises and some blood stains.

"Drew! You are alive!"

"Of course I am"

"But how?"

"Flygon used his last remaining energy"

"I'm glad you are ok, see you later"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes, that's all"

"After everything I have done for you"

"Everything you have done for me? Are you crazy Drew? You almost ruined everything, my happiness, Ash's happiness, everything Drew, so don't be such a hypocrite"

"May I did all of this because I love you"

"No Drew you don't love me, you are obsessed, you are obsessed about what you can't have"

"No May my words are true, please"

"No Drew, I can't believe you, not after what you have done and ever if your words were true, I can't return your feelings, I love Ash and he loves me"

"So, you are back with Ketchum"

"Yes, and we are closer than ever"

"Why May? What does he have that I don't?"

"It's simple Drew" –May turned around and kept her way to her room –"You are not Ash"

At the entrance of the pier Dawn was patiently waiting for the guy with the cap, she smiled when she saw him coming.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Are you ok?"

"Totally"

"And, how are the things with May?"

"Dawn, I'm a stupid"

Dawn didn't understand those words at the beginning but, after some seconds, they made sense. She started to slightly cry and sob. Ash was in front of her, she was facing his back, Ash didn't want to see Dawn crying, but he knew she had to cry out her pain.

"Yes Ash, you are a stupid" –Dawn smiled.

"Come on Dawn, we still have a lot to do"

"Is it ok for me to stay with you?"

"Yes Dawn, I promised to stay with you"

"But, you and May…"

"Dawn, you are one of my best friends, I don't want you to go"

"Ash"

"The Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League await us"

"Yes." –Dawn sighed –"Ash, can I really visit your home at Pallet Town when this finishes?"

"Of course Dawn, I promised you before and, I was going to invite you anyways"

"Great, let's go, we have a lot of training to do" –They smiled at each other.

Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and started to walk, their destination: Lake Valor, at the same time, the ship with destination to Johto sailed, taking with it the girl that caused all of this mess. Our three friends might part ways now but just for a while, the destiny promised to bring them together one more time.

_This must be the third and last dance, this one will last forever…_

_Now the miracle and the sleeper know that the third is love…_

_Love is the dance of eternity…_

_** Within Attraction...The End**_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if this chapter was too late but, christmas, parties, birthdays, etc. didn't let me finish it earlier.  
**

**Hope you like the en****ding of this story, thanks to all the people who read the story, thanks for your reviews and support. ****Wait for the alternate ending**_._

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**_  
_


	21. Chapter 21 Alternate Ending

**Within Attraction**

**Chapter 21**

**Alternate Ending**

**Well people, here it is, the so delayed (and hopefully awaited) alternate ending, I have not enough words to apologize for the horrible 3 months delay. School, work and social labor (working for free to say "thanks" to the government for your education) kept me busy so, I barely had time to write this, I hope you like this extra-long last chapter. ****Thanks to the readers, reviewers, haters and everyone who spent a little of his/her time reading this little personal proyect, thanks for your attention and... Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokémon at all**

* * *

"I told you to LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" –After those words, everyone remained silent, even Ash was shocked by his own words.

"Ash" –May blushed and bit her lips

"Ash" –Dawn couldn't believe those words

"You bastard!" –Drew yelled at him

Ash tried to get closer to May but Drew kicked him in the face, Ash fell to the ground. In that moment Aerodactyl gained enough height and flew away.

"Aaash!" –May shouted

"Maaay! – Ash slowly got on his feet again but, unfortunately, Aerodactyl was already too far in the distance –"I have to go, Latias come on" –Ash tried to run but was stopped in the middle of his track. –"Dawn?"

Dawn didn't say a word, she just held Ash's hand with all her strength.

"Dawn let me go!"

"…"

"Dawn!"

Dawn jumped into Ash's arms and put her arms around his neck

"No Ash, I won't let you go" –She was crying

"Dawn!"

"NO!"

Ash could only see how Aerodactyl became smaller and smaller, he needed to go but Dawn didn't have any intention of letting him leave.

"Dawn please, stop this"

"No, I told you, I won't let you go, never!"

"But Dawn, can't you see Drew just kidnapped May?"

"I don't care!"

"But Dawn! Let me go!" –Ash used all his strength to escape from Dawn's embrace, the girl fell to the ground.

"Why Ash?" –Her tears increased –"Why is it always May? Why her? Why not me?"

"Dawn, I just… I just can't let Drew do that, it's common sense" –You could notice Ash wasn't telling the entire truth.

"No! You want to go after her because you still have feelings for her!"

"That's not true Dawn, I… I…" –Ash couldn't find any words.

"Tell me, tell me the truth, why do you do this? Why are you so worried about her? Why did you say she is your girlfriend?"

"I don't know why I said that…" –Ash had a sad expression.

"Liar! Tell me, tell me you still love her, tell me you are stupid enough as to love someone who betrayed you and hurt you." –Dawn might be crying, but her heart was covered with anger, too.

"I'm not lying to you! I'm telling the truth, I don't know where those words came from." –Ash sighed –"I'm as confused as you are"

"No Ash, you don't understand, you don't say those words for no reason at all, let alone the way you said them, your mind might be confused but your heart already made his choice."

"No Dawn I…"

"Ash, I love you, you know it, I'm totally sure my words are true and sincere."

"Dawn…" –Ash didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes.

"Why Ash? I love you, I would do anything for you, why can't you look at me? What does she have that I don't?"

"Dawn I…" –Silence.

"Stop it! Tell me!"

"Dawn, please don't compare yourself with May"

"Why? Because I don't have any chances against her?"

"No Dawn, it's not that!"

"What is it?"

"You and May are totally different! Understand that! You have some things in common but you can't compare with each other! You are totally different!" –Ash finally looked Dawn in the eyes.

"Totally different?"

"Yes Dawn, you are two different people, and you know what? I like the both of you the way you are"

"Don't say that Ash, those words, I can't resist to them. I fell for you because you kept being so nice to me. When you say something like that, when you smile to me, when you are yourself, I can't help but feel happy Ash… How do you want me to not fall for you when you act like that? Why? Why did you make me feel like that when you loved May?"

"Dawn, I didn't know I was hurting you… I was just being… myself, I treated you the way I did because that's the way I am, all those smiles, all those words, all those moments are true Dawn, I never lied to you."

"You were being yourself? So, you are a player? You played with my heart, Drew was right, you wanted us for yourself!" –When Ash heard those words he clenched his fists, and tried to contain his anger.

"Never! I would never be such an asshole like Drew! I…"

"You just wanted a stupid girl like me to waste some time until May returned!" –Dawn interrupted Ash.

"I would never do such a thing! I would never, never dare to play with someone's heart, let alone with the heart of the most important person for me Dawn!"

"Most important?"

"Well" –Ash blushed a little –"You are very important for me, I can't think of any other girl in my life like you"

"B-but, what about May?" –Dawn struggled to say those words

"She is important but, I don't know" –He sighed –"After what happened between us, I just don't know what to think anymore"

"Ash…"

"But Dawn, I owe you so much, I would have never recovered from my breakup with May if it hadn't been for you!"

"For me? Then, why did you…?"

"Dawn, what's happening with you? You are not acting like yourself! Where is that joyful and strong girl I met in the forest? You are acting like crazy!" – Ash kneeled and grabbed Dawn by her shoulders, they were facing each other.

"Ash, I… I…"

"Tell me Dawn, tell me everything you need to tell me" –Ash said with a calm tone, he had a comforting look in his eyes and a sweet smile on his face.

"I… I am jealous of May! Is that what you wanted to hear?" –Dawn burst into tears and found her place into Ash's arms..

"Jealous? Of May?"

"Who else I would be jealous of?"

"But why Dawn? I don't think there is a reason for you to be jealous of May"

"What? What are you saying? She has everything I want!"

"Dawn" –Ash sounded surprised.

"She has the looks, the coordinator skills, the fame…"

"Dawn but, you are very, very pretty, you are a great coordinator and you are very well-known here in Sinnoh" –Ash tried to comfort her.

"I'm pretty, she is beautiful, I'm a great coordinator, she beats me easily in the final rounds, I'm well-known in Sinnoh, and she is a celebrity in many regions…"

"Dawn, please, that's nonsense"

"But, you know what? I can live without all those things and it's ok. I may not be the most beautiful girl on earth, I may not be the most powerful coordinator ever, and I may not be the greatest celebrity ever and it's ok."

"So, why? Why are you jealous of May?"

"Because she has the only thing I can't live without"

"The only thing?"

"You Ash, all I need is you…"

"Me? B-but…"

"Ash, we met not very long ago but in this time we've been together, you became the center of my life, all I did I did it for you. I didn't care about what the press said, what my rivals said, what anyone said, the only opinion I cared about was yours! If I could bring a smile to your face, if I could make you feel proud of me, I was happy Ash." –Dawn looked Ash in his eyes and sadly smiled, her eyes were filled with tears. –"Ash, you are my everything, I owe you so much that the only thing I can give you is my heart, but it seems it's Not Enough"

"Dawn… I don't know what to say… I feel like the most horrible person now. I didn't have idea that your feelings were this strong"

"Ash… I'm a stupid"

"No Dawn, I am the stupid here, for not realizing your feelings, for not knowing you were suffering, for making you believe I had feelings for you when I wasn't sure of anything."

"Ash, I love you and that won't change" –Dawn hugged Ash.

"Dawn, you are too good for me"

"I know it" –She giggled in the middle of her suffering –"But I love you so much, I don't care if I'm too cool for you."

"Dawn, if there is something important here in Sinnoh for me, that's you"

"Ash…"

"Thanks to you, to your smile and your sweet words, thanks to everything you have done for me, I was able to recover from the pain I felt."

"Ash, you don't need to thank me"

"Of course I do need to thank you. You saved me Dawn. I couldn't break that prison on my own. But, you know what? I'm useless"

"Don't say that Ash"

"You tried so hard to make me forget that horrible feeling and I couldn't forget that girl, May"

"Yes Ash, you are useless" –She rested her head on his shoulder. Sigh

"And that's why I need to go for her"

"You made your choice?"

"No, I must decide, but there are so many things I need to talk with her, so many things I need to know. I have to go for her and finally clear mi mind"

"Ash, don't leave me" –Dawn started to cry again.

"I won't, I'll be here"

"But if you chose her… I'm afraid Ash. That time when you left me in the forest was a nightmare, I'm not going to be able to do it without you, I need you."

"Dawn…"

"Stay with me Ash"

"Dawn…" –Ash took a deep breath –"Well, I have to be here for the Sinnoh League so, I don't have many choices…"

"But Ash I…" –Dawn was kind of confused with that answer

"But of course I can't miss your Grand Festival, you are my student and I have to be there to see your performance so, I'll stay here" –Ash grinned.

"And I'll cheer for you in the Sinnoh League"

"I wouldn't like it other way"

"Then, go Ash"

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Yes"

"Drew is insane, it might be a little dangerous"

"But that won't stop you"

"You know me very well"

"Of course, you are what I like the most, I know you well"

"Dawn…"

"Ash, I'll wait for you"

"Don't worry, I'll come back"

"Ash, one last thing"

"Tell me"

"I wanted to do this for a long time and I want you to help me with it, it's also my way to wish you luck"

"Just tell me"

Dawn stared at Ash for some seconds. She took a deep breath and slowly, began to get closer to the boy. Dawn's nose touched Ash's and sweetly smiled.

"Ash"

Dawn gathered all her courage and kissed Ash on his lips. At the beginning she was afraid, afraid of the rejection and disgust but, after some seconds, Ash put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Dawn put her hands around his neck and enjoyed the bliss that the encounter of their lips was producing. After what seemed like an eternity for Dawn, they broke the kiss, the need for air forced them.

"Go" –Dawn smiled

"I'm leaving, are you going to be ok?"

"No need to worry"

"Don't say that, that's when I worry the most"–Ash was about to leave but then he heard Dawn was sobbing, no, she was crying. Ash stopped and turned to see the girl. –"Dawn…"

"What are you doing here? Go!" –Dawn yelled, her crying prevented her from sounding menacing.

"But Dawn I can't…" –Ash couldn't leave and let Dawn like this. –"Dawn I can't…"

"Go! I'll be fine, it's just tears, it's nothing I can't handle"

"Ok, then I'll…" –Ash's mind was telling him to go and rescue May but his body wasn't responding. –"I have to go but Dawn…" –Ash thought.

"Ash, I'll be ok, go, she is in danger, and you have to rescue her" –The tears didn't stop flowing.

"Then, I'm leaving, wait for me"

"Yes Ash, I'll be here for you"

Ash got closer to Dawn and put her lips near her ear and whispered –"That kiss was awesome."

"What?" –Dawn blushed like mad.

"I'm leaving!"

"Promise me you will be safe!" –She shouted to the boy in the distance.

"No need to worry!"

…

…

…

In the distance, in the middle of the sky, a prehistoric creature was flying, it was carrying two people on his back, the first was a green-haired boy, it seemed like he was the one commanding Aerodactyl. The second person was a girl, for her look, she was being forced to be there, kidnapped maybe, she was full of fear and her eyes were screaming for help.

"There they are! I'm going to kill you Drew, you are going to pay this time" –The voice of the boy reflected the anger in his heart. Ash noticed the angst in the eyes of the girl, that only made him feel more hurried. –"Latias, is there something you can do?" –The Eon Pokémon shook his head, indicating an attack was impossible now. –"Well, don't lose them, I'll be there soon" –Latias nodded.

But, how was Ash able to know May and Drew's location? Simple, it was Latias' job. She was sharing what she saw with Ash, they could communicate telepathically. That way, Latias became invisible and followed Aerodactyl without calling attention.

"Hurry please" –Ash was waiting for something, for his expression, he needed it right now.

Up in the distance, a black shape appeared. Little by little it started to show its real appearance. A red winged dragon appeared roaring in anger and spitting fire. Charizard.

"Charizard you are finally here" –Ash sighed in relief. The fire creature landed and, without wasting any second, Ash got on his back. –"Charizard, Drew took May with him, we must rescue her." –Charizard nodded and started to fly. –"I'll guide you, Latias will be my eyes" –Charizard gained speed and started the chase.

Once in midair, Charizard was flying at top speed trying to catch up with Aerodactyl, unfortunately, the prehistoric Pokémon was too fast for them and even Latias was having a difficult time keeping its pace.

"Latias, can you hear me? Attack Aerodactyl but be careful, I just want you to slow it down, don't use all of your power." –Latias nodded –"Use Mist Ball, that way Aerodactyl will reduce its speed and won't be able to see." –Latias charged and attacked, the orb of energy hit Aerodactyl in one of his paws, causing it to slow down.

"What the hell was that?" –Drew yelled.

"Ash?" –May asked to the wind.

"But there is no one here! Aerodactyl accelerate!" –Drew commanded

"Don't let him go! Keep attacking!" –Ash ordered to Latias

The psychic dragon did as his trainer said and kept firing Mist Balls. Aerodactyl couldn't do anything to defend itself. Meanwhile, Ash was making his way to reach the spot.

"That's got to be Latias, damn Ketchum!" –Drew was angry

"Ash! Is that really you?" –May smiled with hope.

Ash, who could hear everything Latias heard, heard May's words, her voice made his heart burn and filled the boy with determination.

"Don't worry May, I'll be there" –Ash said to May. Even when May couldn't hear those words, his feelings were strong enough to reach her.

"Ash, I know you'll save me." –May said to herself.

"Shut up! I will never let you go!" –Drew yelled at May

"This is risky but Latias, use Psychic!" Ash yelled. Latias focused her energy and attacked Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl roared in pain and started to fall. –"Now, use Confusion, don't let it go!" –Latias used her powers to prevent Aerodactyl from falling and escaping again.

"Aerodactyl, Stone Edge! Shoot in all directions!" –Drew ordered. Aerodactyl shot the sharp rocks in all directions, one of them hit Latias directly. Latias screamed in pain and stopped the Confusion attack. –"There you are little pest, Aerodactyl, Stone Edge with full force, aim for Latias!"

"Latias, escape!" –Ash shouted

Latias tried to move but the attack hit her, she started to fall to the ground.

"Excellent, that way Ketchum will learn" –Drew thought he had won.

"Latias, Recover!" –While falling, Latias heard Ash's voice and obeyed, she started to glow and, in an instant, she recovered her full health. –"Show Drew we are not done yet, Confusion!" –Latias recovered from the hit and prepared her attack. Aerodactyl was stopped again. –"Great Latias, we will be there in one moment"

Aerodactyl was struggling to move and Latias wasn't in sight to attack her.

"Show yourself Ketchum, fight like a man!" –Drew yelled.

"You are not the most appropriate person to say that" –Ash finally had reached them.

"Ketchum" –Drew said with despise

"Ash!" –May's eyes were shinning again.

"Accelerate Aerodactyl, let's get rid of the garbage" –Drew ordered but Aerodactyl couldn't do much due to Latias Confusion.

"Oh no, not this time, give May back" –Ash said with a serious tone

"Never!"

"You don't have any Pokémon able to fight, you can't do anything"

"Butterfree, Shadow Ball!" –Butterfree had found Latias.

"What? Where?" –Ash was surprised. Latias was busy using Confusion so she couldn't defend herself from the attack. Aerodactyl was freed from his chains.

"Now, let's get out of here!" –Aerodactyl started to prepare to accelerate.

"Charizard! Dragon Pulse!" –Charizard prepared his attack and shot, direct hit.

"Don't stop, go!" –Aerodactyl ignored the pain and kept flying.

"Let's go Charizard!" –The red dragon nodded and chased Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl was hurt so he couldn't use all of his speed but even so, it was faster than Charizard.

"We are losing them, Aerodactyl, start using Stone Edge, keep shooting" –Drew ordered. Aerodactyl started to shoot countless stones at Charizard, which was having a hard time evading them.

"Charizard, Fire Blast! Let's burn those stones" –Charizard charged and fired, the fire attack could do little against the rain of knives.

"Aerodactyl, let's finish them, Hyper Beam!" –Aerodactyl stopped and turned to see Charizard. –"Fire!"

"Evade it!" –Ash shouted. Charizard tried to turn to evade it but the Hyper Beam hit him on his wing. Ash and his loyal Pokémon started to fall.

"AAASH!" –May screamed.

"Finally" –Drew said calmly.

Ash was holding to Charizard, if they were going to fall, they were going to fall together. Just when Ash thought he was doomed, Latias appeared and put herself under Charizard, helping him to regain altitude. Too bad all of Ash's Pokéballs didn't have the same luck, they precipitated to the ground.

"Latias!" –Ash was amazed. –"You are awesome!" –But there was one problem, Charizard's wing was hurt so badly, he couldn't fly any longer –"Charizard, land, we will rescue May" –Charizard didn't have other choice but agree. Ash carefully jumped onto Latias' back, the Eon Pokémon had difficulties carrying the boy. –"Sorry Latias, but this won't last long" –Ash knew Latias wouldn't be able to carry two people on her back at the same time.

With all her willpower, Latias accelerated with Ash on his back, he interfered with her aerodynamic shape, but there was no other choice.

"Drew!" –Ash shouted

"Again?" –Drew refused to believe.

"Latias, fly higher, I will jump from your back, attack, and then catch me, ok?" –Latias didn't want to risk his trainer that way, but she knew Ash would do anything to save May. Latias soared even higher. –"With all your power, Dragon Pulse!"

Drew understood Ash's intentions and tried to hit him instead of hitting Latias.

"Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam, kill Ketchum!" – Aerodactyl charged the beam and was about to fire.–"Now!" –Drew ordered, the attack hit the trainer with full force, creating a huge explosion.

"AAASH" –May screamed, terrified.

"That's what you get when you interfere with my plans Ketchum!" –Drew started laughing like a maniac.

"And this is what you get for kidnapping May" –Ash suddenly appeared with Latias, flying over Aerodactyl.

"B-but how? It was a direct hit!" –Drew couldn't believe Ash was there without even a scratch.

"Does the word Substitute sound familiar to you?" –In that instant, Ash jumped and landed on Aerodactyl's back, the prehistoric creature lost its balance. –"Latias, take May with you, I have some things to discuss with Drew" –Latias obeyed and put May on her back, after that, they left, leaving Ash with Drew.

"Ash wait!" –May shouted.

"Now Drew, it's only you and me" –Ash didn't waste any second and punched Drew in the face, the trainer got over Drew and kept hitting him in the face. "Tell me! Why did you do this? Why did you come here? Why did you destroy my relationship with May?"

"Do you want to know?" –Drew was breathing heavily, his face had some blood and bruises. "I did it because you kept May from shinning"

"Don't tell me that bullshit! You didn't do that because you were worried about May's career"

"If you already know why I did it so, why do you keep asking?" –Drew had a very annoying smirk on his face.

"Because I want to hear it from you!" –Ash grabbed Drew by his shirt.

"I did it because I'm perfect for her! I'm popular with the ladies, I'm a great coordinator and… and I love her more than anything in this world!"

"Love?" –Ash started to chuckle at Drew's words

"What's so funny?" –Drew asked

"Drew, how can you talk about love when you are acting like this? You broke her heart, you hurt her, you threatened her life!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, you should have done nothing!"

"And let my most precious person go away with someone else?"

"Yes, if you really love her, you should have let her be happy, happy with me!"

"No way, I wanted her for me!"

"You have to understand! What you did was horrible, you hurt her like you have no idea! And you keep saying you are perfect for her! I can understand you love her, I can understand you wanted her to be with you! But…"

"You don't understand! You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love! I fell in love with her since the first time I saw her! And each time we talked, each time I battled her in Contests, each time I saw her improving, that feeling of love increased more and more." –Drew had fire in his eyes –"But you, you ruined everything! You always interfered between us, she always preferred you! You even traveled together! What did you want me to do? You had everything and I had nothing! It wasn't fair!"

Ash hesitated a little with Drew's words, he had never thought about Drew's true feelings, but they were filled with truth. Ash had a lot more time to spend with her, they shared more experiences, their love wasn't a sudden thing, it flowed naturally, little by little, with each day that passed, with each training session, with each victory, with each defeat, they fell in love. But Drew, he never had the same chances, he fell for May but he never really had the opportunity to talk to her, to show her he was a good person, to make her fall for him.

"Drew, what you say is true, it wasn't on purpose but you never had the same chances with May, maybe if we had been in the same conditions, May would have fallen for you instead of me." –Ash sighed, he had a sad smile. –"But you're wrong when you say I don't know how it feels to lose someone loved, I lost May because of you, and my pain is greater than yours because, at least for a short time, we were happy, I thought it would last forever and that May would be with me from here to eternity but you destroyed everything. I'm not angry at you for loving her, I'm angry because you hurt her, because you deceived her, because you threatened her."

"Do you still love her? Why do you worry so much for her?" –Drew asked calmly

"I don't know but, I care for her because she is important that's all, my wounds are healed and I no longer have a grudge against her."

"That blue-haired girl, right?"

"This is over Drew"

"Yes, it's all over" –Drew sighed and then gave his final order –"Aerodactyl fly as high as you can!" –Aerodactyl rapidly started to gain height; both boys struggled not to fall.

"What are you doing?"

"It's over! We both lost!" –Drew shouted with tears on his eyes. When they reached a very high altitude Drew said his final words. –"Return Aerodactyl!" –Aerodactyl immediately returned to his Pokéball, both boys started to fall.

"What the hell are you doing? We are going to die!" –Ash screamed.

"It doesn't matter! I can't live without her!" –Drew said with a depressing tone.

"You are insane! Call Aerodactyl!" –In that moment, Drew threw Aerodactyl's Pokéball, sealing their fate.

"May deserves to be happy, and none of us is able to do that, it's better this way" –Drew said, he was lost within himself.

"Drew… I can't believe it…" –Ash sighed –"I can't believe I'm actually going to die for a girl, I wonder what Brock would say" –Ash giggled –"Well, I never had the chance to talk to May, I hope I don't become an errant ghost because I still have pending stuff oh and, sorry Dawn, I'm not coming back." –Ash was very calmed even when he knew his life would end soon. Memories from his past started to appear in his mind.

How he met Pikachu, when he was pulled out from the water by Misty, when he got his first badge from Brock, his defeat in the Indigo Plateau tournament, the first time he beat Gary, when he parted ways with Brock and Misty… when he met May.

A torrent of memories from the brunette girl appeared, when he taught her to catch her first Pokémon, her first lose, her first win, her first ribbon, the first blush, the first sweet smile, their first date, their first kiss, his first girlfriend, the happiness, the joy, the pain…

"I'm sorry…" –Ash couldn't finish his sentence, he was caught by some flying creature, the boy was totally shocked. –"What? Togekiss? What are you doing here?" –The white flying creature took Ash and landed. –"B-b- I… don't understand".

"Do you think I was going to let you go that easily?"

"Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad feeling about this, so, I came to rescue you"

"B-but Togekiss…"

"I took all of my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center"

"Dawn, I…" –Ash was about to say something but Dawn jumped into his arms, they fell to the ground.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok Dawn"

"You are an idiot, you were about to break the promise we made" –Dawn was crying.

"I'm sorry Dawn, things got a little out of control"

"A little? You were going to die! Why are you so calmed and relaxed?"

"I don't know, I just… accepted the fact I think, furthermore, I wasn't planning to die, it was all Drew's maniac plan"

"You told me you were not going to leave me"

"Sorry but this thing got out of my hands" –Ash sighed –"What happened to Drew? Did he…?"

Dawn put a finger on Ash's lips, sealing them. –"No need to worry"

Dawn rested her head on Ash's chest and hugged him, she was making herself comfortable but then she heard something approaching very fast, Latias. The psychic dragon hugged his trainer, breaking Dawn's embrace.

"Latias! Wait! Stop!" –Ash was laughing. Latias slowly began to fall asleep, she had gone through a very exhausting day. –"Return to your Pokéball and rest, you deserve it."

"Ash!" –Said the voice from a girl.

"May! Are you…?" –Again, Ash was interrupted in the middle of his sentence. May jumped into the boy's embrace. Ash fell to the ground with a girl in his arms… again.

"Ash, Ash, Ash!" –May was crying like never before

"May, what's wrong?"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok May" –Ash smiled at those words, sweet coincidence. –"Now, stop crying"

"But Ash you, you came to rescue me…"

"I didn't rescue you to see you crying, I'm ok May, everything is fine now"

"Sorry Ash but I-I just can't stop crying, the tears won't stop"

"Ok May" –Ash put his arms around May –"Cry all you want now but after that, I want you to smile, ok?"

May nodded, and tightened her grip. Dawn wasn't very happy with that scene but she decided not to disturb them this time.

"May…"

"Ash?" –May said with a tone so sweet, it could melt ice.

"Here I am May" –Ash smiled

"Ash I..." –May stood and turned to see Ash, she had something in her arms. A stuffed Pichu.

"May, is that…?"

"Ash" –May hugged the stuffed rodent with strength.

"You…" –Ash was surprised and speechless –"You still have that with you."

In the distance, Dawn had a jealous look in her eyes, she realized there were many things between Ash and May she ignored.

"This reminds me of you. This little thing has helped me survive all this time. It has given me strength, courage and hope when I most needed." –May's crying intensified.

Ash couldn't resist the image before his eyes, he hugged the girl again.

"May"

"Ash, I'm so sorry, I-I…"

"Don't say anything, I'm here"

"No Ash, this is not right! I don't deserve your affection!"

"May, why do you say that?"

"Ash! I did horrible things to you!" –May escaped form Ash's arms and tried to run"

"May!" –Ash, again, was forced to run. Fortunately for him, the chase didn't last long. He quickly got close to her and grabbed her wrist. –"Got you!"

"Let me go!"

"You are very troublesome. I've had to run after you so many times, please let me rest a little, I almost die here, give me a breath" –Ash giggled.

"Ash…"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you? What?"

"May, you didn't ask me to travel together for a while for nothing"

"You noticed it…"

"Of course, especially after Dawn's sudden mood changes"

"Dawn?" –In that instant May realized Dawn's presence –"Dawn! What are you two doing here!"

"After you joined us, Dawn started to act in a very unusual way"

"Ash! What are you saying?" –Dawn blushed

"What have I done?" –May said with regret.

"What do you mean?"

"Ash, why can't you see it? Why can't you see all the damage I've done? All the troubles I've caused, all the hearts I've broken."

"May…"

"I broke your heart, I destroyed our relationship, I got in the middle of you and Dawn, and I almost cause her not to get her last ribbon."

"May, don't be so rude with yourself"

"Understand! I'm not the girl you think I am!" –May fell on her knees.

"Yes May, you are not the girl I thought I knew"

"And, do you know what the worst part of it is?" –She looked Ash directly in his eyes –"That I'm so selfish and careless, that I still want to be with you no matter what"

"You are not the girl it thought. You broke my heart, you destroyed our relationship, you interfered with Dawn's intentions with me and you almost make her miss her Grand Festival…"

"Are you here to make me pay for what I have done?" –May asked with fear, Dawn also thought Ash's words were a little too harsh.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm here to ask you something, I need to know it… Why, why did you do that to me May? Why did you come here to Sinnoh?"

"I thought that would be the best for you and me"

"No May, that's not the real reason, at least not the entire reason" –Ash kneeled and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. –"Tell me"

"That's the only reason!"

"Tell me May"

"I'm telling you that's the only reason!"

"Tell me!"

"That's all!"

"MAY!" –Ash stared at May

"I…I…I was afraid! This was the first time I was in love! I wasn't sure if those feelings were real! I wasn't sure if you were going to be happy with me, if I was going to be able to meet your expectations, if I was only going to keep being a burden for you" –May couldn't keep talking, her crying didn't allowed her to.

"Why did you come here?" –Ash seemed kind of furious.

"Wallace invited me!"

"No May! Why did you come here?"

"The Wallace Cup!" –May wanted to escape but Ash was stronger than her.

"You came to this distant region to participate of a competition as difficult as the Grand Festival just for a Ribbon? Don't try to fool me!" –Ash yelled, May was afraid and her tears weren't helping at all.

"I wanted to see if I had a chance to regain your heart! I wanted to see how you were doing by yourself!"

"And why did you think I was going to let you do that?"

"Because I wasn't thinking! And what I found? I found the boy I was so desperate to see with another girl!"

"I found the girl I loved with another boy"

"I love you Ash! I never stopped loving you! Because I needed you by my side. I was a total idiot when I did what I did!"

"Was it so difficult to say those words?"

"What? You wanted me to tell you that I love you?"

"No, I wanted you to tell me the real reason for your actions"

"I did all those things because I love you" –May had never cried that way before. –"I left you because I thought I would be a burden for you, I left you because I thought I was not going to be able to make you happy, I came here to see you again, I left without saying anything because saying goodbye to you again would be so painful, I wasn't going to be able to take that hit…"

"May, and how do you think I felt when you did all those things? When you left me, my world collapsed. When you came here I felt happy again."

"Ash…"

"You were so selfish and careless, you didn't see you were damaging the people around you…"

"I only wanted the best for you!"

"Then, you should have told me, you should have told me that you were not sure about our new adventure, you should have asked me for advice, I was there for you May, I was your boyfriend, I was supposed to be there to help you when you needed it!"

"But I thought you…"

"That I would get angry? That I would reject any suggestion of yours? That I would ignore your words and do as I wanted? No May! I would have been happy to hear you and help you, but you decided to act by yourself!"

"I'm sorry Ash! I was so afraid, you were my first boyfriend, I had no idea your feelings for me were so strong"

"If you didn't return my feelings then, why did you accept to be my girlfriend? Why did you make me believe?"

"Because I was sure of my feelings at that moment! How to be the perfect girlfriend for you! That's what I didn't know, and for the results, I guess I failed."

"May, who do you think I am?"

"You are Ash Ketchum, one of the top trainers in all the regions! You are a hero, a fantastic person, a celebrity, my first love..."

"May, I just a boy. I'm not a star, I'm not a hero, I am…me. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, a simple stubborn trainer."

"Ash…"

"You thought I was going to be exigent? That I was going to ask you to be perfect? That I was going to ask you to make me happy at all cost? No May, that's not me. May, I never thought a girl would even like me! Let alone love me!"

"Ash, I ruined it all…"

"No May, it's all my fault, I didn't know how to be a good boyfriend, I couldn't realize you were suffering, I couldn't realize you needed help, I couldn't realize you needed me."

"No Ash, you were awesome, I never felt so happy, you were all I ever wanted" –May hugged Ash.

"May, you were all I ever wanted, too" –Tears started to flow from the boy's eyes. He returned the hug.

"Ash, forgive me, I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't mean to break your heart, I didn't mean to make you suffer"

"Of course I was going to suffer, my beloved girl left me."

"Ash, I don't deserve you…"

"May, stop punishing yourself"

"But I have to pay for my mistakes"

"You have suffered enough May, this little friend has told me" –Ash patted the stuffed Pichu on the head.

"I'm the one who must pay, not you"

"It's true I have suffered, but I don't think there is a worst suffering than being alone. May, was it difficult for you?"

"It was horrible"

"I've had Dawn with me all this time but you, you had no one."

"Ash, how do you know that?"

"May, don't you think you've had enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you need to forgive yourself for the past, there is no use in punishing yourself with the guilt and remorse."

"But Ash, I just can't do that, that pain has been so deeply attached to my heart for so long that, I just can't get over it"

"May" –Ash smiled at the girl –"I don't have that horrible grudge against you anymore, I don't feel anger, rage or anything like that anymore. Now it's your turn to do that as well"

"Ash…" –May stared at the boy –"Is it true? Is it true that you don't hate me anymore?"

"I never hated you, I was angry and confused, that's all"

"Ash, how could I do those things to someone like you" –May smiled sadly.

"It's not important now, so May, stand, stop crying and move on" –Ash had a firm look in his eyes.

"Yes" –May nodded and smiled.

May was starting to stand when they heard the scream of a girl, and who else was there? Dawn.

"Dawn!" –Ash shouted.

"What's happening?"–May asked

"I just can't believe it! After everything has happened you are still ok with each other!" –A boy was behind Dawn, holding her neck, like trying to choke her.

"Drew" –Ash said seriously. –"Do you still want more? Let her go!"

"I realized trying to take May away from you is useless"

"Let Dawn go!" –Ash was angry.

"This girl, this stupid girl ruined my plan!"

"Your plan? Killing us was your brilliant plan?"

"If I can't take May with me, then I'll take this girl and _punish her_ for what she has done" –The evil maniac smirk appeared on Drew's face.

"You bastard!" –The tone Drew used when saying punish her just made Ash feel angrier than never before. –"Let her go now!"

"Or what? What are you going to do Ketchum? What are you going to do if I do this?" –In that instant Drew licked Dawn's neck.

"Ash! Help me!" –Dawn's voice was full of fear and disgust. Ash didn't wait for Dawn to finish her sentence to go and help her.

"Stop there Ketchum! If you move an inch closer this little girl is going to pay for that" –Drew tightened his grip on Dawn.

"Let Dawn out of this, she has nothing to do with you!"

"Of course she has something to do with me, if it wasn't for her, I would have got rid of you, and none of us would get May, but no, this idiot girl had to save you"

"And how the hell did you manage to save yourself from that?"

"When I saw this girl was going to save you, I called out Flygon, he saved me with his last remaining energy"

"So, if Dawn hadn't saved me, you would have chosen death?"

"I'd sooner take my life away than live with losing you" –Drew said with sorrow to May

"What do you want with this, don't you see it's all over?" –May yelled

"Yes, it's over, I'm never going to be able to have you May but, I just can't stand Ketchum having everything I can't. All I wanted was a girl for me, nothing else, and what I get? Nothing!"

"Drew..." –Ash wasn't sure about what to feel right now, anger or pity.

"But no, Ketchum gets all the glory for everything he does so, I'm going to make him taste a little of that bitter feeling called disappointment" –In that instant Drew loosened his grip and Dawn got a little chance to escape. –"Oh no girl, you are not going anywhere" – Dawn quickly got behind Ash looking for protection

"Are you ok Dawn?" –Ash asked while keeping his eyes on Drew

"Yes, I'm just disgusted" –Dawn said with fear

"Drew, you have to end with this, you are not ok, you need to look for help" –May said with a little of fear.

"Shut up! I know I reached rock-bottom but, I'm not going to fall alone. Ketchum is the reason behind all my disgraces and misfortunes and I'm going to take away something precious for him, and that thing is that girl!" –Drew took out a Pokéball and called out a creature –"Flygon! Go!"

"What do you want with this Drew?" –Ash said in a defying tone

"I told you, I'm going to erase that annoying happiness of yours! Flygon, Dragon Pulse, on Ketchum!" –In that instant, Ash took Dawn and pushed her away from the attack's way, Ash barely had time to evade the attack by jumping to one side.

"Ash!" –May screamed

"Are you ok?" –Dawn asked with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm ok"

"Don't think this is over yet, Flygon, keep shooting! Get rid of the garbage!" –Flygon was afraid of his own master, but he had no other choice than obeying

"Dawn, May, get away from me, I'm his target!"

"But Ash..." –May hesitated

"Now!" –Ash yelled

Both girls did as the trainer said and took a different way away from Ash. Meanwhile, Ash was having a difficult time avoiding the attacks from the Dragon Pokémon, he didn't have enough time to take out one of his Pokéballs to counter attack, not that he had them with him, and Pikachu had gone to look for them. The girls had to be careful with the missing attacks, too.

"I guess we are safe here, now we can help Ash" –Dawn said, both girls nodded –"Go, Togekiss!"

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!"

"Dawn!" –Ash was surprised.

"Flygon, evade it, fly higher don't stop your attacks!" –Flygon evaded every attack and gained more altitude.

"Don't let it go Togekiss!" –Dawn ordered, Togekiss started the chase

"Dont' let it escape!" –Ash shouted

In that moment, an evil smirk appeared on Drew's face, it was like everything had gone according to his plan.

"You fools!" –Drew started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" –May asked

"Roserade, Sludge Bomb!"

"Roserade?" –Ash was expecting an attack from any direction.

Suddenly, a big mass of poison was quickly launched but it was not aiming for Ash, in a move Ash didn't see coming, the attack was launched towards the girls, Dawn to be more precise. May could hear when Roserade launched her attack so, she had a second to jump away from the attack's way but Dawn wasn't so lucky, she received the hit with full force.

"DAWN!" –Ash screamed.

Dawn immediately fell to the ground fainted, or it seemed so. Ash immediately ran to her side and kneeled, the boy took the girl on his arms.

"Dawn! Dawn! DAWN!" –Ash was desperate. No response. –"Dawn please, say something!"

"Dawn!" –May tried to call Dawn too, with the same success as Ash.

"Dawn please say something, anything!" –The trainer exclaimed

"Can you see it now? Can you feel it now?" –Drew yelled. Ash and May ignored him. –"Can you feel how I felt when you stole May from me now?" –That last line finally called everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" –Ash asked.

"It is horrible, isn't it? Losing somebody" –Drew said.

"Drew, you made it, you made it this time…" –Ash said with a serious tone.

"That's for taking my…"

"STOP IT!" –May interrupted –"You just said Ash took me away from you?"

"Yes May, I love you, I have always loved you!" –Drew said.

"I hate you! How you dare to do this to my friend!"

"But May, Ketchum prevented you from being with me! He had to pay!"

"No! He never did such a thing! Drew, you and I never were destined to be together! Never!"

"But May I am perfect for you! I can give you everything he can't"

"I don't want a psycho for a boyfriend!"

"But I am far better than him!" –Drew tried to get closer to May but Ash got in the way. –"Move away Ketchum"

"You didn't lose May Drew, you never had her" –Ash glared firmly.

"Ash is everything you will never be! I will never, never fall for someone like you! Not after everything you have done!" –May yelled.

"And May is everything you will never have" –Ash didn't wait one more second and jumped towards Drew, sending him to the ground.

"Flygon!" –Drew called his loyal dragon but he was still fighting against Togekiss.

"Not this time Drew, I will take you to Officer Jenny"

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" –Drew smirked. In that moment Ash realized he had forgotten about certain Pokémon. –"Sludge Bomb!"

From the bushes, Roserade launched an attack aiming towards Ash, the raven-haired boy avoided the attack, barely.

"Stop this insanity!" –Ash yelled.

"Never! I will take away everything from you and the most important thing; I will have May for me!"

"Can't you see you are defeated already? You are fighting a lost battle" –Ash asked seriously.

"Yes Drew, Flygon can barely escape from Togekiss' attacks and I bet Roserade is exhaust, too" –May said.

"You two can't comprehend me; May, I thought you were different, I thought you were special, but it seems Ketchum has corrupted you, you are as worthless as him. I wanted to save you, to help you, but since you seem to have decided your way to follow, I'll have to get rid of all of you. Roserade! Flygon! Attack those two, don't let them escape"

Ash immediately ran and put himself in front of the girls to protect them. Ash closed his eyes and hugged the girls as he could, he waited for the worst. Ash was ready to receive the attacks with full force, he was even thinking of the possibility of none of them escaping alive, all of their Pokémon were fainted or resting and Togekiss was not fast enough to save them so, no one would come to help them. After many seconds, Ash kept waiting but nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw Roserade and Flygon standing in front of Drew.

"May, look" –Ash said. The girl opened her eyes and turned to see a very confused coordinator.

"What are you doing? I ordered an attack!" –Drew's Pokémon only looked to the ground and shook their heads, refusing to follow that order. –"How you dare!" –Drew never expected that reaction coming from his Pokémon.

Ash stood and walked towards Drew.

"It's over, there is no use in trying to keep going with this. Even your own Pokémon know you've gone too far"

Drew understood he had lost, he wasn't a rival for Ash in a hand to hand combat and his Pokémon refused to fight.

"One day, you'll pay for this Ketchum" –Drew immediately ran to the forest and escaped, Roserade and Flygon followed him.

"He is escaping!" –May shouted.

"Let him go, there is something more important now" –Ash got close to Dawn and kneeled, he took the blue haired girl on his arms and hugged her. –"Dawn, can you hear me?" –He softly whispered to the girl's ear. No response.

"Dawn…" –May said.

"Dawn, please wake up, you are a strong girl, you have showed it many times" –Ash insisted. No response. –"Dawn, come on, this isn't funny, if you are listening please say something" –In that moment, one tear slipped from Ash's eye. No response.

May wanted to cry after seeing Ash but something inside her stopped her from doing it.

"We should take her to the hospital" –May suggested.

"Yes, you are right. She needs attention"

"Why don't we ask Togekiss to carry her on its back?" –May asked.

"Togekiss!" –Ash called the flying creature. The white Pokémon landed after the heated battle with Flygon, it seemed very tired –"I don't think Togekiss will be able to take her"

"What do we do now?" –May was scared.

"I'll take her, let's go" –Ash carried the unconscious Dawn on his back and raced to the nearest hospital.

…

…

…

After an eternity, they finally reached the Hearthome City Hospital, Dawn was immediately taken to the emergency room, Ash and May had no other choice but waiting outside. They waited for many hours in silence until May decided to say something.

"I'm so sorry Ash" –May limited her words

"No May, there is no need to be sorry"

"But Ash…"

"Didn't I tell you? Stop punishing yourself"

"But this was my fault, Drew came after me and Dawn got hurt by him!"

"But you didn't wish that"

"But…"

"May, it's not your fault at all, and even if your logic made sense, it would be my fault, Drew was trying to make ME pay for his disgraces"

"Thank you Ash"

"No need to worry"

"Wow, you are talking like her already"

"What?"

"You said her catchphrase" –May smiled

"Well, we have spent a lot of time together, I guess it can't be helped" –Ash giggled.

"Ash, after this ends, I will return to Johto" –The girl sighed.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, I have done enough damage to you Ash, and… to Dawn, you need a breath away from me"

"May you…"

"I finally understood that we are better apart from each other"

"May…"

"I had to go through all of this to understand it"

"May, how can you say that? We are friends, friends are supposed to be together"

"You want me with you?"

"You are one of my best friends May, we have gone through many difficult things and situations but… we have never stopped being friends"

"Thank you Ash" –She smiled and took a deep breath –"So, just friends" –May muttered.

"What did you…?" –Ash was going to ask something but was interrupted by the nurse.

"Family and friends of miss Dawn!" –The young woman shouted. Ash and May raced to the place.

"How is she?" –Unison

"She is stable for now."

"Can we see her?" –May asked.

"Of course, come with me" –The nurse took them to the room Dawn was resting in.

Ash and May quietly walked into the room trying not to make any sound to disturb the girl. They slowly walked to the side of the bed. They could do nothing but stare at her.

"Is she going to be ok?" –Ash asked concerned.

"She is still under observation" –The nurse answered.

"But, is she going to wake up again?" –May shuddered.

"Yes but we don't know how much damage she took, she was badly poisoned"

"Badly poisoned?" –Ash asked with incredulity.

"Yes, what exactly happened?"

"She was hit by a Sludge Bomb from a Roserade"

"Oh my god, now I see why she was so injured" –The nurse seemed surprised.

"So, you still don't know if she is going to recover?"

"Her life is not in danger anymore, but we don't know when she is going to wake up, and how her condition is going to be when that happens"

"The damage could last for the rest of her life" –May said seriously

"Maybe, maybe not. The only way to know is waiting"

"Can we stay with her? We already called her mom but she won't be here until tomorrow" –Ash asked.

"Of course, she needs you now more than ever"

"Thank you" –Ash answered. Ash and May decided to spend the night in the room to make some company to their friend Dawn.

"You can take the couch May" –Ash suggested.

"But Ash you had a very difficult day"

"I'm not going to let a girl sleep on a chair or on the floor if there is a better place"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally"

"Thank you Ash" –May smiled and made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I want to be here with Dawn" –Ash took a chair and sat next to Dawn's bed. The trainer took the girl's hand. –"I know you will be alright Dawn" –Ash sweetly smiled and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, Ash woke up and saw Dawn still sleeping, he slightly blushed and smiled. –"Good morning"

"Wow, you really care for her"

"Huh? May, good morning"

"Good morning Ash, did you sleep well?"

"Kind of, a chair is not the most comfortable thing to sleep on" –The both of them smiled.

"Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Of course, I'm starving already" –Giggle

"So, I'm going to choose for you, I'll be back in a moment"

"What?"

"Yes, we can't let Dawn alone so, I'll go and bring breakfast for you"

"Thanks May"

"You are welcome"

"But, before you go to the cafeteria, what about visiting the bathroom?"

"What?" –May was kind of shocked.

"Don't get me wrong. It's your hair, it's a mess and you should clean your face, too" –Ash smiled. May immediately blushed and raced to the bathroom, in a matter of seconds, maybe less, she was ready to leave. –"Wow, that was fast"

"I'm an expert" –She smiled –"I'm leaving"

"Ok, I'll wait here"

That way Ash was left alone with Dawn, who was lying unconscious on the bed. The boy's smile immediately faded away and was replaced with a face full of concern and regret.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I couldn't protect you" –Ash couldn't stop looking at the girl's face, a tear slipped out of his eye. –"Dawn please, wake up, you can't go just like this, you still have a lot to do…" –Ash kept sunken inside his sea of sorrow until someone opened the door, the boy immediately sat again on the chair.

"Ash?"

"Johanna"

Dawn's mother Johanna immediately got to the side of the bed Dawn was lying in.

"What happened?" –The woman was crying.

"A maniac attacked her using his Pokémon" –Ash didn't dare to look Johanna's eyes.

"But how? What were you doing?"

"Well I…" –Ash was going to start explaining but was interrupted.

"I can explain that" –May said. –"By the way Ash, here is your food" –May handed the tray to Ash and sat on the couch.

"You are May right? From Petalburg City in Hoenn, you came to compete in the Wallace Cup." –Johanna asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm Johanna, I am the mother of Dawn"

"I can tell you what happened"

"Please"

"She was attacked by a maniac called Drew"

"Drew? The Coordinator from Larousse City?"

"Yes, he was out of his mind and attacked her"

"But why? Why my precious child?"

"Well, Drew was trying to make me pay for something of the past" –Ash said.

"Make you pay? He was trying to make you pay by killing my daughter?"

"He wasn't thinking straight"

"But what did you do to him? Was it so grave for him to want to kill Dawn?"

"No, but his…"

"Tell me" –Johanna had fire in her eyes.

Ash turned to see May, trying to ask if it was ok to tell Johanna about everything. May nodded, she didn't want her to know, but since Dawn was the victim here, they had no other choice.

"He stole my girlfriend. Then that girl realized she made a mistake and left him. He was so furious about the fact he didn't get the girl that he blamed me for preventing them from being together. And, since I was the source of his misfortunes, he decided to take Dawn to make me feel like he felt" –Ash tried to avoid telling unnecessary details about his relationship with May.

"He was jealous? He did this to my daughter because he was jealous?"

"In a few words, yes. His rage and jealousy were so strong, they started to control him."

"I can't believe it" –Johanna held Dawn's hand tighter and started to cry. Ash and May could do nothing.

"I'm sorry, I promised to protect her but I failed. And it is because of me that she is in this condition"

"No Ash, I'm sure you did everything you could to protect her" –Johanna trusted Ash. The trainer didn't have the courage to say that he couldn't do anything to help her.

After a few minutes, Johanna stopped her crying and stood again.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I can't be ok with my only daughter like this. But I can't do anything other than waiting"

"Can we stay with you? Dawn is an important friend" –May asked

"Yes, I want to be with her" –Ash said.

"Of course, I'm sure Dawn likes to have her friends with her"

Hours of silence passed slowly. None of the presents wanted to say a word not that there were words proper for that situation. The air was dense and heavy, the lights were weak, and the moods were down. That way the seconds became minutes, the minutes hours and the hours days.

Dawn finally started to show some signs of recovering. She started to move her fingers, to groan, to tilt her head. Those little signs seemed so little but so important at the same time.

Ash never left her side, he was always there, watching her, taking care of her, waiting patiently for the moment of her return.

Johanna was sleeping and May was just sitting, waiting for something to happen.

"Aren't you tired Ash?" –May asked

"Very tired, but I can't leave her" –Ash had already dark circles under his eyes but he refused to leave Dawn.

"Dawn is very lucky to have you" –May giggled.

"I would act the same way if something happened to you"

"Thanks Ash, you are very sweet"

Ash was patiently waiting until something happened, something they had been waiting for days. Dawn opened her eyes.

"A-A-Ash…" –Dawn struggled to say a simple word.

"Dawn!" –Ash's face was immediately illuminated by a wide smile.

"A-Ash, w-what is this?"

"Dawn, you woke up!" –Ash was at the verge of crying.

"Woke up? Why am I here? What happened?"

"Later Dawn, later" –Ash couldn't contain his tears.

"Why are you crying?" –Her weak voice barely reached the boy's ears.

"I'm happy Dawn, I'm just happy"

"Dawn you woke up" –May also shed some tears.

"Hi… May" –Dawn said with troubles.

"Dawn!" –Johanna got closer to her daughter and embraced her.

"Mom? Why are you here? What happened?"

No one wanted to tell Dawn what happened yet, they wanted to wait for her to recover a little more. May sat on the couch again.

"So, you made your choice, right Ash?" –She muttered, these words were only for herself. She stared at Ash's eyes, he had the same eyes as that time when they confessed their feelings for each other and shared their first kiss. Those eyes filled with happiness, joy, nervousness…love.

Johanna went to call the doctors and May simply said she wanted to walk alone for some moment. She knew Ash had a lot to say to Dawn.

"Could you tell me what happened now?" –Dawn asked.

"Ok, do you remember that Drew attacked me with his Flygon?"

Dawn simply nodded.

"Well, it was only a distraction, I wasn't his real target"

"It was me, right?"

"Yes." –Ash looked down.

"Wow, how much time has passed?"

"Like a week"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Dawn, I couldn't protect you"

"That's not true. The proof is that I'm here talking to you"

"Dawn…"

"You brought me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I've been here every day holding your hand and praying for you to recover"

"So, that's more than enough Ash. You were with me when I most needed you. That's all I want."

"Dawn…" –Ash got closer to Dawn and hugged her. –"I'm so happy you are here with me" –Ash started to cry again.

Dawn blushed a little and, with a big effort, returned the hug.

"I'm so happy to have you here with me Ash" –Dawn whispered to his ear and closed her eyes smiling.

"Oh, sorry…" –Johanna interrupted the moment.

"Mom!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes"

"Thanks for caring so much for Dawn, Ash"

"No, there is no need to thank me" –Ash blushed. Johanna giggled.

"Are these two getting along?" –May teased

"Very, very well" –Johanna answered.

"¡Mom!"

…

…

…

A few days had passed since Dawn left the hospital. She was under observation for a couple of days and after that, the doctors decided to let her go home. Ash and May decided to go to Twinleaf town too, they wanted to be with Dawn until she recovered.

The blue-haired girl spent her days lying on her bed, resting and waiting for her condition to be normal again. It's not necessary to say she was pretty bored there.

"Aaaah! I can't take this any longer!" – Dawn yelled.

"What's happening Dawn?" –Ash asked

"I'm bored, I am just here waiting"

"But you have to rest, you are recovering from a grave incident"

"I'm tired of resting!"

"Tired of resting? That's new"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm sorry Dawn but, you shouldn't be depressed, you are going to recover very soon, I promise"

"I'm not going to make it in time for the Grand Festival, I'm not going to be able to cheer for you at the Sinnoh League!"

"Don't say that Dawn, of course you will attend the Grand Festival" –Ash got close to Dawn and softly patted her head –"Come on, you have to eat something" –Ash slowly took some food with the spoon –"Say aaah"

Instead of being happy for having Ash being so nice to her, Dawn felt even worse with that gesture.

"This is pathetic! I can't even feed myself!" –Dawn started to cry.

Instead of feeling frustrated or angry, Ash smiled. He put the food on the table and hugged Dawn.

"I know how you feel Dawn. That horrible feeling of helplessness, the sensation that you need others to do even the simplest things." –Ash took a deep breath and sighed –"But that's why I'm here with you, I'm here to help you, to care for you, I know you want to do things by yourself but Dawn, let me help you this time. You are the one who has helped me since I arrived to Sinnoh, please at least let me do this for you."

"But Ash, I feel useless…"

"But Dawn you were in a very serious situation. You are not in this condition because you chose to, you are like this because of some lunatic. Let me help you Dawn, let me make you smile again"

"Ash…" –Dawn simply closed her eyes –"Thank you, I would be lost without you"

May was looking that scene through a small opening of the door. She remained silent and sighed, a sad smile covered her face.

"So Ash, it seems you finally found the perfect girl for you… You deserve it" –May walked away from Dawn's room, she found Johanna on her way to the living room.

"Oh, May. I thought you went to see Dawn"

"Well, it seems like Ash and Dawn need some time alone"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Let's say Dawn doesn't need anyone else with her, she found in Ash everything she needs" –May stopped for some seconds. –"And it seems like Ash also found the same in her"

"Oh, well I guess we better leave them alone"

"Yes"

The night fell upon the small town, Ash had been almost the entire day with Dawn so he finally went to the kitchen, his stomach was begging for food.

"I'm starving" –The boy said.

"Well, you have been taking care of Dawn all day, you must be exhaust" –Johanna giggled.

"Yes Ash, you better eat something and take a good rest" –May suggested.

"Yes, I can't wait to go to bed"

"Well, you should eat something and take a good shower" –Johanna said.

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second? I mean after you eat and take your shower" –May asked.

"Huh? Of course May"

"Thanks Ash"

The food disappeared in the same instant it was served to Ash as usual, May and Johanna simply smiled, that was the old Ash, the one that was missing for a long time. After a good meal, Ash took a revitalizing shower, he was about to go to bed but remembered May wanted to talk about something.

Ash went to the brunette girl's room and knocked the door.

"Yes? Oh Ash, I thought you had forgotten"

"Almost" –Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Come on in" –May invited Ash to her room. Ash blushed a little, a girl invited him to her room and, since it was bedtime already, May was wearing light clothes, the same light clothes she wore that fatidic day at the Pokémon center and of course Ash remembered that day. His face got even redder.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" –Ash asked nervously.

"Come on Ash, sit" –May made a gesture for Ash to sit next to her, on the bed.

"O-ok" –Ash moved like a robot and clumsily sat next to the girl.

"Oh, little Ash is nervous, you were thinking something pervert, didn't you?" –May teased.

"W-what? No! Of course I wasn't!" -Ash couldn't hide his blush.

"Yes you were, you are red and acting strange." –May got closer to Ash and launched over him. Ash was lying on the bed with May over him. The boy could feel May's "charms" and her figure resting on his body –"Ash, do you like me?"

"Like?"

"Yes Ash, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Very, very pretty" –Ash couldn't help but look at May's breast, he didn't want to, but his instincts were commanding now.

"So, you like my body"

"It's beautiful"

"So, do you like me?"

"Yes"

May smiled and slowly got closer to Ash, close to the point they could feel each other's breath, she started to whisper his name to his ear, she caressed the boy´s chest, she was ready to give her everything to the boy.

On his side, Ash was being hypnotized by May, her fragrance, her silk-like skin, her moaning, Ash was willing to keep until the end but his conscience reminded him of something.

"Stop!" –Ash pushed May away from him.

"Ash…" –May was breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't be doing this" –Ash was agitated.

"Why? Don't you like me?"

"It's not that"

"So, why?"

"We shouldn't do this in another person's house"

"They are not going to know about this"

"But, it's just not right"

"So, if we were in another place, would you continue?"

"It's not that!"

"You don't convince me. A girl is willing to do everything with you and you reject her"

"Yes but…"

"You said you liked me. I like you, I don't see any problem"

"But, when haven't even kissed in a long time…"

"That doesn't matter"

"May, but why now?"

"I'm going to return to Johto soon, I want to have a nice memory of this journey"

"But this is too much"

"But it's what I want"

"But…"

"It's not what you want, right?"

"Eh, no, I mean yes but…"

"Ash you don't want this"

"Huh? Why do you think that?"

"You rejected me, it's obvious you don't like to be with me"

"May I- I… we shouldn't do this, not now"

"So, other day, is it ok if we do this other day?"

"No May"

"So when is it going to be ok?"

"Well…"

"Never, right? Doing this with me is never going to be ok for you"

"May, why are you doing this?"

"Why do you reject me?"

"Because I…"

"I just want to know why, why a boy rejects a girl"

"Because I…"

"Just say it Ash" –Ash was cornered

"Why, why, why" –Ash was thinking. –"Why do I reject such a beautiful girl like her?"

"Ash, it's easy, I know why you don't want to be with me"

"You know it?"

"Yes, and that's why I don't want to be with you either"

"What? But you just…"

"I was testing you Ash, and it seems you passed the test." -She had a sad smile.

"Test? Testing what?"

"I'm about to return to Johto and I wanted to be sure you would be ok, and it seems you are going to be perfect."

"I don't understand May"

"I like you Ash, like that day we confessed at the side of the river but, it seems you don't feel like I feel anymore. And that's why we don't want to do this"

"May…"

"I want to be with a boy I like but… That boy has to like me, as well"

"I don't like you?"

"Not the way I like you"

"But how are you so sure about that"

"What have you been doing lately?"

"Taking care of Dawn"

"And…"

"Helping her"

"And then…"

"Well…"

"Ash, maybe you haven't noticed it but your world spins around Dawn now"

"Around Dawn?"

"What is your first thought in the morning?"

"Dawn"

"And the last at night?"

"Dawn…"

"And that's your answer. I wanted to be sure you would be ok. So Ash, it seems like that time of our lives has finally ended. You found someone else, that means this is the end of us as a couple. You moved on and found someone precious for you"

"Dawn is precious for me?"

"You better make her happy Ash"

"But May…"

"Now get out of here! What do you think you are doing in a girl's room at night?" –May stood and pushed Ash towards the door.

"But May…"

"Go, if Dawn finds out you were here with me she is going to be very angry"

"May, are you ok? You are acting strange"

"I'm perfect, now go!" –May pushed Ash out of her room and closed the door. Ash could hear how the girl locked the door.

"May…" –Ash had a concerned look –"Does that mean… I like Dawn?" –Ash blushed, after some seconds he smiled. –"I'm sorry May, I know you will find the perfect person for you" –Ash made his way to his room and didn't dare to look back.

"Well May, it's over, you lost" –May said to herself. A tear appeared on her cheek. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face on the pillow. The girl cried all night.

…

…

…

Many days had gone, and with them, Dawn's fatidic condition. Slowly, the girl started to get back to normal. She started to recover her strength, she could feed herself, and she stopped depending on the others to do even the simplest thing tough, since she was still weak, she needed a wheelchair to move.

Ash, who had been with the girl during this time, could finally breathe again. Of all the people, he was the one who worked the hardest; he slept very few hours per day, he didn't eat properly, he forgot to take showers, all he was thinking about was Dawn. Now the girl had progressed he decided to do one of his favorite things: sleep, a deep, long and well-deserved sleep.

Out of Ash's room, we had May; she was carefully looking through the small opening of the door. It was obvious the trainer was still inside her mind, she was spying and wore a little smile.

"What am I doing? Ash likes Dawn, I should be packing my things to leave"

May turned around and started to walk back to her room, only to be stopped by somebody.

"May? What are you doing?"

"Dawn!" –May jumped a little, she wasn't expecting to see Dawn there.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? No, everything is fine" –May started to laugh but it was so fake it caused Dawn to sweat-drop.

"What are you doing outside Ash's room?" –Dawn asked with curiosity.

"Umm… nothing, yes, nothing" –May scratched the back of her head.

"May" –Dawn glared at her.

"Ok, but, can we talk later? I mean, you are still recovering."

"Is it so bad to make me fall sick again?"

"Umm, well, I don't think it's that shocking"

"So, why not now?"

"Can we at least talk in private?" I don't feel like talking about this here in the middle of the hallway"

"Of course"

The girls then headed to Dawn's room, May decided it was the best since Dawn still needed to rest. Once there Dawn lay on the bed and May sat next to her.

"Well May, what's that thing you want to talk about?"

"It's very simple actually"

"Huh? So, why do you have such a difficult time talking about it?"

"Well, it's kind of difficult for me" –May said with a little of sadness.

"The smallest things can also be very difficult and hurtful"

"Yes Dawn, now I know it"

"And well, I'm here to hear you May"

"Thanks Dawn" –May took a deep breath –"Are you ok? I mean, you have started to recover and you are regaining your strength.

"Hehe, I'm ok May, I'm not 100 percent recovered and I'll be confined to this wheelchair for some weeks but I feel a lot better than the day I woke up at the hospital."

"That's great Dawn, I'm so glad to see you happy and healthy"

"Thanks May, I'm the one who should be thankful now. You have done so much for me even when I was so mean to you"

"We are friends Dawn, and I know how a girl in love can act" –May giggled.

"Well…" –Dawn blushed.

"You have told Ash you like him, right?"

"Yes"

"And how did he react?"

"Well, he was surprised, that's for sure"

"Typical Ash"

"What do you want to get with this?"

"Dawn, I've decided to give up on Ash"

"W-what? Give up? But… why?" -Dawn didn't see those words coming.

"Calm down, you sound like you want to have me as a rival"

"Well, I mean, It's so sudden… What happened?"

"Dawn, have you seen Ash these days?"

"Of course, he has been with me all this time"

"I realized Ash has moved on, he no longer sees me as his girlfriend, I'm just his friend and nothing else" –May had a sad smile.

"But why do you say that?"

"I talked with him the other day, and my question was answered"

"You question?"

"I wanted to know if Ash still had feelings for me, if I still had a chance to recover him but, it's over. Ash and I are only friends. He only sees me like a good friend and… I'm ok with that. After everything I did, I'm happy he still considers me his friend."

"But, are you ok with that?"

"I would love to have him for me but, I can accept it. Ash is free to find someone else to be happy with, he deserves it"

"But May, you will end up hurting yourself if you just surrender like this"

"It's a price I have to pay and moreover, if I keep trying to get Ash, the pain will be even greater"

"May…"

"I would be fighting a lost battle"

"But why are you so sure about it?"

"Trust me Dawn, I know Ash."

"Does he like somebody?"

"I don't know, I only now he doesn't like me the way I like him"

"So, is it ok if I…? You know…" –Dawn blushed.

"Of course it is ok Dawn! We made a promise, remember? One of us has to make Ash happy and, since I'm no longer in the competition, you have to make him fall for you. I will support you from Johto"

"Thanks May… what? Wait, Johto?"

"This is the other thing I wanted to talk with you. My Grand Festival is close and I have to go, understand me Dawn"

"I would like to have you here with me to assist me"

"Assist you? With Ash?"

Dawn nodded. May laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't need my assistance"

"But I don't know how to do this, I've never liked a boy before"

"Dawn, the first love is magical, it's so sweet and beautiful"

"Yes but…"

"You don't need me, you are doing perfect by yourself, just keep that way"

"Is that enough for Ash?"

"Dawn, who do you think Ash is?"

"He is one of the top trainers in all regions, a hero, a fantastic person, a celebrity, my first love..."

"No, you are wrong" –May giggled –"Now I'm sure you really, really like Ash. You said the same words as me. Dawn, Ash is just a boy, he may be a star, a hero, but in the bottom he is only Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, a simple stubborn trainer"

"Those are the words Ash said that day…"

"Dawn, take care of him, you will be very happy together…"

…

…

…

The wind was blowing in Twinleaf Town, the place was peaceful and the fresh air from the sea made of the little town the best place to rest, at least for that day. Out of certain house, 4 people were gathered, one of them seemed ready to leave the place, May.

"Well thank you for the time you allowed me to stay in your house"

"You're welcome whenever you want" –Johanna said.

"Yes May, please visit us again"

"Of course, I want to know Sinnoh better"

"Yes, that'd be great, I'll give you a tour to the best places in all Sinnoh" –Dawn answered

"Promise?"

"Promise!" –Both girls giggled.

"Maybe we can get to see each other in Kanto"

"Kanto? Why Kanto?"

"After the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League, I bet you'll return home, right Ash?"

"That's right" –Ash answered.

"So, why don't you go to Kanto with Ash? I can visit you since Johto is next to Kanto"

"That would be nice, maybe I can participate in contests there, too"

"Great! So, see you later and sorry for all the troubles I caused"

"No need to worry"

"Thanks Dawn, I gained a precious friend here in Sinnoh"

"Me too"

"Well, Dawn you better keep our promise, I'll be rooting for you" –May winked causing Dawn to blush. –"See you later and thanks for everything, are you ready to go Ash?"

"Yes. Well, I'll be back " –Ash was going to take May to the harbor for her not to get lost, Dawn was still recovering so, walking all that distance was not a possibility.

Ash and May started to walk and behind them, Dawn's house became smaller and smaller, until it disappeared from their sight.

The trip from Twinleaf to the harbor was quite awkward, Ash and May didn't say a single word, there was something restraining them, maybe the goodbye, maybe the other night's talk, maybe anything. The time seemed eternal but they finally arrived to their destination. They walked to the boarding gates and remained silent.

May was looking to the ground, she knew she had to do something, there wasn't a real reason for them to be like this, she was ready to say something but it seemed like Ash had the same idea inside his mind.

"May, are you going to be ok?" –Ash asked, May got surprised for the sudden question.

"Huh? Of course Ash, I'm stronger now"

"Are you sure? I-I" –Ash hesitated-"I mean, so much happened here and I'm still worried about Drew, we don't know anything about him, he might still be after you"

"Don't worry Ash, I'll be alright"

"Even when you say it, I'm not so sure about it"

"Trust me Ash, I've learned to defend myself"

"Really? When?"

"You have saved me so many times, I had to learn something" –May giggled.

"Wow, but if you need help just call me and I'll be there"

May blushed and clutched her hand against her chest.

"Ash, you have a defect"

"A defect? I thought I had like a million of them" –He giggled.

"Ash, you are so sweet and care so deep for your friends, that's your greatest strength but also your greatest defect"

"And why is it wrong to care for my friends?"

"Ash, it's ok but when you treat a girl like that, there is a problem. When you act so sweet, when you become her hero, when you are about to risk everything for her sake, what do you think that girl thinks in that moment?"

"I hadn't thought about that before" –Ash wore a curious look.

"That's what happened to me. You have saved me a lot of times, you have taught me everything from how to catch a Pokémon to how to overcome the fear of being on stage, you have been with me when I needed you… Ash, when you do that one time is ok, but if you keep doing it, what do you think is going to happen with that girl?"

"…" –Ash simply shook his head.

"She is going to fall for you, just like I did"

"And, is that wrong?"

"It's not wrong Ash you are just being yourself but, it can be hurtful sometimes, just like now"

"Now? Why now?"

"Ash, I still have this feeling for you, I still want to jump into your arms and scream the world how much I want to be with you… but I can't"

"May… this is what I wanted to know when I asked if you were going to be ok"

"Really?"

"Yes I mean, you, you lo-lov-" –Ash blushed

"It's ok Ash, say it, I still love you"

"I am worried because you still have feelings for me and I can't return them, I am worried because I don't want you to cry anymore, I don't' want you to be sad any longer, I…"

Ash was interrupted in midsentence by May, she put her finger on his lips.

"You are doing it again Ash, if you want me to forget these feelings, stop it, please" –May said with pain. –"Ash, I'll never forget what happened between us, it was magical, our time as a couple was short but, it was the most beautiful experience I've ever had. I'll never forget that and you'll always be my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love…" –May stopped talking, tears started flowing from her eyes.

"May…"

Ash was about to say something to soothe May's pain but the girl jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, a sweet little last kiss.

"And this, this is the end Ash Ketchum, I'm no longer your girlfriend, you can go and fall in love with someone else, you are free, you can… you can…" –May couldn't keep talking.

"May, stop, I understand" –Ash embraced the girl with all the affection of the world. The boy shed a tear. –"You too May, you are free to be happy"

"Yes Ash, I have to go" –May escaped from Ash's arms and ran towards the ship. Ash simply turned around and started to walk away from the dock.

The whistle of the ship indicated it was leaving, slowly, the giant steel structure started to move and made its way towards the ocean. Ash was walking but something told him to turn back, the boy did as his instinct said and saw May waving her hand, saying goodbye one last time. Ash immediately smiled and returned the gesture.

"I know you'll find someone for you May…"

…

…

…

Inside the house, the blue-haired coordinator was sitting on her wheelchair; she was brushing her beautiful long hair, she was waiting impatiently for certain boy to return"

"Aaah! Ash is too late!" –Dawn yelled.

"Calm down Dawn" –Johanna said, the pier is quite far from here and he is walking his way here.

"How do you want me to calm down? This is frustrating!"

"And why are you so nervous? He just went to say goodbye to May"

"I now it but, I just can't relax right now"

Johanna smiled and gave a comforting look to her daughter.

"Dawn, you know the reason of why Drew wanted to ruin Ash's life, don't you?"

"Huh? How do you know about Drew?"

"Ash and May told me"

"Well, yes, I know but, how much did they tell you?"

"Almost nothing, they said Drew stole Ash's girlfriend or something like that"

"Well, that's true…"

"I can't believe that boy made you pass through all of this just because he was jealous"

"You seem to know quite a bit"

"They told me that Drew stole Ash's girlfriend but then, that girl realized she committed a mistake and left Drew"

"Well, yes, that's pretty much it"

"Dawn, that girl is May, right?"

"Eh well, I…"

"That's why May came to Sinnoh, the Wallace Cup was just an excuse, am I wrong?"

"Yes mom, that's the true, May is the girl they told you about." –Dawn sighed in defeat.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do such a thing"

"She left Ash because she thought she would be a burden for him, she thought they would never achieve their goals if they were together"

"So, she did it thinking about Ash"

"Yes, but Ash didn't see it that way"

"It's understandable but, they seem to get along very well now"

"Yes, May came here to see if she still had a chance with Ash"

"And…"

"Ash forgave her but their time as a couple is over"

"Just friends?"

"Yes"

"But May still seems to have strong feelings for Ash"

"Yes, that's why I'm worried, difficult times still await her"

"You found a very good friend in May"

"Yes, thanks to her I realized something very important"

"You realized you had a rival" –Johanna giggled.

"Rival?" –Dawn blushed like mad –"What are you talking about?"

"Dawn, have you told Ash about your feelings?"

"How do you know about my…?"

"You have never acted like that before, it is very obvious you like Ash"

"Wow, I hadn't realized I was so easy to read" -Dawn said with difficulty.

"So, have you told him?"

"Yes"

"And, what did he say?"

"He didn't give a clear answer, he couldn't decide between May and I so, I'm still waiting"

"Wow, Ash is very popular with the girls"

"Yes, I'm a fool for believing I had a chance with him"

"Don't say that Dawn"

"Mom, he can get any girl he wants, look at May she is a star and she is very beautiful, why would he pay attention to me when he can have someone like May?"

"You just answered your own question"

"I did?"

"You said he can get any girl he wants but, he still prefers to be with you"

"What?"

"Yes, he is handsome, he is popular and very talented, he can get any girl he wants and he wants you"

"Me? But how? And how do you know that?"

"Maybe he is not in love with you yet but, you are just a little step away from making him yours" –Johanna giggled.

"Wow, May said something similar…"

"Two women can't be wrong and by the way, May knows about your feelings for Ash?"

"Yes, he told me personally that she gave up on Ash and that she would root for me from now on"

"So, what are you waiting for? Go Dawn, don't let this precious experience escapes from your hands"

"Mom…"

The conversation between mother and daughter came to an end when, finally, Ash appeared in the distance. After a moment, he made his way into the house.

"I'm back" –Ash said, his words had a slight tone of sadness.

"Welcome back Ash…" –Dawn was going to say something else but she noticed Ash's eyes had an unusual red tone. –"Ash, did you cry?" –Upon hearing those words, Johanna decided it was better to leave them alone.

"Eh, no Dawn, I'm ok"

"Ash, your eyes are red, you cried, right?"

"A little" –Ash sighed in defeat.

"Was it difficult to say goodbye to May?"

"Goodbyes are always difficult"

"You miss her?"

"Dawn, I cried because a very important cycle in my life came to an end. We went through many things together, but thanks to her, I know what is to be alive"

"Ash you…"

"But I'm alright. It's just the shock of the moment, no need to worry"

"Ash, I'll be here for you" –Dawn got close to the boy and, with a giant effort, she left her wheelchair and clumsily hugged him, he was sitting on the floor. –"It's ok to be sad, but promise me that you will be the same boy I like tomorrow"

"Of course Dawn, I'll be the boy you like by the morning but now, just for now, let me be the one shedding tears" –Ash carefully hugged Dawn back, he rested his head over hers and smelt her hair.

…

…

…

"Come on Dawn! We have no time to lose"

"Wait! You are going to fast" –Dawn was struggling to keep Ash's pace.

"We have been traveling together for almost a year, this should be nothing for you"

"But I'm a girl!"

"And so…? Girls can be as strong as boys"

"You are impossible!"

"Come on Dawn, let's go, the Grand Festival starts soon, you can't miss it"

"But we still have like a week"

"But the earlier we get there, the more time we have to train"

"Train? I don't want to train, I want to visit all the shops there!"

"First you train, then you have fun"

"You are so mean"

"Come on girl!" –Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and started to run. Dawn just blushed and started to run.

After the almost never-ending race Ash and Dawn returned to the place where the chaos started, Lake Valor. The place was covered with little shops and vendors, it was like a carnival.

"Wow! It's like that time when we came for the Wallace Cup!" –Dawn was delighted.

"Shall we go to the hotel? I'm exhaust"

"Yes, me too, thanks to certain boy who wanted to get here as soon as possible"

"Come on Dawn we are here already"

"Well, you are right"

Ash and Dawn went to their room in the Hotel Grand Lake. They had a suite reserved for them, it had two beds, two bathrooms, two of everything, complimented with a beautiful view of the lake, it seemed like the perfect place for a boy and a girl to be.

"Wow, it's incredible! I can't believe I got such a place just for getting into the Grand Festival!"

"Well, you didn't" –Ash snickered.

"What?"

"Well you did get a room but it was a simple one so, I paid a little extra and got us this great place"

"Really?"

"Yes, only the best for my student" –The boy giggled.

Dawn immediately jumped over Ash, causing them to fall on the bed.

"Thanks Ash, you are great"

"You deserve it, you have gone through so many difficult situations, this is the least I can do for you"

"If this is the least you can do, I can't wait to see the most you can do" –Dawn rested her head on the boy's chest, making herself comfortable

"Dawn, I was so eager to get here because there is something I want to talk with you"

"And that would be…"

Ash sat on the bed, with Dawn in front of him.

"Do you remember that gift I gave you on your birthday?"

"The earrings? Of course I remember them, I'll be wearing them when I be on stage"

"Well, that day I bought three presents, your earrings, and a bracelet for May"

"What a coincidence, we were born the same day but… wait, you said you bought three presents…"

"Yes, that last present, I bought it thinking about my most precious person but I realized I hadn't a person like that in my life or at least, I didn't know who that person was."

"Ash… And, what did you do with that present?"

"I still have it with me"

"So, you haven't found that person"

"Dawn, I have found that person"

"Ash…"

"Dawn, you said you loved me, do you still have those feelings for me?"

"Of course Ash, and they are as strong as that day I confessed them to you"

"Dawn I like you, you know it, right?"

"Yes Ash, I know it"

"But Dawn, I realized something." –Ash took a deep breath and sighed –"That time I took care of you I realized how important you are to me, I couldn't sleep properly, I couldn't eat as I use to eat, my mind was focused on you Dawn, that feeling of guilt and remorse was always present, Dawn, and right now, I can't think of a more important person than you"

"Ash, it was not your fault at all, you know it"

"Dawn, I didn't do all those things because I felt I was my fault, I did those things because I wanted to see you happy and smiling again"

"Ash…" –Dawn smiled and hugged Ash again.

"Dawn, a lot of things happened to me here in Sinnoh; I suffered, I cried, I officially broke up with May, I almost see one of my friends dying but, you know why? All those things are nothing compared to the ones I got here. I got a new friend, a confident, someone to heal my pain, someone to share fun moments with, someone to laugh with… someone to fall in love with"

Dawn put her hand over her heart.

"Ash, and who-who is that-that person?"

"Dawn, I want you to have this…" –Ash took out a box from his backpack and opened it, it contained a bracelet made of silver with little incrustations of ruby and sapphire, with an emerald in the center. –"Take it Dawn, now I know this belongs to you"

"Ash, is this the present you talked about? The one for your special someone?"

"Yes Dawn, and I want you to have it"

"But it seems so expensive and luxurious…"

"Dawn, it's no more than a little detail when compared to you"

"So, can I have it? For real?"

"You are the only person I would give this bracelet to"

"Ash…" –Dawn shyly took the present and admired it, she had never seen such a beautiful piece in her life, let alone in her hands. –"It's so beautiful Ash, how am I going to pay you?" –Dawn was about to shed a tear.

"Your smile is more than enough"

"You are the best Ash" –Dawn embraced the boy with all her strength. –"I love you Ash"

"Dawn, I haven't finished"

"Huh? What?"

"Dawn I'm giving this to you because you are the most important person for me but, while it's true I like you more than anything, I can't say I love you yet."

"Ash…" –Dawn felt like a black hole appeared inside her heart.

"Don't get me wrong Dawn. I like you and I would do anything for you but I don't know why those words just won't come out from my lips"

"Ash, how much you like me?"

"Like you have no idea"

"So, do I still have a chance to get your love?"

"Totally"

"Ash, if I ask you for a kiss, would you do it?"

"Well… yes" –Ash blushed a little.

"Ash you say you don't love me but you say you'll accept a kiss, you say you would do anything for me, you silly" –Dawn giggled.

"What?"

Dawn got closer to the boy and kissed him. Dawn had only kissed the boy one time so, she was not going to miss this opportunity. She broke the kiss for some seconds to breath and then continued. She started to caress the back of his head, she played with his messy hair, she sweetly whispered his name. Ash was so deep into the kiss, he fell backwards on the bed with Dawn over him, he couldn't avoid to return the affectionate gesture. He caressed her waist, her thighs, he played with her beautiful hair, he even dared to pass his hands across her silhouette, rubbing her breast, caressing her hips. Her aroma was so sweet and intoxicating, he couldn't stop smelling it, Dawn was the most beautiful being on existence, he wanted more of her, he wanted everything of her.

Dawn started to lose control, her mind had only one thing inside: Ash. She wanted to go to the end, she wanted to know what love is, she wanted to feel the experience of being with the one you love. She took off her boots and socks, she got rid of that annoying beanie hat, her dress was a burden now, it was a barrier that prevented her from being with his love. Ash was hypnotized as well, his vest and pants were useless now, they were screaming to get out of there, he wanted the girl with all of his might. After an impulse of desire Dawn and Ash were only wearing underwear, it was in that moment when they realized how far they have got.

"And now what Ash?" –The girl was breathing heavily, almost panting.

"Well, I've never got this far before" –Ash was agitated as well.

"Never?"

"Never"

"So, let's discover it together" –Dawn put her hands behind her back and started to unlock her bra"

"Wait Dawn, are you sure about this?"

"You said you like me and you would do anything for me, that's more than enough"

"But my feelings may not be as strong as yours and I…"

"Ash, I'm totally sure, I want to be with you, I want you to love me, I want you to have me."

"Dawn trust me, I want to be with you, I'm struggling to contain myself now, I want to hug you and kiss your entire body but I'm not sure"

"You like me, I love you so, come Ash let's do this together, we will be closer than ever and you will finally be able to clear your mind"

"Dawn, do you really want to do this with me?"

"With you and only with you. The place is perfect, the time is perfect, the mood is perfect, everything is perfect Ash, I want to feel alive, I want to know what even May doesn't know, I want to be your first time, I want to be the only one to do this with you, I want to reach that level no other girl will reach with you, I want to be the only one…"

Ash interrupted Dawn's words with a kiss, he hugged her and started caressing her body, slowly feeling her soft skin, her sweet fragrance, her sweet taste. Dawn laid herself on the bed and Ash carefully put himself over her then, the boy began to explore the girl's body, illuminated by the soft light of the sunset and mesmerized by the beauty of the girl in front of his eyes.

After a couple of hours, the night had fallen upon the land, the moon's reflection on the lake created a beautiful silver tone in the atmosphere. The huge window was open, letting the silver teardrops fall upon the bedroom. Inside the bed, a raven-haired boy was awake with a face full of peace and calm, he was wearing a little but happy and sincere smile. With him, cuddled in his arms, a beautiful blue-haired coordinator slept, she had a smile on her face. The boy was facing the girl in his arms, he was admiring her beautiful face, her beautiful body, her delicate silhouette, her beautiful skin illuminated by the moonlight.

"Dawn…" –He caressed her hair. –"I promise I will never leave your side, never"

"You promise?"

"Dawn? I thought you were asleep"

"I woke up when I heard your words"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"No need to worry"

"Dawn… now I know I want to be with you"

"We needed to do this to make you clear your ideas"

"But it was worth"

"It was magical" –Dawn gave Ash a light peck on his lips.

"It was the best I have experienced in my life"

"Better than battles and adventures?"

"A thousand times"

Dawn giggled.

"Ash, will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever and beyond"

"Ash, do you remember you promised to give me anything I wanted when I reached the second place in the Wallace Cup?"

"Oh? Yes, I thought you had forgotten"

"Well, I don't want anything, I have everything I want now"

"Are you sure? You can ask for anything"

"I'm sure Ash, all I need is you" –Dawn put her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash hugged her tighter.

"All I need is you Dawn"

"Tomorrow we have to train for the Grand Festival"

"Don't think I'll be soft just because we did this"

"That's what I expect from you… my love"

"You know me very well, DeeDee…"

"I told you to never call me like that!"

Dawn giggled and launched herself over Ash, she started to pinch the boy's cheeks but with each second that passed, she loosened her grip and the pinch became a stroke and the stroke, a kiss.

"I love you Ash"

"I love you Dawn…"

**Within Attraction**

**The End**


End file.
